


Pinned

by DominicAshen



Series: Young, Dumb, & Full of Bad Decisions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Break Up, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Caught, Chastity Device, Coaches, Collars, College, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Cover Art, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Fraternities & Sororities, Gangbang, Gay Bar, Getting Back Together, Gyms, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Straps, Kink Negotiation, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Paddling, Party, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Negotiation, Reunions, Revenge, Rimming, Roleplay, Roommates, Service Submission, Sex Toys, Sharing, Shower Sex, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wrestling, remote control butt plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicAshen/pseuds/DominicAshen
Summary: John is a 27 year old grad student, living and working in his old fraternity house. Over the years, he's built up quite the reputation for bringing college boys back to his room and dominating them.Lance is a 21 year old under grad, a member of the same frat, and on the college wrestling team. He's also closeted and harboring a huge crush on John.It's not like Lanceexpectedhis drunken attempt at sex to turn into a relationship, but here is with his new (and first) dom and boyfriend. So, does he follow John down the kink-rabbit hole like a good boy, or will protecting his secret be more important?Note: This story features a different setting and characters from the first in the series. Reading this does not require you to have readOurs, but if you like this, you'll probably like that too!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Young, Dumb, & Full of Bad Decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079786
Comments: 33
Kudos: 163





	1. John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

The sound of several pairs feet stomping past my door alerts me, drawing my eyes from my computer screen. I smirk after checking the clock. My 'appointment' for the evening should be here any minute now. Saving my work, I shut the computer down and move to the bathroom to take a leak.

There's a knock on the door as I'm washing my hands. Right on time. I dry off and move to the door, opening it to find who else but my little brother on the other side. Stepping to the side, I motion for him to enter.

"Good, I was worried you were going to try and get out of it," I tell him, closing the door behind him. "Glad to see being part of this frat is important to you."

"I told you, I'm willing to do whatever it takes." He sounds almost defiant as he stands there.

"We'll see about that." He watches my movements as I walk to my wall and retrieve the large wooden paddle I have hanging, the one with our fraternity's symbol carved into it. I turn and point it in his direction. "Drop 'em and assume the position."

He undoes his jeans, pushing them to his ankles. Good, he's wearing a jockstrap like I'd told him to. He turns and grabs the edge of my desk, bending over and leaving my target on display - his furry ass. I move towards him, slowly smacking the paddle against the palm of my hand as I do. I've been looking forward to this all day.

"I always love when I get sent a pledge to punish." I tap the paddle lightly against his exposed ass. "My own little brother though? Even better."

"Let's just get this over with." He was muttering to the floor.

"Aww, can't wait to get started either?" I take a step back and position myself for the first swing. "Alright. You've got ten swats coming. You're going to count them all out, and thank me after each one. Understood?"

"Yes." Still muttering.

"Yes _what_?" I punctuate my question with the paddle against his ass. I love that sound.

"Oww, fuck! Yes _sir_." I could see his fingers itching to rub at his stinging ass, but he knew to keep them in place until we were done.

"Good boy. Now let's begin." I raise the paddle and bring it down evenly on his left butt cheek, connecting with a loud _smack_.

"One, thank you Sir." I smile as I hear the thanks, and raise the paddle once more, bringing it down on his right cheek.

_Smack!_

"Two, thank you Sir." I can hear him suck in his breath just before the paddle lands. I raise it once more, alternating between cheeks with each strike of the paddle.

_Smack!_

"Three, thank you Sir."

_Smack!_

"Fuck. Four, thank you Sir." Parts of his ass are turning a nice bright shade of pink now, the outline of the paddle strikes clear against his pale skin.

_Smack!_

"Five, thank you Sir."

_Smack!_

"Mmmf. Six, thank you Sir." He's really feeling it now. I can see the way his legs go tense as he anticipates the next blow.

Which is why I change it up and smack him on the same cheek again in quick succession.

_Smack!_

"Oww fuck!"

"What was that?"

"...Seven, thank you Sir." Heh, I can hear him gritting his teeth now.

_Smack!_

"E-eight, thank you Sir." The back of his shirt is damp with sweat, and I can hear the quake in his voice. The whole scene is making me hard, and I reach down to grope myself through my shorts. 

_Smack!_

"N-nine, thank you Sir." I can hear him struggling to keep the volume of his noises down, worried someone else in the frat house might hear him. Better make this last one count.

_Smack!_

"Oh fuck! Ten! Thank you Sir." I can see him trembling as his muscles finally start to relax, catching his breath. He makes to push himself up and away from the desk, but my hand against his back holds him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?" I squeeze his red cheeks with both my hands. "You know what comes next."

He resumes his place silently as I hook my thumbs into my waistband, shucking them off in one smooth motion. I spit into my hand and stroke myself from tip to base. I can see my little brother tremble as he hears the wet _schlick_ of my hand across my cock. Stepping up behind him, I tap the wet head of my dick against his crack. He's tense once more.

"You did say _anything_ , right?" I chuckle to myself as I press forward, spit-slick dick aiming right for his hole

He says nothing, but I can hear him losing the fight to hold back his whimpers as his hole is spread open on my cock. The warm wet heat surrounds my head and shaft, and it's all I can do to grip him by his hips and push in further. I keep pushing and before long, I've bottomed out in my little bro.

I grind my crotch against his ass for a second, giving him a minute to catch his breath. I'm not a total asshole. But once he's ready, I waste no time in taking things easy. He's been here before, he knows what to expect. After pulling my cock back a few inches, I immediately slam back in.

"Oh fuck." The surprise in his voice makes it sound like I fucked the curse right out of him. His grip on my desk tightens as my thrusts in his ass continue, speed picking up with no sign of slowing down in sight.

With each snap of my hips I can see him moving forward just a little more, until he's on his elbows and forearms on my desk's surface. I watch him bite into his wrist in an attempt to silence himself, though it does little to curb all of the moans and groans from spilling out.

"Aww, don't want any of your brothers hearing how well you can take a dick?" I smack his ass with my right hand, watching the abused flesh jiggle. He says nothing in response, mouth still blocked by his wrist, but I can hear his moans getting louder.

"Afraid they might find out? Try to come in here and get a piece for themselves?" I continue pounding his hole as I speak. "Maybe they should. This is some prime pledge-pussy right here. Shouldn't be keeping this all to myself," I smack his other cheek with my left hand.

I can see his eyes are squeezed shut, but he's still listening. I can feel his hole start to tighten and squeeze around me, which means I'm nailing his prostate _juuuuuust_ right. Should have him cumming any minute now...

"Mmmffuck... I'm cumming..." There it is. He mutters into his wrist as I feel his hole spasm and squeeze, fighting to force me out as I continue to piston my way in. I've gotten pretty good at fucking those out of him. Next time I need to throw a towel down, less clean up when we're finished. Which, with the way his hole is milking my cock, shouldn't take too much longer.

His wrist is out of his mouth and his head lolling on its side on my desk making short, breathy moans as I fuck away at his ass. The noises he's making combined with the knowledge that I just fucked him through an orgasm with only my cock are enough to push me over the edge. I slam my cock rapid-fire in and out in quick succession, feeling the pleasure build, until it finally reaches a point and--!

"Oh fuck. I'm breeding your fucking pussy," I grit out as I slam my hips forward, nearly knocking my little bro into one of the computer monitors. I grind my hips against his ass as I feel myself unload inside his hole. I can feel his hole squeezing me for every last drop of of my ball juice, fuck.

We catch our breaths for a moment, my sweaty body draped across his, both of us still half-dressed. I carefully remove my spent cock from his wrecked hole, chuckling as I hear his whimpers at the sudden feeling of emptiness. I help him to stand with me, and then turn him around, bringing him in for a nice deep kiss.

"Told you that would be fun, didn't I?" I ask my rhetorical question when our lips break.

"Yes Sir. That was really hot." He looked over to me somewhat sheepishly. "I did okay? I'm not like a great actor or anything..."

"You did great baby. C'mere, I wanna cuddle a little before we shower." I pull him over to my bed after he kicks the jeans off his ankles.

* * *

You guys _do_ realize we were roleplaying just now, right? You don't think fraternities are _actually_ like that, do you? You watch too much TV. Or read too much porn. Fraternity life is a lot more boring than what you seen on screen, and I can assure you if there was some secret society of frat brothers fucking each other's brains out, I would be the first person to sign up. Hell, I haven't even been an active fraternity brother for years, I'm just the frat house dad these days.

Technically my title is "house manager," but that sounds boring, and it's much more fun to force new pledges to call me "Frat Daddy John." I'm a grad student here at John Adams University, and an alumnus of Pi Alpha Kappa fraternity, which is also technically my employer. If you don't know what a fraternity house manager is, I'm basically a cross between a landlord and a step-dad. I make sure the house is still in working order, make sure there's food in the fridge, and generally try to make sure my boys are doing alright and not doing anything too crazy.

It's not exactly where I thought I'd be at 27, but I also didn't plan on being in grad school now. Just _had_ to come back and get my PhD. Lucky for me, my former frat house had an open position and we came to an arrangement where everyone wins. I get to live on campus, the frat has someone they can trust looking over things, and the boys don't have to worry about some outsider being a buzzkill.

"Alright, we've been sticky long enough." I kiss my boy on the forehead before helping him him out of bed. "Shower time."

"Yes Sir." He sounds a little sleepy, like a well-fucked boy should. I watch him take off his shirt and jock as he pads off to my private bathroom - one of the perks of the job.

The boy who was just playing the part of my 'little brother' and is currently preparing the shower is Lance. Lance is an undergrad student, a member of the wrestling team, and an active member of our fraternity. He is also my boyfriend and submissive. If you're not sure what that is, you may be reading the wrong story. But stick around! Maybe you'll learn something.

I move into the bathroom and find Lance standing outside the shower, testing the water temperature. His short, strawberry blonde hair sticks to his forehead, a leftover from our fun in the bedroom. The rest of his body is similarly sweaty, from his broad back to his thick meaty thighs, situated right below his thick meaty ass, all covered in that same strawberry blonde fur.

I step up behind him and wrap my arms around his chest, pulling him back to me. He's actually a little over an inch taller than me at 5'11", though it's never really felt that way. Probably because he's usually under me. I nuzzle his neck and run my hands slowly up and down his chest and stomach. He's got just the _hint_ of a belly growing, the fabled freshman-fifteen seemingly turning into a sophomore-thirty. He hates it, but I love it.

Lance sticks his arm into the shower and then turns around, pulling me into the shower with him. There's not a lot of room so we stand close, squeezing together under the shower head. We stand there stomachs and foreheads touching as the hot water pours down our bodies, swaying gently to music in our heads. Lance has learned in the past few months how much of a cuddler he is. When we first got together, he was so in the closet he wouldn't even _kiss_ me.

* * *

I still remember that night. Hard to forget since it was only a few months ago. It was the middle of the fall semester, and I was doing my rounds during one of the frat's parties, making sure everything was copacetic. Nothing was out of the ordinary, I made sure an Uber got ordered for a couple of drunk ladies and confiscated some beers from a couple of freshman. I was just sticking them back in the cooler when my phone chirped at me from my pocket.

Like any modern gay man, I have a smartphone, and that smartphone has a number of apps installed that let me find _other_ gay men for... extracurricular activities. With how horny and experimental college boys are, it would be stupid to live on campus and _not_ use them. Because I like my sex on the kinkier side, the app I get the most mileage out of is called _Leathr_ , which just so happens to be what just went off on my phone.

I clicked the notification to launch the app and see what's going on. Looks like I had a message from... a blurry torso.

"You're really hot." Not exactly an original opener, but I'll take it. "Sir." The appellation came in a separate message. Hmm.

"Thanks, boy. How's your night going?" If the "sir" wasn't enough, it's generally safe to assume if someone on this app is talking to me, they're a sub.

"Good. Horny." Classy. I clicked through to the guy's profile to see who I was dealing with.

As stated, his profile picture was a headless torso, and the accompanying text didn't really give me much to go with. He was 21, a bottom, in college, and looking for "discreet fun." I generally avoid _no-strings_ and _discreet_ situations. My line of thinking is, the better you know someone, the weirder your sex can get. And I like my sex weird. I was just about to exit out and wish him a good night, when something caught my eye - his distance from me. He was only a few hundred feet away. He was somewhere in the house.

"Are you at the PAK house party?" I looked around the common area as I walked through, looking for a headless torso on their phone.

"Maybe." He wants to play coy _now?_ I perched myself against a wall and took a swig of my own beer.

"Why don't you come say hi in person?" I'll admit, I was intrigued.

"Not out. Shy." I guessed it was mostly the former. My same-sex escapades are no secret, and more than one college boy has made the walk of shame from my room to the frat's front door.

"Worried people might figure things out if they see you talking to me?" I was still scanning the room but it was impossible to pick out which person on their phone was my boy.

"No. Maybe." Worried and in denial then.

"Alright man, what are you looking for here?" I had no interest in whatever game he was wanting to play. Unlike him, my profile is rather extensive. I like being up front about what I'm into, to save everyone a headache down the line when we discover we aren't compatible in bed. This guy either didn't read it or didn't get it.

"I thought that we could have some fun, Sir." I sighed.

"If all you're looking for is some fun, you're talking to the wrong guy." I paused before sending a follow-up message. "You know there's probably a better app to use for that." 

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm new to this stuff." Uh oh.

"You're a virgin?" Hard pass, taking someone's virginity is far more work than it's worth.

"I'm not a virgin! I meant like... kinky stuff." Oh. That was a bit less daunting.

"And you hoped the two of us could do some 'kinky stuff?'" It still wasn't clear what he wanted, but I kinda just wanted to know who it was at this point.

"If you were into it, Sir." At least he remembered the 'sir' this time.

"I don't even know what you look like." I scanned the room again out of habit. "Do I know you?"

"I can meet you by your room. If you wanted." He knew where my room was in the house, so he's been here before.

"Ten minutes." The party was winding down as it was, so I found Mike, the frat's current president, and told him I was heading to my room for the night. He knew not to let things get out of hand.

I walked back to my room and headed for the bathroom. I was just about to take a piss when there was a knock on the door. Apparently this guy wasn't great at telling time, I tucked myself back in and opened the door.

"Oh. Wait, Lance, right?" I recognized the blonde headed jock standing in front of me. He was one of the frat brothers, though he didn't live in the house. "You rushed last year. Sophomore."

Lance looked down the hall suddenly. Right, not out.

"Come in." I shut the door behind him. I watched Lance as he looked around my room. He was cute. A little taller than me. Stocky, with more muscle under a small layer of thickness. I knew he was a student athlete, but not which team he played for. He was swaying a little as he turned his body, probably a little drunk from the party. Liquid courage. "It is Lance, right?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me." He looked at me and then the floor. He wasn't kidding about being shy.

"Sit down." I nodded to my bed as I sat in my desk chair. "So... what's up?"

"I, uh. I was..." Oh boy. I was gonna have to help this one along.

"It's okay, you don't have to be nervous. It's not like we haven't met each other before." I didn't know them well, but I still knew everyone who joined the frat, even the ones who didn't live here. They were all good kids. Generally speaking.

"Sorry. Told you, new to this. Not even sure I'm doing it right. Sir." He looked up at me and... shit. That's a look I know well. The kind a boy gives when he just wants your approval.

"It's okay, boy. You're doing fine." I gave him a smile.

"Okay, cool." He smiled back. "So, do you wanna...?"

I got where this was headed. I chuckled. "Slow down boy. I still don't know what you're looking for or even if I'm looking for the same thing. Why don't you start with why you messaged me?"

"I dunno, I just..." He bit his lip. "I heard you were into this kind of stuff, and I always thought you were really hot, and when I saw you on Leathr I decided to go for it." Aww. He had a crush.

"That's... that's pretty cute actually." I smiled at him and rolled my chair closer to the bed. "Tell me what 'kind of stuff' you mean. What are you into?"

"I... I'm not really sure?" That sounded like a question, even though it wasn't. "I haven't done much, like I told you."

"Okay, so what do you _think_ you're into? Or what makes you think you're into it?" Okay, I was hooked, I had a cute half-drunk jock on my bed confessing all his kinky desires. You can't _write_ stuff like this.

"I... a few times when I've... fucked around with guys and it's gotten _rougher_ I... really liked it. Spanking, hair pulling... one guy wanted me to call him Sir. Then I started looking at kinky porn. Then it started to be the _only_ kind of porn I was looking at..." He trailed off and was looking at me with that same approval seeking face.

"Yeah, I guess that checks out." I smiled, teasing him a little. "Well you read my profile, so you know the kind of stuff I'm into." Unlike his profile, mine was a bit more fleshed out. I don't go into explicit detail, but I do make it clear who I am - a dom top who likes to rough up and order around the boys I put underneath me. That of course sounds very appealing to the sub bottoms of the world, but unless I feel the right chemistry with a guy, conversations rarely leave the app.

He nodded silently, biting his lip. This kid had no idea how cute he was. Yeah, I didn't see chemistry being an issue. "So does that mean we can...?" He inched closer to me from the bed and reached one hands towards my crotch.

"Slow down boy, I didn't say that." I grasped his hand gently by the wrist before it reached its target

"Are you not into me? Is it because I'm in the frat?" He looked dejected.

"What? No." There wasn't a rule in place saying we couldn't fraternize. It's not like I had any actual authority over the boys in the house, nor them me. "You are _very_ cute, it's just not my style to jump in the sack with someone as soon as we meet. I know we've met before, but this is the first time we've ever talked like _this_. Plus, you're not hammered or anything, but you're still a little drunker than I'd like for our first time." I squeezed his hand and smiled. I wanted him to understand he wasn't being rejected.

"I'm not _that_ drunk."

"A little drunk is still too drunk for this, bub." I gave his hand another squeeze before I realized something. "Wait, you're a sophomore, why are you drunk at all?" I'm not a math major but I'm pretty sure that means he's only twenty.

"I'm twenty-one. I had to repeat the fourth grade." He mumbled into his lap, blushing further. Fuck. Now I really felt bad. "I'm sorry. I understand." He tried to give me a sad smile as he made to stand.

"Wait." I gripped him by the wrist before he could get up. "Or... You could stay here, we could talk more while you sober up, and then... maybe get breakfast with me in the morning." I ran my thumb along his wrist and gave him my best smouldering look.

He looked back at me and bit his lip again. Yeah, we definitely had the right chemistry.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Lance's voice brings me back from my endorphin-induced daydream.

"The first night we got together. When you messaged me at the party."

"Oh god." Lance buries his face in my neck. "I'd been wanting to talk to you for _weeks_. Maybe even longer."

"You were _adorable_." I kiss the side of his head and wrap my arms around his waist, squeezing us together. "Cute little tipsy jock, showing up at my door like a lost puppy." Lance only groans and buries his face further, but I swear I can feel his body blushing.

"Thought I didn't like you, got so excited when I didn't send you away." I nuzzle at Lance's cheek, pulling back to look at his face. "You didn't know what you wanted or were getting into. And you wouldn't even _kiss_ me at first. What was your excuse again?"

"Mmmfff... I said it was too intimate." Lance avoids my eyes as I tease him.

"Mhmm. Glad I squashed that notion quickly." I quickly attack Lance's mouth with my own for emphasis. "We both know that if I asked, you would have been on your back with your legs behind your head in the first five minutes. Too intimate my ass." I reach down and squeeze his ass, laying my claim.

"Yes Sir. I'm glad you did too." Lance returns my kiss as he wraps his own arms around my neck. I snake a finger towards his hole, slowly swiping it across it's slick surface, as I stroke my tongue against his. I hear him groan as he presses back into my hand. I carefully move us both to step back, pressing him against the wall and pressing my finger further into his hole.

"Please fuck me again, Daddy?" Lance practically breathes his request into my mouth, using the nickname he knows makes my dick twitch, which he feels pressing against his thigh. I have a fairly short refractory period, especially around this one.

"Mmmm and that first night, after you sobered up some, kissing you in bed and getting you all worked up..." With my cock in hand, I press the head of it against his hole, the cum and lube from earlier allowing me to slip in easily. "You told me you had come prepared, all ready to bottom."

Lance whines as I fill him, squeezing my cock with his hole once I am fully seated. After that first night, there was no doubt this boy was a total bottom.

"I sent you to the bathroom to 'freshen up.'" I wrap my arm around his neck and give his ear a nibble and flex my cock inside of him, hearing him gasp as my shaft rubs against his button. "You thought you were going to get fucked, didn't you?"

"Mmmf. Yes Sir, I wanted it so bad." Lance grinds his ass against my crotch, using my pole to play with his prostate.

"I don't think I even took my clothes off." Pressing him to the wall, I pull my hips back before pushing back in slowly. "Just put you on the bed and went to town."

I slowly slide my cock in and out of his hole, listening to every whimper and moan that escapes from Lance's mouth. I tighten the arm around his neck and grip his hip to hold him steady. He's doing his best to arch his back for me, but the stretch of his hole is proving to be just a _little_ too distracting.

"You've got such a hungry hole, baby." I bottom out and grind him into the wall. I can feel the load I dumped in him fifteen minutes ago leaking out around me. "I must have eaten you out for an hour or more. Pressed your legs to your chest and told you to keep them there."

"I remember the way you were squirming on my tongue while I ate your hole. Whining and moaning." My thrusts are getting faster the more I tell my story. I love eating ass, and I love eating Lance's ass in particular. "You told me no one had ever made your ass feel that good before."

"No Sir, only you." I'm not even entirely sure Lance is still listening right now, I can feel his hole spasming around my cock so I know he's close to cumming himself.

"Licking up and down your hole, tongue fucking you as deeply as I could..." I give his hip a slap with my free hand. "Had you begging me the next morning to do it again."

Suddenly, I feel Lance's hole tighten up, hard - there it is. Slowly I continue to slide my cock in an out of his hole, fucking him as he sprays the shower wall with his load, until I finally hear him take in the breath he's been holding the last minute or so. As good as this feels, I'm not expecting to cum again, the water would run cold by the time I got worked up enough for that. I just wanted to get him off again.

I release my arm from his neck, moving it down to wrap around his chest, holding him close to me as he catches his breath. When he's ready, I slip my cock from his hole, sloppy with my cum, and help him turn to face me.

"Feel good, boy?" I kiss his forehead.

"Mmm, yes Sir, thank you." He sounds even sleepier than before.

Turning us both, I very quickly soap the both of us up, paying extra attention to his ass. He squirms as I slip two soapy fingers into his hole, fucking him with them for a few moments before directing his ass towards the shower to rinse. I allow him to lazily fondle my own soapy dick, still half-hard from fucking him a second time.

We dry off quickly, though still mostly damp by the time we fall onto my bed together. The lights and my computer are off, and since it's a 'school night' the house is quiet, most of the brothers living here are already asleep. I throw my arm over Lance's waist and pull him close, nestling my cock between his furry cheeks as I spoon up behind him.

"G'night, Daddy." I can hear the drowsiness in his voice and know he's not long for this world.

"Good night, boy." I kiss the back of his neck and close my own eyes, reliving the last few moments of that first night.

This reminds me of how that first night ended too, right after he finished balking at the idea of cuddling with me all night. I told him that just like kissing, that was a deal-breaker. If he wanted anything from me, he was gonna have to accept my cuddle-monster self along with it. Any apprehension he had went right out the window once he settled in and felt my dick against his ass.

I'm really glad too. Even after that first night, I had never expected things would develop as far as they had. I figured we'd have our fun and then go our separate ways. But he just kept showing up at my door, ready and eager for more, every time hoping I'd take him just a little further down the kink rabbithole. In fact, there's a present for him waiting on my desk in a little black box, something the two of us had talked about for a while now.

I can't wait to wake up and give it to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first chapter of Pinned! What did you guys think? Was it weird, going from a third-person story to first person? What if I told you that the next chapter takes place from Lance's point of view?
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night with his Sir, Lance sneaks out of the frat house in the early hours of the morning, reminiscing about the start of his and John's relationship just a couple of months previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

It's either the arms tightening around my waist, or the prodding, wet cock at my hole that wakes me, I'm not sure which. I groggily allow myself to be pulled back, used to this sort of treatment in the mornings. Look forward to it even. I moan weakly as I feel John's cock find its target and push into my hole, still wet with last night's load.

This is standard operating procedure when I sleep over. Sometimes we don't even make it until morning, and between three and four AM I'll feel the familiar stretch of my Sir's cock in my hole as he fucks a nighttime load into me. After our first fuck, he told me I could expect to be woken up like this anytime I sleepover. I haven't complained yet.

John rubs his hand along my stomach before it constricts, pulling me closer as his dick slides home. He nuzzles my neck as his snaps his hips back, before pushing forward and sinking back in. _God_ this feels so good. Ever since John introduced me to the wonders of morning sex, I've been hooked. I reach for the hand on my belly and thread our fingers together, content to relax and let my hole be filled.

For the next few minutes in the dark room (thank you blackout curtains), John lazily humps at my ass. There's a steady thud of skin against skin coming from under the covers, which we kick off the bed halfway through anyway once things start getting sweaty. I feel John's arm around my stomach pull me in further, and his thrusts lose some of their rhythm the closer he gets to cumming. I can hear his breathing grow heavier, before he's growling in my ear as I feel his thick cock expand even more, adding another load to the one he fucked into me last night.

He's molding himself to my back while I groan and milk his cock with my hole. God I love being bred. I keep myself pressed back, not wanting to lose an inch of him before I'm forced to. Once he stops panting, he nuzzles my neck once more before stretching his arms and legs as best he can while remaining fully planted inside of my ass.

"Mmmm, morning boy." He punctuates that with a kiss to the shoulder and a flex of his cock.

"Morning Sir." I give him a squeeze in return.

Clumsily reaching over me, John fumbles for his phone, checking the time. "Mmm. Two minutes of cuddling and then shower."

"Yes Sir." I don't know if it's his internal clock or his dick, but John always seems to manage to wake up with just enough time to breed me before we have to get going for the day. We lay there in the dark, John's hand tracing circles in the fur on my stomach. I make sure to keep my eyes open, not wanting a repeat of the last time when we both fell back to sleep. By the time we woke up again, everyone else in the frat house was up and moving, and it was a lot harder to sneak out.

"Alright, shower time." John gives me one final squeeze before carefully pulling out. My hole feels sloppy from all the use, and I _definitely_ need a shower, but nothing should be too bad down there. I've picked up a lot of bottoming tips in the last few months, thanks to Sir here.

I roll on my stomach towards the edge of the bed and stand, John right behind me. While I get the shower going, John starts brushing his teeth. Good idea. I do the same - because that means making out. I watch John as he brushes, snickering as he gets some toothpaste in his beard. He's working with a lot more facial hair than my blonde scruff, a full beard of dark brown hair. I've never seen him do anything special with it, but it always feels so soft when we're kissing.

He bends over to spit and I stare at his furry butt. He's got more hair below the waist then above it - something he complains about frequently - but I still love the little fuzz patch he's got on his chest. He's a little shorter than me, and I could _easily_ take him in a match, but I always feel safe when I'm curled up in his arms. I suddenly realize he's staring at me staring at his butt and I blush, spitting and rinsing my mouth so we can get in the shower.

It's really a shower in name only. We're still pretty clean after last night's clean up, the only spots that need any real washing are his crotch and my ass. The rest is just rinsing off the sweat we built up from the fuck. I tighten my hole as I scrub with my fingers, not wanting to lose any of his load. After the two of us have soaped up what needs soaping up, we huddle together under the hot water, craving the warmth. 

John, wrapping an arm around my back, leans in to kiss me which I eagerly reciprocate. With my arms around his neck, the two of us kiss, rocking together gently under the hot spray. Fuck, I love this. But the real world is calling, and after a few minutes of soapy kisses, John makes us finish rinsing off and hands me my towel.

Once we're back in his room, I grab my bag to pull out the change of clothes I brought with me. Sneaking out of here is hard enough without people noticing I'm wearing the same thing two days in a row. John, after throwing on just a jockstrap, was sitting at his desk when I finished.

"Before you go, I have something for you." John turns in his seat to grab a small black box from his desk, the kind you'd keep a fancy watch in or something.

I take a seat on the edge of his bed as he hands me the box. Doesn't feel that heavy.

"I know we talked about it, a while back." I open the box as John starts explaining. "But I thought that you might be ready to give it a try."

Oh. Inside the box is a cock cage. I guess 'chastity device' is the technical term. I feel a twinge in my stomach as I take it out, though whether its nerves or excitement, I'm not sure. It's light pink - intentionally, I'm sure. John has pointed out a few times in the past that I seem to have a little bit of a humiliation kink. We've talked about using one of these a few times since we started dating. There was something about it that always appealed to me, but I've never been sure about going through with it.

"I don't expect you to wear it now, or even anytime soon." John's voice draws my eyes away from the box. "I just want you to hold onto that and start thinking about it."

"Yes, Sir." I nod, smiling, and close the box and put it in my bag. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, boy." John leans in to give me a kiss before standing. "Alright, you got places to be."

Throwing some shorts on, John opens his door and sticks his head out into to the hallway. "Coast is clear." He nods in the direction of the doorway.

"Later, Sir." I run my hand across his tummy as I walk out the door.

"Text me after class." John gives my ass a quick squeeze as I pass him.

I hear his door close as I _very_ quietly walk down the hall, and out of the house. The sky is still dim and the street lights are still on so I check my phone. Ugh. It's barely 6 am. I hate this part, having to wake up so fucking early just to sneak out. And I know John hates it too, even though he's never complained. I just...don't want the guys to start thinking of me any differently. John's never pushed me to come out, but I'm worried he's gonna get tired of this one day.

I don't have class for a few hours, so I head to my dorm room and let myself in quietly. My roommate, Dave, is asleep in his bed, lightly snoring. He's gotten used to me sneaking in early like this, but thinks I'm seeing some girl in _her_ dorm. Which I'm fine with. I quietly drop my bag by my bed and fish out the black box. I kick off my shorts and climb into bed, cage in hand, laying so I'm facing the wall.

I know John meant what he said about not expecting me to wear this right now. He's never pushed me into doing any kink before I was ready. Sometimes it feels like he's going _achingly_ slow with some of these things. He's always worried he's going to scare me off. He almost didn't even give me the chance to go out with him.

* * *

It was right after I got back from the winter break. Between studying for finals week and spending the holidays back home with my parents, we hadn't spoken in over a month. But I'd thought about him. A lot. It kind of freaked me out, how much I liked him and how easy everything felt. The sex was some of the hottest I'd ever had, and then the times after when we'd... I hadn't even said goodbye before I left. Didn't really know how to.

The Sunday before classes started again, I finally let myself text him, asking if he wanted to hang out. The response I got back just asked "if we could talk." Uh oh. Pushing down any anxiety I had over the idea of a "talk," I headed to the frat house shortly after that. I had to have a "talk" with a few of my ex's in high school when things got a little too heavy, and it never ended well. But John wasn't my boyfriend, so I had nothing to worry about, right?

When I got to the house, I said hello to a few of the brothers hanging out in the common areas. Just stupid small talk, I wanted to look like I had a reason to be there before I snuck back to John's room. Took a little longer then I would have liked when I got cornered by Andrew, who would _not_ shut up about this girl he met over break. I managed to dump him onto some poor freshman and finally get away.

I knocked and stuck my hands in my pockets nervously as I waited.

"Hey." Fuck, I missed that beard. John smiled as he opened the door. "Come on in."

I gave him a smile back as I took my usual seat on his bed. May as well bite the bullet. "You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah..." John's smile became sheepish as he took his seat next to me. "It's about you and I."

"Is everything okay?" I wanted to roll my eyes at _myself_ , of course it's not.

"I'm... I think we need to take a break from seeing each other for a while." He gave me a sad look before staring at his lap.

I felt my heart sink. "...Oh. Is it... are you not into me anymore?"

John laughed. _Laughed_. "No. Heh." It was a very uncomfortable smile that he was wearing. "It's kinda the opposite. I'm _very_ into you. Like, a lot." He followed this with a knowing look. What?

Oh.

"You mean you _like me_ like me." Oh my god are you twelve? Shut up, Lance.

He laughed a little again. "Yeah, Lance, I _like you_ like you."

"I don't understand, is that bad?" I mean, I _liked_ him too. Isn't that why we had been fucking?

"It... complicates things. For me at least." He stood from his bed. "The more I see you, the more I'm going to want to be with you. As in, a relationship. And I'm not sure that's exactly in the cards for us."

"I mean, I'm not..." I paused. We had talked about a lot the last few months, but somehow, never this. "I'm not... _against_ anything like that, maybe."

"It's the maybe that's giving me doubts." Another sad smile. "You've never dated a guy before, right?"

"No..." Just fooled around with a couple of boys my last year of high school, and then the guys I've met on campus, which he knew all about. "Is it because I'm not out?"

"That doesn't help things, but no, that's not really the problem." He paced a little as he spoke. "The problems are really more with _me_ than with you."

"Are you _seriously_ about to give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech?" I was on his end of this conversation enough times to know how it starts.

"No, that's not how I meant that." He stopped pacing and sat in his desk chair, facing me. "What I mean is, the kind of relationship I want is not your average relationship."

"It still sounds like you're saying that I'm the one who can't handle something." If he wanted to get rid of me, I wish he'd just _say_ it. "You're not even giving me a chance."

That made him go silent for a minute. "You're right. I'm not." He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's start small. Being with me would mean being in an open relationship."

The term was a little new to me but I knew what he meant. I mean, I already knew he was fucking other people. I had too. He even set up a threeway once with one of his other fuck buddies. It was fun. "I think I can handle that." Right?

"Okay. It would also be a power exchange relationship." This time his face looked... I dunno, worried?

"What does that mean?" Hadn't heard that one before.

"It means the dom/sub aspects of our relationship would leave the bedroom."

"You mean like you want me to be your slave? Like _Fifty Shades of Grey_ stuff?" Okay, he was right, definitely not an average relationship.

"Oh _god_ no, nothing like that. That movie is terrible." He was laughing again, at least. "I'd _never_ force you to do anything in public or mixed company that you didn't want to."

"But you want to, like, control my life, what I eat, what I wear, right?" I saw that movie, I knew how these kinds of relationships worked. It was _really_ intense.

"Also no. I have _no_ interest in micromanaging your life, boy. We both have too much shit to do for that." He smirked. "Now, if there's something in your life that you think a little discipline might help you improve at, we can talk about that. But seriously, that movie is not accurate or realistic in the slightest."

"So then... what _would_ you do? What are you asking for exactly?" I didn't understand what he was talking about then. It didn't seem like he was asking for much of anything. I already kind of _did_ think of him as 'Sir' outside of the bedroom.

"It means that I would expect you to start thinking of me as 'Sir' in day to day life. Give up control of certain things. Basically, I'd call the shots in the relationship."

"So you _do_ want to control me?" I was getting confused.

"Heh." He gave another nervous laugh. "Some things. But, those would be entirely up to us to decide on. And they can change over time. It's an ongoing discussion. Honestly, there's _a lot_ of talking in these kinds of relationships."

This was a lot to take in at once. I think I understood why he was feeling so nervous. "I... Can I have time to think about it? It... It's all just really new to me and I'm not sure--"

"It's okay, Lance." He put his hand on my knee. "I wasn't telling you all this because I expected you to say yes tonight, or even yes at all. Just... letting you know what's going on with me. Take all the time you need. Ask whatever questions you want. Just _please_ do not use movies or stories as a reference point. It's a lot easier to write porn than it is to live it."

"Okay." There was a long pause. The vibe in the room told me we wouldn't be fooling around tonight. I hope my face didn't show it, but my head was spinning as my mind took the opportunity to think of a million different questions and scenarios, none of which I could even _begin_ to form into words. I needed to think.

"I think I'm gonna head out." I stood and walked towards the door. "Just... to get some air and think about things."

"Okay. Thanks for coming over." He walked me to the door.

"It was good to see you." I gave him a small smile.

"It was good to see you too." He returned it, though there was an oddly final sounding tone to his voice.

"Talk to you soon." I hugged him and left, not paying any attention to any of the other frat brothers on my way out.

I wandered around campus for a little before I headed back to my dorm room. Dave still wasn't back, his Monday classes were all at night so he was staying home an extra day. I was thankful, because I didn't really feel like talking right now, or having someone see my google searches.

I spent the rest of the week hunched over my computer. For research! And maybe a little jerking off. What!? I couldn't help it. Despite John's warning, it was hard not to look at movies and stories. It was just actual porn this time. With dudes instead of some indecisive redhead. Daddies fucking their boys in seedy back rooms, subs being tied up by their doms while they're edged and teased, stories that got _really_ dark, but still had my dick hard the whole time.

I tried to keep in mind that these were all porn, and not realistic. On the flip side, I tried to look at some sites with actual information about D/s (I learned that that is the shorthand for Dom/sub!) relationships. But a lot of them were just so... wordy. So many rules and regulations, so many different kinks and acronyms. Some of it was weirdly formal. It was a lot.

I _did_ have a lot of fun thanks to Twitter. I found a _lot_ of dom, subs, daddies, boys, pups, and a million other people sharing their lives _quite_ openly on the internet. Again, mostly porn, but you could see the affection in some of their messages to each other, and see the pride they took in their roles. It was still nice to get an idea of some of the fun that might await me if I said yes to trying this.

And I was thinking about saying yes. I liked John. A lot. I've thought he was hot since the first night I saw him in the frat house when I was still pledging. When I found out he was gay from another brother, I nearly outed myself asking for more details. It took a lot of (liquid) courage to talk to him at that party. And everything we've done, the sex we've had, the kink he's introduced me to, I've loved all of it.

And I've thought about... dating him before. But I have no idea what I'm doing there. I've never dated a guy before. I've never dated a guy who's _six years older_ than me before. I'm surprised he would even want to date someone as young as me. I never told him I liked him because I didn't wanna seem like some clingy kid and scare him off.

But this was different. He wasn't looking for just a _boyfriend_. Maybe he was right. If I haven't even been in a regular vanilla (see? research!) relationship with a guy, is jumping into something like this really a good idea? But would _that_ even matter, if I'm ultimately happy with it? I can certainly see the appeal. What did I have to lose by at least trying? The alternative would be the same thing, no more kinky sex with John.

I think the thing that had me most worried was the open relationship thing. I hadn't been in a _closed_ relationship before, not a real one. John was understandably concerned that it might be too much for me, at least for my first relationship. The internet helped some with that too, at least with explaining. Some parts of it sounded fun. Hell, since seeing John on Sunday I've seen plenty of dudes I wanted to fuck, and it's hot thinking I'll be able to, and I'm sure John feels the same. But what separates what he does with them and what he does with me? Will I still be a priority to him? Will he treat me like an actual boyfriend, or is this just Fuckbuddy 2.0?

John was right. There was going to be a lot of talking. So I was happy when Friday rolled around and I had the perfect opportunity to talk to him - another frat party. If there's one thing in college you can rely on, it's Friday night frat parties.

I showed up just as things were getting started. I didn't want to get there too late and risk John - or even someone else - getting too drunk. This seemed like the kind of talk you want to have sober. I saw my big brother from when I pledged, Fred, and made some small talk with him and the brothers. We talked about the wrestling season, beer, even girls. All the while, I kept an eye peeled for John so I could pull him aside.

About 9:30 I saw my chance, and spotted John talking to two brothers - Marcus and Aaron - in the common room. John broke off to grab another beer, and I followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey." I tapped him on the shoulder as he grabbed a beer.

"Oh, hey!" He seemed genuinely surprised to see me. "How's it going?"

"Good." Why did this seem so awkward? "You got a second to talk?"

"Sure, give me like, five minutes and I'll meet you at my room?" He gave a smile that I'd like to think was hopeful.

"Yeah, five minutes." I grabbed a beer of my own and headed back to the common room. I meandered about aimlessly for a few minutes until I saw John step out of the room, and I followed.

The door was open, so I lightly rapped on the door as I entered to announce myself.

"Hi." He was sitting on his bed.

"Hi." I shut the door behind me so we could have some privacy.

"So... you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah." I took a second to gather my thoughts, I didn't want to say the wrong thing. "I thought about it, and looked into it, and I think I'd like to give it a shot."

"Yeah?" Yep, definitely a hopeful smile. "Just to be clear, you're saying you want to be my boyfriend _and_ my sub?"

"Yes. I want to be your boyfriend and sub." This might be one of those formal things I read about. "Is that something we need to write down? I know we have to have a contract, right?"

John snorted when I said 'contract.' "You did your research. We can talk about a contract later, but no, that's not something I need to have written down. Just c'mere for a second." John patted the bed next to him.

I took my seat as he continued. "Sorry. I don't mean to be so skeptical. I've been single for a while now, and the few guys I have liked enough to see some sort of relationship with tend to back off once things get to this point." He put his hand on my thigh and squeezed.

"Did you think I was going to say no?"

"Lance, I honestly wasn't sure I'd hear from you again at all. You even messaging me after winter break was a shock." I guess he wouldn't have even asked me if I hadn't texted him on Sunday. "I figured you'd had your fill and moved on to someone else. I wasn't offended or anything. But it did make me realize how much I liked you."

"I don't think I knew how much I liked you either until I was gone." I covered his hand with mine. "Sir."

"If you're sure, _boy_." He squeezed my thigh again.

"I am." I was. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, I say we save the bigger conversation for the morning." Sounded reasonable, it was still early and there was a party going on down the hall. "We'll go to Dan's and get some breakfast and we can go over some... ground rules." That was the diner he took me to the morning after we got together the first time.

"Sounds good, Sir." I waited for him to continue.

"For now, you only need to worry about one thing. Whenever we are alone, I want you to call me Sir."

"What about Daddy?" He always told me he was too young to be called Daddy but I could tell he loved it.

"Yeah, Daddy works too." He smiled. "If we're in public or around people, John is fine."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"For now." That was ominous. "I told you, there would be a lot of talking. Now let's get back out there, boy."

"Yes Sir."

For the next few hours I hung around the house like it was a regular party. Which it was, for everyone else. I was just _majorly_ horned up, and excited to talk more about our kinky future. Still, I made a point to have a few beers and hang out with my brothers. It's not like it was difficult, I joined the frat because I _wanted_ to, not because I thought I'd get dick. I was actually worried that being this close to a bunch of dudes would be a quick way to be outed, but so far, it had been relatively smooth sailing.

It was about 10:30 when the combination of beer and lack of sex had me formulating a plan. Seeing a chance to exit, I snuck back to John's room on my own. I hopped in his shower and cleaned up (and out) thoroughly, before I threw back on the jockstrap I wore over. What? There's no way I wasn't getting fucked tonight. Once I was 'dressed,' a little before 11, I shot John a text, letting him know I was heading back to his room. He should be ready to turn in himself soon.

After that, I got in position on his bed: hands and knees, legs spread wide, chest to the bed. One of his favorites. Although really, he's never complained about seeing my ass. Then it was just a matter of waiting. I _may_ not have timed it very well, but I didn't want to risk him coming in when I was in the middle of douching or something! I think it was about twenty minutes later when I heard the door open behind me. I hope he didn't see me jump.

"Fuck, that's a nice sight to come home to." I heard the door close and his footsteps as John approached the bed. Wordlessly, he knelt down and spread me, plunging face first into my ass.

" _Oh fuck_ ," I muttered into the mattress as his tongue lapped at my hole. Ever since that first night I have _loved_ having my ass eaten, _especially_ when John does it. I had to fight the urge to squirm as his beard scrapes against my skin and around my hole. I pressed my ass backwards, but to no avail as he continued to lick slow, long lick up the length of my ass, across my hole.

"This is my fucking hole now, boy." John smacked my ass as he stated his ownership. "Gonna train this ass to do all sorts of things." He dove back in, finally piercing the ring of my hole with tongue and pushing deep.

"Fuck, yes Sir!" I gripped the bed tightly, holding myself in place, while John's face pushed against my ass. He was tongue fucking me deeply, pushing his tongue in as far as he could before pulling it back and and licking over my hole. Fuck, my ass was getting so fucking wet. I needed his dick in me.

I must have been whining, because I didn't have to wait much longer before John stood and grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand. I re-positioned myself when I heard the cap snap open, arching my back the way I knew showed off my hole. What? I took pictures. For research! I nearly jumped when I felt John's slick cock slapping against my hole.

"Been far too long since I've been in this ass." With a spank, John pressed the head of his cock forward and into my hole. " _Far_ too long."

I bit my lip as my ass was speared open. It had been a while, over a month, and I hadn't fucked anyone else since then. It burned a little, but I liked it. And it only took a few minutes before that burn was replaced with the _wonderful_ feeling of my prostate being steadily nailed. God, I missed his dick. He was big, a solid 8 inches, but the _real_ treat was his girth. He was thick, but in particular he was just a little thicker around the middle than at the base. It was almost like a fleshy buttplug, one that would rub against my p-spot _perfectly_ with every stroke.

The rest of the fuck was in near silence, just grunts and moans and skin slapping against skin. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head as my Sir fucked my silly. He hands were gripping my ass tightly, only letting go to give me a quick _smack_. I could feel my ass jiggle every time his hips slapped against it, the sweat we were building up only adding to the percussive sound. Oh fuck, I was close. My hard cock is slapping up against my belly and I can't help but reach a hand down to stroke it.

"That's right boy, cum on that cock." John felt my hole starting to twitch and push and knew he was about to push me over the edge. "Gimme that fuckin' hole."

I bit the sheets to cover whatever unintelligible noise tried to escape my mouth as the orgasm washed over me. Between that and doing my best to relax my muscles so I didn't force John out, I was pretty occupied. I spray my load all over my belly and the sheets while John continued to hammer into my ass. As I felt him getting closer, his cock seemed to get even harder, and his thrusts were losing their rhythm. With a sudden growl, John pulled me back onto his cock as he slammed himself forward, humping his cock further into me as he shot his load. I felt his cock expand with each shot, and felt the sticky warmness of his cum pooling inside of me. I squeezed my hole, milking his cock as it was drained.

For a few moments we were silent, both catching our breath after such an intense fuck. But soon, John pulled his cock from me, despite my whine of protest, and lay next to me, pulling me onto my side so that we were face to face.

"Hey, boy." He gave me a goofy, fucked-out smile.

"Hey, Sir." I'm sure I smiled back in an equally fucked-out way.

After we cleaned up, we passed out pretty quickly. In the morning, after another round of sex, John drove us to Dan's. After some coffee and over a stack of pancakes, John and I went over some of the 'terms' for our arrangement.

"First thing, everything we talk about here is negotiable. I don't want you to feel trapped or pressured into anything." He sipped his coffee. "You can _always_ talk to me - or anyone else for that matter - about our relationship. I want you to always be honest with me about how you feel about this, okay?"

"Yes, Sir. I promise to be honest with you." John wasn't even touching his food, he was taking this so seriously.

"Good boy." He smiled and took another sip of coffee. "First, I wanna talk about the whole open relationship part of this." Right. "I'll be honest, this is the thing I worry about being the biggest problem. I don't know how you feel about monogamy, but I know personally it doesn't really work for me. When I've tried being monogamous in the past, it hasn't worked out well for either party. Some of that's my fault, but that's why I needed to figure out what didn't work for me."

"I dated girls in high school, but that was always just for show." I was more worried about keeping up appearances then trying to fool around with anyone, so there was never any real temptation to cheat. Not that that would have outweighed the fear. "Don't you get, like... jealous?"

"Not really. Not like most people at least." John pushed some of his eggs around his plate. "Okay, I'm just gonna say it: the idea of my boy - you - getting fucked by someone else turns me the fuck on. I've _seen_ you take a dick before. It's fucking hot. The only thing about that scenario that would make me upset would be if I wasn't a part of it. Even if that part is just hearing the story afterwards."

I nearly choked on my pancakes at the mention of someone else fucking me. I blushed, partly from the lack of oxygen and partly from John's recollection of the threeway he had set up last fall. It was really hot when he said it like that. It was really hot period. I looked up at him and saw the playful glint in his eye. He was enjoying making me squirm.

"I want to be able to tell him my own stories too." John continued as I cleared my airway with some coffee. "Come home and tell you about the blowjob I got from some boy in his dorm before throwing you down and fucking you. That's the kind of stuff that gets me off."

It seemed like it might be the kind of stuff that might get me off too. But I was still worried I might be getting in over my head

"Now, for this stuff I have two rules that are _non-_ negotiable I'm afraid." That didn't sound good. "First, if you and I have plans together, then we have plans together. Neither of us cancels or changes them so they can go get laid. Our time together takes precedence." Okay, nevermind, that's actually perfect. "Second, we never hide anything or lie about what we've gotten up to."

"Doesn't lying and hiding kind of defeat the purpose of an open relationship?" I mean, that seemed counterintuitive to me.

"Good, I hope you still feel that way the first time you get a phone call that your last dick appointment has chlamydia." Gross, but John's flat tone told me he wasn't kidding. "Seriously, those are the kinds of things I will need you to be comfortable with talking about, because it very well may happen. I don't want us getting into fights or breaking up over something as stupid as an STI. Which reminds me, you're coming with me Wednesday to the LGBT center, we're getting you on PrEP."

Thanks to the internet and bareback porn, I knew what PrEP was. Made sense if we were both going to be fucking other people that we'd want the extra protection. "Okay, Sir. Is that part of your second rule?"

"It is now." John smirked and sipped more coffee. "Do those rules sound agreeable to you?"

"They do, Sir." Nothing to lose, right?

"Good boy. Now for the other, more kinky side of things. Some people in these kinds of relationships will try to apply kinky rules to every aspect of their relationship. They'll set up whole systems of strict rules and routines for their subs to follow, every day. As fun as that sounds, I think it's really easy to get burnt out that way. No one wants to always be 'on,' people need their downtime and to be able to relax sometimes. Make sense?"

"Yes Sir."

"People _also_ have a tendency to take the fun kinky things they like doing and turning them into those every day rules and routines. Which has the end result of driving the fun aspects of them into the ground. When you take something that's fun and special and do it every day, or turn it into some kind of chore, it stops being fun and special." He paused to grab a piece of bacon, looking to me to make sure I was understanding. I nodded for him to continue.

"With that in mind, I try to keep the rules for my subs on the light and fun side, and the consequences for screwing up generally aren't that severe. I don't want you to be scared of me because you forgot to do something. Punishment isn't always fun... but sometimes it can be." 

I felt a little jump of excitement when John mentioned punishment. Is that normal?

"Rule number one you already know: I am Sir - or Daddy - when we are alone. This includes texts." John held up a finger as he outlined the first rule, before holding up a second. "Rule number two: From now on, you are to wear only a jockstrap or other underwear of my choosing, and when alone in my room, you will wear nothing else. With exceptions for your wrestling stuff. Not gonna make you go to practice in a thong. Sound fair?"

I blushed at the image John teased me with. Could I even pull off a thong? Didn't matter. Sounded like a fun rule to me, and I already liked wearing jocks most of the time anyway. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Daddy's got an underwear kink." John wiggled his eyebrows and ate another piece of bacon before holding up three fingers. "I think you pretty much already do this one, but rule number three: You will keep your ass and hole clean for me to use and play with when you are expecting to see me. Again, exceptions for things like when you're sick or other circumstances."

He was right, I pretty much did already do that. Especially since John had a bidet installed in his bathroom. Given how often he'd just bend me over and start rimming me, I suspect it was for his benefit as much as mine. Another rule I am okay with. "Yes, Sir."

"Okay, rule number four: you are to ask me for permission before you fool around with someone else. Before you tell me that's unfair, hear me out." John held his hands up as I opened my mouth to protest. That didn't sound like the open relationship we were just talking about. "It's just a formality. I think it's hot and gets you in the mindset that you belong to me. In fact, if you find another dom you wanna play with, and you can get _him_ to ask me for permission to 'borrow' you, I'll reward you with something special." Being 'loaned out' did sound hot, and I liked rewards. "I promise that, unless I have a really good reason, I won't tell you no."

"Okay, Sir." I was a little skeptical, but I trusted him. Had to if I was going to call him Sir.

"Okay, and finally, rule number five: You are always allowed to talk to me about our relationship or how these things we've talked about are making you feel, without worrying about discipline or punishment." He paused. "That doesn't mean that I won't punish you for breaking rules, just that I will never punish you for needing to talk about our relationship. Even though you're my sub, you're still my boyfriend and deserve to be treated with respect." John paused. "If you want to be, my boyfriend that is."

"How _will_ you punish me, Sir?" Skipping past the nervous b-word banter, that last rule sounded fair - more for my benefit than his really - but for all the talk of rules he hadn't actually talked about how he would punish me for breaking them.

"It'll depend on what you do and how severe it was." John spoke thoughtfully. "But for now we'll probably be sticking with an old-fashioned over-the-knee spanking."

If I got any redder the waitress would be calling an ambulance. John had spanked my ass a few times here and there during sex, but nothing like that. Was it normal to get excited at the idea of punishment?

"Spankings, even ones for punishment, can be fun sometimes you know." It's like he was reading my mind. "It'll really just depend on why you're being spanked."

I nodded. Fun spankings sounded...fun. "Is that it Sir? Only five?" I wasn't trying to complain, more rules didn't necessarily seem like a good thing, but five didn't seem like a lot.

"For now. Like I said, these are all negotiable, and we can always come up with more or change things over time." Starting small, I suppose. "I told you before, there might be a few things in your life that could benefit from a little discipline."

I'm not sure I believed him, but I bet it'll be fun finding out.

"So, that's... all I have boy. If all of that sounds okay to you..." John trailed off, I think afraid to actually ask the question he wanted to ask.

"It does, Sir." I probably could have taken my time a little more there for dramatics, but I knew what I was gonna say before I walked into the frat house last night. "I'd like to be your...?" I wasn't quite sure what to call myself right now.

"Let's just go with 'mine' for now." John smiled and reached a hand across the table to squeeze mine for a second. "You took all of this a lot better than I expected."

"You covered a lot of bases, there wasn't much left to be worried about." He was a very thorough dom.

"I may have had this conversation before, with a much less stellar outcome." He finally turned back to his plate to finish scarfing down the rest of his food. "So, when you spent the last week on the internet looking up every kink under the sun, did you see anything you might wanna try out next?"

"Actually, there was this one thing..." I started thinking about the boys on twitter who had their cocks caged up...

* * *

I trace the inner rings of the cage with my fingers as I think back to that morning in the diner. I wonder if he'd been waiting since then to buy me this, or if he already had it and was just waiting to give it to me. I reach down and squeeze myself, the memories sending all my blood straight to my cock. I'm fucking horny again.

Since that morning, we had in fact added a few more rules, and because of rule number six, I need to text John right now.

'Sir, you still up?' Please be up, please be up...

'What's up boy?' Yesssss.

'Can I jerk off, Sir?' Rule number six: I am not allowed to jerk off without permission. It was my interest in chastity in the first place that led to that addition.

'Aww, my poor boy horny? Cock all hard?' He's taunting me.

'Please Daddy? :(' Gotta lay it on thick sometimes.

'Lemme see.' I pull up my waistband and snap a quick dick-pic and send it.

'Good boy.' Yay! 'No.' Boo!

'Why not!? :(' I squeeze myself again in frustration.

'Because Daddy likes a horny boy.' Well Daddy is a jerk sometimes. 'Be good.'

'Yes Sir. :(' Once I finish my digital pouting, I put the cage in a safe place before I resume my daydreaming. At least imaginary me can get off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John fancies himself a very thorough Dom. He's got his plans to keep his boy locked and secure. I wonder what other tricks he has up his sleeve...
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has kept Lance pent up for DAYS now, and it's finally time to make use of his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

"Oh, and sorry, but the lights in the upstairs bathroom are out. Doesn't look like it's the bulb." Mike slides his phone back into his pocket once he's finished going over the list of things in the house that need attention. As the current frat president, he and I get together regularly to go over things and make sure the house stays in working order. We're friends and have a pretty good working relationship.

"Damnit, again? We just had a guy fix the wiring for that a month ago." When you stick a dozen or so hormonal young men under one roof, that roof tends to fall apart. God, I sound like my mom. "Alright, I'll get someone in today or tomorrow. Throw a sign up or something so nobody trips over the toilet and breaks their neck."

"Sign to prevent toilet death, you got it." He gives me a small salute.

"Anything else?" I needed to get some school work done - psychology papers were headache inducing at times - but was looking forward to a fairly quiet Wednesday.

"Nope, don't think so." He says he's done, but he makes no move to leave my room. "What about you man, anything new?"

"No..." I narrow my eyes in suspicion. What is he getting at?

"Well the last few house parties I noticed you sneaking back to your room kinda early." Crap. 

"You been tracking my sleeping habits, Mike? You got something you wanna tell me?" Deflect. Deflect!

"Almost seems like your sneaking around because of something. Or someone." There it is. Mike is one of the few frat brothers who is more aware of my... escapades. His room _is_ right next door to mine. Between the crazy parties and my own tendency to brag about my 'conquests' after a few beers, there were a few brothers I was comfortable enough swapping stories with. I've even picked up on a few of the more 'heteroflexible' brothers for some fun on the sly, but that's a story for another time.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Michael." I full-name him, my tone a mix of serious and playfulness letting him know I will neither confirm nor deny. "But if there _was_ someone, then I would probably guess that this person might value their privacy, as would anyone sneaking around with them."

"Alright man, I gotcha. Consider my business minded." Mike put his hands up in surrender.

"Great. Now get out."

* * *

About half an hour later I get a text. It's Lance. He wants to come over. Haven't seen the boy since Monday morning, when I gave him the cage. He's asked me to jerk off at least five times and every time I've told him 'no'. The poor thing is probably out of his mind with horniness. Just how I like 'em.

"Come on over boy, and bring the cage." Looks like I have plans today after all.

It takes Lance about twenty minutes to get to me, his eager knock instantly recognizable to my ears.

"Hey boy." I hold the door open for him.

"Hey Sir." He drops his bag to the ground. "How are you?"

"Great, what about you?" Like I don't know the answer.

"Horny." Bingo. "Really, really horny, Sir."

"Aww, my boy need to get off?" I reach for him and pull us together.

"Yes, Sir, _please_." He grinds his crotch forward against mine, his cock already stiffening.

I reach behind and aggressively grab his ass, squeezing tightly before growling in his ear. "Strip."

Pushing away from me in an instant, Lance scrambles to remove his clothing. I watch as he tosses his shirt at his bag, and then nearly trips over his shorts in his speed to take them off. Soon he's standing in front of my naked, waiting for my next instruction.

"Where's the cage?" I ogle Lance's ass as he bends over his bag to retrieve it.

"Good boy." I place the cage on my desk before turning back to lance and pushing him onto the bed.

"I think it's time for you to try your cage on, boy." I take my own shirt off as I move onto the bed. "But we can't do that with your cock all hard like this, can we?"

"No, Sir." After kicking off my shorts, I climb over Lance, pressing our bodies together and grinding against him. Going in for a kiss, the two of us writhe against each other, our hard cocks leaving sticky trails of precum in their wake. Once he was good and hard, I spit into my hand and grab him firmly.

I work his cock methodically, concentrating the wet friction just under the head. While his member is being stimulated manually, I alternate between chewing on his ear and kissing him roughly, both things I've learned drive him crazy. Once he starts bucking up into my fist, I know he's close to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, Sir." Good. I grab his hair roughly with my free hand and hold his head in place as I kiss him deeply once more, feeling his cock begin to expand in my hand and feeling the sticky warmth of his load as it sprays across his chest and coats my hand.

I kiss him gently through the aftershocks, his half-hard dick still twitching in my hand. I give him a moment to catch his breath before climbing off and helping him up, guiding him to the bathroom. After a quick rinse in the shower, I pat the counter next to the sink and wait for Lance to hop up.

"Now, unfortunately body hair does not always like to play nice with cock cages, so We're going to have to give you a little trim." I run my fingers through his fuzzy crotch; the soft strawberry blonde hair poking out between my fingers.

"Aww." Lance knows how much I love his fur.

"I know. But it'll be worth it, promise." I reach under my sink to grab my clippers, picking out a medium length comb. After plugging it in, I click the button, spread Lance's legs, and start in.

"We'll be able to figure out how long we can let it get after you wear it enough." I hold Lance's cock in place as I run the clippers around the base, taking care not to nick or pull anything.

"Yes Sir." Once he's done I have him rinse off once more time and then bring him back to the bedroom.

"Alright boy, let's do this." I retrieve the cage from my desk before joining Lance on my bed, sitting between his spread legs. I take the apparatus apart, separating the lock, ring, and shaft so it is ready for it's 'installation'. "Are you ready, boy?"

"I think so, Sir." Poor thing seemed nervous.

"Okay. This is _just_ to try it out. This is not punishment, and there's not a set time this has to be worn for." I really don't think Lance is gonna have a problem with this, especially seeing as this was a kink _he_ brought up to _me_ , but I want to make sure he's comfortable. "If at any point in the next couple of days you wanna take it off, that's fine, just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay, Sir." Lance nodded, nerves still evident. "Thank you."

I smile and squeeze his thigh before moving closer to my target, cage ring in hand. I grip Lance's now soft cock and balls in one hand and bring the ring to them, pushing each of his balls through first before pulling in his cock. Bringing the rest of the cage over and threading his shaft inside, and I line the pieces of the cage up before sliding the padlock though, holding them in place.

"You ready, boy?" My hand holds the lock, ready to snap it shut. I watch the fight inside Lance's eyes as he teeters between desire and anxiety.

"Yes, Sir." Lance nods and bites his lip, and with a _click_ , the lock is snapped shut. My boy is all caged up.

"How's it feel, boy?" I give his package a squeeze, mostly on his balls.

"Different, Sir."He reaches down to get a feel for himself. "Not bad, but different."

"I think you'll acclimate quickly." I didn't expect him to have any issues. There would be virtually no change in the practical use of his dick - after over a decade of having kinky gay sex, I can tell you I am decidedly a top, and sucking dick has never really been my 'thing.' He'll have to sit down to pee, and tight clothing would do little to hide it, but from the way I can see him already trying to chub up, I think he likes wearing it. "Now, you ready for some fun?"

"Yes Sir!" I see the cage twitch a little. Restraining his dick has given me some other ideas...

I hop off the bed and reach under the mattress, pulling out a set of wrist and ankle cuffs I keep handy. Back on the bed, I move between Lance's spread legs, holding the wrist cuffs up for him to see.

"What's your safeword?" Because of how green Lance still is to all this, I try to follow a protocol with our play time.

"Tap out." He smirked. Couldn't help it, that was too good a safeword to pass up.

"Wrists." I attach the cuffs to each wrist as he holds them out for me, before stretching them above his head. Leaning against the headboard, I reach between it and the mattress to pull up one of my bondage straps. After adjusting the length, I attach both cuffs with a caribiner, stretching his arms above his head.

Moving down the bed, I take a hold of each of Lance's feet and attach the remaining cuffs to his ankles. Now comes the fun part. Legs in hand, I fold Lance in half, pulling his feet up towards his head and the corners of the bed. Years of high school and collegiate wrestling has left his body very flexible, and I keep pushing his legs back and spreading them until his feet are almost touching the headboard. Holding him in place with my shoulders, I reach down and attach two more straps, one to each ankle, securing all of his limbs in place.

"How ya feeling, boy?" I run my hands up and down the backs of his furry thighs.

"Good, Sir." I could see a small trickle of precum leaking from the tip of his cage confirming this.

"Good." I lower myself over his prone body and capture his mouth. He moans around my tongue, grinding against me futilely as I plunder his oral depths. I'm taking my time, running my hands all over his legs and body. I grab him roughly by the pecs and squeeze, enjoying the whimpers I pull from him.

I release his mouth and work my way down his body. I give one of his pits a sniff, before going in deeper, burying my face. I hear myself growl. Gonna have to tell him to come over right after practice one day. Moving further down, I latch onto one of his tits, working the other with my hand, before licking a long stripe across his belly. With a final nibble to the backs of his thighs, am positioned right where I wanna be, face to face with my prize.

Gipping the backs of both his thighs, I nuzzle his balls for a moment, before lowering my mouth to his furry hole and...

* _ **Knock knock knock**_ * "Hey man, sorry, I need you to sign this invoice for me." Goddamnit Mike.

Both of our heads shoot up and we lock eyes at the sound of knocking.

"Fuck." I nearly scream-whisper. "Hold on!" I call to the door.

"What do we do?" Lance mouths back.

I look around in a panic. There's not enough time to untie and hide him, not without being obvious. I eye my comforter at the foot of my bed and get an idea. Scrambling off, I grab the oversized blanket.

"Stay still and quiet." Lance's eyes go wide as I unclip his ankles and throw the comforter over his body, but he says nothing. I toss a pillow on top for effect before hopping towards the door as I struggle to get my shorts on. I have to tuck my cock into the waistband of my jock, lest I put Mike's eye out when I open the door.

I take a second to compose myself and then open the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey." Mike cocks an eyebrow at me. What? I always answer the door breathing this heavily and sweating. "You okay?"

"Yeah, man." I almost heard my voice crack there. Way to play it cool, John. "You need me to sign something?"

"Yeah, invoice for some of the groceries last month." With a big house like this it was easier to get some stuff delivered in bulk.

Mike hands me the piece of paper and I take it to my desk, grabbing a pen and adorning the bottom of it with my signature. While my back is turned, I glance towards my bed, happy to see not an inch of movement. I cap the pen and return to Mike.

"Here you go." I hand Mike the piece of paper, though that doesn't get him to leave. "Need anything else?"

"Nah, guess that's it." Another weird look. I know he can tell _something's_ going on here, but whatever, he can't prove anything. "See ya later, man."

"Later!" I call after him and close my door again, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I move back to the bed and remove the covering from Lance. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." I could see that Lance was also breathing a sigh of relief. "That was scary."

"Looks like it was more than just scary." I nod towards his trapped cock, straining against the cage and steadily leaking precum onto his thigh, giving it another squeeze. "Getting excited about almost getting caught, huh?"

"M-maybe." Lance was blushing a deep red. It's a sensitive subject with him not being out, but this exhibitionism was definitely something I want to explore more of later.

"You okay to keep going? Need a break?" I rub his belly comfortingly.

"Uh uh." He shakes his head no. "Just kiss me some more first?"

"You got it boy." I happily hook his legs on my shoulders and lower myself over his body once more for a drawn out make out session. Slow, languid kisses as I settle in, bringing his heart rate down, and then right back up. Soon enough, he's fighting his restraints to try and grind against me. I start teasing him, making him chase my lips, holding my mouth just out of reach and then licking him across the nose. I love listening to him whine.

With the mood returned, I re-attach his ankle cuffs and move back down towards his ass, ready to continue my earlier menstrations. When I'm In position, I wait a beat, looking at the door _just_ in case there was another last minute visitor. Satisfied that we aren't going to be disturbed, I give Lance a smack on the thigh and dive in.

I dig my fingers gently in the meat of his thighs, tickling him slightly. I lower myself onto my stomach, using my grip on his thighs for leverage, as I bring my mouth once again to his hole, this time uninterrupted. I trace slow circles around his rim, roused by the way Lance shudders above me. I follow-up by dragging my tongue up and down, with just the barest hint of pressure against his skin. I'm only teasing him, I want to take my time.

With his dick caged, I'm going to start training Lance to focus on his ass for all his pleasure. Which really will not be difficult, the boy is nothing but a total bottom. I pretty much ignore his dick as it is. Sucking cock has never been my forte. Dicks in general don't do much for me. Don't get me wrong, I can appreciate a nice looking cock, but I'm _definitely_ an ass man. There are certainly times I _would_ suck a dick, but I tend to stick to boys who don't expect that sort of oral servicing.

I try to make up for my lack of fellatio faculty by eating my boys out within an inch of their lives. Lucky thing too, because I _really_ love eating ass. Seriously, I could do it for hours. I installed a bidet in my bathroom _specifically_ so boys had an easy way to clean up for me when I was 'hungry.' Getting a boy ass up in bed and making him squirm on my tongue is one of my favorite pastimes...and a go-to first date move.

I add more pressure to his thighs as I do the same with my tongue, licking deep swaths across his hole. Lance struggles in vain, trying to push his ass back against me everytime I make a pass. Alright, I think he's had enough. I slow down, finally focusing my lips and tongue on the bundle of nerves that is his hole. I'm practically making out with it, just barely dipping my tongue into his cleft and smack my lips noisily.

I make a point to move my face as I work, scraping my beard against his skin. That always gets him squirming, and you should always use every tool at your disposal. I start to push my tongue into him deeper, adding a little more each time. I can hear frustrated grunts coming from above me - I know Lance wishes I would just get on with the tongue fucking. I grin to myself and finally relent, pressing my tongue in as deep as it will go. I told you, I really love doing this. And what self respecting guy doesn't eat pussy?

Pussy _is_ how I think of it sometimes. I blame a lot of my sexual habits on having spent so much time around straight guys. Well, 'straight' is subjective in some of those cases, but being the exhibitionist and voyeur I am, having such open minded friends and roommates in the past has produced some interesting situations. My first college roommate in particular was a lot of fun.

By all appearances, Carlos was your everyday meathead of a straight guy. He loved to bring girls back to the room and fuck them for hours, whether I was in the room or not. Now, a normal dude might be bothered by this, maybe even a little grossed out. But not me. I got to watch this incredibly hot latin dude fuck _constantly_ , and he loved having the audience. Soon I was following suit and bringing my own boys back, not worrying about his presence either.

This led to a few wild nights in the dorm room, and even a couple of double 'dates.'' Our mutual love of showing off resulted in this strange game of one-upmanship with our mutual partners. Who can fuck longer? Who can make their date scream louder? How many times can you make them cum? It was fucking fun. _Pun intended_. It was nice having such an open-minded roommate. We still keep in touch, he's in Colorado right now practicing law.

My experiences with Carlos carried over into my life in the frat, and once I found the right guys to hang with, it was like having a house full of Carloses. And having so much of my sexual life revolve around the escapades of straight guys resulted in me, well, fucking like a straight guy. Just you know, better. This has seriously only benefited me, as in my experience when you tell a sub bottom boy you're going to fuck them like a straight guy, they only want to spread their legs.

Just like this boy tied up beneath me. I slap him on the thigh as I noisily eat my fill, complete with growls and slurping sounds. Lance is mostly silent, biting his lip I'm guessing to avoid making too much noise. The walls aren't exactly thing, but it's still a house full of people. My room is next door to Mike's and the frat's meeting room, so the hall only got heavy use a couple of times a week maybe. Still, I prefer my boys noisy, and anytime I can get Lance to slip up his mime routine, I grin.

I'm just about done here, his hole is relaxed and wet, enough to take a couple of fingers even. Which brings us to the next portion of the afternoon. With a final lick, I extract myself from his cheeks, climbing up his body briefly to kiss him, the musk of his own ass still on my beard. I get off the bed, returning to my dresser to retrieve a few more items, namely lube and a dildo. I toss them on the bed and move to the head, readjusting Lance's legs so they are lower but still holding them up and in place.

I get back on the bed, lube in hand, and cuddle up to Lance's right side. I stroke my hand down his chest and stomach, tickling him slightly, as I make my way back towards that freshly-eaten pussy. I stop at his cage, noting how his cock was struggling to grow in its cage. I give it a small shake and squeeze his balls before continuing downward.

I rub my fingers around his rim slowly, moving towards his face for some more kisses. After a minute, I pop the lid on the lube and coat two fingers, rubbing them up and down before slowly plunging one about half-way inside. Slowly, I press in more, seeking out that little bundle of nerves that'll drive him crazy.

"Mmmf." That, plus the squeezing around my fingers, tells me I've found it.

"How's that feel, boy?" I start slowly finger fucking Lance's hole, making sure to pass over his prostate each time.

"Good Sir." Lance moans under his breath, eyes shut.

"Yeah, am I making that pussy feel good?" Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the dirty-talk portion of our evening.

"It feels embarrassing when you call it that." Lance's blush covered his whole body.

"Do you know why I call it that?" I continue my fingering as we speak.

" _Because_ it's embarrassing." I'd spank him for that tone if he wasn't right.

"I don't know what else you'd call a hole this sensitive." I punctuate my statement by inserting a second finger and tunneling straight for his p-spot. "But also yes. Now that you have your cage, we can _really_ begin training you, turn it into a proper boy-pussy." I slow my attentions down, still forcing small breathy moans from Lance's mouth.

"T-training?" Lance is sputtering as he rides my fingers. I trim and file my nails every weekend specifically so I can do things like this to boys like him.

"Mhmm. To take it rougher, maybe even bigger." I stroke slowly over his prostate. "I still need to train you to have a real prostate orgasm too."

"Don't I h-have those?" He was panting now.

"You've had orgasms as a result of your prostate being played with. But you're still shooting your load then." There was a difference. "A true prostate orgasm is usually dry, though _some_ boys will piss themselves." Not gonna lie, I have fingers crossed he is one of those boys. "You probably won't even be hard." 

"I won't?" Lance's eyes are currently rolled towards the back of his head so I'm not actually sure he's listening, but I'm pressing forward. And inward.

"Nope." He doing his best to press down and get more of my fingers in him. "And you'll have them over, and over and over. So I really don't know what else I would call something like that except a pussy."

"Well it's not that _yet_ , Sir." So the smart ass _is_ listening.

"Yet, boy." I pull my fingers from him with a whine. "But that's what we're here for, right?"

I reach behind me for the dildo. This is another recent purchase, it arrived with the cage but I was saving it for a day like this. Well, I thought it would be night but I'm not complaining about things moving up on my schedule. I lay it on his stomach for effect as I grab the lube bottle and reopen it, drizzling the contents along the purple silicone of the dildo. Lance's eyes are locked to the fake phallus, and I take great pleasure in grasping and setting it on it's base, stroking it as I spread the lube up and down.

With my tool properly lubricated, I grab it by the balls (heh) and move it down between his legs. It's a bit of guessing game, but I manage to aim the head of the toy at his hole, and push it in. Lance's eyes go wide as the head pops in. He hasn't actually used one of these before and it's fun seeing his reaction. As I sink the toy inside, I lean over and plant my mouth on his, his mouth vibrating against mine as he moans.

"How's that feel boy?" I pull back to watch his face again.

"G-good." He's panting his words. "Different than your c-cock."

"Colder, I imagine." I can't help the snark, even now. "I want you to tell me when you get close."

"Yes-s Sir." I love when I make him stutter.

I pump the toy in and out of Lance's hole steadily. He's been opened up enough that there is little resistance, even though the toy is larger than my fingers. Like I said, the boy is definitely a bottom. His eyes are closed and he's biting his lip, his mind focusing on his hole and the dildo. It's a decent size, though not as big as me. One day though, gotta work your way up if you're gonna ride those _Bad Dragon_ dicks.

I bite into his pec as I work, sucking on the flesh. I run my tongue over his nipple as hard as his dick is trying to get right now. I work his chest with my mouth, all the while fucking his would-be-pussy with the purple penis. I have the toy angled up towards his caged cock, assuring me full contact with his prostate with each pass. I can feel his cock against my arm, struggling to break free of its confines, leaving his sticky precum in its' wake.

"S-Sir! I'm getting close." I immediately slow my hand at his warning.

"Good boy." I watch for his breathing to settled before I start to move the toy faster and faster. I go between kissing him and biting his neck and chest, working him up once again. His closes his eyes again and his whimpers grow louder, the toy pushing him closer to climax again.

"Getting c-close again." Lance gives me another warning and like last time, I my hand grows sluggish, and I wait for him to calm.

I resume fucking him with the toy a third time, this time wrapping my spare hand in his hair and holding him in place as I roughly kiss him again. I bite at his lips and tongue as I fuck, working both of his holes at the same time. Maybe I'll have to see if he's any good at swallowing this toy down sometime. I nearly slam the toy in and out of his ass at a near-rapid fire pace. I can feel Lance struggle in vain against his bonds, though whether that's pushing towards the dildo or pulling away I'm not sure. Either way, he's getting close again so I pull back, laying my forearm across his chest and pushing down gently to hold him in place.

"Gonna...cum..." Lance grits out, eyes squeezed shut. I'm not sure if he's trying to hold the orgasm in or push it out, but I lean even further onto his chest and slam the toy inside of him, all the way to the base, and hold it there. He's struggling, this time I'm sure trying to ride the toy, wanting it to push him over the edge. He whines in frustration when he doesn't, fighting against my weight to get the toy to just _move_.

I roll onto my knees and slip the toy out of him, tossing it to the side. I know he's more then lubed enough, so I spit in my hand and quickly coat my dick. Kneeling forward, I aim my cock for his hole and push in. Fuck, that hole is open and I don't have any problem sinking in all the way to my balls. With his legs still held up by the bondage, I lean forward and lay atop him.

"Hey." I wink cheesily.

"H-hey." He laughs as best he can given the circumstances. Daw.

I start grinding against Lance as I kiss him again. I _really_ like kissing. I'm glad he came around to my way of thinking about it. I lay all my weight on top of him as we lazily snog, my hips rising and falling with the same languid pace. He's definitely going to cum before I do, but lucky for me, Lance isn't one of those bottoms who has to tap out after he cums. I'll be able to fuck him until I breed him.

I can hear the light _paf paf paf_ sound of my hips slapping against his. Both of our eyes are closed, but he's whimpering into my mouth so I know he's close. I can feel his cage trapped between us and the stickiness that comes with. It may just be the milking, but I think he's leaking more than usual. That'll be fun to use against him.

"-munna gum-" Something that sounds _like_ a warning is mumbled into my mouth, followed by the familiar feeling of the muscles in his hole constricting and the wet _splotch_ of his cum splattering against my stomach. It's a big one, too. Edgeing him like that really built the load up. It's not the prostate orgasm I'm looking for, but we will get there.

I'm not in a rush, but I probably won't last very long either. I keep up my kissing and fucking as though he wasn't just cumming. I stick my arms under his shoulders, holding our chests close together as my cock glides in an out of his hole, now fully relaxed. The straps still doing most of the work, Lance's hips are angled just right for this position. I can feel all of these factors driving me to pick up the pace.

Soon enough my cock is full on piston fucking his ass, the last two of my eight inches are all that escapes before being crammed back in. Lance can only whine into my mouth as his pussy - and that's definitely what it is after all this - is relentlessly speared. I'm pushing him to his limit. But lucky for him, I'm about to reach mine. Only a few more thrusts, each increasingly more off-beat then the last, and I blow my load. I continue humping wildly as I shoot more and more cum into Lance. If this was a real pussy, he'd be knocked up after this.

Once I've caught my breath enough, I force myself to kneel up. I take a hold of each of Lance's legs and somewhat clumsily undo the cuffs, allowing both legs to falls to the bed. After reaching up to do the same with his arms, I collapse next to Lance, pulling him to my side. He stretches his limbs and cuddles up.

"Alright, you have practice in two days, right?" My brain is finally coming back online.

"Yes, Sir." Lance mumbles against my skin, still curled against my side

"I want the cage to stay on until then. Pending emergencies. Call me afterwards, maybe even come over. We'll talk about how it went and maybe see about going for even longer." I reach down and grab the now sticky cage for emphasis.

"Okay Sir." Lance says nothing more, settling in for an apparent nap.

"Good boy." I chuckle. I'll have to go back over that with him when he's awake. I check the clock. It's barely three. I really wanted to get more writing done today but... I got time for a nap. I roll onto my own side and throw my arm over Lance. We can clean up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much ended up being one long sex scene with some world building, huh? Well the plot kicks into full gear next week!
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	4. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets back to his dorm after an afternoon in John's bed. Thanks to his new cage, he's horny as and there's not much he can do about it. Thankfully his Sir sent him with another new toy to help, but maybe he should have checked the lock on his door a little more thoroughly before he decided to use it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

I get back to my room and toss my bag onto my bed. It's about eight, I stopped by the dining hall for dinner before heading back here. I would have spent the night, but John said he really needed to get some work done, so I headed out after our nap. I have some homework to do myself, but... I can't stop thinking about the cage.

My roommate Dave is out, probably getting dinner, so I have the room to myself. Perfect. I walk over to the bathroom and pull my shorts down, inspecting the cage. It makes my dick look... small. I mean, I'm not exactly working with a lot to begin with, but the way the cage pulls my balls up combined with my trimmed bush... I look damn near tiny. The pink silicone isn't doing me any favors either.

Why does that turn me on so much?

I can feel my dick stirring, and somehow knowing that it's going to struggle in vain to grow turns me on even more. Fuck. I leave the bathroom and go back to the bed, grabbing my bag. I open it up and peer inside at the other 'gift' John had given me - the purple dildo he was using. Since I can't jerk off, this is the next best thing. Or at least that's what John said. He had that 'I'm going to enjoy torturing you with this' look in his eye when he gave it to me before I left.

I pick it up and weigh it in my hand. It feels...normal? I'm not quite sure what I expected. This is the first one I've ever held, let alone _used_. But it felt good when John fucked me with it. Of course, I was tied up then, and he fucked me right afterwards... Goddamnit, I can feel the cage getting tighter as I relive the memories.

Well... might as well put this to use, right? I toss my bag to the floor and reach into my nightstand for my lube before plopping onto the bed on my back. I bend my legs so my feet are almost flat on the mattress and my thighs spread. I slowly reach my hand down, brushing past the cage until I'm at my hole. Tentatively, I stroke a finger over my hole, which sends a small shiver down my spine. _Mmf._ Still a little sore (and wet) from earlier. But in a good way.

I bring my hand back up and pop the cap on the lube, squirting some out and using my other hand to cover two of my fingers. I reach back down and rub a small circle around my sore hole with one finger, before pushing it in slowly. I hiss - John really used me good - but I keep pushing and spreading the lube around my hole. I can feel some wetness from earlier and I groan a little - that's John's load I'm feeling. Soon I've got both fingers in there, stretching and searching for my prostate.

Time for the toy. I pull my fingers out and return to the lube bottle, this time drizzling it out over the toy. After coating it the way John did earlier, I use my non-lube covered hand to grab it by the balls and aim it at my hole. I have to use a little mroe pressure than I expected, almost suprising myself when the head finally pops in. I have to take a second before I can push it in further.

It's colder, much colder, than my fingers ot John's dick. I sink the toy deeper and feel it stretching my walls again, pushing John's load further inside me. I can't really see from this angle how much of the toy is in me, but I keep pushing until I feel that sudden burst of pleasure when it hits my p-spot just right... There it is. Fuck that feels good. I pull the toy back an inch or so and then drive it back in, right against my prostate. Why haven't I considered jerking off like this before, when my dick _wasn't_ caged.

I can feel the cage grow tighter as I work my hole, pumping the fake cock in and out of myself steadily. Fuck, this isn't as good as getting fucked but it's still pretty damn good. I close my eyes and lay my head back, imagining that it's John's cock working my hole over. Not nearly big enough, but I bet John is already planning on doing something about that. I can't move this thing as fast as he can fuck, but this just feels _so_ good that--

"Holy shit, Lance?" Nonononononononono. My eyes _fly_ open. It's Dave, standing in our doorway, looking at me with wide eyes. Me, who is on my bed, naked, with my cock in a cage, furiously pumping a dildo into my ass. I grab my sheets to cover myself. Shitshitshitshitshit.

"Dude, I wasn't... I swear I'm not--" Oh god, this is it. My life is over.

"Fuck, dude, hold on." Dave shuts and locks the door to our room. "That's, uh-"

"It's not what it looks like." I'm going to have to change schools. "I was just--"

"Dude, hold on. Chill." Dave's hands are up in front of him in surrender as he sits on his own bed. "You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

OF COURSE I'M HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! I didn't think it was possible to feel annoyed and mortified at the same time, but here we are. Well I guess at least I'm not panicking anymore, but I still don't know how to respond to... anything right now. So I just look at him and try not to make it obvious that I'm pulling something out of my ass under these covers.

"I didn't think you were g--"

"I'm not gay!" Yes, Lance, that's _exactly_ how a straight person would respond.

"It's okay man." Easy for him to say. "I am too."

"Buh?" That's not a word.

"I'm gay too, man." 

"No you're not."

"Uh... yes I am?" Oh. Wow. "Not just that but, I'm actually a sub too. What kind of cage is that?" Okay he just lost me.

"Huh?" This is a lot to process. One at a time. "You're gay?"

"Yeah." He nodded enthusiastically. "I'm out to a few people, but I was still trying to get a feel for you. Guess I didn't need to worry."

"I guess not..." For some reason that makes me feel annoyed. "I'm not really out to anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He's smiling but I'm still feeling wound up. "So, does _that_ mean you have a Dom?"

"How do you even know what this thing is?" He's a year younger than me, and I just learned about them!

"I have the internet?" He's looking at me like I'm dumb. "Seriously, haven't you ever been on Tumblr? Before they tried to ban all the porn, at least."

I shake my head no. "This is all still really new to me. I only started getting into this stuff late last year. Jo-- My Sir's been slowly introducing me to stuff."

"So you _do_ have a Dom. Who is it? What's he like?" Too many questions, I need a minute.

"Can you slow down for a sec?" I'm holding my forehead like I have a headache.

"Oh. Sorry dude." Dave takes a seat on his own bed. "Got a little carried away."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Okay. Yes, I have a Dom. But I don't exactly want that getting out. Like I told you, I'm not really out to anyone, so _please_ , can we just keep this between you and me?"

"Of course man." Dave nods in agreement. Phew. "I'll keep anything we talk about between us."

"Thanks." My chest feels a little less tight. 

"So... do you want to tell me about your Dom?" Dave's still look at me expectantly.

"He... actually, I need to text him about this, I think." John would probably like to know what's going on, and he might have some advice too. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure man. I gotta pee anyways." Dave stands and walks to the bathroom and I reach for my phone.

" _Hey sir. Something just happened."_ Just gonna get right to the point.

" _Is everything okay? Do you need to take the cage off already?"_ I wish it was that simple.

" _No, sir. But my roommate saw me in it... when he walked in on me using the dildo._ " I still feel mortified.

Okay it's been a full minute, what's taking him so long to respond? " _Sir?_ "

" _Sorry. Kind of at a loss for words there._ " Can't blame him. " _Are you okay? Did he freak out? Did you freak out?_ "

_"I'm fine, I think? My mind is kind of all over the place. He didn't freak out... He actually knew what it was. He's gay too. And kinky, I guess? He asked if I had a Dom and about my cage."_

_"Oh."_ There's a pause. _"Is he cute?"_

 _"Seriously, Sir?"_ I mean, I _might_ have thought about it before.

 _"Just curious! I've never been to your dorm, I don't know what the guy looks like."_

_"He's alright. A little twinkier then I usually like them."_ What are we doing? This isn't why I messaged him. _"I just wanted to let you know, and ask if it's alright if I tell him about you?"_

 _"You can tell him whatever you're comfortable with, boy. Message me later and we can talk about it. I'll be here if you need me."_ I hear Dave leave the bathroom as I put my phone down. I probably should have taken the chance to grab my shorts. The dildo - still sticky with lube, is under the sheet covering my lower half.

"Everything okay?" Dave sits back down on his bed facing me.

"Yeah." I smile at him somewhat awkwardly. "Just wanted him to know what was going on and make sure it was okay to talk."

"Awesome. How long have you guys been together?" He's certainly eager.

"We've been 'together' for a couple months. But we've been hooking up since last fall." I'm only just realizing I've never actually told _anyone_ this stuff.

"Nice. What's he like? How'd you meet?" He's practically bouncing with energy.

"He's... you promise this all stays between us?" I'm about to tell him _a lot_ of potentially risky info.

"I swear." His hand goes up like he's taking an oath. Okay.

"We met through Leathr." If he already knows more than I do about this stuff, he's gotta know what that is. "Actually, we met over a year ago but he had no idea I was gay before then."

"Like, through class?" Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

"No, not exactly. He's in my frat." That's half-true.

"Oh, hot, he's your frat brother?" Oof.

"Again, not exactly." I scrunch my eyes up involuntarily. "He's the house manager. The frat dad."

"Woah, what? How old is he?"

"Twenty seven?" I don't know why that came out like a question. "He's a grad student now, but he was a frat brother back when he was an undergrad."

"That's... kinda hot." Hearing that is kind of a relief, but...

"No one else in the frat knows about us. No one else even knows I'm gay." I really hope I can trust Dave here. "Please... you can't say _anything_. To anyone."

"Hey, man, I promise. You have my word." The serious look on his face calms my nerves a little. "Here, my turn now."

I nod, it'll be nice to not feel so... exposed.

"I'm out to a few friends, but not anyone in my family yet. I never had the chance to do anything in high school, so once I got here I really took advantage of the freedom. Pretty much installed all the phone apps." Similar situations, minus the telling friends. "Nothing ever very serious, but... It's kind of nice knowing I don't need to worry about bringing a guy back here anymore."

"I've never even considered bringing a guy back here." It's way too big of a risk. Or it was. "That would probably be way easier then sneaking around fucking in a frat house."

"You've been sneaking around a frat house? That is so hot. And so risky." He sounds more in awe then anything else.

"That's probably _why_ it's so hot." I'm learning more what Sir meant by me having a humiliation kink. Despite my terror earlier, my cock didn't deflate at all when Dave caught me. Not that it was at full mast in it's cage or anything, but you know what I mean. "I usually just sneak out really early in the morning, but sometimes we've gotten close to getting caught." Like this morning, for example.

"So was that your first time? In a frat house?" I'm pretty sure Dave is turned on right now, so at least I'm not alone in that.

"Oh, no, that was just the night I was finally brave enough to hit him up." Or drunk enough. "When I first got here last year I pretty much did the same thing as you. Installed a few apps to finally try and find some fun... but I always had to be careful. Couldn't risk someone on the wrestling team or in the frat finding out."

"I know a few people from my high school who don't know I'm out are going here, but no one I'd be worried about." I wish I could say the same as Dave, but the idea of _any_ information getting around to someone high school days makes me sweat. "I spent a lot of time freshman year swapping blowjobs in bathrooms."

"Heh, bathrooms and cars." Those were my go-to spots. When you're desperate enough for dick, you're willing to overlook a lot.

"Yep. I was just horny, so I took what I could find. It wasn't until later I started realizing I kinda liked being in public and almost getting caught." Again, a lot like me. I wonder if a lot of gay guys figure things out as they go like this.

"The first time I got fucked was..." I trail off, thinking of the right words. "It was like a flip was switched. And then I started liking when they guy would get rough with me..."

"Heh, I already kinda knew I liked that stuff." Dave nods towards his computer. "Once I figured out the gay thing, it didn't take long for me to figure out the kink thing. I started with just regular gay porn and before I knew it, I was jerking off to dudes in full leather getting fucked by a guy they call daddy."

Dave's description makes me blush, remembering John's nickname, and my own awkward internet experiences, though mine came a little later. "I was always too afraid someone would catch me to look at internet porn. Wasn't until I got here that I really started doing that."

"Oh man, if you want, I have some _awesome_ stuff to show you." He looks genuinely excited to have someone to share this stuff with. "Sucks we didn't know about each other sooner, Tumblr was _amazing_ for kink stuff before they cracked down on the porn."

"Have you done a lot of... stuff?" He sounds like he knows what he's talking about way more than I do.

"Ah, no. Not really." _Now_ he gets all sheepish. "A few rough blowjobs, some guys who liked to smack my ass when they fuck me, but... I always chicken out before actually getting into anything heavy. I almost bought one of those myself, actually." He nods towards my lower half.

Dave's movement makes me look down at my covered crotch. "Oh."

"What's it feel like?" And now I'm looking back up at his seemingly entranced face, hoping for an answer.

"It's... I dunno, different? It doesn't hurt or anything. When I get hard - or try to - it just kinda... squeezes things." I suspect if I was packing a little more heat downstairs that might be different. "I haven't had it on for very long though, only a few hours."

"You just put it on today?" I think my credibility just took a hit.

"Well, John did. I just came from his room before you got here." His ears perk up at the name.

"Is that your Sir?" I bet this is a story he'll like hearing.

"Yeah. He gave me the cage a few days ago, just to hang onto, and had me bring it over with me this afternoon." It _was_ a nice day. "I figured he wanted to put it on, but it was a lot more involved that I thought it was gonna be."

"What did he do?" I've got him hooked now.

"First, he had me strip down and get on the bed. Then he jerked me off before he pulled me into the bathroom." My cheeks burn again as I remember what came next. "He... trimmed my pubes, for the cage."

"Hot. Can I... see?" Dave's request comes out very tentatively.

"I... sure." He already saw me with the dildo, what do I have to lose? I peel back my bed sheets and expose my legs and thighs, the discarded dildo to my right.

"Wow." Dave stands and walks over to me, eyes locked on my cage. "That's really hot."

"After he was done trimming me, he locked me in." I spread my legs a little so Dave has a better view. "Then... he took me back to the bed and..."

"And what?" Dave took a seat next to me, our thighs almost touching.

"He... cuffed me to his headboard. First by my wrists, then by my legs." I can feel my dick start trying to chub up.

"Wow. You're really flexible, huh?" He seems genuinely impressed.

"Wrestling." I knew being on a sports team would help my sex life, but not like this. "We started making out, getting into things... Then, he was just about to... rim me when..." Oof, almost forgot about this. "Someone knocked on his door."

" _WHAT_." Dave's eyes were wide. "You got caught!?"

"No! Just... almost. It was another frat brother, he needed something from John. He had no idea I was there." Yep, my cage is steadily feeling tighter as I relive the memory.

"What did you do? Hide in the bathroom?" He's on the edge of his seat!

"No, there wasn't enough time to untie me. So John grabbed his blanket and..." I mime covering myself with my sheet.

" _He just covered you with his blanket?_ " Dave's hand grips my thigh in suspense.

"There was no time! He told me to stay still and quiet, and let the guy in." I remember hearing Mike's voice muffled through the sheets. "John got him out of their as fast as he could."

"Did you get away with it?" I think he's half hoping I'll say no.

"I think so?" John seemed to think we did. "It was only for a minute."

"Fuck." Dave isn't even _trying_ to hide the squeeze he just gave his dick. "That is..."

"Yeah." I hope the look on my face says I agree - it was really fucking hot. "Then he took the sheet off of me, made sure I was okay, and... went right back to eating my ass." I think my hole just clenched uncontrollably.

"Fuck, I love being rimmed." That makes two of us.

"I wasn't exactly keeping track of the time, but he was at it for a while. He's _really_ into it." I might be bragging a little. "I just had to lay there, all tied up, caged, and take it."

"Eventually he had to come up for air, though." I see Dave settling into his spot on my bed, so I just continue the story. "So, he gets off the bed for a sec so he can grab the lube and..." I tentatively hold up the discarded dildo.

"Oh, so that's new, too?" I guess the way I was going at my hole earlier made me seem like an old pro.

"Yeah. A gift to go along with the new cage, since with it on I can't..." I don't need to explain that part. "So, he gets back on the bed with the lube, and starts opening me up with his fingers. Kissing me, talking dirty..." I can leave out the pussy talk for now I think. "He has me almost ready to cum... then he stops and switches to the dildo."

"Woof." I can see Dave considering the dildo on the bed for a moment. "How big is the toy compared to his cock?"

"Uhh..." Dave's question throws me. "He's... bigger. By a decent amount." I mean, John has a huge cock, but I don't wanna oversell the thing. "It's longer and thicker."

"Got any pictures?" Aaaand I'm blushing again.

"Uh... I'll have to ask." I had a couple John had sent me but I wasn't sure if I was okay to show anyone else. 

"Sorry. Your story is just kinda getting me worked up..." His mouth is hanging half open, and he's squeezing his dick again.

"It's okay... Me too." I'd squeeze my own dick but... "Not that I can do much about it with this cage."

"What happens next?" Not sure if he's trying to help distract me or just wants more story, but I go with it.

"He keeps fucking me with the dildo while he's kissing me and playing with my, uh, chest. He has me right on the edge. And then he stops, again." I barely remember this part, John had me so worked up. "He starts fucking me with it _again_ , and he starts getting rougher with em. Pulling my hair, biting, really pounding my ass with the toy. And just when I think he's finally push me over the edge..." I clench my fists. "He stops."

"Fuck" Another dick-squeeze.

"Yeah, I was so worked up I don't remember it clearly but... I just wanted to cum. _Needed_ to." I bet I'm leaking precum right now, in fact.

"Fuck. Did you finally get you off?" He sounds as frustrated as I was.

"Not with the dildo. He got what he needed and wasn't concerned about me anymore at that point." Which I was _more_ than fine with. "It was about him using his boy to get off. He didn't even use lube, just spit in his hand and pounded me hard and fast. It only took a minute until he _finally_ made me cum. I shot all over my belly. I didn't even think that was possible with the cage on. Then I just held on until he was finished and bred me." I can hear how heavy my breathing is. I might need to take this toy into the shower in a minute.

"Fuck. That is so fucking hot man." Dave's got a full-on tent in his shorts now. "I am so fucking jealous."

"Yeah... Every time I'm with him, it's just so... intense." I reach down and fumble with my cage. "Damnit."

"Thinking about taking it off?" Dave's watching my hands rustling underneath my sheet.

"...Maybe. John said I didn't _have_ to keep it on." I'm not being punished!

"Don't. Keep it on." Dave almost sounds like he wishes he was wearing one. "Your Sir will like hearing about how horny it makes you. Besides, you seemed to be dealing with it alright before I interrupted." He nods towards the dildo.

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do about that now?" I eye the toy. I know I don't _really_ want to take the cage off, I'm just so fucking horny. Especially after sharing that story. And I can see Dave is too.

"I mean, I can go find something to do if you wanted some alone time. Or you could take a really long shower." Nice of him to offer, but it seems kind of silly considering what he walked in on.

"Nah man, that's okay, I--" I was going to say the moment had passed, but it hadn't really, had it?

I look at Dave as he sits on my bed. He's not a bad looking dude. Maybe not my usual type, but I'm still figuring out what my type is, exactly. He's also a student athlete, so he's got a decent body. He's a runner, and he has the build match, long limbed and lean. Dark hair, clean cut face, and from what I've seen of it, a pretty nice butt. Not as nice as mine, though.

He is my roommate, so I might be playing with fire here but... he officially knows more about my sex life then everyone else except John. John who has encouraged me to find some fuck buddies. Sharing a room with one would be awfully convenient.

If he's even interested. We're both subs, and I'm going to guess he's a bottom too... And I should really say something because I've been silent for way too long and he's staring at me.

"Would you... Would you ever wanna, maybe...fool around or something?" I hope it wasn't a mistake to ask that.

"Oh, I... That could be... fun." I think my question caught him off guard. Good, I'm not the only one. "But what about John? Are you allowed?"

"Yeah. John and I have an open relationship. I just need to, uh..." I hold my phone up.

"Ask permission?" I'm _really_ glad none of this is weird to him.

"Yeah." I smile a pull up a text to John. "Just gimme a minute."

' _Hey sir. Would it be alright if Dave and I fooled around?'_ I thought for a minute and decided I should be more specific. _'Can Dave fuck me?'_ I mean, if he wants to.

I don't get a response right away, and Dave and I somewhat awkwardly sat on my bed, eagerly awaiting a notification from my phone.

Which finally came a couple of minutes later.

 _'Absofuckinglutely.'_ Yessssssss. I give Dave a quick thumbs up as a second message comes through. _'Make sure you ask about his HIV status. I want a full report, and to meet this boy later. And if you take a few pictures for me, I might have a reward for you. No faces.'_

"He said yes!" Oof, probably sounded a little too excited say that. "He also wants to meet you later."

"Cool." Dave's grin is infectious. "Never met a Dom in person before."

"Me neither, before him." That sounded like bragging. "So, I'm on PrEP... is bareback okay with you?

"Hell yeah! Me too. So..." Dave is looking at me. _Oh_. Right. I'm probably gonna need to make the first move.

"So." I pull back my sheet, fully exposing myself. "You are wearing too many clothes."

Dave grins again as he tears his shirt off, then his shorts. Heh, I almost feel like a Dom myself. He crawls over to me once he's nude, slotting his nearly-hairless body against mine. I used to hate my body hair, but John's helped me learn to love it.

I can feel Dave's hard cock, free from any confines, grinding against my thigh, right next to my own enclosed endowment. I'm not jealous though. If anything I think Dave is jealous of me. As he leans in to kiss me, his hand moves down my chest and stomach towards my cage. Uncontrollably, I hump up into his hand as he grabs me, and whimper into his mouth.

Again, really glad John's taught me a thing or two about sex, like how kissing is a great thing to do. I reach down to stroke Dave's neglected length while we make out, with him periodically giving my balls and cage a squeeze. Once again I can feel my body's futile attempt to get an erection. I'm probably already leaking again.

Dave's got a nice cock, I guess. I'm not sure I know what constitutes a nice cock just yet. It's not big, but it is bigger than mine. Maybe six inches? Doesn't even come close to John. There's a neatly trimmed patch of hair at the base, and I think he might shave his balls? I give them a nice squeeze, returning the favor.

Eventually, Dave's hand sinks lower, his fingers reaching behind my balls for my hole, still wet with lube. I whimper again between kisses, pressing back to show my eagerness. I can feel the tip of his finger circling my hole before _slowly_ pressing in. _Too_ slowly. I let go of his cock to reach down and grab his wrist, forcing his finger in deeper. Between the fucking John gave me and the toy earlier, I am _more_ then ready.

"Wanna fuck me?" My question comes out breathier then I expected.

"Yeah." Dave nods his head. "I'm not a very good top, though."

"That's okay." I tell him as I roll over onto my stomach. "I just need some dick in me."

"I can see that." He smirks and smacks my butt. If not for how horny I feel right now, I'm sure I'd be feeling more bashful about this. Instead I just wiggle my butt in his direction while I wait.

"Ooo, hold on." I reach across the bed for my phone, unlocking it and handing it to Dave. "Would you mind, uh, taking some pictures of the action?"

"You got it man," Dave answers with a smile. Perfect.

I raise my hips and prop up my knees, presenting my ass for an easier entry. I feel the weight of the bed shift behind me as Dave moves into position. I hear the _pop_ of the lube cap and the _schlickshlick_ of him applying it to his cock. And then I feel the familiar wet poking at my hole.

"Ready?" He slaps his cock lightly against my ass a couple of times.

"Ready!" I wait for him to push forward, holding my ass in place.

Mmmm. I was right, it doesn't even hurt a little. Feels nice though. I let out a little moan of pleasure as I feel all six inches press inside easily.

"Damn, you really _did_ need some dick in you, huh?" He spanks me lightly, teasing me.

Instead of responding I just softly growl at his lack of movement, taking matters into my own hands and fucking myself on his cock.

"Alright, alright. Hold on." After a second I hear the camera shutter noise and see my phone being tossed onto the mattress and Dave grabs me by the hips, finally getting with the program and starts fucking me earnestly.

Again I say nothing, content to let the whimpers and moans I'm making speak for themselves as I sink into the bed and enjoy the fuck. Dave's not particularly skilled, but neither of us expects him to be. His cock is rubbing right against my prostate with every thrust, though he's not thick enough to give me the feelings I usually get from this. Uh oh, has John's cock ruined me for other dicks?

After a few minutes, Dave's hands on my hips get a little tighter, and his hips start moving a little faster. He's getting close. Feeling a little cocky, I squeeze my hole, milking his dick while he pounds away. The effect is evident, Dave stuttering slightly in his rhythm before immediately picking up the pace.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." I make sure I'm steady once I hear the announcement. I want his cum in my hole. I want to make Sir proud.

Dave slams into my ass a moment later, and I can feel his dick pulse as he shoots his load into my hole. He rubs his hands on my ass while he catches his breath, while I am content to stay chest to the bed and ass in the air. That felt good. My cock is still as chubbed up as it can get, though it wasn't quite the pounding I'm used to receiving.

"Fuck, you have a nice ass." Aww, shucks.

"Thanks?" We both laugh. Maybe I'll get to try his one day.

"Alright, I'm pulling out." I tighten my hole, an almost involuntary response I'm going to blame that on John's frequent breedings. "Hold still a second." I see his hand reaching for my previously discarded phone. "Okay, reach back and hold your ass open."

The instructions have me blushing for the first time since I started telling my story. I hear the camera app make it's fake shutter noise a couple more times as he slowly pulls his dick from my hole, and then another couple after. I appreciate that he is thorough. And I bet John will, too. Assuming Dave is done, I start to get up. Only to have a hand on my back keeping me in place.

"No one told you to move yet, boy." Oh, now _he's_ the Dom. I suddenly feel a familiar plastic prodding at my hole, before the rest of the dildo plunges in.

"Aaaahhh!" I cry out. Dave and the toy are probably about equal in width, so it's not painful or anything, just surprising. And also, hot. As Dave fucks me with the dildo at a slow, steady pace, I resume my earlier position. The only difference is the lack of hips slamming into my thighs. And the fact that I'm still holding my ass open for him. Subconctiously, at least a little, I start fucking myself back, meeting the thrusts of his hand.

"Fuck, this is hot." I hear the camera shutter click a few more times. "Your Sir is going to love this."

Putting my phone back down, Dave continues to fuck me with the dildo. His speed varies, starting off very slow and teasing, before changing the angle and slamming it against my prostate rapidly. All the while, I lie there on my chest, hands holding my spread ass open for the taking. The cage is still firmly in place, despite the best efforts of my cock.

"Let me get a couple more." Dave pushes the dildo inside me almost to the hilt - I assume, at least, since I can't see. I then hear my phone go off a few more times as I spread my ass for the camera. If I weren't still as turned on as I am, I'd be embarrassed.

Dave continues to fuck me with the toy for a few minutes. I think he's trying to get me off, probably because he got off inside of me. Content to let him try, I continue to hold my ass open as his drives the dildo in and out of my hole. It feels great, and his banging right on my prostate, but... I don't think I'm going to cum. Not again. I probably wouldn't have been able to earlier even if he hadn't interrupted me.

After a few more minutes, I make the call for us both and make to move from my prone position. Dave is still moving the toy in and out of my ass, when I raise up on my hands, before rolling onto my side, away from Dave. What we just did was really fucking hot, but logisitically, I know I'm not going to cum again. My cock is still straining it's cage, and my ass feels open and used.

"You okay?" A polite Dave asks. "I don't wanna be the only one getting off here."

"Mmm, you're fine. John fucked me almost stupid earlier." I smile at Dave, letting him know I'm content with how things worked out. I'm not going to make Dave try to match what John can do. My hole feels sloppy and good. It's not exactly a feeling I'm used to, but... I'm learning. "Thank you." I mean that for the fuck _and_ the pictures.

"Happy to help, roomie." He gives me another little smack on the butt before slowly withdrawing the toy. He sets the dildo and my phone down on my left side, while he plops down on the bed on my right.

"That was... fun." I smile, not that there's really anything else I can do. I am genuinely grateful that things seemed to work out the way they did, that my roommate for the next year, maybe longer, is a kinky sub the way I am. I got pretty lucky, especially when you count the whole being walked in on thing. This whole thing could have ended very, very poorly. "I hope we can do this again."

"Me too." He gives me a playful smack on the butt, before standing up and stretching. I follow suit, and we both make our way to the bathroom. Hopping in the sower to rinse off, I pull back the shower curtain slightly and watch him at the sink rinsing his dick off. This seriously could have ended so badly.

He beats me out of the bathroom, and I walk back in as I'm drying off, finding him already in a pair of shorts sitting at his computer. Seeing no reason to put clothes on now, I walk past him towards my bed, grabbing my phone. I open up the photo app and scroll through some of the scenes we captured earlier. A few pictures of my hole stuffed, either with Dave's cock or the dildo, and then a couple of the aftermath of our fuck, my hole looking stretched and sloppy with lube and his load. Fuck that's hot.

"Want me to send you these, too?" I'm already composing my text to John, all the images attached. I really hope he likes them. All you can see in any of them is either my ass or Dave's cock, usually both. I love it.

"Please?" Dave turns around in his seat to face me. "I'm about to send you some links, a few blogs I follow and some places with good kink info."

"Oh, awesome." This was going to work out nicely. "Thanks a lot man." 

"No man, thank _you_ for not completly losing your shit when I walked in on you fucking yourself with a dildo."

"That's a mouthful."

"That's what he said."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost getting caught in the last chapter, and fully getting caught here, I'm not sure Lance is trying all that hard to keep his secret. But maybe that's a good thing?
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	5. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John receives the pictures of Lance getting fucked by his roommate, as request. Of course, this only leads John to come up with a few ideas for what he might do with subs under his control, even just for a night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

_*bzzz bzzz*_

I reach across my desk for my phone. It's a text from Lance. A few texts. The playdate with his roomie probably just ended. Let's see what we have here...

 _Woof_. Well that's fucking nice to see. A small thread of picture messages has been sent. Starting with an image of a very familiar butt with a cock prodding between it. Then a picture of that cock pushing further inside that butt. A couple of pictures of what can can only assume is the aftermath, with Lance reaching behind himself revealing his freshly bred hole, still nice and wet. And then finally a few pictures of that same wet hole stuffed with the toy I gave Lance this morning.

Unf. I reach down and rub myself through my shorts. I'm not just turned on, but pleased as hell at Lance for following my instructions. Starting to think he might be up for a lot more then I expected. That gives me a lot of ideas. And I'm also looking forward to meeting this roomie. I'll have to thank him for playing cameraman for us. After saving the photos, I fire back a message for Lance to give me a call. It only takes a few minutes before my phone rings.

"Hey, boy." It'll be easier to talk this way.

"Hey, Sir." Sounds like he's still panting. "How are you? Did you like the pictures?"

Aww, when I hear that approval-seeking tone in his voice I just wanna hug him. " _Loved_ the pictures, boy. They were really fucking hot." I pause for a beat. "How are _you_ doing? Feeling alright?"

"Yes, Sir." I hear some rustling as he moves around. "Feeling good. Maybe a little sticky.

"Things good with the roomie? Nothing weird, no regrets?" Lance really got lucky here, all things considered.

"Yeah. I think so." He doesn't sound worried. "I think he wants to meet you."

"I'd like to meet him as well. Thank him for taking care of my boy." Among other things.

"I'm sure that's _all_ you intend to do, right Sir?" He teases me, safely out of my paddle's reach.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." My boy is starting to know me well. "I was actually thinking of doing something Friday night, after your practice."

"Oooo, my reward?" I'm glad my boy has his priorities in order.

"Heh, part of it. Is Dave gonna be off too?" I have the start of a plan forming in my head.

"Lemme ask." I hear the two of them conversing for a moment before Lance is back. "Yes, Sir."

"Perfect. I want to see you, and meet Dave as well. Since it would be impossible to sneak both of you into my room here, how about I come over to your dorm Friday night?" It'll be a lot easier to get me in there without anyone raising any eyebrows, especially now that his roommate is aware of us.

"Okay, Sir. Anything special you want me to do before then?" I rack my brain for a second, but there's nothing else I need for now.

"Nope, we'll take care of all of that when I see you. Remember to clean your cage when you take it off before practice." I smile to myself at how attentive I'm teaching him to be.

"Yes Sir!" I hear the two of them talking again for a minute. "I think we're gonna go get some food." 

"Have fun boy, I'll talk to you later." I hang up the phone and put it back down on my desk. Then I pick it right back up and look through those pics again. I consider for just a second text Lance to come over after dinner, but it'll be too late by the time they're done.

Fuck it, I open up the _Leathr_ app. I'll just have to find me another boy to get over here and take care of this.

* * *

A few days later, and I'm walking towards Lance and Dave's room in Dorm Hall H. I think this is the hall they stick most of the student athletes in. Either that, or college kids have gotten _way_ more buff since I was an undergrad. I try not to stare _too_ intently at any of the half naked sweaty boys strutting down the hall in their basketball shorts. Don't need to make a scene. I'm dressed down a little today, just a graphic tee and some shorts. We'll definitely have more freedom here, but a grad student coming in and out all the time might still seem odd.

I reach the boys' door and knock. I only have to wait a second before I hear the lock being turned, and the door opens.

"Hey," Lance greets me warmly. "Come on in."

I step inside the relatively small room. Compared to my own room, that is. Actually, compared to some of the other dorms I've been in, this is pretty nice. Probably because of the whole "student athlete" thing. The person I presume to be Dave is sitting on one of the beds.

"Hello." I greet the sitting boy, hand outstretched for handshake.

"Hi." Dave accepts my offered hand and shakes it.

"Well, John, this is Dave, my roommate, and Dave, this is John, my, uh...boyfriend and Sir." Lance introduces the two of us after closing the door.

"Nice to meet you, Dave." I smile at the lanky boy who is doing a very bad job hiding how he is checking me out.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Good, he already knows the protocol.

"So, I believe it is you I have to thank for those wonderful pictures I received the other day." Both taking _and_ co-starring in them. "Very nice. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Sir." Somewhat literally, if the creampie I saw was anything to go by.

"So, have you played around with much kink before?" Lance had told me some of his history but I wanted to hear it from him myself.

"No Sir, not really." He shakes his head. "A little bit of rough stuff here and there, but I've never had a real scene, or been with a real Dom."

"Well, we just might be able to help you with that," I wink at Dave before turning to Lance. "But first, where's that cage, boy? Time to get you locked back up."

"Yes Sir." Lance bites his lip and nods, turning towards his dresser and retrieving the pink plastic as requested.

"Good boy," I take the offered cage and point towards the empty bed. "Now strip and get in position for me."

I see Lance hesitate for a moment, looking to where Dave is seated on his own bed first. Well that won't do.

"Really, boy? Feeling bashful around your roomie," I walk over to him and grab his ass roughly before growling into his ear. "There's no reason to be shy. He's already been _inside of you_."

Lance's face turns bright right at the mention of the fuck that took place a few days ago. I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that. I step back and watch as Lance begins stripping, body still flush with embarrassment. As his shorts slide off, though, I can see his cock is starting to chub up.

Once he's nude I step forward, planting a kiss on his lips before pushing him back onto the bed. Like a good boy, he remains where he falls, looking up at me and waiting for what comes next. I slowly run my hand down his chest and stomach, trailing my fingers through the small, strawberry-blonde bush. He should be good for a few more days, but he'll need another trim before his next caging.

As I expected, his cock continues to grow under my teasing fingers. Time to try something out.

"Well that won't do. Boy." I turn my head towards Dave and then point between Lance's legs. "On your knees. Can't cage my boy up with a hard cock."

"Yes, Sir." Dave's eyes go wide as he hears the order, but he obeys only seconds later. He moves into place quickly, kneeling on the floor at the edge of Lance's bed and swallowing down his cock. Perfect. I love an eager boy.

My eyes flick between Dave's mouth and Lance's face. His eyes are already rolling back in his head. My boy had been caged for two days and hasn't had any time since practice earlier to jerk off. I don't think this will take very long.

Lance is looking at me and biting his lip, his hips occasionally bucking upwards. Dave, seemingly well versed in what he's doing, doesn't miss a beat and continues to steadily bob his head up and down. A few more minutes and I'm listening to Lance's stifled moans and panting as Dave swallows down his salty seed.

"Good boy." I give Dave a pat on the head as he finishes cleaning off Lance's dick. He pulls off and wipes his mouth on his wrist.

"Thank you, Sir." He's smiling up at me with that look that screams 'Did I do good, Sir?' I give him another head rub for emphasis. He scoots back on the carpet, leaving me room to work.

I smirk at Lance, using his discarded underwear to dry his cock before I begin caging him again. I handle his balls gently as I slip the cage's ring over them and his shaft. I wait for most of his stiffness to finally subside before attaching the rest of the cage and snapping the lock closed.

"There we go, all safe and locked up like a good boy." I give his cage cock a small pat before helping Lance up from the bed. "How's it feel?"

"Fine, sir." Lance wiggles the cage a little, testing it's comfort. "All good."

"Good." I pull him in for a quick kiss. Need to get him used to PDA, at least when it's safe. "So, you boys ready for a fun night?"

"What are we doing, Sir?" Lance asks far too innocently for someone wearing nothing but a chastity device right now.

"How would you boys like to go to your first leather bar?" I felt safe assuming neither of them had set foot in one before.

"Really?!" Dave almost leaps from the bed in excitement. Lance, however, does not seem to share his enthusiasm.

"A gay bar?" The worry is audible in Lance's voice. I expected this.

"It's just a little leather bar on the other side of town." I've been going there for years and I've seen maybe a handful of students there that entire time. "Just a little hole in the wall. I promise, nobody will notice you."

"Are you...sure?" I can tell that Dave's obvious joy has Lance hiding his nervousness.

"Hey." I step closer to Lance and hold both of his hands. "Trust me, boy?"

Lance is looking at my face for a moment, reading my expression. Then he smiles. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." I turn to look at Dave, barely containing his excitement. "Good _boys_. Alright. Let's get you both dressed for the evening."

I walk to Lance's small closet and start looking through his clothes. A lot of what I suspected, sports jersey, polos, graphic t-shirts. Very straight. But I can work with it. I manage to find a tank top that _isn't_ plastered with our school's logo. I toss it onto Lance's bed as I walk to and open up his dresser. Lance says nothing as I continue rummaging through his wardrobe.

"You own any leather gear, Dave?" I ask as look through Lance's underwear and find a jock I like, tossing it to the bed along with a pair of shorts.

"No, Sir." Dave is eyeing the clothes on Lance's bed curiously.

"That's fine. Go ahead and grab your own clothes, like those."

"Really, Sir?" It was Lance's turn to question the outfit I picked out. "Just a tank and some shorts?"

"For now." I eye them both, an evil grin spreading across my face.

* * *

"Is this...Do I have it on right?"

"Hold still." I reach behind Lance to help attach one of his harness straps. I have his and Dave's shirts thrown over my shoulder, the three of us situated between cars in the parking lot.

"Thanks for lending me a harness, Sir." Dave was having less difficulty getting his on.

"No problem at all boy. Wanted to make sure you both looked the part." I have acquired a number of pieces of leather gear over the years. I'm happy to put them to use.

"Okay, I think I got it," Lance turns to me for approval.

"Woof, boy," I move in close, stroking a hand along his exposed stomach. Then I hand him his shirt to put on.

"Over the harness?" He looks at me questioningly and I nod in response.

I ogle him as he pulls the shirt over his head. It fits him exactly how I wanted it to. The arm holes on this tank are large, and you can clearly see the harness straps through them. Altogether, it's a hot look.

I run my hand along his exposed side as I step forward, kissing him squarely on the lips. He kisses me back, tentatively at first, until I reach my hand around to his ass and pull him in tighter. His squawk of surprise has my otherwise occupied lips grinning

"Shit, that's hot." Dave's breathy pulls me out of my trance. Right, need to finish getting ready. I turn and see that Dave has followed suit, putting his own shirt on over his harness.

"Not looking to bad yourself, boy." I wink as I give him a once over. If not for their size difference, they'd look like twins. "Alright, one last thing."

I turn back to my car and reach for a bag, pulling out a thin leather collar. It's fairly plane, a single o-ring on the front for a tag or a leash, and a simple buckle on the back. I hold up as I approach Lance, illuminated by the streetlights in the parking lot.

" _This_ is a collar. Obviously." I hold it up near Lance's neck. before I begin attaching it. "Now, down the line I'd like to get you something a little nicer and more _permanent_ , but for tonight, this will do the trick. Wearing this, the other tops and Doms in the building will know you're taken." I slip my fingers between the collar and his skin as I buckle the strap, making sure it's not too snug. "How's that feel? Not too tight?"

"No, Sir." Lance reaches up, adjusting the collar and testing it's give. "Do I look okay?"

"You look _really_ fucking hot, boy." I give Lance another kiss before turning back to Dave one me time. "I brought an extra one for you, in case you were feeling a little shy."

Dave seemed to consider this for a second before shaking his head no. "Thanks, Sir, but I think I'll be okay. I'll pass."

"Never know who you might meet." I give Dave a wink and throw an arm around his shoulder, doing the same with Lance on my other arm. "Alright boys, let's head in. Now, the guys here might look a little rough, but they're good guys. No one should bother you, but if anyone _does_ , just find me, and I will set them straight."

"Thank you, Sir." Both boys thank me in unison as we walk towards the bar's entrance. Above the door is a dimly lit sign emblazoned with the word _Barcodes_ , the (very original) name of the bar. As we approach, I pull the door open, and lead the boys inside.

The smell of cigarettes and leather hit my nose as soon as we're inside. Damn, it really has been a while. As we walk past the entrance, my eyes scan the bar. I recognize a few of the regulars, and lucky me, I also know the bartender - Brady.

Brady's someone I've known for a few years. And I mean 'know' in the biblical sense. Brady's a cute guy, in his late 20's like me, medium build with shaggy brown hair. He's a switch in the bedroom, and I've both topped him and topped _with_ him before. He's a good guy and an even better bartender.

"Brady!" I greeted the shirtless switch behind the bar.

"John!" Brady stepped behind the bar to give me a quick hug before returning to his station. "How you been? Haven't seen you around here in awhile."

"Yeah, I've had my hands full for a bit." I nod my head in Lance's direction, both boys standing silently behind me, waiting for their introduction.

"Only your hands?" Brady cocks an eyebrow as he gives Lance a once-over.

"Among other appendages," I wink and then step back, pushing the boys forward gently on the shoulder. "This is my new boy, Lance, and this is his roommate Dave."

"Nice to meet you boys." Brady holds out his hand for each boy to shake. "I'm Brad"

"Nice to meet you, Sir," both boys speak nearly in unison."

"No 'Sir' needed," Brady chuckles. "Not yet at least. Alright, what can I get you boys to drink."

"Two beers and a..." I trail off before I turn to Dave to see what he wants."

"Oh, uh, just water for me, thanks," Dave shakes his head at my offer.

"You got it." Brady nods his head then turns to grab our drinks.

"You know, if you're worried about having a DD, I'm only gonna have a couple of these." Living in a frat house really turns you off to heavy drinking after a while. "If I can't drive I'll just call us a Lyft."

"Ah, no Sir, it's not that. I'm only twenty." Dave looks a little sheepish as he answers and Brady hands us our drinks. I throw my credit card on the table for Brady to open a tab before he turns to help another patron.

"Oh. Well then, thank you for not making me a party to underage drinking." I give Dave a little salute with my beer bottle. In my position, that's something you really don't need to get a reputation for allowing.

"I actually thought you were too, Lance." Dave nearly whispers, worried he's about to rat Lance out. "We're both sophomores, right?"

"Err...you're half right." Uh oh. I know this isn't a story Lance loves telling. "I am a sophomore, but I'm twenty-one. I...got held back in school."

"Oh shit. Really?" Dave seems to realize almost immediately realize his blunder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"No, it's fine." Lance cuts him off, but just to stop the endless apologies I think we both see coming. "It was the third grade. I was having some problems keeping up with the other kids, so they talked to my parents and decided to hold me back a grade."

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Dave's still prying the foot out of his mouth.

"No seriously, it's okay. Not all of the kids were nice about it, but...they were kids. We moved, I did fine in my new school, and I got over it. Plus hey, I get to drink before the rest of my class." Lance takes a celebratory swig of his beer before bumping his shoulder into Dave's. No hard feelings.

Unfortunately, that does seem to have killed the conversation. Despite what Lance says, I know the subject still bothers him, and Dave is very clearly still embarrassed for bringing it up. Luckily, they've both got me here to look after them.

"Follow me boys," I lead them by their shoulders towards the back of the bar. "Let me show you one of the reasons I love this place."

One of the things I like about this bar so much is that they have a rather _relaxed_ dress code. Located in the back of the bar, right next to the door to the backroom area (more on that later), are a set of lockers, free for using as long as you bring your own lock. Which of course, I did.

"Alright boys," I turn once we reach the lockers, leaning against their side. "Lose the shorts."

The boys are caught off guard by the order and look at each other and then me, hands moving to their waistbands but hesitating before pulling them down. Smirking, I nod towards some of the other men in the back area of the bar, more than a few of whom are wearing little more than a jockstrap and harness. That seems to do the trick, both boys losing their bottoms after a tic.

As both boys disrobe I turn and pick out an empty locker, fishing the padlock I brought with me out of my pocket. With the locker door open, the boys dutifully hand me their shorts, which are quickly locked behind the metal door of the locker. I hold up the key for effect, and then slip it into my pocket. Pleased with their current outfits, I guide them away from the lockers to a more open area of the bar, so we can chat and so I can show them off a little. It's not every day you get to walk into a bar with two cute subs on your arm.

"So how you boys feeling?" I nurse my beer as we stand in a small circle. I'm relaxed, but I'm not letting my guard down completely. I need to watch out for these two.

"Good, Sir..." Lance trails off and takes a sip of beer. "...Maybe a little exposed."

"Well that's the idea boy." I give him a smack on the butt.

"I feel like a lot of guys are staring at us," Dave peered around the room cautiously. "...I like it."

"Thattaboy."

The boys and I spend the next few minutes chatting. Not about anything sexy or kinky. My goal here isn't to turn them on - though I know they both are. I want to get them both used to being in environments like this, especially while near-naked. This community is as much about being social as it is the sex.

Lance and I both finish our beers around the same time. When I see him take his last swig, I hand him my empty and point towards the bar.

"Go get us another two beers, boy." I send him off with a spank.

I watch Lance walk towards the bar, a little hesitant at first. The sound of his ass getting slapped drew the attention of a few patrons, who are now openly ogling him as he makes his way to the bar. It doesn't take long for his nerves to turn into excitement. My boy likes being watched. He even makes a point to bend _way_ over the bar once he reaches it.

I see Dave watching Lance as intently as I am, so I take the opportunity to step up close behind him, wrapping my arm lightly around his chest and pulling him back into mine.

"It's hot, huh?" I speak softly into Dave's ear. "All those eyes on him."

"Yes, Sir." He's still staring intently. One of the guys at the bar is openly staring at Lance's ass, and says something that makes Lance blush as he waits for our beers. I hope he said thank you.

"Would you like it if everyone was staring at you like that?" My voice is a little breathier than it needs to be, and I'm stroking one of his nipples slowly with my finger.

"I...I think so," his voice catches as he answers. "Everone is staring at him."

"They are. And if it weren't obvious who he's here with, they would probably be all over him." I answered matter-of-factly. "I might even let some of them, later."

"You would?" Dave sounds surprised, but he's pressing his ass back into my crotch so I know he's turned on. I tweak his nipple.

"I would." I slowly snake my free hand down his back to grab his exposed butt. "Maybe I'll let them use you too." 

I wouldn't actually do that, not without knowing Dave would want that first. But that's why I'm doing what I'm doing. Making sure these are all things that would turn Dave on. I can see Lance on his way back over, my order to get our refills serving the same purpose for him. I can tell that all the looks and catcalls are getting his engine revved. I release Dave from my hold as I Lance hands me my beer.

"Thanks, boy." I lean in to give him a kiss, making sure my claim is known. "You looked like you were having fun."

"The guy at the bar told me he wanted me to sit on his face," Lance blushes as he retells the story. "I told him he'd have to talk to you first."

"Hehe, good boy." I give him another kiss for that.

"You looked like you guys were having fun too," Lance teases Dave, who's turn it is to blush.

"You know I can't keep my hands to myself." I goose Dave on the ass to prove my point.

"No, but you're usually pretty good about sharing." I swing my head around and who else to I see but my buddy Paul, and his boy Rico. Paul is a beast of a man, dark, furred skin and almost all muscle from head to toe. His boy Rico, his own skin a nice tan shade of brown, is shorter but no less built. These two hit the gym together a lot.

"Paul, Rico!" I move in for to hug Paul before moving on to Rico. "It's good to see you guys. It's been forever."

"Yeah? You look like you've been keeping busy." Rico looks over my shoulder at the two subs standing behind me.

"This is my boy Lance." Lance reaches for a handshake at my introduction, but is swiftly pulled in for a bear hug. "...And this is his friend Dave." Rico soon follows suit with Dave, before the two swap their grappled victims.

"Boys, this is Daddy Paul, and his boy Rico," I introduce the black and latin men each by their preferred titles.

"So this is why we haven't seen you around here, huh?" Paul releases Lance, who shuffles to my side.

"Maybe," I run my hand along Lance's side. "You know how it is when you're training a new boy."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's been real tough for you." Rico let's go of Dave with a final grope of the ass, though the boy makes no attempt to move away from the couple.

"Completely exhausting. This boy has been wearing me out for months now." I joke, giving Lance a spank. "I missed this place. I just needed to make sure my boy here was going to be able to handle a night here. That one came as a bonus." I teasingly nod towards Dave.

"Well it's good to see you out again." Paul clasps me on the shoulder, all dad like. "We were worried you went vanilla or something on us."

"C'mon man, we've shared enough boys by now that you should know that's impossible." I glance at Rico, who is one of those boys. "I knew I'd be back here with him. I was just doing the responsible daddy thing."

"Well if this is what you bring back after you leave for a few months, feel free to disappear more often." Paul reaches out and squeezes Dave's nipple.

"Oh man, Sir, you missed what happened a few weeks ago." Rico starts telling me. "These three boys came in, cute as fuck. Looked like they were _way_ too young to be in here."

"Two obvious jocks and a third cubby-looking boy. Clearly college kids, couldn't have been older than twenty, wandering in just wearing t-shirts and jeans. Could not have looked more out of place." Paul shakes his head as he recalls.

"I thought they were a buncha straight guys who came in hoping they wouldn't carded here." Rico shrugs.

I snort. It wouldn't be the first time a straight boy risked his virtue in here thinking like that.

"They walk up to the bar, sticking out like three sore thumbs, when I hear one of them give them bartender my name." Paul pauses for drama's sake, taking a swig of beer. "Turns out the three of them were actually sent here by an old buddy of mine. The two jock boys were Doms here with their sub."

"They were a couple, the three of them!" Rico looks incredulous. "I didn't even know what a butt plug was at their age, and this kid leans over and tells Daddy that his boy is wearing a vibrating one right now."

"After that, we took good care of them. Gave them a full tour of the bar." Paul's smirk tells me everything.

"I bet you did." I've gotten up to my own share of fun here, some of it with Paul and Rico.

"He had them out on the patio in like twenty minutes," Rico brags.

"There's a patio?" Dave's asks innocently enough.

"You haven't taken them out back yet?" Paul looks almost giddy ask he asks.

"I had a feeling we'd make it out there eventually." I wrap my arm around Lance and Dave's waists. "Come on, boys, time to show you the _real_ back of the bar."

I move through the bar, passing the lockers towards a heavy black door to their left. I push through and walk outside, holding the door for my four followers to join me. We're let out onto a patio, your basic fair. There are a few guys already out here, most of them smoking. I nod as I pass them, leading the way to the _actual_ reason people come back here.

At the other end of the patio is a small walkway, which takes you across a lawn that is _way_ too well manicured, to a set of 'booths' along the far wall. The whole backyard of the bar is surrounded by a wooden fence, which also makes up the walls of these booths.

If you haven't figured out what this is all for yet, this is this bar's version of a "backroom" that you would find at other gay establishments. The booths are large enough to hold a few people in, and it's not uncommon for someone 'performing' to draw a crowd. It can get a little cold in the winter, but otherwise it's a really nice setup.

I walk past the first booth with the boys right behind me. Inside, we can see two men, one on his knees in front of the other, rapidly bobbing up and down on the other man's crotch. I walk into the second booth smirking, knowing that Dave and Lance enjoyed the small show they just saw.

And now it's our turn to put on one of our own.

I stand against the back wall of the booth, watching as my four companions file in. I finish the beer in my hand, then I quickly grab Lance and pull him towards me for a kiss, groping his exposed butt. I grab Lance's hand and put it on my growing cock.

"You want some dick, boy?" I growl into his mouth.

"Yes, Sir," Lance almost whispers.

"Then get down there and pull it out," I push down on Lance's shoulders as I lean back. "Watch your knees."

Wordlessly, Lance sinks down, hands on my fly. He looks behind him at his audience for only a moment, before unzipping me and reaching into my jock. I feel myself pulse ins his warm hand as he grasps me, the knowledge that I'm being watched making my dick even harder.

I look at the group behind Lance, Dave entranced by watching Lance work, while both Paul and Rico are grabbing themselves through their jeans. I let out a soft moan as I feel the heat of Lance's mouth surround me as he sinks onto my cock. I run my hand through his hair, guiding him to swallow me down further.

Having an audience always makes me wanna show off a little. I look down and see Lance looking up at me as he sucks and slurps on my cock. I tug on his hair lightly, making him move his mouth just a little faster. I look over to Dave again and see him still staring. Time to put him to use.

"Boy," I look at Dave before gesturing at Lance. "Why don't you join your buddy down here on my cock?"

"Yes, Sir," Dave nods quickly, lowering to his knees and shuffling over next to Lance.

Lance pulls off my cock when he feels Dave settle in next to him. He silently grabs my dick and points it towards Dave face. The two boys make eye contact for a moment, before Dave leans forward and takes Lance's place sucking me off. Lance then looks up at me for a second, before moving in to suck and lick on my exposed balls.

As I watch my boys work in tandem, the sounds of someone else's sucking and slurping enter my ear. I see Paul has followed my lead, putting Rico to work on his knees. Paul's got a grip on Rico's hair, and is making sure to pull his his boy's talent mouth all the way down with each stroke. And then holds it there. Rico takes it all on every stroke without complaint.

Returning my view to my own crotch, I tug on both boy's hair, urging them to swap positions. I pet Dave's hair as he nuzzles into my nutsack, coating each orb with his tongue. I'm glad he's so eager, because I think it's time to show him what I expect from subs. This time I copy Paul and grab Lance's hair, slowly but forcefully fucking my cock in and out of Lance's throat. Then, I have them swap again. For a few minutes, it's just the two of us Doms using our boys together.

"So, not that I'm not enjoying the show," Paul looks down and eyeballs the two exposed asses at my feet, "but are you gonna share, or what?"

"Don't I always?" I smirk. "Alright boy, get over there and show Daddy Paul how good that mouth is." I tug Lance off my cock and send him over.

As Lance moves towards Paul, I move Dave into his position, quickly feeding my cock back into his mouth and throat. He's not as practiced as Lance, but we'll fix that in no time. As Lance moves over to Paul, I see Rico getting up and standing next to his Dom. Paul leans over and kisses Rico deeply, moving his hand down to Rico's crotch and undoing his zipper. My boy was about to get fed.

Paul goes first, naturally, pulling Lance onto his cock the same way he did to Rico earlier. He wants to see what my boy can handle. Like it always does, seeing my boy get used like this gets my engine revved. Soon I hear gagging and sputtering below me, the hot scene before me making me pummel Dave's throat and choke him on my cock. I tear my eyes away to see Dave's smiling but determined face looking up at me, and I can't help but pet his hair. Good boy.

By now Lance has switched over to Rico, both men still kissing furiously above him. I can see Paul's dark, thick cock in Lance's hand, jerking it as best he can while sucking Rico. I look down further and see his cute, furry butt jiggling as his head and body move up and down. For a second, I grab Dave's head and pretend I'm fucking Lance's ass. Then I decide I want the real thing.

I pull Dave up to his feet, giving the sub a thank you kiss, tasting some of my own cock in the process. When I turn to the trio in the other corner, I see that we've attracted a small audience, a few guys hanging around the entrance to the booth and watching the action. I step over to Lance and squat down behind him while his attention is elsewhere. I stroke my hands over the globes of his ass, before delving my middle finger into his crack and across his opening. I feel him shudder, and I press my finger firmly against hole, pulling a muffled moan from his throat.

"You got him all prepped back there?" Paul asks as he hauls Lance's mouth back over to him.

"I told him to make sure he was 'ready' before we went out, and..." I reach into my pocket and pull out my final trick of the evening, a small bottle of lube. "I'm a regular boy scout."

"Boy, don't just stand there," Paul calls to Dave before nodding to Rico. "Get over here and get that mouth on my boy's cock."

"Yes, Sir!" Dave jumps to attention and takes a position next to Lance, which Rico immediately takes advantage of.

I pop the cap on the lube and coat a couple of fingers and then use them to seek out Lance's hole again. He moans as I push the first one inside, going still as he feels me breach him. Rico takes advantage and holds Lance's head steady as he starts to fuck the boy's face himself. Both boys in front of me are soon sucking, slurping, and choking on the cocks in front of them, while I'm behind them feeling both their asses. I hope the audience is enjoying the show.

Once I'm satisfied with lubing up Lance's hole, I step back and lube up my cock. Paul reluctantly releases his head, allowing me to pull him up. Paul knows what comes next, so he puts his arms around Lance, holding him steady and bending him over slightly. I step up behind Lance, slick cock in hand, and tap it against his ass. Lance spreads his legs and arches his back the best he can for me, and I aim my cock for his hole and press in.

God, it's always so warm. I am so glad I have been fucking Lance as often as I have because I don't think I could be any more patient with this ass. My cock slides all the way home, Lance pushing back on me to take all of it in one stroke. My boy missed me, it would seem. Or at least my dick.

Holding Lance by the hips, I start to pull back slowly, only to slam back in. Lance cries out, face muffled by Paul's chest, who only chuckles and pets his hair. I start moving my hips quickly pulling half way out and then pushing back in, putting on a show for the audience. To my right, Dave is still gobbling on Rico's knob, who is also watching me pound some ass.

As I start speeding up my thrust, Paul gestures towards Dave's ass. I know what he's asking.

"Boy." I tap Dave on the shoulder, who slowly takes Rico's cock out of his mouth. "Are you prepped for this like he is." I motion down to my cock stuffed in Lance's hole.

"Yes, Sir," Dave quickly nods.

"Good boy." I smile at Dave, then Paul, who helps Lance stand up for a moment.

Rico leans back against the wall of our little booth, with Lance resuming his earlier position, me still behind and inside of him. Dave follows suit, and then Rico has both boys on either side of him, half bent over. Taking advantage of the opportunity (who wouldn't), Rico begins alternating between kissing the both of them. Which is a good thing because Dave is going to need the distraction while Paul works that dick into him.

I hand Paul my pocket lube as I resume fucking my boyfriend, though now at a much more leisurely pace. I watch as Paul slicks up his snake before doing the same with Dave's hole. I hear the sharp intake of breath as Paul's thick head fights with Dave's ring of muscle for dominance, and then the small whine of pain as it finally pops through. Paul gives the boy a moment to adjust, while Rico further distracts him with kisses. All the while I pound into Lance fast and faster.

"Goddamn, this boy is tight." Paul smacks Dave's butt for emphasis. He continues to work his cock into Dave's ass, pulling out slowly and then pressing back in just a little further. Dave's whining soon turns to moaning, and before long both boys are taking the full length of our dicks, side by side. Rico kissing the two of them, sometimes at the same time, while both boys stroke and squeeze on his cock.

I hold Lance's ass in my hand and spread it wide, watching my cock disappear into his pussy. I look over and see Paul doing the same thing. I have to say, the contrast of his dark length disappearing into Dave's white ass was a very hot site. And judging from the way our crowd as grown, our audience agrees with me.

This is why I love this bar, experiences like this. This isn't something you'd normally find in your gay bar backroom. This is so much better. I really should have taken Lance here sooner, we have a lot of time to make up for.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come." I grit my teeth once I feel I'm getting close, ready to paint Lance's walls white. I slam him forward into Rico, pushing every inch of my cock into him as I unload. I feel his hole milking my cock as it shoots and twitches, squeezing out every last drop. Once I'm finished, I almost collapse forward, holding myself up again the wall by my hand, catching my breath.

I nuzzle Lance's neck as I cool off, the sweat making my shirt stick to my chest. I still hear the sounds of skin on skin to my right, and I open my eyes to see Paul still fucking away at Dave, Getting faster with each thrust. He's close too. Making sure I don't slip out, I help Lance to stand up, turning him to see his roommate getting his ass loaded up. I wrap my arms around his chest while we hear Paul practically roaring his climax, as Rico forces him further down onto his own cock, ready to blow. Smiling to myself, I rub one of Lance's nipples while he takes in the site of his spit-roasted friend.

Tonight was a very good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, two jocks and a cub? All together? College students, not event twenty? Why does that sound so familiar...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed John taking Lance on a fun little trip. Next chapter we get to see a little bit of Lance's athletic life.
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	6. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first trip to a gay bar, Lance is feeling a little bold, and after a wrestling match eh comes up with a plan of his own to surprise his Sir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

I've relived that night at Barcodes with John and Dave more than a few times since we were there last week. Even jerked off to it, when I am allowed. After Dave and I were both bred side by side, our tops 'ordered' us to finish sucking off Rico. I could feel how wet my cage was from all the precum as I swallowed him down. I was the lucky boy to get a mouth full of cum, and as Dave and I were helped to our feet, it was pretty clear that some of our gathered audience was hoping they could get a piece...and were promptly shot down by my Sir and Sir Paul. We went back inside, and I had another beer to wash down Rico's load.

The rest of our night was pretty quiet. I could see a few of the guys from outside were still checking us out, but really, the five of us just stood around talking. Rico and Paul are really nice guys. Smart, too. Paul's a lawyer, and Rico's a computer engineer for Microsoft. Not what I expected when I saw the leather. They even invited the three of us to come out to their place sometime. They promised fun in a heated pool with a privacy fence.

We headed out a little after midnight. Facebook profiles were exchanged, and then John drove Dave and I back to the dorms. After a nice long kiss goodnight and an order to wear my cage for two more days, Sir made Dave an offer. He said that he wasn't looking to take on another sub full-time, but he was happy to act as a "stand-in" dom for nights like tonight until he found someone he was comfortable with.

I'm pretty sure he also wants to fuck him. Which I think I would like to see.

Dave said yes and thanked him, and the two of us headed inside while John drove back to the frat house. Then, because I was still _horny as fuck_ , I got out my dildo, and Dave and I--

"STEVENS!" I forgot how loudly Coach's voice echoes in here.

"Yeah, Coach, sorry." It's Friday practice and we have a match next week, so Coach Timms is having us weigh in. It's my turn.

I drop my towel as I walk towards the scale, sans cock-cage of course. I always hate this part. College has not been kind to my midsection. I let go of the breath I'm holding and step on the scale.

Fuck. I'm up another 2 pounds from last week. The coach just looks at the scale and sighs.

"Look, Stevens." I hate this talk. "I'm not trying to tell you to watch your weight kid, but... You need to either lose ten or gain twenty. At this rate, your weight class is gonna change again in a week or two."

"I know, Coach. I swear, I'm watching it." Maybe I should just say fuck it and try to bulk up a bunch.

"Alright, singlets on and on the mats!" Coach leads the way out of the locker room.

"Hey, I still think you're pretty." My teammate Joey slides up and wraps his arms around my waist as I get dressed.

"Aww, you're sweet but I told you, you're not my type." Joey doesn't know I'm gay, but with the way he jokes around with me, sometimes I wonder if _he_ is.

"Come on powerpuff, you heard coach." And that's Brian, one of my frat brothers, and a total asshole. Unfortunately, he's also a very _hot _asshole. "Why don't you let your boyfriend take you out for cupcakes after practice?"__

"You jealous, Bri? Is your sugar daddy not buying _you_ any cupcakes?" There's a reason Joey always wins in a game of gay chicken. "I told you, you can't wait too long before you put out."

"Fuck off." Brian flips both of us off as he leaves the locker room.

"What's his problem?" I close my locker and the two of us make our way out.

"Maybe he's not getting laid?" Not a bad guess, but I doubt it. Even _I_ kind of want to fuck Brian. The two of us walk towards an empty mat. Coach is having us pair off for practice skirmishes.

"I dunno man, I wasn't that much of an asshole when I wasn't getting laid." He's hot, but Brian has always rubbed me the wrong way. Always trying to give me "advice" I never asked for, or giving me shit about gaining weight, and god would he not shut up when he found out I was held back a grade. He acts like we didn't both pledge PAK together last year.

"Oh, are _you_ getting laid now?" I roll my eyes as Joey gets down in referee's position

"Well your mom and I wanted to wait to tell you over dinner, but I just can't hold back." I wrap my arms around his waist as I get into position behind him. "I'm just so proud to be your new step-dad."

I barely hear coach's whistle over Joey's laugh.

* * *

It's the night of the match a few days later, and my opponent and I are currently tied. I won the first match. It's not a big match or anything, but of course, we still have to start with the official weigh-in. Same weight gain from earlier, same snarky comment from Brian. Whatever. Let's do this.

The announcer reads of our names as we exit the locker room. There's a decent-sized crowd. A few of the regulars and I see some of the frat bros in the stand. As a general rule of thumb, a few of us try to show up anytime someone has a game or match. It's nice.

And... There's John sitting with them. It catches me off guard for a second, and then he's smirking because he knows he caught me off-guard. And then I have to remember I'm in public and to stop looking like I'm staring at him. I try to cover by waving at the whole group of them. I think it works.

My match is closer to the end, so I spend a good hour or so watching the rest of my team compete and cheering them on. I have to keep remembering not to stare at John in the stands. Seeing him here is giving me some ideas... Ideas I should not be focusing on right now. The other team is pretty good, at least as good as us. Every time we seem to win one, they win the next. Joey wins his, and so does Brian (barely), and then it's my turn. 

I step onto the mat and shake the hand of the guy I'll be wrestling. He's a big guy, as big as me I guess. He's not a bad looking dude. But I generally try not to think those thoughts when I'm wrestling. Everyone's dealt with their fair share of awkward adrenaline boners, but it's not the sort of thing you want to _invite_. I can hear the announcer saying something over the crowd, but my focus is all on the match now. We both get in neutral position, facing each other and waiting for the whistle to blow.

_*TWEET*_

We lunge at each other, shoulder to shoulder, but I manage to get him off balance first. He flails and tries to flip us over, but I have him pinned under me in no time. The first round is over before I know it. I help my opponent to his feet and we get back into position for round two.

_*TWEET*_

My lead doesn't last long. I don't know if this guy needed a warmup, or if he was just sizing me up in round one, but he's on me in a heartbeat. Before I see what's going on he's wrapped around both my legs and I'm being flipped onto my back. It would be hot if not completely disorienting. I barely notice the ref counting down to my loss.

Well that was humiliating. I shake it off while I drop back into position for the third round and tie-breaker. The room goes silent as we wait for the ref's signal. I can do this. I've taken down bigger guys them him before. I just breathe, and focus.

_*TWEET*_

We crash into each other one last time, both grabbing at the other's shoulders. We break apart, but then he fakes me out and dives for my waist. I try to pull him off but he knocks me onto my back. Shit. He tries to hook an arm under my leg but I manage to flip onto my stomach before he can pin my shoulders.

I try to buck him off, as he grabs me around the chest and wraps his legs around my waist. Every time I try to use my arms to push back, he knocks it out from under me. I'm flailing like a fish out of water. Alright fine, let's try the other way.

I kick off with my feet, forcing his face into the mat. On my second attempt, I get enough leverage that I manage to flip us over, my back almost landing on his stomach. I scrabble quickly out of his grasp, and then tackle him around the legs.

My head nearly goes through his legs, while he grabs me around the waist, his head pretty much right on my ass. I move forward through his legs, pushing him further down my back, before standing and flipping him onto his shoulders. With both arms hooked around his thighs, I hold him in place against the mat while the ref counts him out.

I...I did it! I won! I can hear the crowd screaming as I shake the other guy's hand, and then the ref is holding my wrist up. I can barely hear him announce my victory over the crowd screaming. The adrenaline has me so pumped I can hear the blood rushing through my ears.

I look through the crowd for my frat brothers, and I see them cheering the loudest. And I see Sir sitting there cheering too. He looks proud. And that makes me feel good. I like making him proud. Which is giving me more ideas...

But for now, there are still two more matches to go before this is over, so I take my seat on the bench and bide my time. I watch as my remaining two teammates win each of matches, easily beating their opponents in the first two rounds. And when the final score is tallied...we win! The crowd erupts in applause (like they usually do during home games), the players shake hands and celebrate. All the stuff you see in the movies.

I see a few of the guys headed down the bleachers towards me, so I make to meet them halfway. There's only five them, including John and Fred, my "big brother" when I was a pledge, but the other guys' names are kinda escaping me. I wanna say one of them is Marcus? I feel bad because I haven't actually taken the time to get too close to anyone else in the frat. Too paranoid.

"Great game little bro!" Fred pulls me in for a hug. He's always pretty affectionate.

"Yeah man, you kicked that other guy's ass," The guy who I'm pretty sure is Marcus claps me on the shoulder. I can see the other two guys are doing the same with Brian.

"Thanks, guys." I smile. "And thanks for coming out."

"Of course, that was brothers do." And that's John. He moves in for a hug too. Which is exactly what I was hoping for. I gather my courage and put my plan into motion.

"Meet me in the locker room in two hours," I mutter into his ear while I clap him on the back. You know, like straight guys do.

I'm not sure if the look he gives me when he pulls back is more confused, or intrigued, but I hope he heard me. I just smirk before turning to the other frat brothers, and then my celebrating teammates. Time to go back to the locker room and clean up...and hopefully get them all out of there in the next two hours.

* * *

"You _sure_ you don't wanna come out to dinner man?" Joey asks me for the third time since showering.

" _Yes_. I told you, dude, I already have dinner plans," I politely decline _again_ , sitting on the bench in front of my locker, slowly pulling my socks on. In fact I was the only one still getting dressed at the moment.

"Fine... I hope you'll tell me about this mystery girl you've been seeing one of these days," Joey grouses, not for the first time.

I say nothing in response, just smirk and bend down to tie my shoe. I'm nervous as hell and it's taking everything not to show it. Better to let him think I'm seeing some girl then the truth. "I'll see you later man."

"Later!" Joey and the last of my teammates depart for dinner at the local steakhouse.

I finish tying my shoe and stand up from the bench...and wait. I give it a good ten minutes, I don't wanna risk them or one of the coaches coming back because they forgot something. And I know the janitorial staff doesn't get to the gym until late at night on Fridays. Once it seems like I'm in the clear, I quickly strip back down, grab my bag, and head for the showers. Time to get ready.

For as long as John and I have been fooling around, even if we haven't been 'together' that whole time, it still feels like he's handling me with kid gloves when to sex and kink sometimes. Even with things like the cock-cage, I can sense a lot of hesitance from him. And it took him how long before he took me to a leather bar? It's like he's holding back. So, maybe it's time to take things into my own hands and show him jsut how ready.

About half an hour later, I've still got about fifteen minutes before I'm expecting John to show up. I'm cleaned out and lubed up, so I repack my supplies and stuff my bag in my locker. Really don't need someone snooping about what I have in there. Satisfied, I go turn the shower on and wait.

I love a hot shower. I take a deep breath, letting the water run down my head and back. Doing my best to relax, even zone out a little. Not think about how risky what I'm about to do is or how terrified I am of things going wrong. Or even how horny its making me, either. Just go for it, and hope that John catches on quickly. I know he will.

"Hello?" John's voice echoes in from the locker room. Action.

"Coach? Is that you?" I call out to him, letting him know where to find me. Time to get into character.

"Lance?" John looks around the shower and sees that we are empty.

"Hey, Coach," I lean against the divider blocking most of my body from view. "Everything okay? I know my performance today wasn't the best..." I bite my lip. Come on...

I can see the realization click in his head. Yessss. "No, it wasn't, Stevens. I'm disappointed in you."

"I mean, I still won my match," I sound sheepish.

" _Barely_." There's almost a level of contempt in his voice. It makes me shiver. "I'm starting to wonder if you even belong on the team anymore."

"You can't mean that, Coach!" I almost throw myself over the divider. "Come on, I can do better I swear."

"I dunno, boy." Fuck, the way he says boy makes my dick twitch. "I just don't know if you have it in you."

"Let me prove it to you, Coach," I nearly whine. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything, boy?" He cocks his hip. "You sure about that?"

"Anything, Coach." I bite my lip again. This is going perfectly. "What do I need to do?"

"I think I know where you can start." John walks around the divider partially and makes a show of grabbing himself through his jeans.

"Sir?" My eyes are locked on his crotch as if I don't know what's about to happen.

"You said anything, boy." John releases his cock. "If you're not serious."

"Wait, no!" I move towards him, wet and completely naked. "I just...I've never done that before."

"Well don't worry, boy," John's hands move to undo his belt. "Your coach is here to teach you."

I swallow, watching as my "coach" methodically undresses until he is as naked as I am, cock hard and bobbing in front of him as he steps towards me under the shower.

"You sure you've never done this before, boy?" Coach nods towards my own hard cock, smirking.

"What? No, I'm not--"

"On your knees." The sudden order throws me off balance, but that's what he meant to do. Hesitantly, I lower myself to the shower floor. Coach steps forward until his cock almost grazes my nose. I look up to see him looking down at me hungrily. I can see a bead of precum already building up on his piss slit. "Open."

I obey the single-worded order, opening my mouth with the same hesitancy. Coach is done waiting though, and takes a half step forward, planting his cock squarely in my gob. I squawk in surprise and attempt to pull back, only to feel a hand on my head holding me in place.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The hand pushes me down further. "Get to work."

I don't really have much of a choice. Hesitantly, I try to take more of his cock into my mouth. I can only manage another inch or two before I can feel it poking at my throat and stop. I repeat this action over and over, Coach's hand on my head, never letting me pull back enough to take his cock out of my mouth. At least the steam and water from the shower seems to be making things slide a little smoother

"That the _best_ you can do boy?" Coach sneers down at me. "Maybe I can't help you after all."

What! That wasn't the deal! Grrrrr... Fine. I bring one hand up to hold his cock steady while I speed up my mouth work. Sucking a dick isn't _that_ hard, I've seen it done enough in porn. Bobbing up and down, I look up and lock eyes with Coach. I'm not giving up that easy.

"That's a good start, Stevens," Coach says with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Why don't I help you out some though?"

Not waiting for an answer, Coach thrusts his hips forward, forcing at least half of his cock into mouth. I flail, struggling in vain to pull off, but Coach holds me in place and continues his oral assault. I can feel him fucking the first half of his cock in and out of my mouth and there's nothing I can do about it.

"You said _anything_ boy." Coach emphasizes his point with an extra deep thrust. "So learn your lesson and take what Coach is giving you."

I look up at Coach as he fucks my face with the first four or five inches of his cock, the confusion and hurt evident in my eyes. He only looks back at me with that same look of hunger, or maybe it's conquest. I wonder how many students he's done this to, how many of my teammates he's had right here in the showers after a bad game.

The hand on my head suddenly grips my hair tightly, as I'm immediately fed more of his coach-cock. He's hitting the back of my throat on almost every thrust, and it's starting to make me want to gag. I cough and choke on his dick, but he just continues to fuck furiously into my face. Without warning, my face is suddenly mashed into his crotch, my throat forced open.

"Come on, boy. You can do better than that." The sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Take it all."

Not like I have a choice! All I can do is kneel here while my coach uses my mouth and throat like a fleshlight. He's nearly sneering when he looks down on me, never slowing down for even a second. I can feel the slobber being forced out of my mouth with each thrust, and I'm thankful we're in the shower so cleanup won't be too tough after he's....finished.

Then, just as quickly as it was forced in my mouth, the dick is pulled from it and I'm gasping for a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Coach doesn't even give me a moment to recover.

"On your feet, Stevens." His grip on my arm doesn't give me much of a choice.

"Coach?" My body is being spun around, away from the showers. He pushes me forward until I have to brace myself against the divider. What is he doing? "Coach?!"

"Are you stupid, or is there just some part of _anything_ you're not getting, boy?" I hear him spit in his hand. Oh fuck. OH FUCK. His hands are on my ass.

"Coach, what are you--"

A stinging slap on my ass cuts me off. "One more word, boy, and I will find something to gag you with, got it?" Oh fuck, his fingers are on my hole. Oh _fuck_ , his finger is _in_ my hole.

"Y-yes, sir," I am resigned to my fate. Coach takes a step forward, and his cock is prodding at my ass. A hand on my shoulder holds me in place, and the other hand grips his spit covered dick to stick me with. I bite into my wrist to hold my voice in.

" _There_ we go. Good boy." Coach praises me, genuinely, as the head of his cock slips inside. Once again he wastes no time and sinks more and more of his thick cock into my ass. "I'll find a use for you on this team yet, Stevens."

"Th-thank you, Coach." I can't believe I'm thanking my coach for carving me out a new cunt. It's so big, I'm not sure how it's all fitting inside of me. But I can feel his stomach against my back as he grinds himself into me fully, stretching me to my limit.

"That's it boy, take all of your coach's co--"

The sudden slam of a door snaps us both out of our sex-induced stupor in an instant. Oh _fuck_ , someone's here. John pulls his cock out of me quickly.

"What was that?" John barely speaks above a whisper.

"I don't know." It wasn't a locker so it had to be an office or the bathroom. Neither is good. "You need to hide."

"Where?!" John looks at me like I'm crazy. I will be, if we get caught. This was such a bad idea. What was I trying to prove again?

"Somebody back there?!" Fuck, it's my _actual_ coach, and he's coming back here!

"Just...get down." I point to the floor against the divider and give John a pleading look. It's weird being the one giving orders.

John wordlessly crouches down, huddled against the divider wall. I try to give him a smile that's half thank you, half-apology, but I tear my face away quickly. Can't exactly be caught looking at and talking to the shower floor. Instead, I watch the entrance to the shower for Coach.

"Coach?" I see him before he sees me.

"Stevens? You showering again?" Coach pauses as he enters and sees me.

"Yeah..." When in doubt, blame someone else. Like Joey. "Matthews pranked me with a bottle of Gatorade. Just rinsing it off."

"Well... Don't use all the hot water." Hopefully, he doesn't notice the lack any of soap. "See you next week at practice."

"See you then coach." I smile and nod as he turns to leave, stepping back into the shower to finish...pretend washing. I wait a few minutes after Coach leaves the room before I move to help John up.

"Are we okay?" John tries to peer into the locker room. "Do we need to go?"

"I think we're okay." I rub his arm and lean agaisnt the divider. "He probably just forgot his keys in his office or something." I sigh in relief, my fear receding and my arousal coming back. I reach down and squeeze my cock, because for _some_ reason I'm still mostly hard after all that.

"Damn boy, you sure?" He looks down at my cock, surprised. "You still wanna...?"

I bite my lip and nod my head. "Yes, Coach."

'Coach' narrows his eyes at my answer, and looks back at the doorway one more time. Then he smacks my ass. "Alright. Get back in position, Stevens."

I brace myself against the tile and feel him step up behind me once again. He squeezes and kneads my ass before running a finger across my hole, making me shudder. I gasp when he pushes his finger inside, not stopping until it's fully embedded. He smacks me on the ass and steps closer to me.

Fuck, I feel him sliding the head of his cock up and down my crack, leaving a trail of sticky precum in its wake. Then, he steadies himself and aims it at my hole. He's got a hand on my hip, holding me in place. Finally, I feel the head of his cock pop in, and I have to struggle to stop from making any noise.

He doesn't waste any time letting me get used to it, as soon as he feels he's inside he quickly moves to work in the remaining six or seven inches. I groan, my ass burning as it stretches around his dick. He's so fucking big. _Thick_. How does anyone take this regularly? I can barely remember to breathe.

"There we go." I feel 'Coach's' thighs nearly touching mine, his cock fully embedded in my ass. "Nice tight hole you have there, Stevens. Or had, I guess."

He chuckles at his own joke and I'm not sure if he expects a response or not. Then he surprises me with a quick slam forward, making sure I take his cock to the very root. I grip the tile cover divider in front of me as tightly as I can. I can feel my dick getting hard despite the fact that he's stretching me _so_ much.

That seems to set the pace for the rest of tonight's activities. With both his hands on either side of my ass, Coach kept his target steady while he snapped his hips forward and back, fucking me deeply under the showers. I don't think I ever feel more than an inch or two of his cock leave my ass, he seems perfectly content to leave it as deep as he possibly can.

"Goddamn, this is some good ass, Stevens." He spanks me hard, the sound echoing off the walls. "Might have to schedule someone on one training session from now on. Make sure you're getting the _attention_ you need, boy." Oww, another spank.

"Yessir," I barely get out through my gritted teeth. The thought of having to do this every week... Fuck. I can feel my half-hard dick flopping between my legs and I only hope he doesn't notice.

"Well, what do we have here?" Goddamnit. I feel his hand roughly grab my dick. The added stimulation takes me from half hard to fully hard in a second. "If I knew you were gonna enjoy things this much I would have invited some company. Maybe next time I get Coach Adams here too."

I can feel something in me snap at the mention of our assistant coach joining in to tag team me. I find myself pushing back to meet Coach's thrusts, and I feel my hole gripping his cock tightly as he pulls out. I'm trying to fuck him as much as he is trying to fuck me. Never letting up on his pace, he suddenly grips me by the hair and pulls me back to whisper in my ear.

"Hell, maybe I just tell the whole team and we turn you out right here in the locker room."

That's enough to put me over the edge. My brain explodes at the thought, my hand shooting down to furiously pump my cock, and I'm spraying my load against the tile in seconds. I'm biting into my wrist to hold in all the noise. All the while, coach is _still_ fucking me.

Though not for much longer. I start feeling like his thrusts are getting less and less shallow, while also getting faster. The relentless pounding has me seeing stars, my still-hard cock twitching weakly. Just as I feel I'm going to hit my limit, there is one big thrust, followed by several short and quick ones. I can feel coach throb as he unloads, his cum forced in further by the thick plug of his dick. Coach's hands are tight, making sure I can't escape. He stands behind me, catching his breath while making sure he doesn't slip out of me yet. I do my best to relax, though it's a little tough with something this massive up your butt.

"Fuck boy, that was hot." Coach - or maybe he's John again now - praises me, rubbing my ass with affection. "But we should probably get out of here."

"Yeah, _that_ part was terrifying."

* * *

"You really surprised me tonight, boy." Sir smiles from his side of the booth before biting into a piece of bacon. After we finished up in the shower, John drove us to Dan's for some dinner. Which for John is still breakfast.

"Well, you surprised me first by coming to my game." I smile back.

"With two of you on the team, it wasn't too hard to find an excuse to go." Another bite of bacon. "Do you and Brian hang out?"

"No...not really." I hide none of the disdain in my voice.

"Well alright then." He chuckles but doesn't press for more. "So almost getting caught again didn't scare you away from doing something like that again?"

"It was scary, for sure." I can't even fathom what I would have done if Coach had _really_ caught us. But...it didn't make me any less horny. "But it was also hot."

"It was very hot. Didn't seem to slow you down at all." There's that smirk of his.

"Not even a little bit, Sir."

I'm already thinking about more plans for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's two public sex scenes in a row for Lance. Starting to think the boy might be a bit more of an exhibitionist then he realizes. I wonder if that'll give John any ideas of his own?
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	7. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance's surprise in the locker room, John has made some plans of his own to see just how far along Lance has come with his training. And look, he even got a few of Lance's frat brothers to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

“T-minus one hour until party time, captain,” Fred salutes me, having just finished checking on the drink situation in the kitchen.

“At ease,” I roll my eyes. “Front door all taken care of?”

“Yep, picked out the unlucky freshman and handed over the lockboxes,” Fred nods. “Andrew will be supervising.” 

“Good, I won’t have to hear him get drunk and complain about getting dumped again.” I move into the living room with Fred following me, checking on the rest of the setup. Every couple of months, Pi Alpha Kappa has a fundraising party. Five bucks at the door gets you in - and a solo cup for beer - and then we donate the proceeds to a local charity. I think the guys picked an animal shelter this time.

All of that is handled by Fred and the rest of the frat leadership. The people at the door will be checking IDs, and I’ll be making rounds to make sure things don’t get too out of hand. Our frat has a reputation for fun, but not insane parties, and I’d like to keep it that way. Two frats got shut down last year, one over hazing and one over a party, both involving alcohol.

“Alright, looks good man.” I give Fred a fist bump. “If you can’t find me, I’ll have my phone.”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Fred calls after me as I head back to my room. Time to check on a few other party preparations.

On the way back to my room, I pull out my phone. Perfect - I already have a text from the boy I needed to talk to, and he confirms he will be at the party as requested. After I confirm his arrival time, I open up another message, this one to Jeff.

“Things are all set for tonight bro!” Jeff is a senior, and one of the few frat brothers who knows about my sexual escapades.

“Sweet! I was worried you weren’t going to do these anymore.” Okay, maybe Jeff does a little more than just know.

“Just needed to take a break for a little.” You know, so I could train my secret boyfriend. “He’s supposed to get here around eight. Mind helping sneak him back to my room when you see him come in?”

“As long as I get the first crack at him.” That seems fair.

“He’s all yours. Just try not to wear him out before anyone else gets a turn.” Not that that would even be possible. This boy is well trained.

“No promises!” Can always count on Jeff. For something.

I shake my head to myself and fire off a few more messages to some other brothers, confirming with them the night’s plans. It’s gonna be a good party.

* * *

It’s a couple of hours later and the party is in full swing. We’ve had a pretty good turn out tonight, and so far, I’ve only had to kick out two unruly undergrads who were way drunker than they should be before 9 pm. That’s pretty good for a frat party.

As I did another pass through the common areas of the house, I look for Lance’s familiar blonde hair. We hadn’t done more than acknowledge each other since he got here about an hour ago, but with the party in full swing, now seems like a good time. My other plans are already in motion.

I spot him in one of the common areas, beer in hand, talking to Fred. I wait for him to notice me, then make a show of pulling my phone out of my pocket. I shoot him a text to meet me in the hall by my room in ten minutes and watch as he pulls his phone out when he receives it. After a short nod, I continue to walk through the house for a few minutes more.

As I head back towards my room, I hear something down the hall. Something distinctly female. The only things back this far are my room, the meeting room, and a storage closet. Shouldn’t be any girls back here.

“I dunno Mandy, I don’t think we’re supposed to be back here.” I turn the hall’s corner to find my apparent intruders.

“Oh my god Jess, it’s fine.” ‘Mandy’ spoke as she walked towards my door. “One of these has to be a bathroom without a line.”

“Ladies,” I call out to them just as Mandy goes to grab my doorknob. “If you’re looking for a bathroom, I’m afraid you won’t find any back here.”

“Damnit, really?” Mandy releases my doorknob. “Come on Jess, I really have to pee.”

I watch the two girls turn the corner, and then breathe a sigh of relief. Opening that door would have been very awkward for all involved. Especially the people on the other side.

I’m glad I got back here before Lance did, too. The last thing I need would be him opening up the door on his own and seeing…you know, honestly, I wasn’t even sure I was going to go through with tonight. But Lance really surprised me last week in the locker room. I think he’s ready for this.

“Hey.” There he is! “Were those girls just back here?” He points with his thumb behind him.

“Yeah. We might have to start putting up a sign or something.” Random people wandering around a frathouse never led to anything good.

“So, you wanna head--” Lance moves towards my door.

“Hold on a sec.” I grab his arm as he reaches for my doorknob, cutting him off.

“What’s up?” He stops and turns to me.

“Do you trust me?” Oof, I sound like a bad romantic comedy.

“...Yes. What’s going on?” Yeah, I could have worded that better. “You’re starting to freak me out a little.”

“Sorry,” I apologize. That really wasn’t my intention. “But, there’s already a couple of guys in there.”

“... Who?” Lance gives my door a puzzling look.

“Guys who I trust, a lot. Guys who don’t know anything about you and me, but I think you can trust them too.” Might be going a little hard in the other direction.

“I don’t understand.” Lance just looks confused.

“Sorry. Let me start at the beginning. Back before you and I started hooking up, sometimes during the house parties, me and some of the guys wou--”

As if on cue, Jeff suddenly turns the corner.

“Hey, guys.” Jeff’s attention was quickly drawn to Lance’s presence. “Didn’t expect to see you here man. You getting him in on this?” Jeff turns to me and nods his head towards my door.

“Uh, yeah. Just giving him a rundown before we headed in.” I look to Lance, who looks uneasy but not afraid.

“Cool. See ya in there.” And with that, Jeff strides between us and opens my door, revealing quite the picture. There in the middle of my room on his knees was a twinky-looking caramel-skinned boy, his dark-haired head bobbing up and down on the crotch in front of him, being held in place by a hand which was attached to Pete, a junior and the frat’s current vice-president. Pete’s head lifts as he hears the door open.

“Oh, hey bro.” He nods towards Jeff as he walks in, his hand never moving from the head of Frankie, the boy on his knees.

"Yo. He still doing good tonight?” Jeff steps closer and watches as Frankie swallows down more of Pete’s cock. I usher Lance into the room behind Jeff, closing the door. Don’t need someone else coming down the hall and catching us. Lance silently takes in the scene in front of us, two of his frat brothers chatting casually while one is getting his dick sucked, and the other is pulling his dick out to be sucked. The low thrum of a bass echoes in the room, an hours-long playlist I have set up for nights like this.

“As good as I remember.” I’m sure Frankie’s still been gobbling cocks left and right in our absence. “I’m almost done, so you can tag back in in a sec.”

Pete grabs a fistful of Frankie’s hair and begins pumping his hips forward. Frankie shows no sign of discomfort at the change of pace, happy to be manipulated however the person using him sees fit. He’s a good boy like that. I can hear the slap of Pete’s nuts against Frankie’s face as he furiously face-fucks, before forcing his head all the way down as he dumps his load down the boy’s throat.

Pete catches his breath while Frankie slowly cleans him up, his head released from the tight grip. With a barely audible pop, Pete pulls out while Frankie turns to his left, replacing one cock with another without even looking up at the owner. Jeff lets out a slight sigh as the warm mouth engulfs him.

“Oh, hey man,” Pete seems to notice Lance’s presence, giving him a small shoulder bump while he tucks himself back in. “Welcome to the club.” With a tug of his zipper and a wave, Pete heads back out to the party, as though we didn’t all just witness him blowing his load. I love this place.

Lance still looks dumbstruck, processing everything he’s just seen. Still seeing, as Jeff rather vocally enjoys his blowjob, with a whispered litany of ‘fuck yeahs’ and ‘suck that cocks.’ Lance is a little freaked out, but also turned on. He’s not caged right now, that would kind of defeat the purpose of introducing him to this. I can tell he’s got questions.

“You guys want in on this?” Jeff points down at Frankie, noticing that neither of us seemed to be partaking in his services.

“I’m good, fed him a load after he got here.” What? I'm literally almost _always_ horny.

“Uh, I’m okay, for now.” Lance tries to not seem caught off guard. “Maybe later."

“More for me.” Jeff suddenly bends over Frankie’s form and smacks his ass, forcing his cock further down the boy’s throat. “You been fucked yet, boy?”

“No, Sir,” Frankie croaks out after pulling off, voice a little hoarse from the night’s activities.

“Let’s fix that.” Jeff helps the boy to his feet and pushes him towards the bed. I’ve got lube laid out on the nightstand, as well as a bottle of poppers for Frankie.

“Hold on.” Lance seems to have finally snapped out of his daze. “So, you and Pete are…?”

The question gives Jeff pause, his form now crouched over Frankie who was lying on his back, legs spread wide. Jeff lets the question linger, though I’m pretty sure he knows what Lance is referring to. I’ll let him answer.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Pete’s openly bi, and I like to think of myself as heteroflexible.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “What about you?”

“Oh my gooooood,” Frankie interrupts, whining as he tries futilely to pull Jeff’s cock towards his ass. “Fuck me already.”

“Hey, put a towel down!” I fling a towel from my hamper at the two on the bed. I swear straight guys have the worst etiquette when it comes to group sex. Frankie grabs the towel and lifts his hips to put it under, while Jeff reaches for the lube. That seems like our queue to leave.

“Alright, have fun guys.” I hold the door open for Lance and follow him into the hall. Before we go back to the party, I motion him in the other direction, so we can talk in private. Time for a check-in.

“So. How ya doing?” I ask, the subject of my question is obvious.

I can see he’s trying to form a question, his mouth opening and closing a few times, but it takes Lance a moment to successfully form any. “How long have you been doing this? And is it just Pete and Jeff, or are there others in the frat too? And… Does anyone know about you and me?”

“On and off for a few years, two others - Aaron and Marcus, and no, none of them have any idea about the two of us,” I answer honestly, no reason not to. “And they don’t have to, either. No one in there will say anything to anyone else. That’s part of the agreement for being in this little group. Everyone values their privacy. You never have to go back there, or if you do you can do it as Lance the mostly-straight guy. No one will have any idea.”

“Shit, Aaron and Marcus?” Lance isn’t particularly close to either of them, both being a year above him in classes, but they are friends with Fred, his big brother. He looks back in the direction of my room, biting his lip. “It is really hot.” I wonder if he’s imagining himself in Jeff’s, or Frankie’s position.

“Well, he’s there if you want to use him.” I’ll have to introduce them one on one sometime. “And you know, if you wanted to come back here as Lance the not-so-straight guy, you could do that too. I trust these guys, and you can too. They are your brothers after all.” Fraternal bonds and all that warm fuzzy shit.

“I’ll think about it, Sir.” Not sure if he means using Frankie or coming out to some of the guys, but I’ll take it.

“Alright. Let’s get back out there. I need a beer.”

I wander the party floor for the next half-an-hour, nursing a beer as I watch the festivities. I keep an eye on Lance from a respectable distance, curious at how he’s digesting the new information. I catch him staring a few times at the other brothers, Pete, Aaron, and Marcus - though he makes no attempt to speak to them. I also catch him making eyes at the hall to my room, but it’s not until he sees that Jeff has rejoined the party that he decides to make a move. Probably still feeling a little shy.

Now, part of me wants to give him privacy to do whatever it is he might wanna do, but the other part of me is really curious to see what my boy is gonna do when given free rein over another sub. And maybe use them both. I decide to wait a few minutes before I leave to join them. Give Lance enough time to settle in and take his pants off.

I’m a little quieter than I would normally be when I enter - I’m not trying to be sneaky, I just don’t wanna spook anyone. And maybe I’m a little interested in hearing their conversation. Frankie is on his knees again in front of Lance, who’s sitting on the bed, pants off and legs spread. Frankie’s hands are running up and down Lance’s meaty thighs. He turns his head when he hears me enter. “Hey, Sir.”

“Hey, Si--John.” Smooth, Lance.

“Don’t mind me.” I walk towards my bathroom, pretending that that’s why I came in here.

“So, you said you’re on the wrestling team?” I hear Frankie ask, probably still rubbing Lance’s thighs.

“Yeah.” Well if Lance is trying to pull off the dumb frat guy act, it's working.

“It shows.” This isn’t the first time Frankie has seduced a ‘straight’ guy, either. “You okay? You seem nervous."

I can’t pretend to putter around in here any longer, so I leave the bathroom. Lance looks up at me as I reenter. “Y-yeah, sorry. I’m fine, I just…” He trails off.

Frankie gives Lance a questioning look, then looks at me, then looks back at Lance. Then suddenly, his eyes light up. “Oh. You’re Sir’s new boy.” Shit, wait, what? “You’re the reason I haven’t gotten dick from him in like half a year.” He gives Lance a playful slap on the thigh.

“What-- How did you…” Lance turns to me. “Did you tell him?”

“No, but you definitely just confirmed it.” He won’t be winning any poker tournaments anytime soon.

“I knew it.” Frankie crosses his arms triumphantly. “You have way too big an ass not to be a bottom.”

“That’s not a thing.” I don’t need my boy getting a complex.

“I know, but still, I was hoping.” Frankie is still in position, hands still on Lance. “He’s a cute one, Sir.”

“He is, but now I need to make sure he’s doing okay.” I nod towards Lance who is sitting silently on his bed, face flush with embarrassment. “Not sure he was planning on coming out tonight.”

“I’m okay, Sir,” Lance answers before I ask him anything directly. “Caught off guard, but...I was thinking about telling him anyways.”

“You were?” Frankie’s head tilts as he asks.

“Yeah,” Lance nods. “You’re really hot man, but this all just reinforced that I'd really rather be in your position than mine.”

“So why aren’t you?” Wow, getting a little deeper than I expected. Frankie’s wiser than he looks. His smooth skin and boyish charm give the appearance of a young college student, but he’s actually twenty-four.

“I dunno. Nerves?” Lance looks down sheepishly at his exposed lap. “Still scared of people finding out I’m…”

“Sure, but with these guys?” I take the opportunity to sit on the bed next to Lance “It’s not like any of them are straight.”

“What about Jeff?” The hetero part of heteroflexible stuck with him.

“Jeff likes playing up the straight guy thing because he gets off on it,” Frankie answers very matter of factly. “That boy has been at my place enough times that he’s on a first-name basis with my roommate.”

“Ha, I knew he had a thing for you.” I always thought the two of them had really good chemistry, but I had no idea Jeff was going off-campus to see Frankie on his own.

“I see him almost every week. Seriously whatever ‘straight guy’ cred that guy thinks he has with me is hanging on by a thread.” Frankie looks a combination of cocky and unimpressed. The boy probably has a few ‘Jeffs’ hitting him up regularly.

“He’s right you know. These guys might not want to get on their knees for me, but they aren’t that different from you.” Lance spends so much time worrying about who might find out he’s gay that he never stopped to consider who else might be gay in his own frat. “I think Pete is the only one who’s actually out-out.”

“It’s not even just the gay thing, though. What if one of them saw me sucking dick, or getting fucked?” Still self-conscious about the submissive thing.

“Would that be so bad? You can’t tell me you haven’t checked any of those guys out before.” I certainly have.

“Wouldn’t that change things, like how they’d see me outside of here?” Valid concern.

“If I thought these guys were like that, I never would have invited them to join this in the first place.” I tried to vet each ‘candidate’ thoroughly before I made introductions. I wouldn’t put a sub in a dangerous position like that.

“And if any of those dudes disrespected me because of what I do, I’d bite their dicks off,” Frankie interjects flatly.

“Besides, just because they’re all topping Frankie tonight, doesn’t mean they’re all tops all the time.” I’d love to tell Lance that I’ve already fucked Aaron and been blown by Pete, but that is not for me to reveal.

I can see the gears turning in Lance’s head as he contemplates his options. I reach for his hand, stroking my thumb over knuckles. “Remember, you don’t have to say yes to any of this. You can just leave now. I hope you know I’m never going to be disappointed or upset because you aren’t ready for something.”

Lance squeezes my hand in response and smiles. “I trust you, Sir.”

“Good boy.” I lean in to kiss my boy, feeling proud.

“Aww.” Frankie chimes in below us. “That’s very sweet. But now I think you should get down here and help me take care of your Sir.”

Lance bites his lip then looks at me. “And if someone else comes in?”

“That will be entirely up to you baby.” I squeeze his hand.

Nodding, mostly to himself, Lance slides off the bed, turning so that he’s kneeling facing me, next to Frankie. Both boys look at each other, before Frankie motions towards my crotch with his head. Given the honor of going first, Lance reaches up and begins undoing my zipper. I lift my hips, and both boys pull my jeans down my legs. Lance balls them up and tosses them towards my hamper.

That leaves me in just a shirt, jock, and socks. I scooch to the edge of my bed, spreading my legs wide as I reach for both boys' heads and pull them in. For a couple of minutes, both boys worship my cotton-clad crotch on either side, soaking the fabric with their saliva. Once I’m satisfied that they’ve earned it, I pull my jock pouch to the side, freeing my confined cock and balls.

Frankie lets Lance swallow me down first, with himself laving my balls with his tongue. From my perch, I’m eyeing both of their jock-clad, upturned asses and deciding which of them I’m going to fuck first, when the door opens. As if on cue, Aaron and Marcus both make their entrances.

“Hey man.” Marcus looks down at the two boys in front of me. “Cool, I didn’t know you got a second boy for tonight.”

Lance’s head froze when the door opened, too nervous to turn his head and reveal himself. I reach down and run my fingers through his hair. He’s so nervous, but it’s too late to turn back now.

“This one’s still a little new, so take it easy on him, okay?” I say with my eyes still on Lance’s face.

“You got it, man, just let me at h--” Aaron freezes mid-step, hand on his fly when he sees Lance’s face. “Holy shit, Lance?”

“Lance?!” Marcus joins Aaron at the side of my bed. “You’re… You…”

“He’s mine.” I move my hand to possessively tug on his hair for a moment. “And just like every other time we’ve done this, whatever happens in this room, stays in this room. Right?”

“Of course man,” Marcus nods in agreement.

“You make the rules, Frat-daddy.” Aaron signs off with a salute. I gotta figure out who started that.

I move my hand to cup Lance’s chin and have him look at me. “You okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” he nods.

“Then turn around and suck your brothers’ dicks.” I release his chin as he obeys, turning around and facing the two young men. I pull Frankie onto my cock to pick up where Lance left off, though the boy tries in vain to turn his head to see the scene behind him.

Lance is on his knees, looking up as both boys fish their dicks out of their jeans. Both of them are decently sized, though I’d peg Aaron as larger, if only because I’ve had personal experience with him. Marcus is tall, at least 5’11”, with dark skin, brown eyes, and short hair faded on the sides. Aaron only clocks in at around 5’6” himself. He’s a brunette with pale, freckled skin and green eyes, and short, curly hair.

Deciding to start with Aaron, he takes the half-hard cock into his mouth while stroking Marcus’s. He wastes no time and swallows him to the hilt, maybe with a little more theatricality then I’ve seen. I think he’s trying to show off. Once the dick in his mouth is fully hard, he switches over to Marcus on his right, mirroring the performance he put on for Aaron. He settles into a rhythm swapping between the two of them, a rhythm I match by grabbing Frankie by the hair and guiding him.

Soon enough though, both frat brothers decide that Lance’s pace isn’t fast enough for them, and begin to take matters into their own hands. Aaron is the first to start face fucking Lance, throwing him off balance, figuratively and literally. Once he was back and balanced on his knees, Aaron resumes pounding into his throat, seemingly trying to test the limits of his gag reflex. Not one to be outdone, Marcus follows suit, grabbing Lance by both ears and forcing him down on his turgid length. Lance barely has enough time to catch his breath before he’s pulled onto the other boy’s cock.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” I state the obvious.

My comment elicits a whine from the boy beneath me with his own stuffed gullet. Aww, he wants to see, too.

“Alright, get on the bed, boy,” I release his head and reach for the lube as he climbs onto the bed.

I arrange Frankie on all fours, facing the three frat brothers huddling together. I slick my dick up only slightly, knowing that Jeff likely left Frankie well lubed for me. With both of us able to watch my boy getting his tonsils rearranged, I shuffle forward and push my cock into Frankie's tight pucker.

“Fuck,” I pause once I’m sheathed to the hilt, Frankie squeezing his muscles to milk me. I slowly pull my cock almost all the way out, before plunging back in. I forgot how nice this boy’s hole is. I gotta make sure to set up a playdate with him soon. When Jeff’s not keeping him busy, apparently.

After that, the only sounds in the room are the bass of the music, the slapping of my skin on Frankie’s, and Lance gagging on dick. I grip Frankie’s ass tightly with one hand and smack it with the other. Every time I thrust forward, he pushes back to meet me. Both of us have our eyes locked ahead of us on Lance, Aaron, and Marcus.

I’m not sure what else the guys have in mind, but they seem content for the moment to continue swapping back and forth between facefucks as they have been. I’m sure one of them will be feeding them his load soon and heading back out to the party. Unlike them, I’m not 21 anymore - I can’t cum now and again in fifteen minutes - so I’m not planning on cumming anytime soon. But that doesn’t mean I’m planning on stopping.

“Hold on, boy,” I tap Frankie on the side, slowing his own thrusts so I can pull out of a moment. I climb off the bed and reach for my jeans, fishing out my phone. I fire off a quick text to Mike, letting him know I’m turning in early for the night. I’m not going to leave Lance back here unattended, and I’m not sure the boys are planning on finishing with him anytime soon.

And because once again the people in this house seem to have impeccable timing, Jeff comes back in, ready for round two. OR is it three for him?

“Hey man, where’d the second boy come from?” I hear Jeff ask as he comes up to my side.

“Take a closer look,” I wrap up my text and put my phone on the desk.

“Holy shit, is that Lance?” Jeff says low enough so only I hear.

“Sure is,” I say a little cockily.

“So, he’s got a thing for the geriatric?” The asshole eyes me up and down.

I narrow my eyes. “Shut up and go stick your dick in him.”

“Yes sir, frat-daddy!” he salutes. Goddamnit, I bet Jeff started it.

I look over to the boys already in action. Aaron has taken my place on the bed behind Frankie, cock already hilted in the boy. That leaves Marcus with Lance, who with a tight grip on his hair seemed to be testing my boy’s breath control. I watch Jeff walk over to Lance’s prone form and bend over, fingers delving into Lance’s ass to check if he’s prepped. Lance jumps a little in surprise, while Frankie watches with a hint of jealousy on his face as his ass gets plowed on the bed.

I look between the two boys and try to make a decision: who to use next? Frankie’s got an open hole so I go with him. I’ll help him take his mind off Jeff for a bit. I move towards the bed, making sure to pass close enough to Lance that he can see I haven’t gone anywhere. I stand in front of the bed, pulling Frankie’s head over to me and blocking his view.

“Aww. Getting jealous of seeing your man about to get up inside someone else?” I taunt, speaking low enough that only Aaron and Frankie can hear as I jam my cock in his waiting mouth. “Well get over it, bitch. You’re not here for him, you’re here to be used.” Aaron emphasizes my point with a smack on the ass, and I give him a few light slaps on the side of his stuffed jaw. Don’t worry, this is the kind of rough treatment he lives for.

While Frankie continues to get his holes stuffed, I turn my head to see how Lance is holding up. Jeff is kneeling behind him, fucking him with short, rapid-fire thrusts. It took Jeff no time at all to take advantage of the jock in front of him. He has both of Lance’s arms pulled behind him, his muscles pulled tautly, Jeff’s grip the only thing holding him upright as Marcus continues to hammer his throat. Beautiful, and gives me a few ideas for bondage scenes we will be trying out.

“Hey,” I get Jeff’s attention, before motioning to the bed. “Get him up here. Side by side.”

Jeff and Marcus both nod, releasing Lance’s arms and pulling out of his mouth respectively. Rather than pull out himself, though, Jeff helps Lance to stand with his hole still stuffed and walks the boy towards the bed. Aaron and I move over to make space, and soon we have both boys on the bed, ass to head. Marcus climbs between the two boys to retake his position in Lance’s mouth, and the four of us resume our fucking like it never stopped.

Us four tops start to take turns rotating between each boys’ holes, even flipping them onto their backs as it suits us. I’m not quite sure how long the six of us were at it, but at some point, I hear the bedroom door open again.

“Jesus guys,” Pete closes the door behind him quickly. “It’s not even 10 yet.”

“That a complaint?” I ask from my perch behind Lance’s upturned and filled butt.

“Well, somebody has to tag out so I can tag in.” Fair point.

* * *

“Fuck man, if I knew he had an ass like this I would have made him my little brother when he pledged,” Pete teases Lance, the wrestling sub’s legs thrown over Pete’s shoulders as he fucks. The clock on my phone says it’s 2 am, and Pete’s the last one in the room aside from Lance and myself. He also rooms in the house so it’s just a quick trip upstairs. When he finishes.

After his entrance, a few of us did start rotating out, if only to leave the room to take a breather and grab a beer refill before heading back in for more. As the hours wore on, the boys’ use continued, each boy muttering complaints when I’d force them to take a short break. I was in this for the long haul, and I didn’t want the party in my room drawing to a close before the party outside of it.

Eventually, though, the men did start to depart, one by one. The last two to leave were Jeff and Frankie, making a piss-poor attempt at hiding that they were now both heading to Jeff's _own_ room together. That leaves the three of us. Having cum twice early already - once inside each boy, of course - I’m tapped out. So I just watch, laying on the bed beside Lance as he’s speared by the vice-president of his fraternity. Our fantasy turning into reality.

“Trust me, if I was a brother when he was, I never would have let him leave the frat house,” I say more to Lance then Pete, not that my poor boy is in any shape to respond. His eyelids are heavy, and all I can hear are soft little whimpers and moans. He’s exhausted. We’re both gonna sleep good tonight.

Pete’s a good guy and doesn’t draw things out, pushing Lance’s leg’s back and upping the tempo. Just a few more minutes before he’s grinding his pelvis against Lance, adding his load to the countless others already inside him. With a thank you and quick wiping of his cock on a towel, Pete lets himself out of my room for his own.

I reach for the discarded towel, wiping off Lance and my’s most offending areas. I should probably make us both take a shower, buuuuut...sleep sounds so good right now. And the idea of falling asleep while still covered in all this sweat, musk, and cum...I can feel my dick give and achy lurch. Tomorrow. I fumble off the side of the bed for a pillow and blanket, moving a very sleepy and very grumbly Lance so that I can spoon up behind him. 

“Hey Google, lights out.” I pull the blanket over the two of us.

“Okay, goodnight, Frat Daddy.”

Lance snorts and starts laughing next to me. I don’t know how Jeff changed my Google Home settings, but I’m getting him back for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, with the next chapter we are officially at the halfway point, and things are going to start getting a little darker for our boys going forward. Stay tuned.
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	8. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up in John's room after a wild night of fun with his frat brothers. Just as he's making his 'walk of shame' and sneaking out of the frat house, he's caught by the last person he wants to see. And this person wants to know: just what is Lance willing to do to keep his secret safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

"Mmmf." My phone alarm is going off. From inside my pants. On the floor. Ugh.

I roll over and drag the upper half of my body towards the offending noise. Leaning over the edge, I stretch my arm wide, fingertips just barely connecting with my belt loops. Half of my body is hanging precariously off the bed. I refuse to get out before I have to. I pull my jeans towards me and pull the phone from the pocket.

I hate Saturday practices. I don't give them much thought until it's the morning after a party and I am forced to wake up at a decent hour. I didn't get nearly enough sleep last night, and I can already feel the soreness in my muscles. And ass. At least I didn't drink enough to be hungover.

"Hey." I turn to see John's sleepy face smiling at me, eyes half-lidded.

"Morning Sir." I smile back.

John rolls over and wraps his arm around my waist, shifting me so he's spooning up behind me. "Mmmm...practice?"

"Yes, Sir," I grumble.

"Boo." He nuzzles the back of my neck. "How you feeling?"

"Tired, sore." I know he's asking about last night, but I'm trying to draw this out as long as I can.

"That's cause I did my job." He bites my shoulder gently. "Any regrets?"

"No Sir, none," I shook my head. I was horny, but still pretty sober last night. I remember everything. And it was awesome. And John's right, if I can't trust these guys, my brothers, of all people, what am I doing here? Although I might look at Pete a little funny next time I see him with one of those paddles.

"Good. Thank you for letting me share that with you." He squeezes me tightly.

I let us lay there for a few more minutes before begrudgingly squeezing his wrist. "I gotta get going, Sir." I still have to run to my dorm to grab my gym bag.

John makes some incoherent grumbling noises, squeezing me more tightly to him. "Okay." I flip around so I can give him a goodbye kiss, despite our morning breath. "Text me later. We can talk more then."

"Yes Sir," I smile and kiss him again, before finally tearing myself away from him and the warm bed.

He watches me sleepily as I grab my clothes. I throw on my jeans and shirt, opting to just hold my jock and socks for now. I shove my wallet phone and keys into my pocket. I throw on my shoes, kiss Sir one last time, and let myself out.

There's something kind of hot about doing the proverbial walk of shame from my boyfriend's room. I look at the jockstrap in my hand, and I realize it's not even one mine. It's John's. His precum stains are all over the pouch. Fuck, I bet that smells great. Without really thinking, I lift it to my nose and sniff. Yeah, that's ni--

"Wow." I freeze in my tracks when I hear the voice behind me. No. Not him. "So did he give that to you, or did you steal it?"

I turn slowly and come face to face with the absolute last person I would ever want to find out about this. Brian. I ball up the jock in my fist as tightly as I can, as if he didn't just catch me sniffing it. I have to get out of this.

"It's not what it looks like, man." Which is an argument that really only works when you have a reasonable explanation.

Brian cocks a brow. "Really? Cause I know exactly what it looks like." He looks pointedly at my balled-up fist.

"It's not...I just left my phone in there last night. Came back to get it this morning." I'm scrabbling so much my voice almost cracks.

"Riiiight, you just left your phone overnight in the room of a guy with a _very_ specific reputation." Brian stepped forward, clearly not buying any of it. "Your shirt's on backward."

I feel my face burn after being caught for something so stupid. Twice. I don't even bother trying to respond again.

"I'll see you at practice, man," Brian smirks as he walks past me. "Better hurry up, don't wanna be late!"

* * *

I almost ended up being late. After Brian's ambush, I kinda lost my bearings on my way back to the dorm. A few times. I just couldn't stop freaking out, thinking about what he saw, what he might say to someone else. When I finally made it back to the dorm, Dave was nowhere to be found, though I'm not even sure what I would have told him. I just grabbed my bag and headed for the gym.

Practice was...not great. It started okay. My weigh-in went fine, not downing a bunch of beers last night probably helped. But after that, I was distracted the entire time. Brian seemed to always be in my eyeline, and every time I saw him talking to someone else, I freaked. And he knew it too because he kept looking right at me with that fucking smirk on his face, the same one from the hallway. What a fucking prick.

I fucked up all my holds, was pinned in no time flat, and I even nearly knocked Joey on his ass when he tried to come up behind me and surprise me. I'm pretty sure coach thought about just sending me home early a few times.

"Hey man, you okay?" Joey sits next to me on the benches in the locker room after practice. "You seemed off today."

"Yeah, sorry man." I pull my shirt on. This is the one time I'm not actively watching Brian. Being caught staring at a dude in a locker room isn't gonna do me any favors. "Something happened this morning and it just kinda threw me off."

"Something with that girl you've been seeing?" At least someone still thinks I'm straight.

"Not exactly." That's not entirely a lie. "I'm...figuring it out." That is though.

"I know we fuck with each other a lot, but, if you ever need to talk, man..." Aw, Joey's giving me the straight guy 'I'm here for you' talk. "I'm here for you." See?

"Thanks, man." I clap him on the shoulder. I'd like to talk...if it wasn't about this.

Joey leaves me to finish getting dressed. I see no sign of Brian at the moment, so I plan to just get dressed and get the fuck out of here and...fuck, I dunno. Hope he doesn't tell anyone?

Speak of the devil, he's walking over to my now with that same smug look on his face.

"You might wanna hang back after everyone else leaves," he says, loud enough for only me to hear. "I think we have some things to discuss."

I say nothing, only glare, and slow my getting dressed. Goddamnit. Fuck this fucking prick. What the fuck does he want? I stand and make my way to the bathroom. I'm too angry and anxious right now and I'm probably doing a piss-poor job of hiding it. I go in one of the stalls and sit down, closing the door.

Now that I'm free from other distractions, my brain is running through all possible worst-case scenarios. What if he tells someone? What if he tells _everyone_? What if he's already told them!? I dig my fingers into my thighs subconsciously. What does he want? Money? Would he keep his mouth shut if I paid him? Is it still blackmail if I offer him the money first?

As far as places to have a panic attack, a locker room bathroom is not one I would recommend. Needing to take deep breaths in a room that smells like shit is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday. But eventually, I manage to calm down and exit the bathroom. Most of the team had left by now, though of course I still see Brian. I go and "finish" getting dressed. Finally, our last teammate leaves and it's just me and him.

Neither of us says anything at first. He just walks over and leans against the lockers opposite me, still smirking.

"I don't know what you think you saw this morning, but it isn't..." I really should have thought this through a little more. "I just left my stuff in John's room."

"By stuff do you mean your load? Cause from what I hear it's more likely that you're the one who left with his." I can already feel my face turning red, which just makes him smirk more.

"What were you even doing back there?" I try to desperately change the subject.

"I left some of my own stuff in the meeting room," he says very matter-of-factly.

"Why were you in the meeting room?" He shouldn't have been back there to catch me to begin with.

"My date wanted to see where all the 'spooky frat stuff' happened." I roll my eyes at his finger quotes.

"We're not supposed to take anyone not in the frat back there." John isn't even allowed since he's not an active member anymore.

"You really gonna talk to me about what we're not supposed to do?" He says that like I have something to be ashamed of. Which I don't! So why do I feel like I do?

"What do you want?!" The tension and stress from the morning finally causes me to snap.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your brother. Or the guy who knows your dirty little secret," he speaks as calmly as ever.

"It's not dirty." Not sure why _that's_ the hill I want to die.

"But it is a secret." Another smirk.

"What do you want, Brian?" I repeat my question more calmly.

"What do I want for what?" What the fuck is he playing dumb for?

"What do you want so you'll keep your mouth shut!" I growl through my gritted teeth.

"Oh, was that something you were trying to hide?" I swear I want to rip that smirk right off his face.

"I fucking hate you." I really fucking do.

"Is that reall how you want to talk to the guy that could out you to everyone you know?" At least he fucking said it that time.

"What do you want?" I repeat for the third time.

"Enh, I figure a blow job will do." What the fuck.

"What the fuck?" Is he just fucking with me again now?

"Was I not clear? In exchange for me keeping my mouth shut about you being a cocksucker, I want you to suck my cock." His eyes lock onto mine.

"But isn't...doesn't that just mean you're gay too?" I have no idea what's going on right now.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to wager you care a hell of a lot more about people finding out then I do." His tone says he's completely serious.

"Why are you doing this?" I hang my head in my hands.

"Cause it's kinda hot, making you squirm like this." He stands and starts walking towards me, lewdly grabbing himself through his shorts.

"What is your fucking problem?" Seriously, who does shit like this?

"Well right now, the only thing 'wrong' is that you aren't on your knees right now, sucking my dick." He moves his hand towards his crotch. It looks like he's already pitching a tent.

"Can you not get your dick sucked by anyone else?" My tone is entirely sarcastic, but the question is half-serious.

"What do you think happened in the meeting room?" Ugh, he's wiggling his eyebrows.

"So why the hell are you making me suck your dick?" Seriously, we do not like each other.

"Because I can." His voice goes entirely serious. "Because I want to. Because I don't like your attitude. Because for as long as I've known you, you've always acted like you're better than me. You never listen to me, you just fuck up and drag the rest of the team down, and then you talk shit about me behind my back. I'm sick of your bullshit, and now I get to put you in your place."

"Because you don't _like me_?! Because I piss you off?!" My voice cracks. He is seriously fucked in the head.

"Look." His voice softens and I feel his hand under my chin, lifting my gaze to his. "Is what I'm asking for really that bad? There's no way John's the only one you're fucking. What's one more dick to add to the pile."

"Besides," I watch as his eyes drag down my body slowly. "I can tell I'm not the only one into this."

My cock is traitorously hard in my shorts, my loose gym shorts holding nothing down.

"It's just... You just want a blowjob?" I can't believe I'm actually considering this.

"For now." He sat on the bench next to me.

"What, you're gonna want more?" What the fuck am I getting into?

"Hey, you can look at this as a chore, or you can find a way to have some fun with it." He leans back and gropes his dick. "But either way, it's time for you to get on your knees."

I watch as the mound in his gym shorts continues to grow, but I can't bring myself to move. It's not until I feel Brian's hand on my shoulder that I slowly slide off the bench, assuming an all too familiar position at his feet. I look up to see him looking back down triumphantly, as his hand dives into his shorts to fish out his cock.

And, dammit I hate to admit this, but it's actually a pretty nice cock. Not as big as John (which is suddenly very important to me), but a decent size. Thick but not so thick that I won't be able to...ugh why am I complimenting his dick? I don't want to be doing this at all!

"You okay?" Brian snaps me out of my trance. "Need a little help?"

Not waiting for an answer, Brian reaches out and pulls my head towards him. Instinctively, I open my mouth, which when you think about it is a weird instinct to have. I feel a little stunned at the sudden intrusion - and that this is happening at all - but I recover quickly. The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can get out of here.

He's already hard so I just start sucking. I know what I'm doing. I'm not saying I'm an expert or anything, but for like a solid year, I was sucking a lot of dick in risky places. I know John's the main dick I've been sucking lately, but it also takes a dick his size to give me any problems these days. And Brian's no John.

"Fuck, you're good at this." I don't acknowledge the praise. I don't even have my eyes open.

I have one hand wrapped around the base to hold him in place as I bob up and down on the remaining for inches. Not playing with his balls, no special tricks, just a straight-up blowjob. No reason to draw this out longer than it should be. I'm just starting to get comfortable when--

*click* My eyes fly open at the sound of a camera shutter.

"What the fuck?!" I push myself away, but not before it's clear he managed to get a picture of my sucking his dick. "What the hell man! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Neither was you giving me the world's angriest blowjob," he deadpans. 

I narrow my eyes. "You can't make me _want_ to suck your dick."

"Oh calm down, I'm not gonna show anyone. Just think of it as an insurance policy."

"I'm not sucking your dick if you're going to record it." I cross my arms, as defiant as someone in my position can be.

"Whatever, I only needed the one." He pockets his phone. "As long as you're a good boy and do everything I say, no one will ever see that picture."

"This is bullshit." I just gave this guy fodder to use against me for...who the fuck knows how long.

"Yeah well, I make the rules." He crosses his arms as I did earlier. "So, you gonna get back to work, or what?"

I glare, but say nothing, simply shuffling forward to resume my earlier position. I hate him so fucking much. I ignore his 'notes' on my technique - he can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm going to pretend to enjoy this. I am also pointedly ignoring the fact that my dick is currently tenting the front of my shorts. Traitor.

"Alright, if you're going to act like a bitch," he starts, a few minutes after I've resumed, "then I'm going to treat you like one."

Suddenly, his hand is in my hair and in one fluid motion, he stands and throws me off balance. My arms flail behind me, but he holds my face firmly against his crotch, preventing me from tipping backward but also planting every last inch of his cock in my mouth. Angry, especially because I think I know what's coming next, I glare up at him.

He just rolls his eyes. "Whatever, if John's fucking you then I know you've taken it way rougher then this."

My gullet still stuffed, I can only continue to glare as I steel myself for what I'm sure is going to be a rough face fucking. And what a face fucking it is. Brian wastes no time in testing the full depth of my oral cavity, plunging the full length of his dick into my throat with each snap of his hips.

He also seems to be enjoying testing my breath control, as every time he bottoms out, he holds my head in place for longer and longer periods of time. My nose was in his pubes more than they weren't. This would be so hot if I didn't hate it so much.

I hope he doesn't see the wet spot on my shorts.

"You only have yourself to blame." Oh, he's gonna lecture me now too? Great. "This could have been a nice chill blowjob for the both of us, but you just had to keep acting like a bitch about it."

"Ghhk ghhk." I don't know why I tried to respond there.

"What part of this are you not getting?" He asks while hammering his point home against my face. "I'm calling the shots here, and you just need to do what I fucking tell you and everything works out great for the both of us."

I can't possibly see what's "great" about my current predicament, Brian currently grinding his pelvis against my face. Reluctantly, I have to use my hands on his legs to hold myself steady as he continues his assault. I wish he would just cum already.

But no, now he seems content to drag this out, varying up the speed and depth of his thrusts in no discernable pattern. I have to stop looking up at him because of the smug look on his face while he just pisses me off more. This is humiliating, rage-inducing, and... why is it turning me on so much?

"Alright, I'm getting close to cumming soon," he announces, not bothering to slow down, "and you are going to swallow every drop."

My eyes shoot open. The fuck I am!

He just rolls his eyes. "You don't have a choice, bitch. I'm going to cum in your mouth, and you're going to swallow it. Nod if you understand."

I nod as angrily as I can while my throat is getting plowed. I should just bite his dick off.

Instead, I watch his eyes close and his face scrunch up before the thrusts against my face are too rapid for me to keep my eyes open. I don't even have a chance to catch my breath, I've just got my hands on Brian's thighs holding on for the ride. At least I know he's close.

"Here it comes bitch," Brian growls out above me.

Rather than the esophagus-stuffing slam home I'm expecting, Brian pulls his dick nearly all the way back, my lips wrapped just behind his head. With one hand on my head holding me in place, he uses his remaining hand to stroke the exposed shaft. As he blows his load, this has the intended effect of each volley of cum landing directly on my tongue.

I swallow the first mouthful, which is quickly refilled. I wish he had just blown it straight in my throat. Even if I gagged, this somehow feels more humiliating. Which is probably why he did it. I don't even want to open my eyes and look at him. I just know he's wearing that fucking smirk. I wait for him to stop cumming, swallow, and then spit out his cock.

"Goddamn." He exhales like he's the one who just did all that work.

"Hey. Good job." I'm staring at the floor, but his hand under my chin forces me to look up at him. His smile seems genuine for a second, before morphing into the sneer I know too well. "Now clean yourself up, Stevens. You look like a whore."

Fucking asshole. The insult has my hands balling up at my sides while I struggle not to say something. Like I want to be kneeling here with my face covered in spit at cock-snot. Lucky for me (HA!), he seems to be satisfied and just pulls up his shorts, grabs his bag, and makes for the exit.

"Remember. You don't tell anyone about this, and neither do I." He holds his phone up before he leaves, the threat of spreading his 'evidence' clear. "See ya at practice, bro."

I wait for a second to make sure he's gone before getting to my feet. As I turn I catch sight of myself in a mirror, and I walk closer. My hair is fucked up, my lips are swollen and red, my eyes bloodshot. My face is still wet, with spit, throat slime, and probably even precum. Some of it's even dripped down onto my shirt. Anyone who saw me right now would know exactly what just happened. It's humiliating.

So why is my dick so fucking hard right now?

I don't want to think about it. I rip my shirt off and head back to the showers. I'm just going to get cleaned up and get out of here. Just a quick rinse... Except my dick won't go down. I debate turning the shower to cold and dealing with it that way, but maybe it'll be easier if I just...

I wrap a hand around my dick. I have been rock hard since Brian forced me on my knees... No. Not going to think about that. I'm just dealing with a problem, just getting off and then I can get out of here. But no matter what I try, my mind keeps wandering. Brian pushing me onto my knees. His cock filling my mouth, cutting off my air. The taste of his load that is still on my tongue....fuck!

I blow my load all over the tile wall. A huge one. I watch as the steam causes the sticky splatter to slide down the wall. And as I stand there under the spray of the shower, my load still dripping from my hand, I am disgusted with myself.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

"What's wrong, you not hungry?" John poked my container of sweet and sour pork with his chopstick.

Much later in the day, hours after practice and the locker room incident, John texted me and asked if I was free for dinner. I really wasn't sure. Everything with Brian - and the fact that I couldn't talk to anyone about it - really had me thrown. But, part of me still wanted to see my Sir. So, I said yes, and he grabbed some Chinese food and met me in my dorm. Dave was out for the night, hooking up with some football player off-campus, so we had the room to ourselves.

"No, sorry, my mind's just kinda wandering." I take another sauce-covered bite.

"Everything okay?" John sticks his chopstick in his food. "Is it because of last night?"

I'm glad I'm mid-bite because I'm not sure I've got a very convincing poker face at the moment. I finish chewing, slowly, before answering.

"No, not at all." Well, not entirely at least. "Last night was a lot of fun, and it's kinda nice knowing I can trust some of the other guys in the frat." Just not the one who caught me leaving this morning. I take another bite of food, covering the grimace that flashes on my face, knowing that for however great last night was, it is always going to be tied to the memory of this morning.

"I'm glad." Relaxing, he takes another bite. "I was really worried it might have been too much, that I was pushing you too far, too soon."

He swallows another bite before continuing. "Between things like last night or the bar, training and all our rules... I still keep finding myself surprised that everything is actually working out." He smiles warmly. "You make me very happy, boy."

John leans over to give me a quick kiss, and all I can think is... Fuck. I'm a real piece of shit.

I want to tell him about Brian, so badly. Not just to help me deal with it, but because that's one of the rules I told him I'd follow. John has all these insecurities thanks to some of his past boys, and now because of some asshole with a hard-on for ruining my life, I'm going to add to them. It almost feels like I'm cheating on him.

"You make me very happy too, Sir." Damnit, I'm not gonna let Brian fuck this up for me. "Actually, Sir, there is something I wanted to tell you about today."

"Hmm?" Sir cocks his head, his mouth stuffed with noodles.

"Something happened, after practice." Now I needed to choose my words very carefully. "I met up with somebody. Another student. An athlete." Not a lie. "I would have told you sooner but... he doesn't want anyone knowing who he is." Still not lying. "We hooked up... I sucked him off."

"Wow, I'm impressed, boy." Sir does look impressed. "I figured you woulda been out of business for a few days after last night. I understand his need for privacy." He winks at me.

I simply smile and tuck into the rest of my dinner. I have absolutely no interest in arguing with him. I know I just got done walking a very thin tightrope and somehow came out the other side of it with both Brian's secrecy and my relationship with John intact.

So why do I still feel so guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian is a prick, but apparently Lance has a bit of a thing for pricks. Hope he's not getting in over his head...
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	9. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While things may have taken a dark turn for Lance, John is still none the wiser, very happy with how his relationship with Lance has progressed. So happy, in fact, that he decides to plan a special date night just for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the middle of this chapter, there is a pretty detailed description and explanation for prostate orgasms. Something I've noticed in a LOT of the stories I've read, on here and other sites, is how those actually work. As someone who frequently gives them to others, and who has had a few himself, this is an area I know _very_ well. Feel free to spread the word!
> 
>   
>    
> 

I have been staring at a half-empty Word document for the better part of an hour. Not because I don't have anything to write about - although, who _wants_ to be writing a thesis paper - but because I have other things on my mind. Namely Lance, and trying to think of a plan for our date tomorrow.

Our schedules have been so busy that Lance and I haven't seen much of each other the past couple of weeks. On top of his normal classes, Lance's wrestling season is kicking into gear and his coach has nearly doubled their practice schedule. He's also stepping up the studying, he was busy almost every night last week. On my side of things, I have research surveys to set up, which also means stacks of the results to sort through, and then a meeting with my faculty advisor to prove that I'm not wasting my (and the university's) time and money on worthless research.

I don't talk much about my grad student project. Not because I'm ashamed of it or anything, but it's...kind of a sensitive subject. For most, at least. So, as an undergrad, my major was in psychology. I'm not interested in _practicing_ psychology, going through everything required for that intimidates even me. What I'm interested in is research.

People fascinate me. I sound like an alien or something when I say that. I just mean, I've met a _lot_ of interesting people over the years, especially within the kink community. And the more I get to know somebody, the more interesting things I learn. So you know, figuring out what makes people tick _and_ getting paid to do it seemed like kind of a no brainer.

So, back to my actual project. The research I'm collecting and the thesis paper I'm writing are on a subject near and dear to my heart: kink. Specifically, I'm looking at self-described kinksters and the relationships between things like mental health, criminal history, job satisfaction - things you might be able to use to quantify how "successful" a person is in life. I always felt like we get a bad rap, that we're sick or damaged, that we're this way because of abuse, or we're abusers ourselves. I'd like to disprove that.

As you can imagine, with _that_ kind of subject matter, moving forward with my research hasn't been the easiest. It took forever to find a faculty advisor to actually take me on, not to mention the severe lack of scholarly articles on just about everything related to kink. And finding the actual _subjects_ to research hasn't been easy either. I've basically got two groups of people I can pull from: college students and active kinksters. One group is too shy - or naive - to come forward, while the other can usually think of a million things they'd rather be doing then answering some college kid's survey. It's been an interesting semester.

"Ugh." I close the Word document. I can do that later. I'd rather focus on something that hasn't been giving me a recurring nightmare in which I must enter an ever-growing stack of survey responses into an old computer while being endlessly flogged by a crude Tom of Finland caricature. Like Lance.

Things have been going really good with Lance. I still often find myself surprised at just _how_ good. Every curveball I've thrown at Lance...with the way he handles them it almost feels like he's throwing one right back. I don't mean that I'm trying to trip him up or anything. I just wanted to present a lot of these scenarios sooner than later. Like ripping off a bandaid.

...That might be something I should talk to my therapist about.

Like I was saying, Lance has been up for everything I've presented him with. Wonderfully. But, everything I've presented him with has involved a lot of other people. Heavily. And because my boy has done so beautifully, I want to reward him with some one on one time. I think it's important that I show him that even with all this craziness I am inviting into our lives, at the end of the day I still want it to be about him and me.

...Got kinda deep in the relationship talk there for a minute. Something else for the therapist.

So, a date night. I'm thinking...something traditional, like dinner and a movie.

With a few surprises. I'm still _me_.

* * *

"I mean, just...that was just so _slow_ compared to all the lightsaber fights they have in the newer movies!" Lance shakes his head in exasperation.

"I know, but I think they were going for a whole...medieval duel type feel back then." I shrug my shoulders. That's my dad's explanation at least.

Lance and I are walking through a park after catching an early movie. A local theatre was playing a print of the original Star Wars and, remembering that Lance had told me he'd never seen it, it seemed like an fun choice. The place I'm taking us for dinner is right around the corner, and I wanted to just wander around and spend a little quiet time together here first.

"And I think I could see the string when they blew up Alderaan," he snorts.

"Just wait until you see the original Yoda puppet," I taunt.

So far, I am happy to report a successful date night thus far. I have some plans for the two of us after dinner, back in my room, but for now, I'm happy that it's just the two of us here, peacefully enjoying each other's company.

At least until I find the next public restroom.

We circle the park for another 15 minutes or so. We're in no particular rush, but once I hear Lance's stomach growling, I figure it's about time to feed my hungry boy. Just one thing to take care of first.

"Hey, follow me." I tug on Lance's wrist and walk towards one of the park's bathrooms. 

I turn once we're both inside and pull Lance in for a kiss. After a minute of making out, I pull us apart.

"Been wanting to do that all night." I wink and squeeze his hand.

"Me too, Sir." He squeezes back.

"Alright, in here." I pull Lance into the handicap stall in the back. I doubt anyone else is coming in here, but better safe than sorry.

After another quick kiss and a grope, I reach into my jacket pocket to pull out two objects that I have spent the better part of two and a half hours being paranoid that they might fall out of my pocket: a buttplug, and lube. Lance's eyes go wide when I show him my plans for the next portion of the evening.

"Alright boy, drop 'em," I nod towards his jeans.

Lance hesitates for only a second before reaching for his belt and zipper. See? He's the fucking best. I step forward and grab his cock through his jockstrap. He's wearing his cage, just like I told him to. I stroke my hand along his balls repeatedly, feeling his cock trying to plump up in vain.

Satisfied with the front, I flip him around, facing the mirror over the sink. I told him before I picked him up that he would want to 'prep' for later, I just didn't specify _how_ much later. He pulls his jeans down to his thighs - he's smart enough to know what I need - but I can't help myself to a few generous squeezes of his exposed peach of a rump. I just wanna rub my face against that blonde fuzz...

Another growl of Lance's stomach snaps me back to the present. Right, things to do...

"Bend over the sink." I move behind him and with my hands on his sides guide him over.

I give his ass a few light spanks before proceeding. Plug in one hand, I aim my small bottle of lube and coat it's side generously, dropping the bottle back into my pocket and spreading the lube evenly across the plug's surface. Then, after wiping the lube covered hand across his hole, I spread him open with one hand and press the plug against his hole with the other.

Lance braces himself, moaning slightly as the plug pierces his posterior. I'm practically licking my lips as I watch the thickest part of the toy passing through his ring of muscle. I have trained this hole well, and there's _so_ much more I have planned for it. Allowing the rest of the plug to slide in of its own accord, I give Lance a second to adjust and breathe.

"How's that feel?" I give the plug's flared base a few taps, enjoying the shudder that passes through Lance each time.

"Good, Sir." Lance flexes his glutes for me and I grab another nice handful.

"Good boy." Another spank. "Now, pants up, let's get some food in that belly."

Lance looks a little confused as he buttons up his jeans but says nothing. I don't bother explaining myself. Just smile, and lead Lance out of the bathroom. All according to plan.

The restaurant is only about a ten-minute walk from here, and we're seated as soon as we get inside. It's nothing fancy, just a little family Italian restaurant and pizzeria. I've been here a few times and the food's pretty good. And it's enough of a hole in the wall that I'm not worried about us being seen by anyone we know.

The server leads us to a small table with a large tablecloth. I set my phone out on the table before I sit. I can't help but chuckle as I watch Lance take his seat gingerly because of the plug. Took him a minute to get used to walking with it in, too. Still, I say nothing, just open a menu and give the server our drink order.

"Before our little pitstop in the park there, I almost thought this was going to be a boring evening," Lance taunts.

"Aww, come on, boy." I start fiddling with my phone. "You know me better than that." As I speak the final word, I hit a button on my phone, and Lance nearly jumps out of his seat.

Technology is a wonderful thing. Did you know that they make vibrating butt plugs that you can control with a remote these days? And did you _also_ know that with the advent of Bluetooth technology, some of these plugs can even be controlled with a smartphone app? I did, and now so does Lance.

"S-sir?" Lance croaks out.

"Yes, boy?" I reply nonchalantly, moving a slider on my phone up. This thing's got all sorts of vibration options and speeds, and Lance is biting his lip as the plug's intensity increases.

Lance doesn't bother responding, but instead grips the tabletop tightly, his knuckles nearly white. I continue to tap away at my phone, teasing (or torturing, I guess) my boy as he struggles not to get caught. He's doing a pretty good job so far, barely a peep or wiggle out of him. I mean, I'm not _trying_ to get us caught...

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Crap. Except I may not have noticed the waiter walking over to us.

"Hmm...I think _I'm_ ready, what about you Lance?" I can't help but make the poor boy squirm a little more.

"Um, uh." Lance starts fumbling through his menu, and it's taking all my power not to laugh.

"I'll give you guys another couple of minutes." The waiter smiles (maybe a _little_ oddly at Lance) and leaves us to finish looking. 

"You're evil, Sir." He gripes as I lower the plug's settings.

"You better look at your menu while you have a chance boy." I cock an eyebrow and tap my blank (for now) phone screen).

"Yes, Sir." His eyes go from my phone to his menu.

A few minutes later and we're ready for the waiter's return.

"Have you gentlemen decided?" He wasn't a bad looking guy, but I couldn't tell if he was 'family' or not.

"I'll have the chicken piccata," I say as I hand him my menu. "No salad."

"And you, sir?" He turns to Lance.

"I'll have the chicken **AAHH** lfredo," Lance shouts the second half of his order. "No salad for me either," he finishes, grumbling as he hands back his menu.

"We'll have those out for you in a few minutes." The waiter looks at Lance a little funny again as he takes the menu, but I don't think he suspects anything.

"Whoops," I faux-apologize once we are alone again. "My finger must have slipped."

"I can't decide if I love or hate this thing." Lance shakes his head.

"Good thing you're not in charge of making decisions, huh?" I slip off one of my shoes under the table, and then press my foot against his caged cock. "Just wait until we get home."

Lance just bites his lip and rides it out.

* * *

The rest of dinner was relatively uneventful. I tried to get Lance to slip up again when our food was brought, but he was ready for me. I adjusted the toy a few more times but left it alone for the most part. I still wanted him to enjoy his dinner. The car ride home, however... There were a _lot_ of red lights to kill time during. I drove us back to his dorm since there would be fewer questions about the two of us walking in together, no sneaking required.

"Let me hit the bathroom real quick before you 'freshen up'," I say while putting our leftovers away in the mini-fridge Lance and his roomie _definitely_ aren't supposed to have.

I pop into their bathroom really quickly and grab the mouthwash. I rinse my mouth out, thoroughly. Italian restaurants might be romantic, but the food is not conducive to kissing. I spit out my minty mouthful and rinse, before giving the room over to Lance.

"Be right out, Sir." Lance is just doing the standard 'check and rinse' that comes with long term plug wearing. I pull off my shirt and undo my belt, making myself comfortable while I wait... And check on a few more preparations.

It's only a few minutes before Lance rejoins me, naked, save the cock-cage. No point in getting redressed.

"Woof." I kick off my pants and pat the bed next to me. "C'mere baby."

I pull Lance in for a kiss as he moves to the bed, rolling us both on our sides to face each other. No words, just making out. I let my hand run down his back to his ass and back up. I can feel the plastic in his pouch pressing against my own package. Hands on my ass, he pulls me in closer, desperate for friction he is unable to feel.

Once I've had my fill of his mouth (for now) I climb over Lance, letting him move to the center of the bed. I grab his wrists and move them over his head, near the metal frame of his bed...and the cuffs I asked Dave attach earlier. He's a good boy, that one.

"What?" Lance's head goes up as he feels the first cuff slide over his wrist. He's surprised but seems to work out who did it on his own and is content to let me work.

Once he's secure, I move my hands down to his chest, kneading his pecs. He smiles as I touch him, and I can't help but lean down for more kisses. I also can't help running my fingers down his sides and up his armpits to tickle him. He squawks indignantly in my mouth, struggling against his bonds, but I don't stop kissing him.

I stop my tickling and move my mouth towards his neck, licking and kissing my way towards his ear. I'm careful not to bite or suck - I once gave Lance a hickey on accident and he almost had an aneurysm. Instead, I just use my tongue to trace small circles on his skin, before nibbling on his ear. I hear Lance moan softly underneath me, happy now to let me work.

After repeating my oral ministrations on the other side of his neck, I shuffle backward and move further down his body. After I make a pitstop at his pits - my boy smells good - I arrive at my target, his chest. One of the perks of dating an athlete is a nice beefy rack like this.

I lower my mouth to his right nipple while reaching up with my hand to squeeze his left. Almost as soon as my tongue makes contact do I hear Lance hiss, his body attempting to lift further towards my mouth. I smile around the nipple in my mouth. If he's already this desperate, I can't wait to see what the rest of the night does to him. I've got plans for this boy, and they all involve me taking my time.

Done for now with the right, I switch my mouth over to the left side of his body and continue to play with Lance's chest. I can't help but try and suck the whole peck into my mouth, while giving the other a good squeeze. Reluctantly, I release it and switch sides once more. I look forward to the day when I can stop worrying about leaving marks.

After a few more minutes of oral action on his chest, I make my way further down. I look up as I move, locking eyes with a very horny Lance. Smirking, I stop for a moment to nuzzle his furry belly. He would hate hearing this, but I really like that he _isn't_ one of those guys with a 6 pack. I love the softness of his body covering his firm muscles. Plus, I don't have one either and don't need my boy showing me up like that.

After some tummy time, I reach my target for the next 15 minutes or so - his crotch. I eye the pink plastic encasing his cock and reach one hand up to stroke his balls, watching as they contract at my touch. I lean in closer, pressing myself into the crook of his thigh. Fuck, he smells good. Swiping my tongue across him, I can tell you his tastes good too. I continue to nuzzle into his thigh, slowly but firmly licking the sensitive, salty skin in my reach.

Much like with his chest, Lance can't help but lift himself off the bed. He desperate for more pressure, more friction. I just smile to myself and switch sides, giving him a nice wet swipe across his balls as I do so. I can see he's already leaking from the tip of the cage. Good. I'm gonna wring a whole lot more out of him before the night is over.

"Alright, boy," Done with his front half, it's time to move on to his back. Lifting myself from his crotch and the bed, I give him a tap on the thigh. "Flip over and let me see that ass."

"Mmm, yes sir," Lance replies happily. There's enough slack in his bonds that I won't need to uncuff him. Once he's on his stomach, I crawl back between his legs.

I grab his ass with both hands. Fuck do I love this thing. Just like the rest of him, a soft layer on top of two mounds of hard muscle, all covered with a fuzzy patch of blonde fur. I lean in and rub my beard against it. Can't help it. I squeeze and massage his glutes tightly as I scrape over his skin gently with my beard. I can feel that he's fighting the urge to press his ass up. He knows what's coming.

I spread his cheeks apart and find his tight, furled hole winking at me. Gently, I blow air up and down his crack and watch that same hole twitch in response. I slowly lower my mouth to his hole, my tongue just barely making contact with his skin. I slowly and lightly trace a circle around his hole, earning a whine of frustration in response. Good.

Satisfied that I've gotten him worked up enough, I give him what he wants. I thrust my tongue into his hole, probing deeply as he presses back against my face. I drive my tongue in and out, fucking him while he moans into his pillow. I give that plump rump a nice smack while I eat him out.

Next, I pull my tongue out and begin to lick long, slow swaths across his hole, letting my beard scrape over it with each pass. I alternate between this and the deep tongue-fucking, only coming up for air when I absolutely must. I keep a tight grip on his ass, delivering the occasional smack, and I can hear the growls coming from my throat as I feast.

Unfortunately, after about 15 solid minutes of ass-eating, my lips and tongue begin to tire. I'm not _too_ disappointed though, that just means it's time to move on to the next phase of our evening. With a few final licks (and a kiss) I release his ass from my hold and begin climbing back up Lance's body.

I kick off my pants and jock as I make my way up his back, tracing his spine with my tongue. Aside from the occasional shudder, Lance is relaxed into the bed, waiting for whatever it is I'm going to do next. With my hot breath on his neck, and my hard cock rubbing against his ass, I'm pretty sure he knows what's up.

"You ready to get your brains fucked out, boy?" I breathe into his ear, before reaching over the bed towards his nightstand for the lube.

"Please, daddy." Lance's response is a little muffled by the pillows.

I'm glad Lance is a big boy because he can handle all my weight being on top of him while I slick my dick up with one hand. As I grind my slippery dick against his hole, I wrap my other arm around his neck - just a little.

"Good, because we aren't going to finish until I feel that pussy cumming on my cock." I reach down with my free hand and aim my cockhead at his hole.

"Sir?" Lance is confused, so I'll spell it out for him.

"All I want you to do is focus on that tight hole of yours," I tighten the arm around his neck. "Not fighting against it, the feelings of being stretched open and having your p-spot rubbed and scraped, and just letting everything go."

"Yes, Sir," he answers a little more confidently. Good, he's in for a long ride.

And ride him I do. I let my hips drop, sinking my wet cock into his hole. Lance groans as he's stretched open. I chew lightly on his ear, tightening my arm around his neck. Once my hips are flush with his ass, I put _all_ of my weight on top of him, making sure I'm sunk in fully. And even then, I make sure to grind my hips in a slow circle a few times. I really want to get him open for this.

Once I'm satisfied, I plant my knees on either side of his hips, lift myself up, and get to work. Speed and power isn't what I'm looking for here. What I need is a nice, steady grind. I'm not focusing on making myself cum (though don't worry, I will), I'm trying to give Lance his first prostate orgasm. I'm looking to make the pressure - and pleasure - build, and then release.

Alright folks, pull up a chair because Daddy John is going to teach you all about prostate orgasms. Really, _anal_ orgasm is a more apt term, as women and men _without_ prostates are still fully capable of having them. It's just that with the prostate, you have a more direct target to aim for.

So the first thing is, when you have a anal orgasm, _most_ of the time, you do not cum the traditional way, with semen leaving your dick. In fact, it is far more common for your dick to be partially or totally flaccid when this happens. That's not to say it doesn't happen, but on the whole, if you're shooting from your dick, that's not a prostate orgasm, that's just an orgasm assisted by stimulating your prostate.

It won't feel like your cumming the traditional way, either. It actually feels more like you have to pee (which some people do, but more on that in a minute), you feel a pressure building in your lower half. You will have the sudden urge to bear down and push out, and many people instinctively fight against this because typically when one is getting fucked in the ass, that is the _opposite_ of what you want to do.

Which is why cleaning out is _so_ _important_ if you are someone prone to having them. Because your body is going to try to push _everything_ inside of you, out. Namely, your top, who will have to fight against your muscles at least a little to stay seated inside. Ideally, nothing will come out, and a top looking down will see your hole pushing out around him until the orgasm passes.

Now, _nothing_ coming out isn't entirely accurate. The act of having an anal (or vaginal) orgasm is sometimes called _creaming_ , which is well, followed by said cream. It's white, doesn't smell like much, and is very lube-like. That's just mucus, as gross as that may sound. You know how if you throw up on an empty stomach, nothing really comes out? Same concept. You're pushing out, but there's nothing _to_ push out, so all that's coming out is your body's the mucus lining. That's why your various orifices are called mucus membranes.

Now, remember earlier, when I said that sometimes, a person might pee during this? And do you also know how sometimes, when women have orgasms, they 'squirt'? Well, I hate to burst anyone's bubble, but that's just pee. When I said push everything out, that really does mean _everything_ , sometimes. The bladder and all it's muscles are located _very_ close to where the prostate sits, and sometimes those muscles are stimulated all the same. Because it's being forced out earlier than intended, it's usually clearer and more diluted, and it doesn't end up looking or smelling like you just pissing yourself.

So with all that in mind, I ready myself for a nice long fuck. I wanna make sure I don't tire myself out, not before I feel that hole cumming on my cock. Although I am starting to wonder if I should've put a towel down. Enh, we'll probably be fine.

I drive myself downward, using the springs in the mattress to bounce myself back up in a steady rhythm. I keep my hips angled up, ensuring that my cock is pointing down with every scrape over Lance's prostate. I'm really more grinding against his ass then fucking it. All the while, my arm is still wrapped around his neck, occasionally tightening and cutting off some of his air. He can only moan in response.

After a few minutes of this, it's time for a check-in. "How you holding up, boy?" I lick the shell of his ear.

"G-good, sir. Feel really good," Lance breathes out.

"And how does your hole feel?" Another lick.

"Good. Stretched. J-just trying to focus on keeping it relaxed for you, Sir." Aww, that's sweet, but not what I need him to do.

"Stop fighting it, boy." I purr into his ear. "If your hole wants to try and force me out, let it."

"B-but sir, I don't want--"

"Boy, have we just met? Unless you've been doing some kind of secret super-Kegels, my dick isn't going anywhere." I flex my cock and grind against his plump ass for emphasis. "Let go."

Not waiting for an answer, I move my arm from his neck and grip his jaw roughly in my hand, forcing his mouth to the side to meet my own. I kiss him deeply, enjoying the sudden gasp followed by soft moans he releases as I continue to plunder his posterior. I am all ready to settle in for the next 20-30 minutes, but that's when I feel it.

I'm not sure at first, it just feels like a small twinge of pressure around my dick. But then it happens again, and again. His body's internal reflexes are starting to kick in, he's trying to push me out. Which means we're close.

I release his mouth so I can coach him through it. "You're almost there boy. Stop fighting it."

"I-I don't--" He cuts himself off. "What's happening?"

"That's your Daddy making your pussy cum, baby," I growl into his ear before forcing his head to the side once more and mashing our mouths together.

That may have not been the most eloquent way to say that, but I couldn't help myself. Besides, he'll figure it out shortly. I did. I can feel his hole squeeze around my dick tightly, as I continue to fuck down into it, fighting back. It's really no contest, and soon Lance practically _explodes_ with a moan as it fully rolls over him. I can feel the muscles in his legs tense, unable to do anything but endure.

And the thing about prostate/anal orgasms is, once you have one, you're already primed for the next one. And then the next one. And then the next one. And they pretty much just continue to happen over and over again, until your top finishes. Or you die, I guess.

I manage to wring at least half-a-dozen orgasms out of Lance, each one accompanied by its own set of noises and involuntary movement. Through each of them, I hold him in place, arm around his neck or tongue in his mouth, holding him steady and keeping him focused on the task at hand. I can feel how wet my cock and his hole are. By the end of the sixth, he's an incoherent mess.

"I-I don't, I can't--" I can just make out his eyes rolling in his head as he approaches number seven. "Guh."

Seeing as I accomplished my mission, I _suppose_ I'm about ready to wrap things up here. I turn his head once more to kiss him - kissing _always_ gets me off - while I start to selfishly pound him for my own pleasure. Since before was all about him. Selfless, I know.

The mattress begins to creak under my relentless thrusts, the wet slaps of our skin filling the air. Lance continues to moan and mumble incoherently while I kiss him, and the knowledge that I have him so fucked out is what drives me over the edge. That and his eighth orgasm of the night.

I growl into Lance's open mouth, my cock expanding slightly inside of him as it unleashes its load. I fuck us both through our final (my first) orgasms, resting atop his prone body as the last of my cum leaves my cock. Wordlessly, I flip us onto our sides, making sure not to slip out. My boy needs to cool off after what I just put him through.

Neither of us says anything for a while. After a few minutes, Lance holds me by the wrist and pulls my arm around him. Taking the cue, I curl up behind him, spooning him tightly, and nuzzling his neck. I slowly stroke my thumb on his chest. It might sound cliche, but I feel very close to Lance right now. And with everything he's feeling, mentally and physically, I hope he feels that way too.

I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time. Haven't really let myself. But with Lance, everything's just so...

Fuck, am I gonna do the thing? I shouldn't. It's probably still too early. Right? No. Wait.

Fuck it. I'm doing it.

"Lance? Boy?" Want to make sure he's still awake, first.

"Mmm, Sir?" Just barely.

"I..." Do it, John. "I love you."

Lance goes still, and his breath hitches. Oh fuck, it was too early, wasn't it? I shouldn't have... I should have kept my mou--

"I love you too, Daddy. John."

I release the breath I didn't mean to start holding. He loves me too? He loves me too. I squeeze him tightly against me, raising up on my shoulder so that I can kiss him again. There are no more words, just touching, holding. I _want_ to tell him how happy I am, tell him I love him over and over, but I don't. I just smile and hold him tightly. We are in need of some _serious_ clean up after all that, and right now I just want this moment to last for as long as it can.

I am a very lucky man, with an amazing boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, young men in love. Too bad certain blackmailing assholes are lurking in the background to pounce on one of them...
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	10. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has an away match, but due to a thunderstorm, he's forced to room for the night with the last person he'd want to spend alone time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

"I just hate the long bus rides." I grouse to John on the phone.

"Just throw in some headphones and it'll be over before you know it," My Sir consoles.

"Headphones don't cover the lack of A/C. Or the smell on the drive home." I poke my head around the corner and eye the yellow monstrosity my teammates are loading on to.

We have an away match today, a place far enough to need a bus, but close enough that we won't have to stay anywhere overnight. But since the wrestling team isn't as 'popular' as say, football, we don't get one of the nice chartered buses. We have to use those big yellow fucks I rode in high school. And some teammates like skipping the showers after a match. I like a musky guy, but even I have my limits.

"Somehow I think you'll survive, " John deadpans. "Besides, I think it'll be late enough to sneak you into my room by the time you're back."

"Yeah..." My face is stuck somewhere between a smile and a frown. It's not that I'm not looking forward to seeing John. It just also reminds me of the night I spent the night three weeks ago, the one followed by the morning that led to my current...predicament.

As if on cue, I see Brian making his way towards the bus. The source of my current woes. Or at least most of them, anyway. Ever since that blowjob in the locker room, he's demanded more and more of my time. I've been sucking him off almost every other day now, and I swear every time I do he finds some new way to humiliate me. I've been avoiding him like the plague, but with what he has on me I can't just--

"You there, boy?" John snaps me back to reality.

"Yes, Sir, sorry." I try to shake off the negative feelings the memories are bringing off. "I think I've gotta get going.

"Alright, boy. Break a leg. But not literally," he jokes. "...Love you."

"Love you, too, Sir." That bit is still kinda new. But I like it. When it doesn't make me feel guilty as hell.

I hang up the phone and make my way towards the bus, craning my head around. I lost sight of Brian and that makes me nervous. Luckily I spot Joey lining up to get on and I quickly squeeze in behind him. We both slide into a seat in the middle of the bus, and not a minute later I see Brian walking past me down the aisle for a seat of his own. He smirks as he passes me, but says nothing.

"Just once, I'd like to geta bus with A/C," Joey gripes to my right.

"Then join the football team, bro." At least it wasn't summer. "Probably finally get a date that way too."

"C'mon Lance, you know I wouldn't cheat on your mom like that." Joey pats my knee as he jokes.

I elbow Joey in the rib. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

It's been a terrible fucking day.

The bus ride was fine, and we got to the home team's arena without any problems. And that's when all the problems started. First, I _barely_ made my weigh-in. Like I was seriously considering shaving my head if the damn scale didn't balance. Now, you'd think someone with a little extra weight might have the advantage over their opponent. Except I lost _all_ my matches. Almost embarrassingly fast.

Every second I sat on that bench afterward, all I could think about was getting on the bus and going home. I was the first one out of the locker room after the game and the first one on the bus. And then not half an hour later, a thunderstorm hits. One bad enough to force our bus driver to pull off the highway and into the shitty little motel we are currently checking into for the night.

'So it looks like I won't be sneaking in tonight after all,' I fire off a second text to John after detailing my afternoon in the first. The rest of the team and I are hanging out in the motel's dingy lobby while the coaches are dealing with the front desk. Joey was just with me but ran into the bathroom to piss, and since we're gonna room together this might be the only chance I get to talk to John tonight.

'I'm sorry you had such a shitty day, boy,' John responds the way I'd expect him to. Not like he can do anything for me from here. 'Miss you :('

'Miss you too, Sir.' I pocket my phone with a sigh.

"Aww, talking to your boyfriend?" Goddamnit, that's Brian.

"Get the fuck outta my face, dude." I am _not_ dealing with this right now.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to your roomie for the night?" Brian held up a couple of the motel's keycards.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask as if I don't understand _exactly_ what he is talking about.

"Aww, it was no problem, _bro_. I let coach know we'd be bunking together for the night," he grins like a creep.

"The fuck we are." I push past him and make my way towards Coach Timms, who is handing out keycards to the rest of the team.

"You _sure_ about that, Stevens?" A hand on my shoulder pulls me back. "Wouldn't want to cause a scene or anything, right? I'd hate to need to send any of those pictures out."

I ball my fists up. I want to punch him so badly right now. But that would only cause _more_ of a scene. Blackmailing piece of shit. "What's our room number?" I manage to grit out without cursing.

"206." He holds out one of the cards as I turn around. With that fucking smirk on his face. I can't believe I ever thought this guy was hot. "See you there."

I just roll my eyes and take the proffered key. Anything I want to say to him will have to be in the room. I turn and look at the motel's signs figuring out exactly where our room is. I'm not in a rush to get there exactly, but the longer I'm out here, the more chance of Joey coming back, and I'm not quite sure how I'm going to explain to him why I decided to room with this douchebag. I head for the room without saying another word to Brian.

It's your pretty standard shitty motel room. Dingy wallpaper, crappy soap, and a crappy TV with basic cable. Whatever. I flop on the bed furthest from the door and turn on the TV. I expected Brian to be not too far behind me, but it's almost thirty minutes before the door finally opens and he walks in. Holding a plastic bag. I sit up and eye it warily.

"What, no hello?" He pouts.

I still say nothing, watching him toss the bag onto the other bed before ripping off his shirt. Ugh. I turn back to the TV.

"Aren't you gonna ask what's in the bag?" He stands next to the empty bed, grinning.

"Wasn't planning on it." I roll my eyes and continue to _not_ stare at his shirtless torso.

"Hey, come on, bro. I got you a present." He reaches into the bag and holds up the small box he pulls from inside.

"What the fuck is that?" Again with the questions that I already know the answer to.

"You know what this is." He wiggles the enema kit in his hand for emphasis.

"There is _no_ fucking way I am--"

"Do you _really_ wanna do this, Lance? Fight me on this, here, _now_ , with _all_ our teammates literally in the rooms next to us?" He tosses the box onto my bed next to me.

"I'm not--"

"Yes, you are. I wasn't _asking_ you." His tone shifts in anger. Fuck. "Now get in the bathroom and clean out your ass. The sooner you quit bitching, the sooner we can have some fun and get some sleep. Unlike you, some of us actually _won_ our matches today, and I'm exhausted."

I pick the box up, my hand shaking in rage. I seriously consider tackling him and trying to jam it down his throat. Just for a moment. And then I silently, angrily, stomp my way into the bathroom. I feel fucking humiliated. My mind is on fire with rage.

And my fucking dick is already stiffening up.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

I lock the door - the last thing I want is for that dick to come barging in here while I'm... Ugh. For a moment, I think about just keeping the door locked and bunking in here for the night...but I have a feeling Brian won't exactly let me get away with that. I look at myself in the mirror. Am I really doing this?

I turn the enema box over in my hand, not reading - I know how to use one of these - just thinking. How am I going to 'explain' this one to John? Up until now, I've been able to explain away the blowjobs with the same 'closeted jock' excuse, but getting fucked during an away game? Do I just lie and not tell--

* _ **knock knock**_ *

"I don't hear any water." Brian's voice calls from the other side of the door. "I know _you_ didn't work all that hard today, but I actually _did_ want to get some sleep tonight, so hurry it the fuck up."

I stare daggers at the door but say nothing. What, is this asshole _listening_ to me douche now? I walk towards the shower and turn on the faucet. At least with the water running, it'll be harder to hear. Without much else to do, I take my clothes off. I turn the box over one more time, before ripping open the top. I pull out the contents and dump the saline liquid already inside down the sink. Let's get this over with.

The whole process takes longer than it normally would. I haven't exactly been eating like I was expecting to do _this_ tonight, especially after a match. Even John wouldn't have expected... Nope. Not going to think about him right now. Just going to pretend like I'm not being humiliated by what I'm being forced to do in this bathroom right now.

I check my phone when I'm finally 'finished' - and see a bunch of messages from Joey, wondering what happened. I'll have to think of something to tell him before the bus ride home in the morning. Looks like all of that took me about 50 minutes. Not bad considering where I am and the tools at my disposal, but I wonder if I shouldn't have tried to stretch it out even longer. Maybe I'll get lucky and when I get out there, he'll be passed out already.

On the off-chance I'm right, I pull on my underwear, grab the rest of my clothes, and _slowly_ open the door.

"About damn time." No such luck. I can feel my heart hit my stomach at the sound of Brian's voice. "Thought you were going to spend all night in there."

Really wishing I had. He's lying on the same bed I was before, already stripped down to his boxers. Just waiting for me. Hell, he already looks half hard.

"Aww, that hungry for my dick?" Great, he caught me looking at his dick. "Well put your clothes down and get over here already."

With a sigh, I do as requested, leaving my towel and clothes in a pile on the other bed before turning to his. I leave my boxer-briefs on. Maybe I can still get out of this with just a blowjob. I don't climb on the bed, I just kneel next to it, and reach over to his crotch, rubbing the fabric against his dick.

He cocks an eyebrow but says nothing. Taking his silence as permission, I reach into his waistband and fish him out, tucking the waistband under his balls. I lower my head, taking _his_ head into my mouth, slowly swirling my tongue around the crown. He's already been leaking a lot of precum, and I taste it immediately.

For the first time since he started blackmailing, I'm actually trying to take my time sucking him off. The longer I draw this out, and the better I do this, the better the chance of me getting out of this with my ass unfilled. I hope.

I lower myself down his shaft, slowly swallowing every inch of his length. He's filling my throat, and if it weren't for John regularly filling it even more, I'd probably be gagging right now. I pull back up just as slowly, leaving only the tip, before moving my way back down. I bob slowly for a minute or two, my right hand cupping his balls.

My plan seems to be working, at least until I lift off to nuzzle his nutsack, and I feel a warm hand sliding down my back and into the waistband of my underwear. Goddamnit. I don't say anything, not that I really can with my mouthful. At first, he seems content to just rub his hand over my ass, but before long, he's grabbing and squeezing at me.

The longer I suck his cock, the more forceful he gets with his groping until finally, I can feel his fingers start to wander. At first, it's just a slow stroking of his finger up and down my crack, but as he's pushing my head down with left hand, he wiggles into my crack with his right. At the angle I'm kneeling, my ass is actually spread pretty decently, but he doesn't quite have the reach from where he's sitting. So to fix that, he sits up, which forces my head down even further, but allows his fingers to reach their target - my hole.

The sudden thrust into my throat has me sputtering and I have to reposition my head to keep working. All while I feel Brian's thick, rough fingers probing at my ass. He's just rubbing at first, thankfully not too roughly because those fingers are _dry_. But soon enough I feel a fingertip prodding at my hole, trying to gain entrance. This might actually feel good with some lube or even spit, but after my previous plan backfired I'm not looking to give him more excuses to think I like this.

He's not at it for too long though, signaling as much with a _smack_ on my ass.

"Take those off," he instructs as he sits back up on the bed. "Then get up here on the bed."

He moves up the bed, pulling his cock from my mouth as he goes. He sits against the headboard and pats the area between his legs, his hard cock pulsing slightly as it points towards the ceiling. Out of options, I stand and move my hands to my waistband.

"Do we really have to--"

"Are you seriously gonna keep fighting me on this? Now?" He pats the bed again. "Drop 'em, and get on the bed."

With a sigh, I hook my thumbs in my waistband and lower my boxer briefs. I kick them off, not bothering to pay attention to where they land. I'll find them later. Let's just get this shitshow over with. I climb onto the bed towards his dick.

"Stick your ass in the air." The sudden order makes me stumble. "I can see why John picked you to be his fucktoy."

"Don't talk about him," I mumble as I finish my crawl, red-faced with my ass arched as requested. Thinking about John is the last thing I want to do right now.

He rolls his eyes but says nothing, and I silently get back to sucking his cock. From this position, he's much more 'hands-on' - specifically on the back of my head, forcing me down and holding me there. He grips my hair forcefully - maybe I should get a haircut - and moves my head up and down as he pleases.

He seems pretty content with the blowjob, as rough as it is getting, but my hopes of this still being an oral-only adventure are dashed once again when he leans forward to tease and smack at my now-exposed ass. Each time he does I am forced down on him to the hilt, but with the way he's been fucking my face, at least it's not unexpected this time. He's only at it for a few minutes before he releases my head, allowing me to sit back on my haunches and catch my breath.

"Alright, enough of _that_." He sits back and strokes his wet cock, smirking. "Turn around and get your ass in the air."

Time for the main event I guess. I turn slowly, racking my brain for any ideas to get out of this. "Wait!" I stop in my tracks. "Did you buy condoms too?" That might work, right?

"Like you and your _man_ use condoms," he rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Shut up and turn around, bitch."

I sigh, finish turning, and lay my head down in defeat.

"Raise your ass up." I feel a sudden swat on my side. "I'm not as short as your _master_."

I am _really_ glad John doesn't make me call him that. I do as I'm told, Brian's hand on my hip helping to guide me to his requested height. I bury my head in the bed, thankful that Brian at least stripped off the grimy comforter. I hear the pop of what I assume to be a lube bottle - another CVS purchase, thank _god_ \- and the _schlick_ sounds of it being rubbed across a dick. I just wanna get this over with.

"Alright," he taps his wet cock against my ass, not bothering to lube _me_ up. "Let's see how loose you are."

"Hey, fuck yo--" The insult gets the exact reaction he was hoping for, and he cuts me off by thrusting forward and burying the first half of his dick in my hole. I quickly bite into my wrist to muffle my yell. At least the years of sneaking around have given me good reflexes.

"You are seriously too easy," he smacks my half-stuffed rump before slowly pushing the rest of his cock inside. "In more ways than one."

I say nothing, still muffling my mouth while I catch my breath after the sudden intrusion. I guess I should be thankful that John has turned me into such a good bottom. Although I guess that's kind of what got me into this situation in the first place.

"Fuck, you are _tight_." Another _spank_. "Way tighter than I expected."

"Really? John's _way_ bigger so I'm as surprised as you." I am more then willing to take a shot at myself if I can take one at him.

"Guess I'll just have to fuck you _harder_ , then." He punctuates his sentences by pulling out and thrusting back in suddenly. I really just need to keep my mouth shut.

True to his word, Brian seems intent on making every thrust count. Every time he slams home there's a loud _SLAP_ of our skin meeting. It's like he's trying to knock the wind out of me. I grab one of the pillows in front of me to bury my face in. It's a lot easier to muffle my groans this way.

Eventually, Brian gets tired of "punishing" me and his thrusts mellow out into so that I'm not grunting into the pillow anymore. This actually doesn't feel too bad, but I'm not making any noise at all. He might be able to make me do this, but he can't make me enjoy it. All I'm doing is staring straight ahead at the headboard.

"What's the matter, not enjoying yourself?" Brian gives my ass another smack.

"If it was literally _anyone_ but you doing it, maybe." That eye roll was entirely involuntary.

"Hmmph." He spanks me again but says nothing, just keeps on fucking. Wow, did I finally shut him up?

"Can you just hurry up and finish?" Alright, maybe I feel a _little_ cocky about that. "I just want to go to--" I cut myself off. Oh no.

"Sleep." I finish my sentence and gently lower my face back down to the pillow. We have a problem. _I_ have a problem. Although I didn't think of it as a problem until _right_ this minute. So, ever since the night John tied me down and gave me my first prostate orgasm... It's like a switch got flipped. I've been having them _every_ time we've fucked since. I even showed Dave once with my dildo. It's been amazing...until just now when I felt my hole give a twitch. I never considered the same thing happening with Brian.

But it is.

Still, I'm okay. I think I can handle this. It feels good, but not _great_. If I just concentrate on other things I can ignore this. As long as he doesn't change the angle of his hips or--Ooooooh no.

"You alright?" There's genuine concern in his voice, probably because he's feeling my hole twitch _and_ me fighting to make my hole _not_ twitch, which I didn't realize was a skill I needed until just now.

"MMmHhmm!" I squeak out _way_ too loudly. That didn't sound like a human noise. I mash my face further into the pillow, biting my lip to prevent any other inhuman noises from escaping. Brian doesn't say anything else and keeps fucking, which is pushing me closer and closer oh _fuck_ I cantholdbackanymore.

"What the hell? What is... What is this?" Brian stops his movements entirely, though it's already too late, I'm cumming and I can feel my hole bearing down on him.

"What the hell was that?" He spanks my ass when I don't answer. I turn my head to the side, now that I'm not riding the end of that orgasm, I can catch my breath.

He spanks me again before bending over and grabbing my hair. "Answer me. You trying to push me out or something?"

"Oww, fuck, no. I was..." Goddamnit, I really don't want to tell him this. He spanks me again, twice. "OWW! I was just cumming, fuck!"

"You came?" He reaches under us to feel my still mostly-soft cock.

"No, not like... Ugh." I lift myself up a little so I can look under myself. Just a steady stream of precum, like usual. "Not like that."

"The fuck are you talking about?" He releases my hair but smacks my ass again.

"Will you fucking stop that!" I reach back to rub my sore ass. "It's a prostate thing."

"Ooohhh." It all clicks in his head. "Guess I'm fucking you pretty good after all, huh?"

I don't answer, just grab the pillow ahead of me hold my position. Arguing might draw this out longer and I just want to be _done_. The last thing I want is for him to think this is going to give him even _more_ leverage.

Another smack on the ass, and then Brian is back to pounding my ass. And armed with the knowledge of my overly-sensitive prostate, he seems intent on a repeat performance. He's fucking me just like he was a second ago, same speed, same stroke, same steady sound of skin hitting skin. I hate it.

But I also love it. Fuck, I can feel the pressure starting to build again. The muscles in my stomach get tighter, almost like you've been doing crunches all day. Then I can feel my hole start to spasm, trying to push. I'm trying to fight it - really I am - just like I used to. But fuck, that dick. It just keeps hitting me over and over, in _just_ the right spot.

"Fuck..." I groan out before I quickly eat pillow to drown out the rest. As soon as it's over, I turn my head to the side and breathe deep. Brian never stops fucking.

He really seems to have found his rhythm, and it's one that he keeps up for another few minutes. I start to feel my third orgasm building, arms ready to hug the pillow to my face. Just as my head hits the pillow, I can feel him slow down.

"No..." Fuck, was that me?

"Aww, what's wrong?" Brian slows to an even lazier speed. "Now you _want_ me to keep fucking you?"

"No, just..." I defend. I don't want him fucking me. But if he's going to, I--

"Beg me to keep fucking you." He cuts off my thought.

"What?" The fuck is he talking about?

"You want to act like you hate me fucking you so much, fine." Another spank, fuck that's really starting to hurt. "I'll just switch to using your mouth the rest of the night, unless you beg me to keep fucking you."

Brian goes still while he waits for my answer. I want to whine in frustration. I _don't_ want him to fuck me anymore. I also don't want to suck his dick all night. And if I have to choose between the two... At least I can enjoy getting fucked, right?

Begging though? Asshole.

"Please, keep fucking me," I mumble out, mostly into the pillow.

"What was that?" Spank.

"Oww! Please, keep fucking me." I grit out.

"Aww, that's all you had to ask for." Brian mock-soothes, resuming his leisurely fuck.

Happy that that is the end of it, I go back to pillow-biting, my prostate already being pleasantly pounded. Hell, as long as he doesn't talk, I can pretend it's anybody fucking me. John, that daddy we met at Barcodes, Mr. Pittard my algebra professor... fuck, here it comes! I sink my teeth into the fabric as another p-gasm washes over me. Alright, I _might_ have a crush on my math teacher this semester.

"Fuck, that's hot." Thanks for stating the obvious. "Flip over." Do what now?

"Why?" Don't ruin this too.

"Because I want to see what your face looks like when I make you cum." Gross.

"It'll be harder for me to keep quiet," I argue, probably in vain.

"Guess you'll have to work harder if you don't want someone to hear." Spank.

"Fine." I acquiesce, rolling onto my back. Brian wastes no time, grabbing and lifting my legs.

"Hold those apart." He motions at my thighs.

I obey, silently holding myself open for someone I despise, trying not to blush. Back to "just wishing this was over with."

Brian spits in his hand and re-slicks his dick - not that he needs it. He shuffles between my spread legs and aims for his target. As soon as his head is in, both his hands go to the backs of my thighs, pressing them down and taking over my thigh spreading duties. My own prick flops uselessly on my belly while he spears the rest of his home.

I close my eyes and let my head fall back. I love when Sir fucks me like this. The angle on my prostate is amazing, but it's really more the being held down that gets me. All his weight pressing down on me, holding me open, making me take him...

Fuck. But it's not Sir fucking me. I just wish I could tell my body that because I can feel orgasm #5 coming up. Especially if he keeps on hitting me right _there_ , fuck. Alright, I'm not complimenting him here, but he fucks _way_ better missionary then he does doggy. I reach blindly for the pillow to cover my face because, fuck, I'm gonna cum again.

"Nope." Brian swats the pillow off the bed then goes right back to fucking. "Told you, I want to see your bitch face when I make you cum."

Ugh, _make_ me cum. I mean, that is what he's doing, but fuck him. With no other options, I bring my wrist to my mouth and muffle myself the best I can, my eyes scrunching up involuntarily. Brian laughs audibly at my display, and I swear I just felt his dick swell.

"Fuck, that was _amazing_." Brian's praise seems to be directed mostly at himself. "Let's see how many times I can make you do that before I cum in your ass."

* * *

Three is the answer, I think numbly as I recover from the aftershocks of said third orgasm. At least that's what the counter is at. I swear, every time he made me cum I felt his dick get even bigger. Thankfully, Brian's strokes are starting to get sloppy, and he's building up quite a sweat. One that is dripping all over me, which is admittedly pretty hot.

"Fuck, I'm getting close." Oh, thank god. I don't have the energy to fight or do anything beyond making sure I _don't_ make any noise. I'm just taking it.

"Fuck..." Brian starts moving faster and faster, the mattress squeaking underneath him. I'm glad this cheap motel bolts the headboards to the wall or that would be noisy as hell too. The slapping against my thighs, the sweat pouring onto me, the dick in my ass growing even bigger. This is it!

And now my thigh is dropping and there's a hand around my throat. My eyes shoot up.

"Take. My. Fucking. Load." Brian practically growls, each word punctuated by a thrust of his hips, and a volley of his cum.

The hand around my neck tightens - not enough to cut off any air, but I notice it. Brian buries himself in me as deep as he can, holding it there. His eyes are shut and the look on his face is... well, he's definitely enjoying himself. I can feel the warm stickiness of his load inside me. Again, under any other circumstances, this would be hot.

... It still kinda is.

"Fuck, that was awesome." Brian's sudden declaration thankfully draws my attention away from _that_ dark thought. He releases my neck and thigh and starts to pull out.

I remain silent as my feet hit the mattress, my eyes scrunching up as I feel his cock slip out of my ass, as the wet feeling that follows. At least it's not my bed. Brian hops off the bed to use the bathroom. I spot my towel from earlier on the floor and grab it.

"Where do you think you're going?" He leans against the bathroom doorway.

"To sleep?" I wipe some of the sweat and precum off. Where does he think I'm going?

"Uh uh. You're bunking with me tonight." He points back at the bed we just fucked on. "If I get horny again tonight I don't want you far."

My stomach drops at hearing that. Not only do I not want to fuck him again, but that's yet another thing John does that he's gonna ruin for me. I fucking hate him. I just want this night to be over.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!" Brian chirps cheerily in my ear. It's way too early for this. Not that I got any sleep last night.

Brian fucked me twice more after we went to bed, at 3 and 5 am. I groggily look at the red numbers on the alarm clock on the nightstand between the beds. Just after 7. We'd probably be headed out of here in the next hour or two. Good.

"Good, you're up." My shuffling must have tipped him off. "I wanna get one more fuck in before we get on the bus." He grinds his morning-wood against my sore and sloppy ass. I honestly don't even want to think about what my hole looks like right now. I just want to get in that shower and go home.

I hear him spit in his hand - too lazy to look for the lube - and feel his cock start to poke at my hole. I let him do what he wants. I'm tired, and even if I had the energy to fight him, what's the point? I'm just numb to this now.

It's a fuck lacking any finesse or skill. Just quick, jackrabbit humps against my ass. I don't know how he still has the stamina after breeding me _three_ times last night, but he's not tired or slowing down. I'm glad he's not drawing it out at least. 

And hey, it still feels good. With the pillow right under my head, I can keep pretty quiet, so I just close my eyes and let him pound away. About ten minutes later, just as he pushes me over my own edge, the arm he's got around my waist starts pulling me back towards him, and then he's dumping load number four into my hole.

"Aww, we came together." He pants in my ear. Ugh.

"You gonna shower, or can I?" Just gonna blow past that for now.

"Ladies first." He reaches off the bed to swat my ass as I make my escape. Ugh. Would he stop acting like this was some kind of a date?

I take a nice, long, hot shower. I use the shitty hotel soap to scrub every inch of skin on my body, and I make sure to push out every load that asshole dumped in me. I look at myself in the mirror when I get out. I look like shit. And I feel like a fucking whore. If John hadn't turned me into such a pro bottom, my hole would be on fire right now.

Brian hops in the shower when I get out, silent now that he's finally had his fill of my ass. I don't bother waiting for him to get out, I get dressed, grab my bags, and get to the lobby. This motel is way too cheap to have breakfast or anything, but I cannot spend one more second in that room. Thankfully I'm not waiting long, my teammates start to gather and about half an hour later, we're getting back on our shitty school bus. I see Brian, but he keeps his distance, only smirking at me as he passes me down the bus aisle, just like yesterday.

"Hey, man. What happened last night?" Joey asks as he slides into the seat next to me. "When I came back from the bathroom the guys said you were rooming with that dickhead."

"Yeah. Trust me, I didn't pick him but coach wasn't letting me argue." I lie through my teeth. That sounded believable, right?

"That sucks man, how was your night? No offense but...you look like shit." Good old Joey, never pulling his punches.

"It was a nightmare dude." Alright, time for some fake details. "He snores so fucking loud." 

"Yeah, you look like you didn't sleep at all." Feels that way too, buddy.

"I feel like I might pass out on the trip back." That actually feels true.

Using my exhaustion to my advantage leads to a fairly quiet ride home. It seems to be the mood between everyone really, the whole bus is pretty silent. By the time we're back at campus and filing off, Joey and just give each other a silent wave goodbye and go our separate ways. I've never been so thankful to see my front door before.

"Hey man!" Dave says way too cheerily as I enter.

"Hey." I don't hide the exhaustion in my voice.

"Shit, rough night?" You don't know the half of it man.

"Yeah, didn't get any sleep last night." I dump my bag near my bed. "I'm just gonna pass out for a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah, man. You might wanna clear off your bed first though." He nods behind me.

I turn to see what he's talking about. It's on my pillow. Oh.

"Yeah, your Sir ran by last night when he found out you weren't gonna make it home." Of course he did.

It's nothing fancy. A few things, a note, scrawled in his terrible handwriting that just says "Miss you." A chocolate bar, okay my _favorite_ chocolate bar, that you normally can't find on campus. And a - hold on, let me sniff it - yep, a _used_ jock, that smells just like him. It makes me smile. It's perfect.

I have to break up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably the hottest sex scene I've written so far, and I feel terrible that it's not even between my main characters. Maybe it will get better next chapter?
> 
> (It won't.)
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	11. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets some bad news and does his best to deal with it, with some help from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

"Alright, last one," I mumble to myself as I pick up my last survey sheet for the night. I've been entering data for the past hour and a half and my brain feels like it's going to melt out of my head. But finally, I am done! Let's just hope my plans for the rest of the evening don't fall through. Again.

If I sound bitter, it's because I've barely seen Lance at all in the past two weeks. His classes have gotten busier, he's been paranoid about his weight so he's been hitting the gym more, and when I _have_ seen him, he leaves early. I had dinner with him four days ago, and he wouldn't even sleepover. I'm not trying to sound paranoid, but I'm starting to get a little worried that something is wrong.

'Hey boy, just finished working. See you soon?' I fire off the text to Lance, confirming that we are still going to see a movie a little later.

'Hey, actually, can you come to my dorm in a little?' The response comes a few minutes later.

'Sure, everything okay?' I mean, I'm not gonna complain about getting to see him earlier.

'Just wanna talk.' Hrmm. The T word gives me the willies.

'Okay, see you in like twenty?' Just need to throw on some clothes and walk over.

'See you then.' I nod to myself and get dressed.

It's an uneventful walk to the dorms. There's a game happening tonight, so most of the students are down at the arena. As I get near the building, I see someone walk outside - Dave! I wave to him, though he doesn't seem to notice me, and ends up walking in the other direction. Oh well, maybe Lance and I can get some alone time.

Lance lets me inside after knocking, and I pull him in for a hug once the door is closed behind me.

"Missed you, boy." I kiss him on the top of the head.

"It's good to see you." Lance hugs me back, maybe a little longer than usual.

"So you said you wanted to talk about something?" I release my boy and take a seat on his bed.

"Yes," Lance paces a little before coming to a stop and facing me. "You know how I've been so busy lately, with school, and the wrestling team, and everything?"

"Yeah..." The pacing and the subject matter make me bristle. "I mean, I've barely seen you in weeks."

"Yeah, I know. Those things are making me crazy busy. But the thing is, I don't see me being any less busy with them anytime soon, and I just..." Lance looks at the floor. "I think maybe we should stop seeing each other."

"... What?" My mouth goes totally dry. Please tell me I heard that wrong.

"I think we should break up." My heart sinks as he confirms what he just said.

"I... I don't understand. Why? What happened?" Maybe I sound a little pathetic, but wasn't everything between us going well?

"I just told you, classes, and the team." He's still looking at the floor. He's not telling me something.

"Lance, if it's because you're busy we can figure something out, I don't-"

"This just isn't what I wanted, okay!" He snaps and finally looks at me, his fists balled up at his sides.

"... It's not?" I don't understand.

"It was fun at first." He's back to staring at the floor. "But...the more people find out, the more stressed out I get. I just...want to focus on some other things right now." 

"Oh." So it _is_ something I did. Several somethings. "I... I'm sorry."

"It's not..." He can't even finish that because it _is_ my fault. I pushed things too far. Freaked him out, like I have with every other boy. Fuck.

After sitting in silence for what feels like hours, I finally stand up from his bed. "I... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I never meant to... I really do love you, Lance." My voice cracks as I finish the sentence.

"I...I know." _Wow_ , that hurt more than I expected it to.

"I'll, um, see you around, I guess." I make my way towards the door. I can't... I have to get out of this room.

"Yeah, uh, I can give you back--"

"Keep it. Whatever it is...I don't want it back." I don't need any reminders of yet another failed relationship hanging around. I let myself out, fighting the urge to look back.

It's a numb, silent walk back to the frat house. One which is accompanied by an endless replay of all the ways I fucked things up. Barcodes. The frat party. The locker room. Okay, that last one was Lance's idea, but he probably only did it because he felt he had to keep up with me. Fuck.

The place is mostly empty, most of the guys are still at the game, which means I don't have to talk to anyone on my way back to my room. I shut the door behind me, leaning against it and looking around my room at all the things that remind me of Lance. The things we did together. The things we'll never do again.

I walk to my dresser and open up my toy drawer, pulling out a box I've been keeping inside for a few weeks now. I open it and pull out the contents: a shiny sterling silver chain. I let the cool metal pool in my hand, my eyes drawn to the lock at the end of it. Shiny and polished, with Lance's initials engraved on the front, and mine on the back. 

I walk to and hover over my garbage can, my hand outstretched. I'd only just gotten it, and wasn't exactly sure when I would be giving it to him. Looks like never. I hold the chain over the can... Fuck. I step back to my dresser and open a drawer, throwing the chain inside. I can't bring myself to toss it, but I also can't stand to see it.

I sit on my bed, and finally let myself cry. And it's an ugly fucking cry. My face quickly turns into a snotty wet mess. I wipe my nose on my sleeve, before just taking the whole shirt off and wiping my face with that. I ball it up and toss it in the corner, strip off my pants, and turn out the lights.

Fuck being conscious right now. Things will get easier with time. I hope.

* * *

"I still just miss him so fucking much."

"Of course you do, John. It's only been like two weeks." Brady consoles me from his side of the bar for the dozenth time. He, like many of my friends over the last two weeks, has been on the receiving end of my depressed ramblings. They've all probably heard me tell the same sad story several times by now. Not once have any of them complained though.

"I just thought everything was going so well." I've run everything through in my head. It still doesn't make sense to me. "But I fucked it up again with my weird shit."

"Hey, man," Brady adopts the 'I'm not going to let you talk about yourself that way' tone. "First, your 'stuff' isn't _that_ weird, I mean look around. And second, I know you. You do your due diligence. If you thought he was ready for something, I trust your judgment."

"I dunno man." I finish off my beer and pass it over the bar. "I just keep thinking about what he said."

"People don't always mean what they say when they're feeling emotional." He pops the top off another beer before sliding it over to me. "Which is why this is your last beer."

"What! Come on, I've had like, _two_." I'd been here for an hour, he's already cutting me off.

"Yes, but I'm a bartender," he crosses his arms, "and I know that sadness and alcohol rarely lead to anything good. And you are my friend."

"Fuck you." I grouse, not serious at all. "Thanks."

"Anytime, man." Brady smiles before moving over to take care of someone else for a minute.

I sip my beer and turn in my chair to look over the rest of the bar. It's full, but not crowded tonight. That normally makes for a pretty good night if you're trying to pick somebody up. Not sure why I decided to come here though. I'm certainly not looking.

"Sir?" I hear the voice just as I turn around to give poor Brady another earful.

"Oh, hey boy." It's Dave. I haven't seen him since...yeah. I stand to give him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are..." He trails off for obvious reasons. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I give a smile so he knows I mean it. I'm probably going to regret this next question though. "...How is he?"

"Honestly?" His face looks troubled. "I'm not really sure. I haven't seen a whole lot of him lately."

"He did say he was getting really busy with stuff." That was the initial excuse, at least.

"I do know he's going to the gym more," Dave shrugs. "But a lot of the time I'm not sure where he is. Comes in late a lot. Couple of times he's left in the middle of the night."

"That's...weird." Not gonna speculate on what he might be doing. That's not going to lead to anything good. "But anyway. I'm glad you're doing good. What brings you out tonight?"

"Actually, I was supposed to meet up with this guy I've been hooking up with and his two roommates. All three of them are in a D/s thing." Dave smiles a little sheepishly.

"Oh, that's cool." The boy can't drink so I had a _pretty_ good idea of what he was here for, and I'm sure that group is a lot of fun.

"Yeah, but they had to cancel." He frowns. "Their sub ended up throwing up."

"Gross." Stomach bugs are never fun. "Sorry, boy."

"I'll be fine," he shrugs. "What about you? Why are you out tonight?"

"I... honestly have no idea." I look around the bar again and nurse my beer. "Just didn't wanna sit at home I guess."

"It's good to see you again." He offers a smile. "I honestly wasn't sure if I would, after everything. Sorry for just running off that day. Lance told me what he was gonna do and I just didn't know what to do...what I'd say."

"It's totally cool, I probably would have done the same thing." My old roomie Carlos actually once dumped a girl while I was _still in the room_ with them. Uncomfortable is putting it lightly.

"Still," Dave nods his head to the side. "After Lance told me, I was pretty sure I wasn't gonna ever see you again."

"Yeah, can't say I will be going near the dorms anytime soon." I nod back. "Probably be a little too weird for both of us still."

"Have you talked to him at all?" Dave almost sounds hopeful.

"No, can't say I have." Brady catches my eye behind the bar. "Though I have been doing nothing but talking _about_ him lately. How are you? What's your major anyway?"

The standard go-to question when you're first meeting people in college. Dave seems thankful for the subject change and smiles. "Sports medicine."

"Oh, cool." Lance was an athletic administration major, though he never seemed terribly interested in... Nope! Not thinking or talking about him right now! "What do you wanna do when you graduate?"

"What I _really_ wanna do is become an athletic therapist or trainer to a major league sports team." Dave moves his head to one side, then the other. "Of course I could always end up stuck working at an _Equinox_ or something if I'm not careful."

I snort at his joke. "God, I hope not."

"Hey, me too." Dave gestures to himself. "I'm not interested in helping moms named Karen take beginners yoga. But with the job that I actually want? The pay would be great, I'd get to travel a lot..."

"You'd get to feel up all those professional atheletes..." I finish his sentence.

"The male body is an instrument, and I must play it." Dave wiggles his fingers and I laugh again. "What about you?"

"I _was_ a psychology major." I'm being pedantic. "I'm a grad student now, still psychology, working on my thesis."

"Oooo, what's that?" That is a question I usually dread from strangers. And my parents.

"It's kink related, actually." Lucky for me, Dave isn't a stranger. "Okay, so you know how people tend to think that people like us are just a bunch of degenerates who do nothing but fuck all day?"

"I'm...familiar with the concept." Dave looks at me a little skeptically, but he's still smiling.

"Well, I happen to think that's not true." I know I sound like I'm stating something profound, but let me finish. "I think that being more open and honest with yourself about the things you like actually does the opposite. I think being in touch with that side of yourself results in a person being happier, more confident, and more successful in life. And I'm going to prove it." Damn, I might need to use that in my thesis defense.

"Wow." Dave looks impressed. "How are you going to do that?"

"By getting hundreds of people to answer a bunch of questions." Less impressed. "I know, seems kinda boring."

"No! I just didn't know how that worked, I guess." He's worried I'm offended, but I'm not, so I smile and sip my beer. "Can I help? I'll answer questions."

"If I had met you last semester, maybe." That's when I was still working on the pilot survey, so the results didn't actually matter. "But because I _know_ you now, it would be unethical to have you take the survey. People on the outside might look at it and say you skewed your answers on purpose to support the study."

"Ah, crap." He looks disappointed. "Is there anything else I could do?"

"Actually, if you have any friends, or old hookups of yours who you think are kinky and would be willing to answer some questions about it, send 'em my way." Oh boy, that sounds like I'm asking for something else entirely. "Make it clear what it's for though."

"Sure!" He nearly chirps. "I can think of a few guys actually who I think might be up for that."

"Thanks, boy." I reach over and ruffle his hair. I polish off my beer, and as I turn put my empty on a nearby counter, I feel a timid hand grab my cock through my jeans.

"Is there...anything _else_ I could help you with, Sir?" Dave is trying not to seem anxious, but I can feel his hand trembling slightly. He's worried he crossed a line.

"That depends on what you're offering." I don't move his hand. "I'm not looking for another boy right now..."

"Oh god, no." Dave waves his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that at all. I just thought, since I know things have been rough lately, and we already know each other... I could make myself useful to you, Sir." He puts his hands by his side. "I totally understand if you aren't interested."

I consider the offer for a moment. From the nervous look on his face, I can tell he means it. Looks like he's scared I'm gonna rip his head off. I'm not. It _has_ been a while, just me and old lefty the past few weeks. And Dave's a good boy. With a nice ass. Why the hell not?

"Alright, boy." I nod towards the door to the patio. "Lead the way."

"Yes, Sir." The relief is almost instant, Dave's smile immediately brightening before he turns and leads me out the back door of the bar.

We get the usual amount of knowing stares and sly smiles as we shuffle through the small crowd outside. Only one of the booths is occupied, and I'm not feeling like having an audience, so my hand on Dave's shoulder guides him towards the booth in the far back. Once there, I walk in and lean against the wall.

"Get my dick out." I look down at my fly, and then at Dave expectedly. Never had the chance to use this boy much before, so let's see what he can do.

"Yes, Sir." Dave sinks to his knees in front of me, one hand going to my fly and the other my zipper. No belt tonight because _maaaaybe_ I've been eating my feelings the past two weeks and don't need one at the moment.

"Mmmm," I moan as I feel the warm mouth wrapping around me. Right to the point, nothing wrong with that.

Dave holds me in his mouth, gently suckling my now-hardening cock. I'm still soft enough that he can fit the whole thing inside, and he slowly runs his tongue along the length. Soon enough though, my fat cock grows, leaving Dave with only half my length still in his mouth. He seems pretty determined to fix that.

This boy can _suck a dick_ , goddamn. He's deep throating me like it's nothing, sliding up and down the full length of my dick every time. He's not even using his hands, except to hold onto and massage my nutsack. It feels amazing.

I relax against the wall as he works my knob, head falling back with eyes closed. This is nice. I used to come out here when I was still an undergrad and get my dick sucked just like this every Friday. Boys just like Dave here were practically lining up to get a taste of my dick. Maybe I should start making that a regular thing again.

With that little boost to my self-confidence, I open my eyes, reaching a hand out to grab Dave by the hair. I use my grip to slow his motion while pushing my hips forward. I'm letting Dave know that I'm ready to take over. He catches on quick enough and comes to a stop, while I force the remaining inches of my cock into his throat.

"Good boy," I praise as I hold Dave's head against my crotch. There's no struggle, and I wait a few moments before pulling back. Then it's time to start fucking his face.

My strokes are long and slow at first, pulling out until I can feel Dave's tongue on my cockhead, before plunging back in down to the base and holding him there. Dave is a pro and doesn't gag once. I start snapping my hips faster, and I'm impressed by how well he takes it.

I tangle one of my hands in his hair and pull, eliciting a whimper from Dave that's almost drowned out by cock. I use my grip to hold him in place while I pump my hips. His eyes are shut, and he's holding his own hands behind his back. He wants me to use him and I am more than happy to.

"You like that, boy?" I tug his hair back and pull back, removing myself from his mouth so he can answer.

"Yes, sir," Dave breathes heavily, his eyes trained on my cock.

"Good." I slam back into his mouth, pressing him down all the way before I start to _really_ use his mouth. Now that I know he can take it, I don't hold back, fucking his face at a much quicker pace then before. I barely remove even half of my dick from his mouth when I pull back, and each push back inside is accompanied by a nice ' _glug_ ' from Dave's throat.

I go at this for a few minutes. Shit, I'm pretty sure if I keep this up, pretty soon I'll be cumming right down his throat. Might have to remember that for another time. I also wouldn't mind just kicking back one day and sticking this boy between my legs and letting him go to work for an hour or two, but for now... I lean over him and eye his ass hungrily.

"Your ass up for some fucking?" I tug Dave off my dick, planting his face against my balls while he catches his breath.

"Yeth, thir." I feel his tongue lolling out of his mouth, bathing my sack.

"Good." I pull Dave to his feet and push him against the wall, covering his mouth with mine. He moans into my mouth as I kiss him, and I can taste my own cock on his breath. Hot. I reach both hands down to grab a double handful of his tight little bubble butt, squeezing it and pulling him against me.

I break us apart and turn him around, grabbing his wrists and moving his hands to brace the wall. He holds them there as I move down and undo his belt, pushing his pants down to his ankles and revealing his jock-framed ass to me. I give it another squeeze before delving my fingers into his crack. Once I find his hole, I run a finger over it, feeling the telltale slickness of lube, I press my finger forward just to be sure, and yep, Dave came out here pre-lubed tonight. Perfect, because I did not think to bring any with me.

I spit in my hand and run it over the top half of my dick - that's as good as it's gonna get right now. I step forward, holding my dick in one hand and his ass open with the other. I aim for his hole, rubbing the head of my cock against the slick opening before pushing in. Dave hisses slightly, but doesn't move away. I'm going nice and slow, at least until I'm in there. He's lubed, but less than I usually like for a dick my size.

There are more whimpers and moans as I sink in by inch into Dave's inviting hole. I can see his knuckles are white, his fingers feebly attempting to grab onto the flat wooden wall. I grind my hips into his ass and wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him back to me.

"How you doing, boy?" I whisper in his ear before nibbling it.

"Good, sir." He's trying to steady his breathing. "Maybe gimme a second?"

"Heh, of course boy." I nuzzle his neck and hold myself steady, feeling his hole twitch weakly around my cock.

Lucky for me, I still get to enjoy his tight warm hole while he adjusts. I missed this. Even before Lance, I rarely went more then three days without getting a fuck in somewhere. Two weeks is unheard of. For me, at least. Unconsciously, my dick twitches, pulling a gasp from Dave.

Alright, I think this boy is ready now. I push him back against the wall, with one hand on his shoulder, and the other his hip, I very slowly pull the first few inches of my cock out of his ass. He groans, but doesn't complain. Still not as slick as I want, so I lean back somewhat awkwardly, letting some spit drip down onto my cock, which I then spread with my hand before pushing back in. Mmmm, that's better.

Dave's hesitant whimpers soon turn to confident moans, my dick sliding in and out of him much more easily now. I grip his shoulder tightly before smacking his pert little butt, enjoying the way the skin bounces against my hand. Almost as much as when it bounces off my groin.

"Oh fuck..." Dave mutters to the wood in front of him, starting to push back to meet my thrusts. Good boy.

I move my hand on his shoulder to his hair, giving it a nice tug while I pick up the pace of my pounding. I missed doing this. Just taking a boy in back and fucking his brains out right here. I tug on Dave's hair again while thrusting myself all the way in and holding it there. In response, I see Dave's hand move to his jock pouch, grabbing what's inside.

This feels great. Maybe a little _too_ great. It has been a while since I've even cum - I've jerked off maybe twice this week? I'm not going to last long. Enh, whatever. I'll have _plenty_ of free time now to start pillaging boy's holes again. Dave's just the first.

"You ready for it boy?" I know Dave knows I intend to breed him, but since it's our first time I still feel like I should double check. "Gonna take my load?"

"Fuck, yes sir!" The hand he has in his jock starts moving faster. Good. He's been a good boy, he deserves to cum.

I release his hair, now grabbing him on _both_ sides of his ass. I start to pull him back onto me faster as my pace quickens, and Dave adjusts quickly. I'm staring down, where my cock and his ass meet, watching as my meat is slammed into him over and over. Fuck, I'm gonna--!

"Fuck!" I slam myself forward as the first shot of cum spills into him, holding it there before I pull back to delivery the second, and then third volleys. I can hear myself growling. This is a big fucking load, a few days worth at least, and the next ten or so shallow thrusts are each accompanied by the spilling of an ever decreasing amount of cum, until it feels like only a trickle.

Slowly, as I come back to myself standing behind Dave, I notice his arm pumping at a rapid rate. Remembering _why_ it's pumping like that, I start to thrust steadily forward into Dave. With my still hard cock prodding at his prostate, I soon hear Dave cursing and his hole twitching, nearly pushing me out as he spills his cum into his jock.

With Dave taking his turn catching his breath, I finally look to my left at the entrance to the booth and see that despite my original intentions, we still managed to draw a small crowd. Whatever, everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Alright, shows over." I shoo away the onlookers while I pull out of Dave and he finishes recovering.

"How you feeling boy?" I ask while tucking myself back into my jeans.

"Good, sir." He gives me a little smile as he stretches his limbs before prodding his jock-pouch. "Maybe a little sticky."

"Yeah, you probably don't wanna wear those home." I chuckle. "Thank you for that, boy."

"The pleasure was all mine, sir." Dave leans back against the wall a little awkwardly, taking off his pants so he can remove his jock before sliding them back on.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I think I'm done here for the night." I look up at the night sky, the moon partially obscured by a cloud. "What about you? How'd you get here?"

"I think I'm ready to go too." Dave adjusts and buttons his pants. "Since I _thought_ I was going home with Paul and Rico, I Uber'd."

"Perfect." I reach into my pocket and hand him my keys. "You can drive us back to school." I'm not drunk, but better safe than sorry. I close out my tab with Brady on the way out, making sure to leave him a nice tip.

It's a quiet, short ride back to the school. I think the both of us are thoroughly fucked out. I look over at Dave as he drives, thumping his thumb against the steering wheel in time with the radio. He's a cute, sweet boy. One of those subs who genuinely likes to be useful. Who melts when you tell him he's a good boy. Maybe even a boy I'd give a shot at a being mine, in other circumstances. But that is definitely not in the cards right now.

"Thanks for driving us." I tell him as we near the school. "You can just park near the dorm. I'll walk to the frat house from here and come back to grab it in the morning."

"You sure?" He asks before making the turn towards the dorms.

"Yeah, I don't mind the walk. Lets me clear my head a little." And it's nice and quiet out right now.

"Yeah, I guess frat houses aren't exactly great for quiet contemplation, huh?" Dave turns into the parking lot nearest his dorm, turning into the nearest open spot.

We both exit my car after he parks and shuts off the engine. After taking a sec to make sure nothing is being left in the car, we both get out and get onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks again." I move in and give him a hug. "Had a lot of fun."

"Me too." He smiles, a little sheepishly. He's shy now that we've left the safety of the gay bar. "If I can ever...help you out again, sir, please let me know."

"You got it, boy." I give him a little wink before turning and stepping away, waving goodbye as I go. "Have a good night!"

"You too!" Dave smiles and waves back before making his way inside.

Like I said, it's a nice quiet walk back home. There's not much quiet contemplation though. Just quiet, the wind rustling through the leaves, the chirp of the occasional cricket. No need to ruin a nice night by thinking about sad things. I walk in to a quiet house, and I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I wake up around 10 am the next morning, thankfully hangover free. I owe Brady for cutting me off early. Alright, I've got shit to do today, lets get my car. I hop in the bathroom to brush my teeth, my brain may not have gotten a hangover but my mouth still tastes like one. I run my fingers through my hair and grab my keys on the way out.

It's a Saturday morning, so the campus is fairly quiet. I pass a few runners who must have gotten a late this morning, and I enjoy watch the bouncing dickprints in their nylon shorts, but it's otherwise uneventful as I get to my car. Yep, right where we left it. I unlock the doors as I approach and move towards the driver's side.

As I open my door, I first hear, and then see a slick, black BMW pulling into the parking lot. He doesn't park, but he does block me from pulling out. I'm about to climb in, waiting for this asshole to pull away so I can move, when I see who gets out of the passenger seat.

Lance.

Lance looking... well, for lack of a better term, well fucked. Hair messy, shirt rumpled like he wore it yesterday, his eyes look tired, and...maybe he's walking a little gingerly? Nah, I'm reading too much into things. But I'm frozen. Lance doesn't notice me for a second, but then...

"Oh." Lance's eyes are wide and he slams the car door quickly. "H-hi."

"Hi." I try to say with as neutral a tone as possible.

The car slowly pulls away. But not before I see who's sitting in the driver's seat. Lance's teammate and member of our frat, Brian. Brian, who has a _very_ satisfied look on his face. Ugh.

'Oh' indeed. I don't quite know what I'm seeing here, but I've got a few guesses. I try not to let the fact that my emotions show on my face. Not sure I'm very successful.

"Sorry I... I gotta go." Lance turns towards the dorm and power-walks his way inside.

I stand there for a moment, numb. Then I think about how I don't need Lance looking out his window and seeing me still here, so I get in my car and pull out. I start driving towards the frat house, but then I just keep going. The numbness soon turns to anger, my knuckles white as my hands almost crush the steering wheel.

I guess he really _did_ want to focus more on the wrestling team. Just not the parts of it I knew about. Did he dump me for that asshole? I thought he hated him. Not enough to not fuck him apparently. Was this going on the whole time? Or did he decide that just before he was done with me? I slam my fist onto my dashboard.

Fuck you, Lance Stevens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get worse before they start getting better... We'll check in to see how Lance is dealing with all this next week!
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	12. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking up for Lance. What's he going to do when Brian finally pushes things past their breaking point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

"Mmff." Another day in paradise. Blech. Dave and I both agreed on getting blackout curtains as soon as I saw John's, so I have no idea what time it is. I turn and look over at the clock on my nightstand. Just after 10. I don't have any classes until this afternoon. Maybe I should just go back to bed.

Then my stomach rumbles. That's right, I skipped dinner last night. Brian wanted to see me late, and I just came straight home and went to bed. Breakfast it is.

I grab my phone and get out of bed quietly, Dave still asleep on his side of the room. I make my way to the bathroom and shut the door before I turn the light on. The fluorescent white blinds me for a moment, but then my eyes adjust.

Ugh. Look at yourself. Hair's a mess, dark circles under my eyes, and * _huff_ * yep, your breath smells like death. Okay, I know you just woke up, but still. Your life is a goddamn mess right now, Lance.

Why am I talking to myself? I shake the third-person thoughts from my head and reach for my toothbrush. I'm not wrong, though. My life _is_ a goddamn mess right now. Even outside of my personal life, I've barely been paying attention in class _or_ at practice for like a month now. Ever since _Brian_ stepped into the picture.

Brian, who has been taking up more and more of my free time. At least once a day now, I get a text from him wanting a blowjob or fuck, and where to meet him. Because he has a roommate, and there's no way in hell I'm letting Dave know what's going on, that means a lot of car and bathroom sex. I can't tell you the last time I fucked in a bed. Never counted on _that_ being something I'd miss.

Speaking of things I miss... At least when I'm busy with Brian, class, or wrestling, I'm not thinking about John. But even trying to stay away from the dorm doesn't seem to matter. Seeing him in the parking lot the other morning was...not great. I'd like to hope he didn't see who's car I was getting out of, but the look on his face... I shake my head and reach for my toothbrush. This is why I need to stay occupied.

My phone buzzes on the counter once I start brushing my teeth, and I grab it with my free hand. Brian. Of course.

'U up?' Could he be any more of a fuckboy?

I think about lying, but if he sees me in the dining hall he's just gonna get pissed off. 'Yeah, what's up?'

'My roommate's uncle died.' Uh, okay? 'He left this morning to go home for the funeral. Gone all weekend.' Ah.

'Want me to come over?' Why else would he be texting me?

'Good boy, ur learning.' Ugh. I don't want to be _your_ good boy.

'Let me get ready. Be there in 30.' Breakfast will have to wait until after.

'Bring ur gym clothes.' Huh?

'Why?' We didn't have practice today or anything.

'Cause we're gonna go to the gym after, dumbass.' I narrow my eyes on my phone. What the fuck is he getting at? Does he think we're gonna be workout buddies too?

Fuck that.

I hop in the shower and get myself cleaned up and out. Doesn't take me too long, and I already have a gym bag ready to go so I can sneak out without waking up Dave. It's not that I don't wanna talk to him, I just have no idea what I'd say. About any of this. I slip out quietly and lock the door behind me.

Brian's dorm hall is right next to mine, and I'm knocking on his door in five minutes.

"Took you long enough." Brian looks unimpressed once he opens the door. I just roll my eyes and walk past him inside.

His dorm is pretty much the same as mine. It's not too difficult to tell which bed is his either - one side of the room is a lot more well kept than the other. I drop my bag at the foot of Brian's bed and start taking my clothes off.

"Damn, someone's eager." Brian taunts and follows my lead, ripping off his own shirt.

I roll my eyes again but say nothing, just finish stripping and hop back onto the bed. I hate to admit it, but I really am looking forward to having sex in a bed again. Maybe I can convince him to take a nap or something after.

Shucking his shorts, Brian doesn't climb onto the bed with me but instead walks over towards my head. He steps closer to the bed and draws me towards him. Unsurprised, I open my mouth and swallow him down. For whatever Brian may be into, sex with him is pretty predictable. A blowjob, followed by ooggy-style anal.

The latter especially, because he seems to really get off on watching me cum uncontrollably. It's probably the kinkiest thing he does. Not that I want him to start making things kinkier. It's just not what I'm used to. With John, I could always count... Why am I even comparing the two of them? This is _nothing_ like what I had with John. What the hell is wrong with me?

I stop thinking about that and instead focus on the cock that is poking at the back of my throat. The hand on the back of my head is holding me close to the edge of the bed while he pumps in and out of my mouth. At least he's doing most of the work. Sometimes I still wish we could go back to this just being about blowjobs. But ever since that night in the hotel, he's been hooked on my ass. An accolade I never asked for.

"Alright," Brian removes his dick from my mouth as if on cue. "Spread 'em, and stay on your back."

I roll my eyes but move to the requested position in the center of the bed. Since most of our fucks lately have been somewhere public, they've pretty much all been doggy. I'm not surprised that now that we're back in a bed, he wants to see my face. It's not like it's something romantic, it's just like the night in the hotel. Whatever, he can watch me all he wants. I'm gonna close my eyes and pretend he's Chris Evans.

Brian shuffles onto the bed, opening the lube bottle with a _pop_. He slicks up his cock as he moves towards me, and I hitch my arms under my knees and pull back so he can lube up my hole next. He tosses the bottle to the side and replaces one of my hands with his own, aiming his cock at my hole with the other. I hiss as I feel my hole being breached, scrunching my eyes up in the process.

"Fuck yeah." Damnit, his voice is going to make it a lot harder to pretend like I'm getting pounded out by Captain America.

I say nothing, allowing him to replace my other hand so that he's now pushing my legs back with both. After a moment of enjoying the warm tightness of my ass, Brian pulls back to begin the familiar in and out slide that I've gotten used to.

He's not actually half bad. Which I really, _really_ hate admitting. And I never will, out loud. But if I've gotta get fucked by a blackmailing asshole, at least it's decent sex. That's...not really true, is it? Whatever, I don't want to think about that. More Chris Evans.

With both my hands free, I let them both wander down my body. I run one over my nipple, giving it a little tweak, while the other slides down the fur of my stomach. Ignoring the snickering above me, I give my cock a squeeze. It was actually a little weird not being caged anymore at first, but I guess being able to jerk off again is cool.

Soon enough, Brian's thrusts have me feeling that familiar tightness in my stomach. I reach for his pillow to muffle my moan, and thankfully Brian doesn't stop me. These walls are paper-thin, he must know it too. Eww, his pillow smells like Axe.

Brian makes me cum two more times before he dumps his load in my hole with a low grunt. He releases my legs, letting them fall to the bed while he catches his breath. I waste no time in stretching my legs, happy for the excuse to let his cock slip out of my ass. It's only another minute before he moves out from between my legs and off the bed.

I turn and put my feet on the floor, looking for where I threw my clothes. I spot them near the door and stand. I'm hungry. Brian eyes me as I bend over and slip my briefs on.

"Where the hell are you going?" He sounds incredulous as he steps over to me.

"Uh... To get breakfast?" Fuck, he's not gonna wanna come with me, is he?

"The last thing _you_ need is breakfast." He pokes me with emphasis.

"What the hell?" I slap his hand away from my tum...stomach.

"Rememeber why I told you to bring your gym bag?" He nods at it sitting against the wall. "Grab it. We're working out."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I'm tired of hearing Coach Timms bitching about your weight gain." He slaps my midsection this time. Oww. "Now that I own your ass, we're putting you on a diet and workout regime."

"The hell 'we' are! You do not fucking _own_ my ass" Like hell if he thinks I'm going along with this.

"Don't I?" Brian's tone turns to snark in an instant, casually flipping through his phone before turning it around.

Fuck. Maybe closing my eyes during that wasn't the smartest thing. Brian flips through a few photos he snapped of me while we were fucking. My eyes are closed, but I am clearly enjoying myself. Hands on my chest, my dick. Definitely doesn't look like I'm fighting it.

"Got some video too." He turns his phone back and I can hear the audio he captured of one of my muffled moans. Goddamnit.

"Why do you even _care_ about this?" I'd rather just get kicked off the team at this point.

"Aww, you should be happy that I care." He pats my ass gently twice, then grabs at my stomach fat. "Now grab your bag, tubby. We're going to the gym."

* * *

"Ten more minutes." Brian's voice comes over my left shoulder as I use the elliptical. "Then you can get on a bike."

I grip the handles tighter in anger but say nothing. I've been at this for twenty minutes already. When we got here and changed, I assumed we'd just do some weight lifting together. A wrestler's normal routine. But no, Brian was going to lift weights, while I would be doing cardio, and only cardio. I _hate_ cardio.

I reach for my water bottle when I feel my stomach growling again. Fuck, I'm starving. I hate this. Why am I doing this? Oh right, _blackmail_. I think back to the pictures (and video, apparently) Brian took earlier. The asshole is just gathering more and more things to hold over my head and control me.

I channel the anger coursing through me right now into moving faster. Why is he doing this? It can't be the sex, because it's clear he's not satisfied with just that. Now he wants to control the rest of my life. Going to the gym, the fucking wrestling team.

Making me break up with my boyfriend.

I grip the handles of the elliptical even tighter, moving even faster. Okay, I know he didn't _make_ me break up with John, but what was I going to do? Just keep cheating on him, sneaking around behind his back with this absolute piece of shit? Just so that he'll keep my secret.

Why am I such a coward?

Oh, shit. I kinda lost track there, didn't realize how fast I was...going. I start to slow down but, I uh... I don't feel so... good...

*thud*

* * *

"I think he's coming to." Why is it so dark?

"What... What's going on?" I open my eyes and see two faces looking down at me. Because I am laying on my back, on the floor.

"You okay man?" One of the people looking down at me asks. "You passed out. Stumbled backward and just kinda hit the floor."

"I... Yeah I think I'm okay." I try to sit up using my hands, but feel a little wobbly.

"Woah, careful." A girl with short brown hair warns me before handing me my water bottle. "Take it easy for a minute."

"Thanks." I take a long drink of water, and my stomach growls again. "I think I just need to eat something."

"What happened?" I look to my right to see Brian walking over. And then I notice that about half the gym is watching me because of my fall. Great.

"He passed out, fell over." The girl explains for me.

"Oh shit." Brian looks surprised. Prick.

"Yeah, but I think I'm okay now. Really." I hold my arm out to the guy and he grasps it, helping me to my feet. I'm a little unsteady but I try to muster a smile for my rescuers. "Seriously, thanks, guys."

"You sure you're okay?" The guy asks, seeming none too eager to get back to his workout.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna call it here and head out. Thanks again." I nod my head at him and the girl, ignoring Brian.

"Okay. Maybe go see a doctor if your head is hurting or anything later." The girl says with a final wave, walking towards the treadmills.

I give the same wave to the guy before turning and heading to the locker room, still ignoring Brian. Fuck this place and fuck him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brian asks from behind me as I grab my gym bag in the thankfully empty room.

"To get some fucking food." I slam the locker and turn to exit. I'm not even going to bother getting changed.

"Well hold the fuck up, I'll come with you." I stop dead in my tracks.

"No, you fucking won't," I nearly growl. "Stay the fuck away from me."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to right now, boy?" Brian's trying to put on his best Dom voice. It's not working.

"Who am I talking to?" I turn around, feeling unhinged. "I don't know. Some asshole who couldn't just mind his own fucking business? Someone so obsessed with me that they never fucking leaving me alone? Someone so pathetic that the only way they can get me to _fuck_ them is to blackmail me? Take your fucking pick."

"You better watch how you fucking speak to me, bitch." Brian's eyes narrow as I step toward him. "You really want your friends finding out you love taking it up the ass?"

" _Friends?_ What friends, Brian? Who have I even had time to see since _you_ started stalking me." I push him on the chest. "Are you gonna tell the frat? Because I haven't spoken to any of them in _weeks_. The wrestling team? I don't even want to be _on it_ anymore because of you." Another push on the chest. "Do you think I give a shit anymore?! Because of you, I had to give up the _one thing_ I actually fucking cared about!" I push him again, this time with both hands, and send him flying to the floor.

"Everything alright in here?" Of course, someone would walk in at _just_ that moment.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." I turn and leave before Brian has a chance to get off the ground.

"You're gonna regret this!" I hear him shout after me. He's probably right, but I don't look back.

I'm not sure where exactly I'm heading at first. I'm just so fucking angry. But soon, I hear Brian's words echoing in my head, 'you're gonna regret this,' and my stomach sinks. What did I just do? Brian's probably sending those pictures around to people as I'm thinking this. I'm so fucked.

But that also means I have nothing left to lose. Now I know where I'm heading: the frat house.

It isn't as busy as it usually is this time of morning, the brothers who live here milling around the living room and kitchen. No one seems to notice me, but I don't really pay enough attention to care. I walk past everyone, making a beeline straight for the hallway to John's room. I hesitate for only a second before knocking.

"I dunno man, I can talk to..." I see John talking to Jeff as he opens the door. Then he sees it's me. "Oh. Hi?" John's face shifts from surprised, to skeptical, and then to annoyed in a split second.

"Hi. Can we talk?" Maybe... Maybe I should have called or sent a text first.

"I...guess?" Still looking annoyed, John steps to the side and lets me enter his room.

"Uh, maybe I should head out..." Jeff starts going towards the door.

"Brian's been blackmailing me." The sudden reminder that I'm not wanted here has me blurting out.

"...What?" John just looks confused now.

"...Maybe I'll stay." Jeff lets his hand fall from the doorknob. At this point, I don't care.

"It's just, I didn't _want_ to break up with you." I start rambling. "But he caught me and then he had pictures and he was going to tell everyone if I didn't do what he said and--"

"Hey." John puts his hand on my shoulder, making me look up to see that concerned look on his face that I miss seeing. "Slow down. Take a breath and start at the beginning."

Fuck. I missed that tone he gets when he gives me an order like that. Didn't expect that. I do as requested, taking a few deep breaths. John motions towards his bed so I can sit down.

"Okay." Deep breath. "It started the morning after the last frat party. The one where we had all the guys back in your room." The 'where I got fucked by several of my frat brothers' went unspoken. "When I was leaving your room, I didn't see Brian in the hall behind me, and he caught me...sniffing one of your jocks."

I hear Jeff snort a laugh and I glare. "Ahem. Sorry."

"Anyways. He saw me doing that and he started saying shit that freaked me out. Like how because it was _you_ , he knew exactly what I was getting up to. I started panicking" I really wish I didn't have to relive this, I can feel the fear and anger starting to bubble up. "Then later that day, he threatened me. Told me he would tell everyone about what he saw...unless I blew him."

" _What_." John's tone is cold and I see hands squeeze into fists.

"I'm sorry! I panicked. I didn't want to lie or to cheat on you." Fuck, now I feel like I'm going to cry. "I was just so freaked out. And then he started taking pictures and making more threats. I didn't know what else to do and--"

"Lance, no, I'm not--" John pause to take a deep breath and puts his hand on my shoulder again, though his expression still seems pretty angry. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _him_ for what he did to you. Keep going."

I sniffle and nod. "After that, he just got more and more demanding. He'd hold the pictures over my head unless I did what he said. Then during that away game, he managed to get the same room as me and...that was the first time he fucked me. And after that, I just couldn't... Couldn't keep lying to you. I could barely look at you without feeling like shit." Can't really look at him now, either.

"Which is why you broke up with me a couple of weeks later." John puts the rest of the story together himself, and I nod. John starts pacing, bringing one hand up to his beard and pulling while the other stays clenched in a fist. He's angry.

"I'm guessing that's also why no one's seen you around the house lately, either." Jeff chimes in. "Fred was asking about you the other day."

Fuck, Fred. I don't think I've even talked to him since I saw him at my game a couple of months ago. And I don't even know if I can blame that one solely on Brian. Some little brother I am. "He just kept finding ways to take up more of my time and I spent the rest of the time avoiding everyone else. He made me go to the gym today. Like, _ordered_ me to." The anger starts to override the other feelings bouncing around my head right now. "He said I needed to lose weight because of the wrestling team. I worked out for like half an hour on an empty stomach before I passed out and hit the floor."

"You passed out? Are you okay?" John's pacing stops and he turns to see me grimacing, though it's because of the fall. It's what happened right after.

"Yeah, just hungry." I miss John being worried about me.

"Hold on." John opens one of his desk drawers to pull out...a chocolate bar. The kind I really like. Fuck now I'm back to tearing up. I take it and set it down for the moment.

"I got up and went to grab my bag so I could leave, and Brian followed me into the locker room." I push forward with the rest of the story. "He wanted to leave _with_ me, and that's when I flipped my shit. Insulted him, cursed him out, and pushed him to the floor."

"Good." John attempts to console.

"No, not good. Because he's probably going to start sending those pictures to everyone if he hasn't already." I wonder if I sound as broken as I feel.

"Hold on. We're talking about Brian who's also on the wrestling team? Brian _Dinello_?" Jeff is flipping through his phone and looks at me for confirmation. I nod. " _This_ Brian?"

Jeff turns his phone towards me to show me a picture of a smiling Brian, laying on his chest, with a guy - presumably Jeff, but I can only see the torso - pounding him in the ass. My jaw hits the floor.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" John's eyes are as wide as my own.

"Dude, I'm _in_ it." Jeff flips through a few more photos, all of Brian, all with a dick inside him. "I've been fucking Brian like once or twice a month all school year."

"How did I not know about this?" John is flabbergasted.

"Because I can keep a secret." I guess John wasn't wrong to place his trust in Jeff before.

"I don't... What the fuck, man?" That fucking asshole has the nerve...

"Yeah, he's a real fuckin' shutterbug." Jeff continues flipping. Jesus, there's a lot.

"Narcissistic prick," John grouses.

"I don't understand, why is he doing this to--" My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. It's a message from Brian. "Fucked. I am so fucked." I turn my phone to show both John and Jeff what Brian sent me. It's one of the pictures he took earlier today, with the question 'do you think the team will like this?' underneath. I can see the anger raging in John's eyes.

"This actually isn't a bad thing," John says after taking another moment to compose himself.

"How is _this_ not bad?!" I wave my phone in the air in frustration.

"Because, if he's still threatening you, that means he hasn't sent it yet." John reasons with me. "The second he sends those pictures out, he loses all his leverage. He doesn't want to be done with you yet."

"So what, I go back to being his cumdump until he decides that he is?" John winces at the words 'his cumdump.'

"No. What we do now is decide how you want to handle this." John sits at his desk, speaking very calmly. "Thanks to Jeff here, we have some leverage of our own. At the very least we can probably use those pics to get him to refrain from posting yours and leaving you alone." John clasps his hands together and leans forward. "But I'm not exactly happy with the idea of him getting away with any of this."

"I'm not either." Brian has made my life hell for two months now. "What are you thinking?" I'm curious, though not quite hopeful.

"Well, we could go the legal route. Tell the university or the cops." So tell _more_ people about this, great. "But...unless he sent you a bunch of threats over text, the blackmail will be hard to prove. And historically, it's not like either of those institutions has a great track record when it comes to handling sexual assault or rape."

I wince when John says rape, but I know that's what it is. I didn't want any of this. "Not to mention that he'd still have the pictures and could still decide to post them somewhere." He might even do that as soon as he finds out I talked to John. But I know John isn't saying this because he has no ideas. "So what are our other options?"

"Yeah bro, you got a plan?" I almost forgot Jeff was in the room still.

"I'm working on one." John turns to Jeff then back to me. "But...it would mean you'd have to go a few more days under that prick's control. You'd have to pretend like everything's 'business-as-usual' until at least the end of the week."

"I can do that." I don't _want_ to do that, but if it means payback...

"Well, maybe _I_ don't want you to do that." John gives me a grumpy smile. "But okay. Jeff," John turns again to Jeff, "I want you to go grab Aaron, Pete and any other 'open-minded' friends you can think of."

"Aye aye, frat daddy." Jeff gives John a salute before leaving the two of us alone.

"Hey." John gives me a sad smile. "I missed you."

I give him one right back. "I missed you too."

"Okay, more time for that later." Another squeeze on my knee. "So, for what I'm thinking, this Friday we'll--"

"Hey guys, change of plans." Jeff bursts back into the room. "Brian's here. Looking pretty cagey."

"Shit. He's looking for you. He's probably trying to figure out if you've been here to tell me anything or not yet." John's fists are once again clenched. "He is gonna be so fucked. But that means we have to sneak you out of here without him seeing."

"How do we do that?" The frat house doesn't have a back door or anything.

"Window?" Jeff asks.

"Window." John agrees and then moves to his window. "Haven't had to sneak a boy out this way since the last closet case I was fucking."

I move over to the window next to John. There's a bush in front of it, but there's a big enough gap between it and the window that I should be able to squeeze through. Might get a little scratched up, but I can deal. I unlock and open the window myself.

Sneaking out a window is not as easy as they make it look like on TV. With John's help, I manage to climb over the ledge and pull the rest of my upper body through, backward. Before I have a chance to move, John takes me by the wrist.

"I really really _really_ missed you, boy." He pulls my head in and gives me a deep, if not chaste, kiss on the lips, before handing me the chocolate bar I left on the bed. "Call me when it's safe."

"Yes, Sir." God, I missed saying that. I lean in for another kiss, before starting the awkward slide against the side of the house to escape my brambly prison. John gives me one last sad smile before he closes and relocks the window.

A few passersby give me weird looks as I come out from behind the bush, but I just ignore them. I try to take a different path back to my dorm than usual, on the off chance that Brian keeps looking for me. All the while I'm trying to brainstorm ideas for how I'm going to smooth things over with that dick after what happened in the gym earlier today. Probably a blowjob at the very least.

I'll do it. Because I trust John when he talks about just how fucked Brian is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, my boys are back together! Hopefully John knows what he's doing...
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	13. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's been plotting his revenge for a few days now, and tonight is the night where it all comes together. Let's see if Brian manages to wriggle this way out of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

"Alright, you guys should be good for the next few hours." Mike walks through the living room towards the front door. "You sure you don't wanna tell me what's going on?"

"It's really better that you don't know." I clasp my hand on his shoulder and give him my best dad look. I spent the last couple of days making plans, but for them to work I need a mostly empty house. The only way that was going to happen was by enlisting the help of Mike, the frat president. Luckily it's a Friday, and there's a football night, so it wasn't too difficult to round everyone up in the name of school spirit.

"Trust me, man, it's just something we gotta handle." Pete backs me up. Plausible deniability is always a good thing to have. "It's for the good of the frat."

Mike has a look of hesitation on his face but says nothing. "Alright. Well... Let me know when it's 'handled,' I guess." He opens the front door. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I shut the door behind him and turn to Pete, Jeff, and Aaron. "Alright. People should start getting here soon, everything still set, Jeff?"

"You got it, boss." Jeff gave me a thumbs up. "Checked with him this morning and Brian's all set to come over in a couple of hours for some "fun" in my room."

"Perfect. I'm gonna go grab some of the 'equipment' we're gonna need. You guys go take care of what you need to, and I will see you two in my room in about an hour." I point to Pete and Aaron.

"Aye aye, frat daddy." Jeff salutes me and the three boys split to finish getting ready.

I head back to my room, pulling out my phone on the way. I wanna double-check that everyone who's coming is on their way. This has to go off without a hitch. I'm gonna nail this fucker. In more ways than one.

Lance and I have spoken a few times since I saw him two days ago. Never for long, and never about much more than the current situation with Brian. Since Lance's little rebellion that day, Brian has been rather _demanding_ of his attention. I'm not normally the jealous type, but I'd say the current situation warrants some fucking _rage_ on my part.

I know I'm not the one to blame for this, but still... It feels like I failed Lance. I'm supposed to take care of him, make him feel safe. I promised I would. And then...

Like I said, rage.

I slam my door a little too hard before I sit on my bed and finish texting. I'm expecting guests, and everyone seems to be on their way. I stand and walk over to my dresser, opening up my toy drawer. I pull out a ball gag and a couple pairs of handcuffs - that should be all we really need for later. I exit and walk up the stairs to Mike's room so I can hand them over.

"Damn dude." Mike takes the object, looking over each one.

"Trust me. This is me being nice." I turn to leave the room. "Let me know when he's on his way."

"Aye aye!" Mike calls as I walk back downstairs, just in time to see Lance coming through the front door.

"Hey." I smile and walk towards him. "Glad you were able to get away."

"He wanted a blowjob this morning, but that was the last I saw of him." Lance shrugs. "He didn't tell me what he's doing, but I'm guessing it's getting ready for his night with Jeff."

"Perfect. Jeff's just finishing getting ready now and the other guys should be here soon." I led Lance back to my room. Don't wanna chance Brian showing up early and spotting him here.

"So what exactly is the plan?" I hadn't told Lance anything yet, not wanting to chance Brian figuring anything out.

"Well, first the other guys are gonna get here. You'll know Rico, Paul, and Brady. There's also a boy named CJ coming." I sit at my desk and walk Lance through my plan. "I just gave Jeff some of my bondage gear, and he's going to let me know when Brian is on his way. Then, I'm going to go hide in his closet."

"...You're going to hide in his closet?" Lance looks a little puzzled.

"Just until Jeff's got him secure in the cuffs." I shrug before continuing. "I know I don't _need_ to wait in the closet, but I really want to see the look on his face when I come out of it."

"...Can I hide in there too?" Lance questions.

"Yeah? You want to?" I smile, glad Lance is interested in participating. "I don't see why not."

"And then what?" Lance sits on my bed.

"We'll have the other guys waiting outside the room, and then you, me, and everyone else... We're just gonna scare the shit out of him." I pause, thinking I may want to add a disclaimer given the direction tonight may end up going. "Look, I _really_ wanna freak this guy out, so you might see and hear some stuff that gonna seem pretty fucked up. Just know, outside of a little slapping around, I'm not actually going to let Brian get _hurt_ tonight."

"Okay. I trust you." Lance smiles, only for a moment. "Though I'm not exactly sure I care if he's not hurt at this point."

"Well, we'll have a lot of options." I try to joke but I can hear the anger and hurt in Lance's voice. For however angry I may be, it doesn't compare to what Lance has been going through. I'm not sure what else to say. We fall into a silence that is not entirely comfortable or uncomfortable. I want to ask Lance about how he's been, but I already know the answer to that. I'm thankful when I get a text from Rico letting me know that he, Paul, and Brady were parking now.

"The boys are here, let's go meet 'em at the door," I tell Lance, getting up from my chair.

A few minutes later and I am letting three men in the house, two decked out in their full leather gear. I had told Paul and Rico to go all out, the more hardcore the better. They even brought a bag of toys. Brian's gonna freak.

"Glad you guys could make it. You look good." I close the door behind them and lead the guys to my room where they will be hiding.

"Yeah, I felt _really_ underdressed when they drove by to pick me up." Brady jokes.

"What all did you guys bring?" I nod towards the duffle bag Rico has placed on my floor.

"Our harnesses, a flogger, and our cattle prod." Paul counts off the objects on his fingers?

"You own a cattle prod?" Lance's eyes are wide.

Paul only responds by wiggling his eyebrows. I start to fill the guys in on the plan when I get _another_ text, this time from CJ who's just getting here. Perfect. I go up to grab him, seeing Aaron and Pete in the living room. I bring them back so that everyone can make introductions, and then I make sure everyone's got the rundown for the evening. I'm just finishing up when I get the last text I am expecting for the night.

"Looks like someone's coming over early. Jeff says that Brian is on his way. Let's go boys." I lead the three frat brothers out of the room. Aaron and Pete are going to be stationed in the living room watching TV - don't want Brian suspicious of the place being completely empty. Lance and I climb the stairs to Jeff's room, whose door is open.

"Hey, everything is set. Lance is gonna hide with me in the closet, too." I lead the way inside.

"Oh, cool, might be a tight fit but should be fine." Jeff walks over to his closet and opens the double doors. I'm glad Jeff is mostly straight and doesn't have much of a wardrobe, leaves room for the two of us. Lance and I step in, turning around. I nod to Jeff and he closes the doors, blocking out most of our light. We can still see slightly through the slats in the closet doors, but the lack of light means Brian won't see us at all.

For now, all we see is Jeff puttering around his room. It's tempting to talk to him, but I don't wanna risk Brian sneaking up on us. So we wait. It actually gets pretty boring and I can't help but check my phone a few times. It feels like we've been in here twenty minutes but it's only been ten. But then finally, a few minutes later, Brian knocks on the half-open door. I feel Lance go tense and I reach over to squeeze his hand.

"Couldn't wait to get over here, huh?" Jeff teases Brian in the doorway.

"Well, it's been a while, and you said you finally wanted to try out some of that stuff we talked about..." Brian walks the rest of the way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

I send a text to the boys downstairs, letting them know that Brian was here and in the room, so they can get into their own positions. 

"I did a little shopping," Jeff lies, holding up the pair of handcuffs. "Now why don't you get your close off so I can put them on you."

"Yes _Sir_." Brian smirks - I can just _hear_ it, okay? - before he starts stripping his clothes.

I've never seen Brian naked before, but from what I can see through this closet door, damn, the kid is kinda hot. I mean, he _is_ an athlete, so that makes sense. I just don't like it. Douchey, entitled, hot people are the worst. I watch as he strips all his clothing before Jeff pulls him in. He grabs him by the hair and kisses him roughly before turning him around and pulling his hands behind his back.

Jeff cuffs Brian's wrists together before walking him towards the bed, pushing him onto his stomach. I never would have noticed it on my own, but the two of them have very similar builds. Jeff's not an athlete but he's no slouch when it comes to working out, as the weights on the floor to my left show. Those handcuffs are the real deal, but still, I'm glad we have a _few_ guys here that can hold their own against Brian in a fight.

"My feet too?" Brian questions as he looks behind him to see Jeff putting the second pair of cuffs on him.

"There's something _special_ I have in mind, okay?" Jeff gets up to retrieve the last item - the ball gag. The house is mostly empty but we still don't want to risk Brian making any noise and ruining our plans. "This too."

Brian says nothing, but I can see him looking at the ballgag, probably eyeing it warily. Still, he opens his mouth and allows Jeff to place it on him, securing the strap at the back of his head.

"There we go, perfect." Jeff smiles and leans over, petting Brian's hair, before straightening up. "This is gonna be fun." Instead of doing anything further with Brian, Jeff walks over to his closet and opens the doors.

"Hey asshole." I step out of the closet with Lance, with a big old shit-eating grin on my face.

Brian's eyes go wide, flickering between Lance and me in a panic.

"I've been talking to Lance here, Brian, and you've been a very busy boy lately." I step closer, petting Brian's head in as creepy a manner as I can imagine.

"Mmffrfmmgr," Brian mumbles behind the gag, struggling to free himself. He manages to get upright but I guess he forgot all about his feet because he goes right to the floor with a thump.

I snort with laughter, loudly, before turning my head to the door. "Come on in guys."

The look of confusion on Brian's face fades when he sees the door open and six other men walk into Jeff's room. They fill in on either side of me, blocking anything else from Brian's view. It's not a super tight fit, the guys basically lining up along two of the walls near the door, which just means it'll be that much harder for him to get out of here.

"Sit him back on the bed," I say like the world's coolest mob boss. The guys all know this is just for appearance so no one's offended by the order.

"Mhmt mmr mmm mming?!" Brian struggles as Paul and Jeff lift him by the shoulders onto the bed, each keeping a hand on him to hold him upright. "Mmm mm mh mm!"

"Yeah there's a reason we put a gag in your mouth, asshole. It's not your turn to talk." I bend down and smack him lightly on the cheek, just enough to get his attention. "As I said, you've been very busy. You took something of mine. Some _one_ very important to me. And then you hurt them. Over and over. For a _month_. That's pretty fucked up Brian."

"Mmmff-"

"I _said_ it's not your turn to talk, Brian." I smack him harder this time, certainly enough to sting. I know violence isn't the answer, but sometimes it still feels good. "Where's his phone?"

"Mmm?" Brian's eyes go towards his jeans, thrown over a chair.

I say nothing, Aaron is standing closest to them and digs through the pockets, pulling out a silver case. I hold my hand out and take the proffered phone, showing it to Brian as if I had just won it as a prize.

"Now, in a second here I'm going to take your gag off so that you and I can finish discussing things." I hand the phone to CJ, which is the reason he's here. "Before you try to do something stupid like scream, you should know that the house is empty. And between the eight of us, we have some very _creative_ ways of making sure you stay quiet. Nod if you understand."

Brian gives a hesitant nod, probably eager to get the ball stretching his mouth and making him drool out. Satisfied, and with Jeff and Paul still holding him by the shoulder, I reach behind his head to undo the buckle, allowing the gag to fall out of Brian's mouth. He stretches his jaw while CJ taps me on the shoulder.

"I'm not the kind of boy to say I told you so Sir, but..." He turns the phone to show me the lock screen. Well now, lucky us. "Hold him still for a sec."

"Gladly." I step back towards Brian, who suddenly struggles again for a moment when I grab him by the hair roughly. I hold his head steady while CJ shoves the phone in his face.

"CJ here bet me that you were, and I quote, 'one of those narcissistic iPhone fags who uses face unlock,' and that we probably wouldn't have to do much to get in your phone." I lean forward to inform my captive. "Now I owe him lunch because of you."

It seemed like a cliche, but when I figured I'd need a way to get into this dickbag's phone, I asked the one boy that came to mind. CJ is a twinky little blonde nerd who works part-time at one of the campus computer labs. Every now and then we get together on one of his lunch breaks or before a shift starts. When I asked if he could hack into someone's locked phone, first he told me that just because he's good with computers doesn't mean he's a phone hacker, and then he said yes, probably.

"Alright, Sir, I'll let you know when I'm done and what I find." I release Brian's hair and CJ steps over to a corner of the room to begin pouring through the contents of Brian's phone.

"My friend there is going to look through your phone and find every copy of every picture and video you took of my boy, and any other unsuspecting boys you might have pulled this shit with. Who knows what kind of interesting shit we might find." I take out my own phone, pulling up one of the many, _many_ pictures Jeff sent me of Brian and himself previously, and turn it to show to Brian. "Because you've been up to a whole lot, haven't you Brian?"

Brian's face pales as he realizes the extent of what I know. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't mean anything by it?" My tone chills. After what he did? "You blackmailed my boyfriend into fucking you. For a _month_. You've failed as a friend, as a teammate, and as a _brother_. You owe us a hell of a lot more than just an apology." I grab him again by the hair and force him to meet my gaze.

"I... I... I..." Brian's eyes go wide. "What do you want, man? Money? I can get you money."

"Oh no Brian, I don't want anything you _own_. Unlike you, I can respect another man's property." I pull his hair with me as I sway slightly, my voice sounding more and more unhinged as I continue to speak. "You see Brian, when a boy misbehaves, it's my responsibility to punish them. And you, Brian, have misbehaved _a lot_." I release his hair and grab him under the chin, forcing him to look at me while I put on the creepiest smile I can muster. "How do you think I should punish you?"

"I.. I.." Brian stammers, seemingly about to hyperventilate.

I pull back and laugh, turning to pace in a small circle and take in the rest of the room. I see CJ sitting at the desk, the light of Brian's phone illuminating his face. The rest of the guys have moved in, closing the circle around Brian even tighter. I see Lance standing next to Rico, his face watching intently.

"Put him on the floor," I point to the center of the room for Jeff and Paul to move him. He does so very reluctantly, his body flushing red. I realize pretty quickly it's because his dick is more than half hard. The prick is _enjoying_ this. I'm not entirely surprised given some of the things Jeff told me he had been asking him to do.

"You really are a sick fuck." I shake my head, bemused at the betrayal of this wannabe-dom's body. "Get on your knees."

Brian says nothing, wordlessly sinking to his knees, his body now a full shade of pink. Now, truth be told, this is how I planned on ending the evening. With Brian naked and humiliated, his phone in my possession while I get whatever I need from it. Now, I _might_ have mentioned to the guys that the night could go this way...and after seeing Brian's reaction to all this? I'm glad I did.

"Lance." I turn my head to call for my boy. Do I get to call him my boy again? "C'mere."

Lance wordlessly pads over to stand beside me in front of Brian.

"So, what do you want to do with him?" I ask while still staring pointedly at Brian.

"What do you mean?" Lance looks at me instead. "I... I _don't_ want him to get hurt."

"Hey. Just trust me for a little bit longer." I give his hand a squeeze, and my first sincere smile since Brian got in here. "What I mean is, between the two of us, he hurt you more directly than me. Now, with his phone and what we know about him, we probably have enough leverage to keep him behaving at least through graduation. But I'm not sure that feels like enough to me."

"With everything he did to you, I don't see why he shouldn't have the same done to him. Now, we have a naked boy on his knees here in a room full of men who know exactly what to do with boys like this." I reach forward with my leg and tap his hard cock with the tip of my shoe. "But it's your call, Lance. Do we end things here, or do we put this bitch to work?"

I watch Lance's face as he takes his time mulling over a decision. I'm not entirely sure which way he'll go. I'm not entirely convinced something like this is in Lance's nature. Then again, I didn't spend the last month being blackmailed and raped by someone I hate. When I see his fist clench up, I think I have my answer.

"Fuck him." Lance practically spits out at Brian, who looks up in surprise.

"Well, you heard the man." I gesture towards Lance's pants. "Take his dick out."

Brian meekly shuffles forward, hands shaking slightly as they go to Lance's waistband. All around me I can hear the shuffling of feet as the other men in the room draw in closer.

Brian fishes Lance's cock out from his underwear, holding it steady as he moves his mouth towards its target. There's little hesitation on his part, I'm assuming because he's done this more than a few times. I had no idea this kid was even gay. As soon as the cock enters Brian's mouth, the mood in the room starts to shift, the guys all moving in closer to close the circle around Brian. I start reaching into my shorts to feel myself. A couple of the guys have taken off their shirts. Everyone has their cock in hand or has it bulging out from their underwear.

I step wrapping my left arm around Lance's waist. Brian is still sucking Lance's now fully-hard cock. "Mind if I cut in?"

"He's all yours." Lance smiles and pulls Brian's head off his dick pushing him towards mine. I grab him by the hair and guide him the rest of the way, pushing the full length of my cock in his mouth.

I watch Brian bob up and down a few times before I turn my attention to Lance on my left. I squeeze his waist again and draw his attention. Man, I missed that face. His eyes, the strawberry-blonde scruff, his smile. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a reunion, but I'll take it. I pull him in for a kiss at the same time I start pumping my hips forward, fucking into Brian's face.

"I missed you," I say when I break our kiss.

"Missed you too." He smiles, then looks down at Brian having his face fucked. "Not exactly what I saw coming when you told me you had a plan, though."

"Not exactly my plan." I shrug. "But I try to take what life throws at you." I look down at Brian, currently gagging as I hold his head all the way down. "You should be the first to fuck him, too."

"Yeah?" Lance looks over Brian's shoulders at his ass, considering the offer. He bends and reaches down a hand, smacking Brian's ass and giving an appreciative hum. I can speak from personal experience when I tell you that wrestlers have _amazing_ asses. "Does anyone have any--"

"Not that he deserves it, but here." Paul cuts him off and hands him a tube of lube. I'm glad he decided to be the boy scout this time because I did not plan for this.

"Thanks." Lance looks bemused that someone brought lube. He walks around the circle, cutting through on the other side and kneeling down behind Brian. The only resistance Brian has shown so far was pushing back when I was forcing him down on my cock. I can still see his hard dick bobbing underneath him, so I really don't think he's minding his treatment all that much.

Lance pops the cap on the lube and squeezes some out, quickly and roughly fingering some into Brian's ass. Brian gasps around my dick, letting out a whine of discomfort. Lance slicks himself up with what's still on his hand. He could probably use a little more lube than that, but I think that's kind of the point.

I move onto my knees, dragging Brian down with me so his ass is more level with Lance. Lance slaps his cock against Brian's ass before pushing in unceremoniously. I've got my hand tight in Brian's hair, ready to yank him off if I feel even the hint of teeth. Lance is making no effort to be gentle.

"Mmmff," Brian squeaks around my dick. Lance pushes himself into the hilt, pulling Brian back when he instinctively pulls away.

Once I'm satisfied my cock is safe, I return to feeding it to Brian, fucking his face at a pace I knew was _just_ slow enough to keep him from gagging. Lance starts to pump his own hips, and soon enough we have settled into a steady rhythm, fucking Brian in tandem. Again, not how I imagined our reunion, but still pretty hot.

"You know what's really fucked up?" I look down at Brian, still force-feeding him my dick as I ask him the question. "If you weren't such a piece of shit, there's a chance we could have been friends. If you didn't manage to do everything humanly possible to make him hate you, there's a world where you and Lance could have fucked. And been _happy_ about it." I punctuate my sentence by slamming my cock forward, forcing Brian to gag.

"Sorry, I just can't see any universe where he isn't a colossal piece shit," Lance taunts, smacking Brian on the ass as we both continue fucking him. I don't argue.

Lance and I continue to pump Brian from both ends for a few more minutes before I decide I've had enough.

"Alright, well, when I blow my load it's definitely not going to be in your mouth so..." I turn my head to the crowd behind me. "Next."

I give Lance a wink as I slip my dick from Brian's lips, pulling up my shorts. I stand and squeeze my way through the gathering of men as another of them - Rico - kneels down to replace me in the boy's gullet. A small cheer erupts through the group as I step away for some breathing room. As I admire my questionable handiwork, I find Lance standing beside me.

"Hey." I don't really know what else to say now. It feels like I've been putting on a show for non-existent cameras for the past half hour. This is... Fuck, this is probably all _way_ too much.

"Hey." Well, that's not a lot to work with, Lance.

"I know this is all..." I wave my hand at the gangbang in front of us.

"Fucked up?" His tone is oddly positive.

"Yeah, fucked up." I nod my head and laugh. "I know this doesn't actually fix anything..." I really should have thought this through more.

"This fixes a lot. This means I don't have to be that piece of shit's fucktoy anymore. This means I get my life back. " Lance looks at the scene in front of us while he speaks. "Maybe this is too harsh. Maybe I regret some of this later. But after everything he's done to me... Made me do... I'm finding it really hard to feel bad right now. So... Thank you."

Lance's tone almost brings a chill to my spine. There's a lot of anger there. Even more than me. Which makes sense since I'm not the one who spent the last month being raped. This is something that's going to take a lot more than revenge to fix. Especially revenge like _this_. If... When Lance wakes up with regrets tomorrow, it's going to be my fault, isn't it?

"Hey, boss man." CJ stepping to my side pulls me from my thoughts.

"You got something for me boy?" I notice he's holding Brian's cell phone.

"Yep. Went through all his pictures. There were... a lot. Deleted everything I found of Lance. There were also some others where I couldn't exactly tell if the person knew they were being recorded, so..." CJ shrugs. "I just deleted everything. On the phone and in the cloud, including the backups I could find."

I nod. "And the rest?"

"Checked, and didn't look like he had any vault or other apps to hide pictures behind. Also checked his texts and it didn't look like he'd sent anything out, at least not of Lance. I made a clone image of everything before I made any changes, so I'll be able to take a more thorough look when I get home."

"Good boy. I owe you more than just lunch." I reach out to take the phone from him. A glance at the screen shows that it's been wiped, ready for setup. Just as requested.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna..." CJ points at Brian, currently straddling Jeff and swallowing Aaron.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Which clearly isn't a lot.

"So... It's all gone?" Lance's eyes are on the phone.

"Yep. All of it. CJ will dump his clone once he's done looking for what he needs to. I wanted him to be thorough with this." I pocket the phone and pull out my own. "And now for a little more insurance."

I step back over to the group, pushing my way to the front. Jeff is still on his back, his hips fucking up into Brian's ass while Brian sucks a standing CJ. who apparently stepped in to replace Aaron. With my phone still out, I open my camera and flip to video, making sure to aim the lens so that the only face visible is Brian's.

"Say cheese, cumdump." Brian's eyes flicker over to me, not even slowing down.

I keep my ringside spot as I act as cameraman as Brian works his way through a few different guys. Some, like CJ, cum pretty quickly and step back, letting someone else take their shot. A few, like Jeff, are clearly taking their time. Once I put the phone away, I don't notice how much time has passed until I see Lance kneeling in front of Brian, who has once again been put on all fours.

After about thirty minutes, things start to seem like they're winding down. Which is good, because the longer this goes the more of a chance some of the brothers come home and notice people back here, which would not be great. But we should still have some time, so I'm not worried. Time to enjoy myself a little.

Aaron is currently occupying his ass, his hands holding on tightly to Brian's waist as he drives himself forward. It's only a few more thrusts before Aaron unloads himself with a loud groan, grinding his cock into Brian's ass until he's finished. There's an audible pop when he pulls out.

I move forward to take his spot, once again pulling my cock out from my shorts. Given the scene in front of me, I'm having no problem standing at attention. The first thing I notice is the smell - there is so much cum. His ass is covered, his hole glazed white like a donut. I rub my cock against his hole and feel it squelch before I push in. No extra lube required.

"Mmmf." I give Brian's ass an appreciative slap as I sheath myself.

"Hey." Lance gives me a cocky smile.

"Fancy meeting you here." I give him a wink in return as I start to thrust.

I look around the room as I start my reaming of Brian's rear end. We're still the focal point in the room, most of the guys still standing around us, jerking their cocks. I say most because - yep, that's Rico bent over the bed getting fucked. Good for him.

Back to matters at hand, I look down, Brian's ass rippling with every _slap_ of my thighs against his. My cock is a mess of white, as is the sloppy and well-fucked hole it is pounding into. Brian's taking this like a pro. This can't be his first time at the gangbang rodeo.

I'm done thinking about Brian, though. I got better things to look at. Like Lance, who I see has been staring at me this whole time. He looks hungry. Me too. I lean forward, reaching my arm around his shoulder and pulling him towards me. He doesn't fight me and I kiss him deeply as we lean against each other for balance.

You never realize just how unique a person tastes until you go without tasting them for a while. But there it is, that distinct flavor of Lance I didn't even realize I was missing. I moan into his mouth as I probe him with my tongue, my one free hand gripping Brian's ass as I sped up my thrusts.

The rest of the room seems to fade away as I kiss Lance. It's just him and me. And well, the warm hole around my dick. But I'm not really thinking about the specifics of that. Just feeling good and kissing my boy. The warm wet feeling around me as I slide in and out... fuck, I'm getting close.

My arm tightens around Lance's shoulders the closer I get. I'm breathing so heavily through my nose I can hear it, and I'm not so much kissing Lance as I am shoving my tongue as far in his mouth as I can. Then suddenly, I'm muttering a curse into his mouth and I blow. _Fuck_. Both arms are holding their targets tightly while I unload, with Lance doing most of the heavy lifting holding me steady.

I pull back and catch my breath as slowly the room comes back into focus. The first thing I notice is Lance, of course, staring at me with lidded eyes - he's _way_ turned the fuck on. Then I notice the rest of the guys, including the one in front of me with a _number_ of loads leaking out of his ass. Right. That was a little more sobering than I anticipated.

With a smile and a kiss, I ease myself out of Brian's hole with a messy _plop_. Lance moves around to Brian's other end to replace me, and someone else moves in to take Brian's mouth. I step back from the circle of men still hungry for their turns, content to act as a spectator for the rest of the evening.

From there, things continue for a little under an hour. Paul has just finished breeding Brian for the second time and is currently having the boy clean it off now that he was done. As no one else was jumping for a shot at his ass, this seemed like a good place to call it.

"Alright, he's had enough." I nod to Paul, who has Brian finish up and then steps back, and Brian makes to stand. "Unh-uh. Stay right there."

I step in front of Brian and fish my now-soft dick from my shorts one last time. Brian leans his head forward to take it into his mouth, but when I don't move at all he looks confused. Only for a second though, before the stream of piss floods his mouth and he starts sputtering. I don't let him move though, and he has little choice but to try and swallow.

Not all of it makes it, though. Luckily for me the house just has this cheap fake-wood laminate, so clean up won't be much of a problem. Jeff might be a little mad, but it's not like he'll be the one I make clean it up. Once I'm finished, I make sure Brian sucks out every last drop before I shove him away.

"Now clean this shit up and get the fuck out," I spit, finally done with the trash at my feet.

Brian coughs as he stands shakily, and before he has a chance to do much of anything, Jeff's hand is on his shoulder, giving me a side-eye for what I just did to his floor as he leads him towards the door. "C'mon bitch, let's get you a mop."

The rest of us gather our things and get dressed. As we all make our way down the stairs I see Jeff marching Brian past us with a mop and bucket, content that he's got it handled from here. Jeff mentioned to me wanting to personally oversee Brian's... _development_ going forward. Keep your enemies close, right?

Honestly... I'm not sure I know what I'm doing here anymore.

Which is why I'm standing here in the hallway staring at Lance, wanting to ask him to stay with me tonight, but too worried about the answer to actually do so. Rico, Paul, and Brady just left, Aaron and Pete went up to their rooms, and miraculously _none_ of the other brothers have come home yet. So just ask him, John. The worst he can say is no.

As long as that's the only question you ask.

"So..." Lance is staring at me, waiting. Maybe a little hopeful?

"So..." I take a deep breath. "I know that was.. a lot. And I know that there's still...a lot. But for tonight do you wanna maybe just sleepover? Like we used to? And then maybe we can talk in the morning?"

"Yeah." Lance smiles. I was right. Hopeful. "I'd really like that."

I grab his hand and interlace our fingers, pulling him into the room as I walk us towards the bed. Future John was going to have a whole lot to deal with in the morning, but for now, I just want to hold my boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, my boys are back together! The next few chapters will be less angst and more fluff, though not entirely angst-free.
> 
> I've got some big things in the works in regards to new stories so...watch this space!
> 
> Also, this _should_ go without saying, but since I'm in America it doesn't: #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	14. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and John reconnect after all the craziness of the past month, and Lance makes some decisions about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

John shuts the door behind us as we walk into the room. I look around. Nothing's different. Not that I expected it to be. It just feels like it's been forever since I've been in here. I inhale, probably a little deeper then I need to. It smells like John. Who is behind me. I turn to face him and find him looking at me.

"I'll get the shower started." There's a smile on his face as he passes me for the bathroom. I lift my arm and give myself a whiff. Oof. It's not like I reek or anything, but you can definitely tell I've been up to _something_. Normally I like going to sleep smelling like sex, but since some of this is Brian's... Yeah, a shower would be good.

"It'll be ready in a minute." John steps out of the bathroom. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to..."

"We can shower together." John looks relieved at my answer. I didn't realize he was so worried I wouldn't want to be here. It's not like him to be so unsure. I step over to him and intertwine our fingers. I want to be here.

"It's good to have you back." He squeezes my hand.

"I'm glad to be back." I lean in to kiss him, softly. No tongue, I think I'm sexed out for the night.

John lets go of my hand to wrap his arms around me, squeezing me and nuzzling into my neck. I hear him inhale, taking in my scent, so I do the same to him. We stand there in silence for a moment, the sound of the shower running in the background. It feels so good to be back here.

"C'mon, let's get this stank off us." John releases me and starts to pull off his clothing, so I do the same.

Once we are both naked, he takes my hand again, pulling me towards the bathroom. He checks the temperature with his hand before stepping in, leaving room for me to step in beside him. Once I'm in, he pulls me into him again, wrapping his arms around my back and placing his head on my shoulder.

Again we are silent as the water cascades down both our backs. John begins to sway slightly as we stand there, his arms rubbing up and down my back. Not trying to arouse, just feeling me. I nuzzle into his neck and kiss his collarbone. You don't even realize you miss stuff like this until you're doing it again.

We enjoy our shower cuddles for a few minutes, pulling our faces together and kissing softly. I use my hands to feel the muscles of his back, his ass, his arms. I run them over his chest and stomach, even reaching down to give his now semi-chubbed up cock a light squeeze. My Sir.

Reluctantly (I can tell), John releases his hold on me to grab the body wash, lathering us both up. He's not terribly thorough, but he hits the major areas - our chests, stomachs, armpits, asses, and crotches. I lay my head on his shoulder as he takes his time, eventually moving us slightly so we're under the water spray more directly, rinsing us off. Then, once again reluctantly, John turns the water off and we step out, toweling dry.

Towels thrown in the hamper, we go back to the bedroom. I'm exhausted, mentally and physically, and John looks the same, so I don't protest when he beelines for the bed and crawls in. I follow, both of us still naked. John pulls me to him once I'm under the covers, calling out to his smart speaker to turn the lights out.

We're silent in the dark, facing each other. One of John's arms is around my waist, and I can feel his fingers stroking along my back. I'm just about to fall asleep when I feel the ghosting of lips against mine, and I'm gone.

* * *

I'm not sure what time it is when I wake up. I missed those blackout curtains. John's arm is still around my waist, but I must have flipped over at some point in the night because he's spooning me now. I'm not quite awake yet, but not quite going back to sleep either. I'm content to just lay there in the dark for however long until John shifts in his sleep and I feel his morning wood grinding against me.

Fuck, I haven't been fucked by anyone except that POS from last night for over a month now. I don't feel weird saying I _missed_ this dick. Even if Brian _was_ a good fuck, he still never held a candle to John. I wonder if I can just...

Very carefully, I stretch my arm trying to reach for John's nightstand without waking him. His arm on my waist stays slack as I slide forward just slightly to reach the knob and open it. Just as carefully, I fumble inside the drawer for the familiar shape of the lube bottle, not bothering to close the drawer once I find it.

I squirt some out into my hand, dropping the bottle on the mattress in front of me as I reach my slick hand under the sheet behind me. When I reach his cock and start to slick it up, John stirs for the first time. I keep working methodically, before sliding the now wet dick to point at my hole.

"Lance?" John mumbles as I attempt to push myself back on his cock. I miss on the first try, but make it on the second.

John hisses and the arm around my waist tightens as I slide back slowly, inch by inch down his cock. He makes no attempt to pull me off, but he also doesn't push forward. Way more control then I usually have. Once I've taken the whole thing, I'm content to remain fully seated for a moment, enjoying the familiar full feeling.

I can feel John breathing heavily against my neck, but he still makes no attempts to move. I take it upon myself to start rocking back on his cock. I only have to do this a few times before John finally wakes up enough to take control. His hips start humping forward against me, and I relax and let myself sink into the mattress as he takes over.

This is bringing back all the best memories. It feels like it's been a lot longer than a month since I was last here. I lace my fingers with John's on my waist, and he nuzzles my neck in response. He continues to lazily pump into me in the dark, the heat underneath the covers starting build-up. I kick off the sheet once I can feel our legs getting sweaty.

A few minutes later and John's thrusts change, picking up speed as his breathing gets harder. I know what's coming, my own cock hard and leaking. Getting off is the last thing from my mind though. I just want to feel that warm sticky feeling when-- Oh, fuck, here it comes.

I bite my lip as John pulls me back, stuffing his cock as deep into me as he can. His breath hitches, and I can feel his cock expand as he shoots. The warm feeling hits my guts and slowly spreads as he pumps more of his seed into me. God, I missed this. Missed him.

The two of us lay there in the dark, silent except our breathing. John's hand slowly strokes down my chest and stomach, unwilling to move from his position. Fine by me, my hole isn't quite ready to give him up just yet either. I nearly fall back asleep by the time I feel John slipping out of me, getting up from the bed and padding over to his hamper for a towel, still damp from last night.

John cleans himself first, before climbing back onto the bed and affording my ass the same treatment. I sit up on my elbows as he finishes, then sits on the bed next to me, stroking up and down my arm. He turns on a low morning light and leans over and kisses the top of my head.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks, sounding a little worried.

"Good." I smile, a little confused. I see him relax at my answer.

"I'm glad." He smiles back.

"Everything okay?" Now _I'm_ worried something's wrong.

"Yeah, I just... Yesterday was kinda nuts." He continues stroking my arm. "Guess I was worried you mighta had some weird dreams or something."

"Yesterday _was_ pretty crazy, but..." I reach for his hand and squeeze. "Nope, no weird dreams."

"Good." He squeezes back. "Still, we probably need to talk about a few things. But first..." John reaches for his nightstand and grabs both of our phones, handing mine to me and kissing my head again. "I gotta pee." A man who knows his priorities.

I move to sit up against his headboard and check my phone, happy to find it free of anything important. John rejoins me after just a few seconds, flipping through his own phone and climbing next to me back on the bed.

"So, CJ texted me a little earlier." John puts his phone down. "He scoured the image of Brian's phone with his laptop and he thinks we're in the clear."

"So...it's really over?" Even though I remember last night clearly, it still doesn't seem real. I can still see all the pictures and video he took in my head.

"It's really over." John rubs my leg. "Between what we've got on him and what happened last night, I think it's safe to say Brian won't be bothering either of us again."

"Except when I see him on the wrestling team, or in the frat house." Even if he's been taken down, I'm still not interested in seeing his face anytime soon. "Or _anywhere_ on campus."

"Well, we probably have enough leverage to make him quit those things, if you wanted," John shrugs. "Even make him transfer to another school or something."

"Hmm." I bite my lip. It's something to think about. "Maybe."

"So, about last night." John gives my leg a squeeze. "How are you feeling? Any...regrets?"

I know what he's getting at. Last night took a turn I wasn't expecting, though it seemed like maybe John had, at least a little. It's not like I had some inner monologue telling me to get even, but I'm also having a hard time feeling bad for any of it. _Especially_ since the fucker seemed to enjoy the whole thing.

"No, I don't think so." I shake my head. "Last night was...not was I was expecting, sure. But you said it yourself. He's been doing that to me for a _month_. And it sure as shit seemed like he was having more fun than I've been." Thinking about it is just making me angry again.

"Well, good. I was really worried you might wake up today feeling different." John gives me a smile. "That said? I still think you should consider talking to someone about this."

"What, like a therapist?" John's a psych major, but I don't actually think he's brought up therapy the entire time I've known him.

"Or a counselor? Just someone to talk to." Another leg squeeze. "What you went through was pretty fucked up. Talking to someone about it might help with any lingering feelings. You don't have to tell them everything, you'll probably _want_ to leave stuff out. Like the revenge gangbang. But I still think it would be good for you."

"Can I think about it?" I'm really not sure I want to talk to anyone else about this right now.

"Of course. That wasn't... I'm not giving you an order or anything." John suddenly looks nervous again. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to... Are we...?"

"A couple again?" I finish the question for him.

"To start with, I guess?" he half-jokes.

"I think..." My stomach suddenly growls. We both skipped dinner last night. "That I am very hungry. Can we maybe get some breakfast first?"

"Yeah." John relaxes a little and smiles. "I know just the place."

* * *

John hands our menus back to the waitress at Dan's once we're done giving our order, and he eagerly holds out his mug to be filled with the pot of coffee she already has ready to go. He leans over to the edge of the booth to grab the cream and sugar, adding them to his cup before turning to me.

"So..." John takes a sip of coffee. "We were talking about...us?"

"Right." I smile. "I never wanted there to stop being an 'us.' But...the longer it went on with Brian, the more I had to lie to you. After a while I just...couldn't do it anymore. Brian said if I told you what was going on, he was going to show those pictures to everyone, and I shouldn't have been such a coward and just--"

"Woah, Lance, no." John cuts me off curtly. "You did what a lot of people would have. None of that is your fault. If anything... I'm the reason you were even in that situation to begin with. If I didn't have the party in my room the night before... If I hadn't been _constantly_ pushing things further with you the entire time we've been together, none of this would have happened to begin with."

"I don't think you really..." I guess I can't say he didn't push me. But...he still always took care of me. "You never made me do anything I didn't want to."

"That's sweet of you to say but, I could have slowed down some." He takes another sip. "It's like I was...running you through a checklist, to make sure you could handle everything I wanted. Instead of just...chilling out and letting things develop a little more slowly." He adjusts the way he's sitting. "I think it's maybe not the first time I've done this sort of thing either."

"Okay, well... I really missed you. And I'd really like to go back to being your boy." I take a deep breath before I continue, because I'm not sure how receptive John's going to be to what I have to say next. "But, I was wondering if, maybe we could, kinda, just make it the two of us for a little bit? I don't mean like, forever, I just thought we could pick things up and get comfortable again and then--"

"Lance." John reaches across the table to grab my hand, cutting off my rambling again. "I think that sounds good." He smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Oh." I feel the tension in my shoulders leave me. "Really? I know it's not... Not what we originally said we would be."

"Really, Lance. I just want you to be happy." Another hand squeeze. "We'll take it slow, just the two of us. Then later we'll check in and see where things are. I promise, I'm not in a rush."

"Thank you, Sir." Yay, I get to say that again!

Of course at that exact moment, the waitress returns with a tray full of our food. I reflexively pull my hand back from John's, immediately regretting the decision, but saying nothing. John's silent as well, attention on the plates of food currently being heaped onto our table. We ordered a lot.

I hate that I do that. Hell, what _really_ would have stopped all of this from happening was if I was just out of the closet in the first place. I could stop sneaking around the frat house altogether. I look over at John, who only smiles back as he chomps on a piece of bacon. I know he'd never say anything to me about it.

Something to think about, but now it's time to eat. I look down at the _two_ platefuls of food I have in front of me. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, grits... The works. After last night's fuckfest and this morning's quickie, I am _starving_. I reach for my fork when I suddenly remember: I have a wrestling weigh-in in a few days. It makes me pause.

But only for a second.

"I think I'm going to quit the wrestling team." I grab my fork as if in defiance.

John swallows a mouthful of pancakes before responding. "Woah, really? I mean, I told you, we can probably get Brian to quit instead of--"

"No, I mean, I wasn't _crazy_ about having to see him in the locker room again." I suppress a shudder as I remember that first blowjob. "But I haven't been enjoying it for a while. And I'll finally get to stop stressing out about the food I eat." I stuff a forkful of eggs in my mouth for emphasis, immediately regretting it when I realize they need salt and pepper.

"If that's what you want." John takes another bite of his pancakes. "You might want to take up yoga or something then, make sure you stay nice and flexible." His eyebrows wiggle at me.

"I get the feeling you're gonna keep me plenty flexible, Sir." I wink back at him.

"So, any other big changes you've got planned?" he asks after swallowing.

"I think I might change my major too?" I shrug. "Not sure I want much to do with the athletic world at all anymore. Don't know what I'd change to, though."

"Better to do it as a sophomore then a senior." John takes a sip of coffee. "And you'll have the rest of the semester and the summer to think about what you might wanna do.

"I think I'm going to come out, too." I quickly say my final consideration out loud for the first time.

"Wha?" John questions, mouth open and half-full of pancake.

"I just figure... if I was out already, none of this woulda happened right?" I explain my reasoning. "I mean, I wouldn't have to sneak in and out of your room anymore. I could stop freaking out when a waitress sees me holding your hand. And hey, no potential for any future blackmail material."

John looks at me dumbfounded and maybe a little sad? He finishes his mouthful so he can respond. "Lance, I will absolutely support you if this is what you want to do, I just..." He's considering his words carefully. "I just hate that _this_ is the reason you want to come out. That not being blackmailed again is one of the things you're looking forward to." He sighs. "It sucks. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair?" I make the statement sound like a question. Sounds like something my dad would say.

John snorts and takes another sip of coffee before he reaches across the table for my hand again. "Lance, I will help and support you with whatever you wanna do here."

"Thank you, Sir." I squeeze his hand. I know he means it.

Just then the waitress walks up to refill John's coffee. He begins to let go of my hand, but I hold him in place. I've got something to prove here. Sure, I can't bring myself to make eye contact with the woman, but I'm still gonna prove it. He just smiles and squeezes my hand...

And then immediately makes fun of the 'way-to-proud-of-myself' smile I'm wearing after she leaves.

* * *

After we finished eating, I was pretty wiped so I asked John if he wouldn't mind dropping me off at the dorms. Truthfully, I had some stuff to think about, and was _also_ still processing the events of last night. A lot had happened in the last 24 hours! I've been laying in my bed in my room for a few hours now. Dave's out, which I'm thankful for because I know I need to clue him in on what's been going on, and I just really don't have the energy.

Besides, I'm already psyching myself up for one talk this afternoon: quitting the wrestling team. Coach has faculty-mandated office hours today, and it seems as good a time as any. I'm not in a rush or anything but I _also_ don't feel like going through the motions of any more practices. This is happening today.

With a sigh, I sit up in my bed and swing my legs over the side. Little after 2 p.m. Better get down there. I grab a t-shirt and throw on a pair of shorts, and make my way towards the arena. It's not that I'm anxious, per se, I just know this is going to be a conversation I'd try to avoid if I could. Coach is gonna ask if I'm sure, try to talk me out of it, talk about how I'm throwing away all my hard work. I just don't want a lecture.

The building is mostly empty, no events that day and even though the coaches have to have office hours, students rarely take advantage of them. Myself included. I made my way down the winding halls of the faculty offices, not far from the locker rooms. Coach Timms office door is open, and I knock lightly as I step inside.

"Hey Coach, got a minute?" His head was down, looking over some paperwork.

"Stevens? Sure, come on in." He gestures to the seat on the opposite side of his desk.

"Thanks." I take my seat, not really sure how to start. "So, uh, I..."

"Everything okay, Stevens?" Coach cocks his head in confusion.

"Yeah. Sorry." I take a breath. "I think I wanna quit the team."

Coach's eyes go wide. He pushes his paperwork to the side. "You _think_ you wanna quit the team?"

"I... No, sir. I want to quit the team." Of all the decisions I need to make right now this is actually one of the easier ones.

"You sure about this Stevens? I know this season has been a little rough on you, but you're a good wrestler, when your head is in the game." Here comes the pep talk.

"Yeah Coach, I'm sure." I get ready to dig my heels in. "I just don't think I've got the heart for it anymore. Used to be something I cared about a whole lot, but there's just other stuff I'd rather focus on right now."

Coach sighs. "Well, alright Stevens. Sorry to see you go."

"...That's it?" Why did I ask that? I just got off without a lecture.

"I'm not your daddy, kid." Well there's a fantasy I didn't know I had. "If your heart's not in it, it's not in it. No point in wasting both our times convincing you otherwise. If you change your mind, I hope to see you at tryouts again next year."

"I... Thanks, coach." The man stands and holds his hand out for me to shake, which I do.

"Was a pleasure coaching you, Stevens." He releases my hand before taking his seat again. "Go ahead and clear out your locker. You can leave any equipment in there, just take your personal stuff."

"Sure thing, Coach." I make my way towards the door. "Thanks again."

"Take care, Stevens." He's already pulling his paperwork over to get back to it.

My walk to the locker room is a lot more relaxed than my walk here. That went a lot easier than I expected. A little too easy, maybe? Am I...disappointed he didn't try harder to get me to stay? I shake the thought from my head. Nope, no regrets here.

"Lance? What are you doing here?" Okay, maybe one regret. Joey.

"Hey, man." I walk over and give him a fist bump. Kinda forgot that quitting the team also meant not being teammates with Joey anymore. That does kinda suck. "I'm just, uh... I kinda just quit the team, actually."

"What?! For real?" Joey is understandably totally caught off guard.

"Yeah. I'm just cleaning out my locker now." I gesture towards it. "What are you doing here?"

"Left my wallet in my locker after last practice." He pats his pocket where the wallet now resides. "So you're seriously not on the team anymore?"

"I just wasn't really enjoying myself anymore, man." I give the same reasons I told the coach. "I've had a lot going on lately and I just got other shit I'd rather spend me time worring about instead of this."

"Well... fuck." Joey looks bummed. "I mean, I get it, you got better shit to worry about but, I'm gonna miss being on the team with you, bro."

"I'm gonna miss that too, man." I'm not happy I made him sad, but this does make up for coach. "We'll still hang out though, right?"

"Yeah man, for sure." He pulls his phone out for a sec. "Actually, you eaten yet? Wanna get some lunch?"

Breakfast actually left me pretty satisfied, but I guess... "I could eat." I shrug.

"Cool!" Joey leads the way out of the arena.

"So, I started dating this girl." Joey starts telling me once we're outside. "Saw her last night actually."

"That's cool, man. How'd it go?" Joey and I have talked about girls a few times, so this wasn't weird. Though for my part I was usually lying or at least pretending a guy I was into was a chick.

"Pretty good!" He tells me happily as we cross the street. It's not a long walk to the dining hall from the arena. "She's let me come back to her dorm the last couple times, you know?"

"Nice." Bragging like that seems to be a thing straight guys like to do. Though I've also heard John doing it so maybe not _strictly_ straight. "Everything going good?"

"Yeah, she's a lot of fun." He pauses for a second. "Except... Well last night she brought up some kinda...I guess _kinky_ stuff she wanted to do."

"Oh yeah?" Okay, now I'm actually interested. "What kinda stuff?"

"Well I thought she just wanted me to like, spank her and pull her hair and stuff." I forget what a normal person qualifies as kinky these days. "But at the end of the night she pulled out this pair of fuzzy handcuffs."

I can't hold in my snort of laughter when I hear that. "So did you tie her up?"

"Actually... She wanted to tie _me_ up," he says a little sheepishly.

"Oh shit." Did _not_ see that coming. "So did you let her?"

"No, but..." He grits his teeth slightly. "I guess I'm thinking about it?"

I laugh again but don't have a chance to press further as we walk up the dining hall ramp. We split up and grab our grub. I go for a burger and fries, before doubling back for a second burger, because fuck it, why not? I grab something to drink and look to see if Joey already grabbed us a table. I spot him at a table near a window and make my way over to join him.

"Nice choice." He nods towards my two burgers. It looked like he ended up going with a sandwich and some chips.

"Celebrating the lack of weigh-ins in my future." I grab one and eagerly take a bite.

"So what about you, man?" Joey asks after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. "I feel like we haven't really talked in like a month. What's been going on with you? What's got you so busy you're quittin' the team? You seeing someone?"

I know he's just teasing me, but I'm thankful I have a mouthful of food saving me from an immediate answer. I mean, he's not right, but he's not exactly wrong either. What _do_ I tell him? I'm getting really tired of lying to people.

If there's anyone I can tell the truth - or at least part of it - it's Joey, right? "...I'm gay."

Joey laughs a little at first before he realizes I'm serious. Meanwhile, I'm doing my best to make sure I don't show how terrified I am right now. I may have just made a huge mistake. I have no idea what I'm doing. When _is_ the best time to come out to your straight friend?

"Wait, seriously?" Joey puts his food down. "Sorry, I didn't mean like... I just had no... Fuck, what are you supposed to say?"

"I don't know either. That all kinda just... came out." At least I'm not the only one lost.

"Ha, kinda like you just did."

I snort. "You're actually the first person I've told."

"Oh shit, really?" Joey looks, I dunno, humbled almost? "Thank you, man. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me that." Well shit, someone remembered what you're supposed to say. "Is this like a, 'you just figured it out' kinda thing, or have you just not told anyone before? Shit, is that why you're quitting the team?"

"Uh, no..." I have to hold back the 'not exactly' from that sentence, otherwise Joey might press further and I do _not_ need him knowing about the shit with Brian. "Not why I'm quitting the team. I am seeing someone though, kinda."

"Yeah? What do you mean 'kinda?'" Joey raises an eyebrow at my wording.

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a while actually, but we had kind of a rough patch the last month or so. There was this other guy who was just... giving me a really hard time about some shit. Took a while to figure it out but... When I needed it my guy stepped up and ended up handling it. We finished talking everything through this morning." I smile thinking about John 'rescuing' me and wonder how Joey's picturing it.

"That sounds...complicated, but you look pretty happy to me. And he sounds like a good guy if he's stepping up like that." I appreciate Joey pushing through whatever uncomfortable feelings he might have talking about a guy with me after so long talking about girls. "How'd you meet him?"

"Oh boy." This'll be a fun and embarrassing story. "I was kinda interested in this guy for a couple months before I ever actually talked to him. So we're both at this frat party, right? I've had a few beers and I _finally_ think I've got the balls to talk to him. But not in person."

"No?" Joey looks confused.

"No. I decide to use an app." I grab my phone as an example.

"You mean like Grindr?" I think that word is one of the few parts of gay culture that straight guys actually know.

"Yeah, like Grindr." I'm gonna steer clear of Leathr and anything kink related in this retelling. At least until Joey lets that girl tie him up. "So I kinda already had an idea of what he was into. But I'm still too much of a pussy to show him my face. I'm in this room full of my frat bros, and I'm scared that if this guy comes up to talk to me everyone's gonna know my secret."

"I'm _really_ the first person you've told?" He still sounds incredulous.

"The first straight person." I don't think it really counts when everyone I told before then I was also kind of fucking. Should seem kind of obvious to them. "I can see him looking around trying to spot me, but he doesn't force it. We keep talking, I have _another_ beer, and I finally decide to just ask if we can meet back in his room."

"Wait he's _also_ in your frat?"

"Kinda?" I know that's gonna need more explanation. "He's the house manager."

"House dad?" At least he didn't say daddy.

"House dad." I agree.

"Damn, dude, that would take some balls." He's impressed. "So what'd he say?"

"Told me to meet him in his room in fifteen minutes." I don't remember actually waiting that long, though.

"Oh shit, you get lucky man?" Joey grins lasciviously.

"Uh, no..," And there goes my swagger. "He thought I was...a little too drunk. He didn't want to take advantage. I got really embarrassed and tried to leave, but he stopped me, and we kind of ended up talking all night." I leave out the hour-long rim session that happened before bed. "He took me to breakfast in the morning."

"Aw. He sounds like a good guy. I like him." Didn't realize how much a friend's approval would mean to me but, yeah, that feels pretty good to hear.

"I do too." I smile and dig back into burger #1.

Joey tells me how he met this new girl of his - a friend of someone in his sister's sorority - and I share a few more tame stories about me and John. I'm probably talking way too much but I've never had anyone to talk to about this stuff before. It feels good, like a weight's been lifted or something. I should have done this a long time ago.

Before I know it, I'm forcing down the last of burger #2, which yeah, was maybe a mistake. But it still tasted great. I burp into my fist and wipe my hands, Joey having finished just a minute ago himself. The two of us stand and return or trays, making our way back outside.

"Alright, I got some homework I gotta finish. Hang out again soon?" I hold out his fist for me to bump.

"For sure man. Actually let me know next time you're headed to the gym. I still need to do _something_ if I'm gonna eat like that." I rub my poor belly for emphasis.

"You got it, bro. Where you headed now?" Joey lives in an apartment with some other students off-campus.

"I think...I'm gonna ride this momentum. I've got a few more people I wanna talk to." Why stop now?

"Alright man, good luck. Thanks again for telling me." This time he actually pulls me in for a hug. "And congrats on John. He sounds like a really good guy. Maybe I can meet him one day?"

"That'd be cool, I think he'd like that too." That'll be a first too, introducing John to my friends.

"Alright man, see ya!" Joey heads off in the direction of his car, while I walk in the opposite.

I've got a frat house to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	15. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his lunch with Joey, Lance surprises John, and the rest of the fraternity with some news, and John plans a nice evening for the two of them to get reacquainted as Sir and boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Sorta. Heads up, kind of an intense spanking scene in this one.
> 
>   
>    
> 

"Dude, this is like the third time you've split up, why do you keep getting back together with her?" I'm pretty sure I heard Marcus ask Andrew that question last time, too.

"You don't understand man, we just have this connection…" Andrew trails off as his eyes begin to water again, mourning his recent breakup.

I (and everyone else in the living room) roll our eyes at that. It's been a pretty quiet afternoon since getting back from breakfast with Lance. I took a nap and then did a little work on my thesis paper, but for the last hour or so I've been taking a break, having a beer with a few of the brothers. It's me, Mike, Pete, Jeff, Fred, Aaron and a few of the other guys who live in the house hanging around with the TV on in the background.

"So, anyways," Fred decides to press on, ignoring Andrew sniffling. "The game last night was pretty good. Almost had to go into overtime."

The sound of the front door opening pulls my attention away from the rest of Fred's story, because it's Lance! I smile at him as he closes the door, and he smiles at me brightly in return, walking towards the group. I'm just about to take a step back to make room for him in our little circle, when he steps up to me, pulls me towards him, and kisses me.

Wait, what?

"I love you." He tells me as he breaks the kiss, still smiling widely.

"I… Love you too?" I don't mean it to sound like a question, but I hope Lance understands why as I turn to the rest of the people in the room somewhat confusedly. Even the guys who already knew Lance's secret look surprised.

"I'm gay." Lance tells the baffled faces before reaching for my hand. "And John and I are together."

"Cool?" A timid Marcus pipes up from the couch after a long silence.

"Yeah, cool." Andrew agrees, Lance's announcement enough to distract him from his melodramatic relationship issues.

"Wait, you're gay?" Fred asks his little brother. I get the confusion. The two of them were obviously close last year, but I'm not sure they've really talked in a while.

"Oh, hey Fred." Lance responds sheepishly, apparently only just now bothering to check who's in the room. Oh boy. "Y-yeah. Heh."

"I guess we need to catch up, huh little bro?" Fred looks at Lance thoughtfully. "I didn't see this coming at all."

"Yeah, I didn't either." Everyone looks at me confused. "Not the gay thing. The coming out thing." I turn to Lance. "Everything okay? This isn't exactly what we talked about earlier."

"Yeah. Really good actually." He looks happy. "Just kinda riding the momentum of a good afternoon."

"What'd ya do?" Marcus asks, eager to talk about anything other than Andrew's girl problems.

"I, uh...quit the wrestling team." There were small grumbles of disagreement. "No, it's okay, I've been wanting to. Then I came out to my first person, and it went really well, so I decided to...come straight here after." Lance pauses his story, looking down for a moment in thought. "Everyone's...cool with that, right?"

Rounds of "yeah" and "of course" came from the room. I'd say Lance picked a good group of guys to come out to, but I'm not sure he thought this through at all.

"Really, man, I just had no idea." Fred repeats his responses from earlier. "I don't think I've really seen you much around the house at all lately."

"Oh, he's been here." Jeff wisecracks before grunting in pain when Pete elbows him in the stomach.

"That's kinda why I wanted to do it." Lance shrugs. "I haven't really been able to be myself much around here lately. Or ever, I guess."

"You can always talk to us." Fred puts a hand on Lance's shoulder before sipping his beer. "We're your brothers. Seriously, I'm happy for you little bro."

"Thanks, big bro." Lance claps him on the forearm before turning to me. "Actually, can you and I talk, sir-ooome? Can you and I talk some?" Nice attempt at a save, boy.

"Yeah, of course." I ignore Jeff's chortle at Lance's slip up, leading Lance from the room and down the hall to mine.

"So _someone_ had a busy day, huh?" I close the door behind us.

"You could say that, Sir." Lance grins as he sits on my bed. "Just feeling really good about everything right now."

"I'm happy to hear that." I sit on the bed next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to call my parents and come out to them too," Lance responds without hesitation.

"Oh." Wow he didn't even hesitate. "Okay. You know I will support you no matter what, but…"

"You don't think I should?" I immediately regret what I'm saying when I hear Lance's crestfallen tone.

"It's not that," I try to reassure. "I just mean, you've just been through a crazy 24 hours. You've made a bunch of pretty big decisions in the last couple of hours, and this is an even bigger one. I'm not saying not to do it, but...maybe just sleep on it? Only for a night. If you still feel the same way in the morning, you can give them a call and I'll be right here with you."

I watch Lance as he thinks over my proposal. I feel bad, I didn't mean to discourage him. I'm just not sure he's fully thought through what coming out to your parents fully entails. I don't know anything about Lance's parents, but I do know the consequences of coming out to them can sometimes be pretty harsh.

"Okay. I'll wait until tomorrow." Lance nods to himself before slipping into a playful grin. "So does that mean I'm sleeping over?"

"Well I wasn't _planning_ on it or anything." I tease as I lean my body against his. "But I guess I could make room for you or something."

"Mmmm." Lance leans in and kisses me, but pauses after a second. "Oof. I ate a little too much for lunch. Could we maybe...wait a little bit." He rubs his stomach a little.

"Sure, boy," I chuckle. "How about we just hang out for a little?" If he was going to spend the night he'd need to run back to his dorm to grab a couple things anyway. "I'm not in a rush. Besides, I think you and I are due for a nice long reacquainting session as Sir and boy. It's been a while."

"I really am sorry, Sir." Fuck, I again regret my words as soon as I hear Lance's apology.

"No, boy, I didn't mean it like-"

"I know, it's not my fault," Lance cuts me off, determined. "It still feels shitty though. I hated lying to you. From the very start… Remember that guy I told you I was fooling around with, like two months ago? The 'straight' athletic student? That was Brian. That was my way of...sticking to the rules about when we see other guys, while still keeping it a secret."

"Oh." I truthfully haven't given that guy another thought since long before the breakup. "Lance, you could have told me everything, or nothing, about that guy, I still wouldn't be mad at you. I'm sorry for even putting you in a situation where you felt like you _had_ to lie to me." Having my 'rule' backfire in me like that makes me feel more than a little gross.

"No, that's not what I meant." Lance sounds frustrated. "I _liked_ our rules. I liked being yours. I hated that he took that away from me. That he made me break them."

"I…" I can tell this is _really_ bothering Lance. "What can I do to help?"

"Well...I broke a rule, Sir." Lance states matter-of-factly. "Shouldn't you...shouldn't you punish me?"

"Lance… I'm not going to _punish_ you for that." Is he serious? "I told you, that wasn't your fault. That wasn't what the rule was meant for. That was an _extremely_ fucked up extenuating circumstance." I reach for his hand.

"I know, I know." He sighs but lets me hold his hand. "I still don't feel good about how things ended. I just want things to be like how they used to."

"I told you, we'll get there." I give his hand a squeeze. "We're taking it slow, remember? Just you and me."

"I know, Sir. I'm not saying that's not what I want. There's just this feeling… Maybe punishment isn't the word. It's just like I need..." He pauses, getting frustrated with himself.

"A reminder about who you belong to?" I finish his thought, thinking that's what he's trying to say.

"Yes, Sir. Exactly." He smiles at that. "Just because we're taking it slow...I don't want you to wear the kiddie gloves with me again. I don't want to start all the way over."

"I think I might be able to help you with that, boy." I smile, before poking him in the stomach. "Later tonight when you can actually move around."

"Ugh. I'm so horny though." Lance flops onto his back defeated. "Shouldn't have had that second burger."

"Why did you eat two burgers?" I join him in laying down.

"I had a point to prove." Lance sounds determined.

"To who?" And what kind of point do you make by eating two burgers?

"...Myself?" Lance questions himself.

"See, this is why boys like you need to be kept on a tight leash." I poke him again in the stomach.

"You can punish me for _that_ , then." He bats my hand away.

I chuckle and sit up on the bed, grabbing my phone so I can throw something on the TV. Lance curls up on my side with his head in my lap, which really doesn't do me any favors given that I've got a boy that's too full for me to have my way with him. But I'm a patient man. I throw on something silly - Big Mouth is good - and relax, stroking my hand through Lance's hair.

We watch a few episodes, about an hour and half's worth. At some point, Lance sinks to the floor, pulling me towards the edge so he can sit between my legs. It's not a position he's taken with me before, but I don't mind it. I also don't mind when he flips around one episode later and begins mouthing at my cock through my shorts.

"Mmmm." I run my hands through his hair again, grabbing him softly and pulling him into my crotch.

I let him work my dick through the fabric, already half hard since he sat at my feet. My shorts are pretty loose, and I hike up one of the legs, pulling my cock out through the bottom. Lance immediately attacks it with his mouth, moaning low as he wraps his lips around my head. I feed him the rest of my cock slowly, holding his head down once he's reached his limit _just_ long enough to feel him gag, then release him.

Lance pulls back with a gasp, but immediately dives back in for more. He bobs his head slowly up and down the first few inches of my cock hollowing, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks in and runs his tongue along the bottom. My hand still in his hair, I let him work me for a few minutes longer. I can tell when he starts to really get into it - and that's when I pull him up.

"Wha?" Lance looks between me and my dick, confused.

"I want a lot more than just your mouth, boy." A _lot_ more. "I think it's time for you to run back to your room, do your prep work, and pack a bag for tonight. Bring your cage."

Lance's eyes brighten when I mention his cage. "Yes, Sir."

He stands, and so do I , pulling him into me before he has a chance to step away. I kiss him hard, biting at his lips and grabbing his ass roughly, smacking it a few times. I can feel his own hard cock rubbing against me through his shorts. I turn him around and shove him towards my door, sending him down the hall with another spank. He looks back at me bashfully, but continues down the hall with a wave. I hear a few cat calls from the living room as Lance passes through, and then I hear the door shut.

I give myself a second, adjusting my cock once it's soft enough so I can step out into the living room. I need to make a few things clear to the guys, and doing it without an obvious erection is probably for the best. I expect there to be some ribbing, because that's what frat brothers do to each other. But, especially after everything that just happened, I need to look out for my boy.

"Alright guys, this should go without saying, but if anyone gives Lance a hard time about this, I'll kick their asses." I state to the room of men still gathered around doing nothing in particular.

"Aww, you know we were just fucking around, boss." Jeff says from the couch. "You know we'll look out for him."

"I know. And I know he can handle it." He's not helpless. "But I mean that more for people who aren't in this room right now, you know?"

"Hey, he's our brother." Fred states plainly, and repeats Jeff's sentiment. "We'll look out for him."

"Thanks guys." I wave and head back to my room.

"Aww, he wear you out frat daddy?" Jeff calls to me.

"Why, you want a turn too, boy?" I call back.

Unlike Lance, there really isn't much I need to do to prepare for tonight. Tops luck out in that department, so remember to tip your bottoms. Still, I am cooking up a plan that will require _some_ setup. With how subby he was acting, and the whole asking for a punishment thing, I think I know what Lance needs tonight.

I get back to my room and open one of my toy drawers, grabbing my wrist and ankle cuffs, attach the ankle cuffs to the bed. Lance is bringing his cage, and I don't think I need much else. I think about grabbing a paddle, or maybe my gloves, but no. My hand will be better.

After that, I wait. I'm in no rush, like I said, tops get the long end of the stick. I throw some background noise music on and relax. I think about my plans for the evening, maybe stroke my cock a little. It's about an hour later when Lance texts that he's on his way back over. I switch the playlist and open my door for him preemptively.

"Hey, Sir." Lance pokes his head in the doorway, the rest of him following.

"Hey, boy." I let him close the door behind him before pulling him into me, his bag falling to the ground.

I stand there kissing him for a moment, before I grab his hair, tugging his head to one side. I kiss my way down his neck slowly, while reaching a hand down to grab that fat ass of his I've missed so much. Hope _that_ doesn't go anywhere without wrestling. I continue my necking as I pull him into me roughly, noticing the familiar feeling of hard plastic poking against me.

I attack his lips with my own again, the thought of him already in chastity throwing fuel on the fire. After a minute of this I pull us apart reluctantly, moving my hand from his ass to his crotch and cupping his caged cock.

"Someone couldn't wait for me, huh?" I squeeze his already leaking length.

"No, Sir." He sounds breathless after our kissing. "I thought you'd like that."

"Good boy." I release my hold on his hair. "Where's the key?"

Lance reaches into his pocket and procures the requested key. I take and hold it aloft between us for a moment.

"You know, now that you don't have practice, there's going to be a lot less reason for the cage to come off," I threaten, if that's what you want to call it.

"I know, Sir." Lance bites his lip. That's my boy. I toss the key onto my desk where I hear it land with a clatter.

"Strip." I give the order and walk around Lance, observing as he removes his clothing until he's standing in nothing but a jockstrap, the bulge of his cage visible. He says nothing, eyeing me a little warily as I 'inspect' my boy. He wants a reminder of who he belongs to? Well I'm happy to give it to him.

I circle him one more time before I pounce on him, my hands on his body and my mouth on his. My kisses are rough and biting, and I grab a fistful of hair to hold him in place as I shove my tongue into his mouth. I feel Lance rumble with a groan, doing his best to kiss me back. Pleased with myself, I squeeze his exposed ass appreciatively, pulling him into me.

Once I feel my boy has been thoroughly ravished, I'm ready for the next part of the evening. I release my hold on him, stepping backwards towards the bed. I make sure all my tools for the night are in place before sitting in the center of the bed and patting my thigh. "Over my lap, boy."

Lance's eyes open a little wider in surprise, but he quickly moves to obey. I help settle him over my lap, before reaching towards the foot of the bed and grabbing the cuffs I've left there.

"Remember your safeword?" I use the question to make it clear the evening he's in for.

"Tap out, Sir." I wonder if he'll want to change that now.

Once I'm satisfied with his position, I bend his legs at the knee so I can attach the cuffs, tightening the buckles around each ankle. I lower each leg, clipping them to the bondage strap I left sticking out for myself earlier, adjusting the length after testing to hold his legs in place.

"Hands behind your back." Lance's chest sinks into the bed as he complies, his wrists moving the small of his back. I attach the remaining cuffs to his wrists, settling them in position and linking them together with a carabiner.

"Remember, this isn't a punishment." I slowly rub my hand along his ass.

"How many, Sir?" Lance turns his head to the side to ask.

"However many it takes, boy." I set to work immediately, smacking the plump ass in front of me. I set a steady but slow pace at first, hitting just hard enough to sting. We're just warming up for now.

It isn't long before Lance's ass starts turning a nice pink color, his breathing getting a little heavier the longer we go on. I start to speed up slightly, letting my hand fall a little harder as well. Soon enough I am rewarded with the occasional gasp or curse as the sting of each spank gets worse, and worse.

My boy has a big ass, and I make sure to pay each inch of it equal attention. I'm starting to feel the same sting in my hand, but I'm prepared to go much longer then this. I don't think it will take too long though, I'm already starting to see some of the reaction I want from him. He wanted a reminder, so I'm giving it to him. Going to keep this up until he breaks. The restraints are here to help hold him in place because I expect him to start fighting me before too long.

His ass is bright red now, and I can feel the heat radiating off it each time it connects with my hand. As the spanking continues, I hear a few muttered curses, the first of many. Soon after that, I see his arms attempt to rise, and I quickly use my free hand to pin them in place. Once I'm smacking his ass about as fast and hard as I'm planning to, he _really_ starts to thrash. Probably would have bucked off the bed by now if I hadn't tied his legs down.

Thankfully it only takes a couple of minutes more before I get what I'm looking for: a sob of frustration. It only takes a few more smacks if my hand before this turns into full on crying, the struggling ceasing at the same time as Lance slumps into my lap and accepts his fate. Which is what I (and he) wanted. I pepper that sore surface with a few more smacks, before slowing and then stopping as the sobbing wracks his body. I give him a moment, running my hand along the sheen of sweat covering his back before unclipping his wrists. I run those same hands over his poor abused ass, the sweat causing the blonde fur to stick to his skin. Once he's calmed, I lean down and release his ankles, carefully sliding out from under him and pulling him towards me on the bed.

Instantly, he buries his face in my chest, sniffling as he inhales deeply. I can remember back when we first started seeing each other, how it took us a moment to figure out this position because of the few inches of height he has on me. I rest my chin on his head and stroke his sweaty back, feeling his still pounding heartbeat start to slow. His breath evens out, and I'm left with a cuddly and well-spanked boy in my arms.

"Feel better?" I ask, pulling the two of us apart slightly.

"Yes, Daddy." The emotions pulling my favorite pet name from Lance as he sniffles again, his eyes red from crying. "That was…" He can't seem to find the words.

"Different, but good?" I finish for him. "It's a release. It's giving up control and having no choice but to accept what's happening to you. Plus, it just feels good to cry sometimes."

"Makes sense." Another sniffle, and he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

I give him a few more moments to compose himself, just lazily running my hand up and down his body as he snuggles into me. I feel his own hand begin to do the same to me, and mine goes from 'lazy' to 'exploratory' in response. I lightly scratch my nails down his back, stopping when I reach the start of his ass. I rub my palms across the heated skin slowly, eliciting a groan from Lance.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," the boy whines.

"Probably," I taunt, grabbing a meaty handful and squeezing. "Still got the rest of tonight to deal with, too."

"I do?" Lance pouts. "But Sir, I'm injured."

I roll on top of Lance, spreading his legs and pinning his arms. He groans as his ass makes contact with the mattress. "You once pulled a muscle during practice and then _still_ limped your way back to my room in the middle of the night to get some dick." I lower my face inches from his. "I think you'll survive." I don't let him respond, attacking his lips again.

I feel Lance's arms attempt to move, but I hold them in place above his head until I'm through kissing him. With one last bite of his lips, I release him, moving down and partially off the bed, helping to flip him onto his stomach. Knowing what I'm after, he raises his poor sore ass into the air for me, and I pounce on it like a starving man.

I squeeze and smack at Lance's ass lightly, pulling a few groans from him. I missed this ass. I spread his sore cheeks and dive for his hole. Lance whines at the scratchiness of my beard, but sighs when he feels my tongue on his hole. I lap at it slowly, tracing my way up and down his crack. I can feel the heat of his ass in my hands, and I knead the flesh gently as I work.

Lance pushes back against me despite his soreness. I continue to squeeze at his ass as I start to dip my tongue into his hole. I slip it in and out, each time pushing just a little bit deeper. Every few seconds I'll lap over the hole a few times before pushing my tongue back into him. Once I'm as deep as I can go, I give his ass a few smacks as I start to tongue fuck him.

I hear a muffled groan as I slide my wet tongue in and out of Lance, which only pushes me to go further. Fuck, I haven't eaten _anyone_ out in weeks. That's a really long time for me, okay? I've said this before, but I _love_ eating pussy. And Lance's pussy will be the only one I will be eating for the foreseeable future. Which I am more than okay with.

I take my time and eat my fill, continuing to squeeze and play with Lance's ass to torment him. Good boy that he is, my boy just lays there and takes it, whimpering and moaning for me while I work. When I'm finished, I give him one last spank and stand, helping him flip back onto his back. Knowing what's next, he stuffs a pillow under his butt while I grab the lube.

I've got the bottle in my hands as I shuffle back between Lance's spread legs. His face is flush, and I can see a wet spot on his jock, so it seems like he's enjoying himself. I squirt some lube into my hand and slowly stroke it up and down my cock, making a show of it for Lance. His eyes are glued to my crotch, and he licks his lips subconsciously.

I reach my lube-slathered hand down to his already wet hole and push inside. I just fucked him this morning, so it's not like Lance needs much prep, but I still wanna get him nice and slick for me. I add a second finger and scissor him open briefly, before pulling out and lifting his legs to my shoulders.

Lance watches as I reach down and aim my cock at his ass. I'm gripping it in one hand while I push back on his thigh with the other, exposing his hole to me more fully. I push my hips forward and rub my cockhead against his opening. I watch as it twitches and puckers against me, teasing me to enter.

Who am I to turn that down? I press myself forward, forcing my cockhead into Lance's ass. Watching the ring of muscle stretch around me. I keep pushing, watching inch after inch of my dick disappear into Lance, all while he's letting out a soft groan as he's filled. Once I'm fully inside, I lean down, kissing my boy while bending him nearly in half.

I lean back up and waste no time in getting to work, holding down both of Lance's thighs as I start to move my hips. I make my strokes long and steady, pulling nearly all the way out before sliding back in. I keep this up until out of the corner of my eye, I see Lance's feet start to wiggle. _That_ gets me to start moving faster, and I see Lance's expression shifting as I do.

Once I'm really pounding into him, I start to feel the all-too familiar twitching of his hole. I'm about to make him cum. I see his hands gripping onto the sheets, his toes curling in the air, and then his hole starts to push and _yep_ , there it is. Lance groans as the prostate orgasm washes over him. The constant prodding of his prostate only serves to make the precum spot on his jock bigger.

"That's a good boy," I soothe Lance as he catches his breath, slowing down for just a moment. "Only nine more to go."

"What?!" Lance's eyes shoot open.

I pull the next two p-gasms out of him in the same way, my hands on his thighs, rapidly slamming my cock in and out of him. Between each orgasm, it's just a litany of muttered swears and gasps. It's all the poor thing can do to hold on and take it, doing his best to keep his moaning and groaning low.

For the next three, I lean back down, once again folding Lance like a book so I can kiss him. Thanks to his flexibility, I'm able to wrap my arms around his legs and reach for his chest. I rub and squeeze at his pecs, pinching his nipples lightly when my thumbs stroke over them. Each time he cums, Lance sobs into my mouth with pleasure, and I fuck him with my tongue as deeply as my cock is his ass.

Once the tally is up to six, I pull out, flipping Lance onto his stomach. I admire his still red ass, seeing his wet hole slightly distended from the abuse it's received already. Then I climb up his body and plant my dick right back inside him. I wrap an arm around Lance's neck, cutting off his air just a little, and forcing it back to kiss me. I start to fuck straight down into his ass, knowing it won't be long before he's cumming again. And again. And again.

"And that makes nine." I pant, needing a moment to catch my own breath. "Just one more to go.

Lance says nothing, can't say anything, poor thing is too exhausted. He just whimpers into the sheets. I nuzzle his neck while I let him rest, but only for a minute, then my arm is around his waist, holding him against me as I shift us to our sides together, my dick still inside of him.

My hand still on his waist, I hold him in place as I start pumping my hips again. No going slow, I get right to work, not just to get him to cum one final time, but also to cum myself. We've been at this for at _least_ thirty minutes now and I am ready to blow. I nuzzle against Lance's back as I work the both of us towards our climaxes.

"C'mon boy, just one more," I growl low. "Give it to daddy."

Lance is again non-verbal, but I can tell he's getting close. It's just whimpers, moans, and the wet sounds of my cock pushing in and out of his ass. My hand drifts down to his caged and jock-covered dick, the puddle of precum I've forced out of him nearly soaking the whole thing. I hold his balls in my hand and squeeze lightly, running my thumb over the fabric.

Apparently that's all Lance needs, and soon his pussy starts clamping down on me for the tenth and final time that evening, a long, continuous moan pouring out of his mouth. I fuck him through it, holding his waist tightly again, all the while jackhammering my cock in and out of his hole. It doesn't take me much longer to spill over the edge myself, and I bite into his shoulder as I do, growling into his skin.

The two of us lay there, drenched in sweat and panting like dogs. That...that was a lot. But I bet my boy won't forget who owns him now. I'm glad I moved us onto our sides beforehand, so the two of us can just lay here for a while. I stroke his sweaty-covered furry belly as we both come down from the endorphin high.

"...Sir?" I barely hear the timid question coming from Lance's front.

"Yeah boy?"

"I know I had a lot for lunch but...I'm _really_ hungry again," he sheepishly admits, and I can't help but laugh. I tilt my head up to look at the clock when I'm through.

"Chinese food will be here in eighteen minutes." I flop my head back down onto a pillow. "Scheduled an order before you got here."

"Oh my god, you're the best."

* * *

Once our food arrived, I threw on some shorts and padded my way to the living room to grab it for us. A couple of the guys were still there, and because I made no attempt to clean myself up, they made sure to give me shit for it. Which was fine. I was too fucked out to care at that point. Lance and I ate in my room, watching stupid TV shows until we passed out.

We woke kind of early the next morning. Much earlier than I would have liked for a Sunday. But once Lance was awake, he started thinking about whether or not he wanted to call his parents. And he's been pacing in my room, going back and forth between the two options for nearly an hour.

"I still really want to tell them."

"So tell them."

"But what if they freak out!"

"Then don't tell them."

Lance says nothing, just glares at me annoyed.

I snort a laugh. "Babe, I'm sorry, but this is a decision I can't make for you."

"I just wish I had some idea about what was going to happen." He finally sits on my bed, crossing his arms. "What happened when _you_ came out to your parents?" 

"Oh boy, that was...ten years ago, wow." I haven't really thought about that in a long time.

"You were sixteen?" Lance snorts in surprise. "That's young. You were still in high school."

"Yep, but I was ready." I've known I was gay since I was around twelve. "My family is...interesting. I was nervous but had a pretty good feeling my parents would be okay with it."

"Why's that?"

"Well, my mom's side of the family _is_ kind of conservative, but my Dad's… My grandparents on his side? Hippies." I lean back on the bed as I settle in to tell the story.

"What?" 'Hippies' is a pretty broad term I guess, but…

"Like, long haired, pot smoking, tinted-glasses wearing hippies." I'm not trying to stereotype people but seriously, they'd be the picture in the dictionary. "My grandpa gave me a bag of pot for my 18th birthday. Dad wasn't really happy about that. He's a lot more down to earth than them, but he's always been pretty open-minded, I guess?"

"I get it. What about your mom, though?" Lance scoots to lay next to me.

"Like I said, they're a lot more conservative. Upper class, rich, republican, but it's not like I had ever heard them saying anything racist or homophobic. My mom has always been a little more straight-laced than my dad, I really didn't know how she would take it. She's a lawyer. Both of them are, actually."

"Wow, how did your parents even meet?"

"College. Three years of law school together can do that, I guess." I've heard _that_ story enough times myself. "Mom is a corporate attorney, while Dad tends to do more non-profit and pro-bono stuff. Opposites attract."

"Wow, and they get along and everything?" Most people seem surprised when I talk about my parents.

"Honestly, yeah, I've almost never seen them fight. They've always been super loving and supportive of me and each other." My parents have always been good about communicating. "My dad likes to tell me they're like a gender-swapped _Dharma & Greg _and I like to tell him that I'm not old enough to get that reference."

Lance chuckles and then looks up at me expectedly. "So...how'd they take it?"

"Like I thought. Dad was great about it. All the 'we love you no matter what' stuff. But mom… Well, I got asked about being sure or if it might be a phase more than once." That was a difficult couple of weeks. "She tried to set me up on a date with a girl, asked how I could know if I'd never even tried… _That_ was one of the few times I actually can remember them fighting. I packed a bag and crashed with a friend for the night."

"I'm sorry." Lance throws an arm around my waist. "What happened after that?"

"Dad called me the next morning and we talked. We decided I'd come home before dinner so my mom could talk to me. He said she wanted to apologize but was still figuring out what to say." I run my hand through my hair, that was a weird day. "I tried to just...relax and hang out with my friend, but I was too wound up. Ended up coming home early."

"They both hugged me, told me they loved me," I continue telling the story, lying back on the bed fully. "My mom said she was sorry. That she wasn't going to question me or try to...set me up with a girl again. That she felt so terrible, she loved me no matter what, never wanted me to think differently. There was a lot of hugging and crying."

"Was she better about things after that?" Lance asks tentatively.

"Things were weird for a little while after that, but eventually she came around." My mom tried her best. "My grandma - Dad's mom - explained it to me later. She was mourning. Not me, but the life she wanted for me."

"But it's not _her_ life," Lance points out.

"Exactly. And eventually she understood that too." My mom and I have a great relationship now.

"When did you tell your grandparents?" 

"So, Mom's family… My mom wanted me to wait to tell them. I was okay with that, for the most part. It's not like I had a boyfriend to bring to family gatherings, and there was nothing I really had to 'hide.'" I shrug. "I told a couple of my cousins I knew I could trust, but waited until I was eighteen before telling the grandparents officially. They were… Well I saw where my mom got a lot of her questions. They were never outright shitty or treated me any differently. For a while they just kinda pretended it never happened. But eventually they came around too."

"What about your other grandparents?" Lance pokes my stomach playfully.

"They took it _much_ better. They were maybe a little _too_ supportive."

"Like how?"

"For the first year they both kept trying to set me up. I met a lot of their friends' grandkids." Most of whom I had _nothing_ in common with.

"Wow, so everyone but your dad tried to get you laid, huh?" Lance teases.

"Oh no, see, after he found my porn stash with all the leather and kink stuff? He introduced me to one of his friends who's a Dom," I deadpan, reliving the mortifying moment in my memory.

" _WHAT?"_ Lance raises his body to look down at me in shock.

"Yeah. I came home one day and found out he had to borrow my computer. The computer on which I had left a _bunch_ of tabs open." It wasn't the light stuff either. "I thought I was having a stroke while I stood there, listening to my father tell me that it's perfectly natural to be interested in looking at videos of men being tied up. He just wanted to make sure I understood what 'enthusiastic consent' meant. I almost screamed when he used the word 'safeword.'"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Lance buries his face in my chest out of embarrassment.

"I thought that was the end of it, but then next week, Dad's handing me the phone and I'm talking to 'Master Steve', a friend of his from college." I've never wanted to crawl into a hole faster then when my dad handed me that phone.

Lance's eyes go even wider. "Holy shit. Did you meet him?"

"No. Well, not then at least. I explained to him, very loudly while standing in front of my father, that while I appreciated the gesture, this was the most embarrassing thing he could have possibly done, and would he please explain to my father that a child does not want to discuss their _porn habits and kinks_ with their parents or their friends." I don't think I could look my dad in the eyes for a week after that phone call.

"Wow. You said, 'not then' though?"

"A few years later I ended up meeting him at a bar. We didn't realize who each other were until he heard my last name." Steve actually ended up being a pretty good confidant when it came to kink stuff. "He actually taught me a few things about impact play."

"So I should thank him for your spanking skills?" Another tease.

"You still haven't thanked _me_ for my spanking skills." I poke him in the stomach this time. "You're avoiding your problem, though. What's your decision?"

Lance sighs. "I'm going to call them. Can… Can you stay in the room with me? Not to talk or anything, I just…"

"Of course, boy." I pull him into me before the two of us sit up. "I'll be right here."

"Okay." He stands. "Let me just go pee real quick."

I roll my eyes as he makes his way into my bathroom, returning a moment later. He resumes his place on the bed next to me, holding his phone. He takes a breath. Maybe a few. Then he opens it up and scrolls through his contacts. He stops when he finds it, and I squeeze his thigh. I'm ready when he is.

"Here we go." He taps the contact for his mother, hitting the speaker phone button once the call begins connecting.

"Lance?" A woman's voice filters out of the phone's speaker.

"Hey, Mom." Lance smiles a little when he says her name.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Her tone perks up once she knows it's her son.

"I'm good. Is Dad home?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?"

"Actually, can you get him and both of you go on speaker? I need to talk to both of you." He's trying not to sound nervous.

"Sure, just a sec." We hear the sounds of a phone being put down and the name 'Jack' being shouted. A second later, there's more clattering and the background noise coming from the phone changes as there's is put on speaker.

"Hey son, what's going on?" And that would be his father, Jack.

"Is everything alright, Lance?" And his mom is there too, good.

"Yeah, everything's good. I just needed to talk to you both about something." I can see Lance's nerves starting to creep on him.

"Okay, well, we're listening."

"It's about me. I, um…" I can see Lance's leg starting to bounce, and I give his thigh another squeeze. He takes a breath and exhales. "I'm gay."

There's silence, and for a moment I fear the worst. Then his dad speaks up.

"Are you sure?"

" _Jack_." That his mom.

'What! I'm just asking if he's sure!" I have to hold in my laughter at that.

"You do not ask your son, who just told you he's gay, if he's sure!" I hear the sound of what I assume is a slap on the arm.

"Mom, it's okay." Lance laughs a little himself. "Dad, I'm sure."

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." He says that more to Lance's mom than Lance. "Son, you know your mother and I will love and support you no matter what."

"Thank you for finally telling us, sweetie." I can feel the warmth coming through the phone.

Lance is smiling. But then the smile falters. "Wait, what do you mean 'finally?'"

There's silence for a good ten seconds, before we hear a cough. "Mom!"

"Well… you'd have those girlfriends in high school, but you never brought any of them home…" She trails off.

"After a while your mother and I started to wonder if maybe you might be…" He trails off as well.

"Oh my god." Lance wipes his hand down his face. I give him a sad smile and a sympathy belly rub.

"Sometimes parents just get these feelings." Mom tries to explain. "We knew we'd still love you no matter what."

"I love you guys too." Lance sighs, the weight of the conversation finally lifting.

"Is there anything else?" She asks. "Everything going alright with school?"

"How's wrestling?" Dad chimes in.

"Uh…" Lance's eyes bug out. Don't think he planned for that one. "Actually, I...kinda quit the wrestling team. And I might be changing my major."

"You _what_?!" The question is dueted by both voices.

"I love you guys, I'll call you later okay? Bye!" Lance quickly hangs up the phone and throws it onto my nightstand like it just burned him.

"What was _that_?" I can finally laugh out loud at his antics.

"Me coming out to my parents?" At least he's cute when he plays dumb.

"Uh huh." I nod my head before pulling him down onto the bed with me. "That's going to be a fun conversation you have with them later." As I finish my sentence, Lance's phone begins to ring. "Or right now."

My poor boy can only groan in response. I should go make some popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that went well, right? I almost saved the end scene to add to the epilogue to tell from Lance's perspective, but I feel like that coming out scene has been done enough already. So instead I thought it might be interesting to hear it from John's.
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


	16. Epilogue: Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Lance gives an update on some of the changes in his life since coming out and the incident with Brian. And what better place than an end of year frat party to introduce your best friend to your boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 

Fuck, I overslept. Probably shouldn't have taken that nap after the gym, but it felt _so_ good. Classes are officially over, and tonight is the annual end of semester PAK party. If I hurry I won't get there _too_ late. Just gotta do a little prep work in the shower and grab a change of clothes.

It only takes me about twenty minutes, I knew this was coming so I watched what I ate today. Practically have it down to a science now. Can't say a year ago this is where I thought I'd be, but I'm not really sure I foresaw _any_ amount of douching in my future then. I was so naive.

I throw on a t-shirt and some shorts. Shouldn't need to bring anything else. I'll be spending the night tonight, but one of the great things about not sneaking around anymore is getting to leave some of my stuff in my boyfriend's room. It's mostly just some clothes, as I generally try not to borrow anything of John's when it comes to clothing. There was this one time I actually thought it was kinda cute, but then after breakfast one of the guys noticed I had on the same old frat shirt as his date who had spent the night... Well, I've made sure not to repeat that mistake.

I grab my phone and my keys and head out. I told Dave about the party earlier, he said he'd be able to swing by a little later. I was glad when he and I finally got the chance to sit down and talk about everything. I told him why I had been acting so weird the last month, and he was apparently worried that I'd found out he'd fucked John after we broke up... It was a nice roommate bonding night in our room.

We've talked a lot more since and I realize I really undervalued having another sub like Dave to talk to. I've been using him as a sounding board for how things are progressing with me and John, and he's been up to some fun of his own. Apparently that football player he was hooking up with has two really hot roommates, and the four of them have been hanging out together... I told John we may need to be introduced when we decide to open things up again.

That's been going well too. It's still just been the two of us, not that we haven't kept plenty busy. I'm in his room about four times a week now, but you know, small price to pay to keep my Daddy happy. Also, I guess I wasn't _entirely_ truthful when I said I wasn't bringing anything else tonight - I've had my cage on for a full week now. John said it comes off tonight for a 'milking' so...here's to that?

By the time I get to the frat house the place is packed. That's to be expected for the last party of the school year though. I squeeze my way into the crowded living room, maneuvering carefully past a number of precariously held solo cups. I see a few of my brothers and familiar faces, but not the one I'm looking for... There he is, John. Leaning against the wall, beer in hand, talking to Mike and Pete.

"I'm pretty sure I totally bombed that final." Pete is commiserating when I walk up to the trio.

"Aww, that sucks, bro," I announce myself to the group, before leaning in to kiss John...and then swiping his beer and taking a sip. "Hi."

"Hi." His mouth is smiling, but his eyes are saying 'are you trying to get spanked tonight?' Maybe I am.

"How's it going tonight?" I ask, referring to the party and otherwise, before taking another swig of John's beer and winking. I'm getting good at this PDA thing.

"Good, except Pete maybe failing a class." Mike jokes.

"Just the final!" Pete defends.

"Big turnout, as always." John leans in like he's gonna kiss me, but instead takes back his beer and finishes the small amount left, before handing me the empty. "So why don't you go and grab me another beer before some freshman tries to steal it."

"Yes, Sir," I smile sheepishly and respond loud enough for only the three of them to hear. As I turn to grab more beer, John swats me on the ass. Still makes me blush in public.

I make my way through the crowd of students, not the least bit worried that someone might have just seen that. I'd get endless amounts of shit saying this out loud, but since coming out the frat house has really been kind of a safe space for me. None of the brothers have given me any problems, and if anyone is talking shit about me behind my back, I haven't heard about it. For maybe the first time since joining I feel like I can actually relax and be myself around here.

The kitchen is just as crowded as the rest of the house, of course. There's not a line, but I do have to squeeze my way between a few people to reach the coolers. I crouch down and slosh through the ice to find the kind that Sir likes, and then one of my own, before closing the lid.

"Hey, was wondering if you were gonna make it." I turn to see Fred talking to me.

"Hey man!" I lean in for a hug that is reciprocated. "How's it going?"

"Good! Glad fucking finals are over." He drinks his beer. "What about you? Pass everything?"

"Some stuff was kinda close, but I think so." Once I got Brian out of my hair, I did my best to catch up in some of the classes I'd be slacking in. With finals, I should have pulled at least a 'C' in everything. Even though it seems like half of the classes may not matter anymore after I change my major.

"You pick a new major yet?" I try to hold back a grimace at the question. I get asked this like twice a day now.

"No, not yet." I twist off the cap on my beer and take a swig. "I signed up for a class over the summer that's supposed to help me figure it out, though."

"That'll be...fun?" Fred does his best to sound enthusiastic but it still sounds like a question.

"No," I deadpan, "No it will not be."

Fred laughs at that, and I'm happy to leave that subject there. "What about wrestling? You been doing anything else since you quit?"

"I've been looking around." This is a less sore subject. I've got no regrets from quitting the team. "I'm not sure there's anything on campus that I'm too interested in."

"I guess you could always do stuff off-campus, but...having a life outside of school and the frat?" Fred fakes scared eyes. "Scary thought."

"I'm just happy to have the free time back for now." I chuckle. With John's help, I actually have been looking into things to do outside of school. It's just that most of them involve me wearing little more than a harness. Apparently, we have a _few_ dungeons in the area, and John's also told me about some leather events that might be worth traveling to. Places where he and I can continue my 'training' in more public settings, with it still just the two of us playing. I've been learning I like showing off just as much as John.

"Alright, I gotta go get this to John." I hold up the still-closed beer bottle in my other hand.

"See ya later, little bro." He bumps my shoulder and heads out of the kitchen through the opposite side.

I leave the kitchen and start maneuvering my way through the crowd back to John. I'm just turning a corner when who should I make eye contact with across the room, but Brian. The second our eyes meet, he looks away. Good. I roll my eyes - to myself, I guess. I'm not surprised to see him here, Jeff had asked me earlier if it would be okay for him to come. I said that was fine, just that he had to stay away from me. Glad he's listening.

I don't know all the details - don't _want_ to - but Jeff's been keeping Brian on a pretty short leash for the last month. Only a few brothers are aware, of course, but Brian's not even allowed in the house without my okay. Same goes for other frat events, too. It was fun the first couple weeks not letting him do anything or come near this place, and not be able to tell anyone why. This is the first time he's been in the frat house since _that_ night.

I guess I feel a little bad for the guy. Not _that_ bad, but it is the end of the semester. I started to see a therapist, like John suggested. It's only been a few weeks, and that first session was _not_ easy, but...it's helped a bit. I feel less angry. I'm not sure how long I plan to keep going, but for now, it's helping.

When I finally make it back to John, a couple other brothers - Jeff and Andrew - have joined the circle. It's a little tight, but I squeeze my way between John and Jeff, nodding at Jeff before handing the beer to John. He smiles as I hand him the bottle.

"Thanks, boy." He winks as he grabs the bottle neck with his shirt and twists the cap off.

"Dude, I don't get why you're always so excited to go home every semester," Pete scoffs at Andrew.

"Dude, how are you _not_ excited? I can't _wait_ to get home, my mom is gonna make so much fucking food." Andrew rubbed his stomach happily.

"Yeah, my mom can't cook," Pete shrugs. "I don't think I'm going home until Thanksgiving."

"Damn, you're gonna stay here all summer?" Jeff questions.

"That's the plan. I like being able to do what I want without my dad breathing down my neck," Pete grouses. Guess he and his dad don't get along. "What about you Lance? You going home?"

"Uh, just for like a week?" I leave in a couple days. "Then I gotta come back for summer classes. Should be cool."

After that, Andrew goes back to describing the mountain of food he's expecting to be waiting for him when he gets home. Truth be told, I am a little nervous about going home. Not because my parents haven't been okay since I told them. They've been great. _Very_ supportive. Like, "sending me links to articles and letting me know when Pride is happening so I can come home" supportive. It's...a lot. I'm a little worried that when I get off the plane I'm going to be greeted with balloons and a rainbow banner.

Which, as Sir has told me, really isn't something to complain about. I'm not. I'm actually _really_ happy my parents are being so supportive. It's just, you know, they're my parents. I think no matter what they did, it would feel like too much.

But I seriously hope there isn't a banner.

Thankfully the spotlight stays off me while everyone else talks about home stuff. A few more of the brothers end up joining us, and I'm more than happy to listen to everyone else complaining about their own problems instead of mine. I'm kind of exhausted from talking about all the gay shit, you know? After the phone call with my parents, I was so happy...before John started telling me about how coming out is an 'ongoing process' and that it's something I'll be doing for the rest of my life. Every time I meet someone or go somewhere new I'll have to consider whether or not I should tell them. Sounds and feels exhausting.

Mike is just starting a story about how his mom found his porn stash and left it on his bed last time he was home when someone taps me on the shoulder. It's Joey! I was wondering when he'd make it. I'm happy to say he and I have still been talking and hanging out a lot. He said he'd bring his girlfriend and judging from the red-head girl standing next to him, he did.

"Hey man!" I lean in for a hug. "Glad you could make it."

"Wasn't hard to find the place, it's fucking packed in here." He gestures to the crowd behind him. "You guys know how to throw a party."

"We try. Guys, this is Joey." I step out of the circle so I can make introductions. "Okay so, that's Jeff, Fred, Aaron, Andrew, Mike, and Pete, and _this_ is John, my boyfriend." That's my first time introducing him like that.

"Uh, hey everyone." Joey waves somewhat awkwardly to the group, before putting his arm around the girl next to him. "This is my girlfriend, Amber."

"Aww, you guys gonna double date now?" Jeff jokes before John uses his beer to tap the top of Jeff's. It rapidly starts to foam, and when he stuffs it in his mouth to try and save it most just ends up all over his shirt.

"Nice to meet you Joey, Amber." John smiles as if he didn't just do that.

"You're on the wrestling team, right?" Fred asks as we make room for the two to join us.

"Yeah, not a quitter like Stevens here." Oof, last naming me like coach did, even.

"Aww, miss seeing me in the locker room?" I'm really glad our friendship hasn't changed.

As expected, Joey gets along with my frat brothers perfectly. I'm almost surprised he didn't rush a fraternity, but he's always told me that just wasn't his thing. Amber seems nice, though standing with a group of eight guys doesn't give her many opportunities to jump in. But that's not _really_ why they're here anyway.

Amber is the kinky girl Joey started seeing a month ago. And obviously, they've continued seeing each other. Joey hasn't gone into a ton of detail, but things seem to be progressing in the kink department. I know for certain that he's let her tie him up, more than once, but he hasn't told me much more than that. And as much as I want to know more, I haven't pressed him because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

When I told Joey about the party, he was interested in coming with Amber, but not just to hang out. After Joey told me about the bondage thing, I started to let him know that my relationship with John was a little less than vanilla. Apparently, he let that slip to Amber, and she became _very_ interested in meeting John. She's still new to the kink scene and just wanted to know if they could talk. You know, ask questions, get some tips. Normal Dom stuff, right?

Not that I would know.

Anyways, I told John and he was more than happy to, especially if it meant he finally got to meet Joey. It wasn't like I was trying to keep them apart. I just hadn't really thought about it since I came out to him. Besides, introducing them at the party ended up working out perfectly.

"Hey, why don't you guys come with me and we get you some beers?" I ask the couple, hoping they pick up on the hint.

"Lead the way, man." Joey smiles and takes Amber's hand so they don't get separated through the crowd.

Lead the way I do, towards the kitchen and the beers, while simultaneously pulling out my phone and texting John.

'Meet in your room in 5 Sir.' I hit send and pocket my phone. The two of them wait outside the kitchen while I grab the beers for them, leading the way towards the back hall. I have to make a conscious effort not to turn to look at the group we just left, trying not to make it obvious that I'm leading these two back to John's room for...well I guess half of them know exactly what happens there.

The door's open when we get there, John standing in the middle of it. "Hey, guys."

"Hi." It's Amber that speaks first this time, hand extended towards John as she greets him. "Thanks for inviting us. Not really easy to talk out there."

"No, especially not the stuff Lance said you wanted to talk about." He shakes her hand with a chuckle. I look to see if Joey's going to add anything, but he's just standing quietly to my left.

"You sure you don't mind?" Amber steps back to hand her beer to Joey, standing sheepishly to my left. He silently opens the bottle and hands it back. I don't think anything of it until Amber responds with a "good boy." Joey blushes.

I think my brain is going to explode. WHAT?!

"Not at all. Lance, get the door." John nods his head at the door behind me. "Did you have anything specific you wanted to ask?"

It takes a second for the order to register, but I shut the door and give us some privacy. Joey is currently trying to burn a hole into the floor with his eyes, and it is taking all of my willpower to both not ask a million questions _or_ crack any jokes. SO HARD.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to know if you could recommend some toys? Restraints, specifically." She's getting right to business. "We've been using this cheap pink pair I got as a gag gift from my sorority sisters, but they dig into his skin and hurt him when we get a little rough. Plus there's only so many ways I can tie him up with them, you know?"

Joey's eyes are now closed, which is good because I do _not_ need him to see the face I'm making at him right now. _Holy shit what is happening_? I thought this was just a girl who wanted to maybe spank him during sex once or twice. _Oh my god_ is Joey going to get pegged?!

"Oooo, I have some _great_ sites I'll give you links to," John says a little gleefully as he steps over to his cabinet of wonders. "They're all geared towards and run by gay men, but don't let that intimidate you. They know what they're doing, and most of them provide video evidence to prove it."

"Boy, in front of the bed." John points where he wants me as he opens the drawer and retrieves our regular set of cuffs, and I move to obey.

"So with these, you can adjust them as you need to fit the sub," he points out the straps on the side of the cuff as he speaks and I get into place. I'm actually kind of looking forward to showing off now. "Arms." The single word is spoken to me. Showtime!

"When you put them on the first time, stick two fingers on the inside when you tighten it."

I hold both arms out for Sir as he demonstrates. "Arms behind your back."

"C'mere baby, I want you to see how to do this too," Amber says to Joey, who is apparently 'baby,' and walks towards us. I turn to face the bed and feel my arms being positioned as I move them behind me. Kinda sad I can't see Joey's face for this.

"So these only have the one D-ring each, but they make them with more if you find you need them. You just use one of these to clip them together." I'm guessing John is holding up a carabiner, which is a weird word. I feel my wrists being moved to the small of my back, one on top of the other, and hear the familiar _click_ of the metal clip closing around one, and then the other ring. "They can hold a _lot of weight_. Boy, try to pull them apart." I knowingly struggle in vain to show the strength of the lightweight and oddly shaped metal clip.

Amber humms behind me. "Okay, but what about when I want to tie him to something else?"

"Well, it's a little pricer, but you may want to invest in one of these." John steps to my left in front of the bed, bending down to lift the mattress and show the crisscrossing straps that lay beneath.

"Wow." Amber sounds impressed.

"Holy shit." And that was Joey.

"It uses the weight of the people on the bed to hold everything in place. You just tuck the straps away when you're not using them, and no one is the wiser." John drops the mattress and moves to unhook my cuffs. "One of the sites actually sells a kit with the cuffs _and_ the straps, but it sells out a lot."

"That is exactly what we need." Amber takes a hold of Joey's hand. "All I've got is this cheap as shit metal headboard for me to cuff his wrists two, and we've already bent that like, twice now."

"Have you cuffed his ankles yet?" John offers. Good advice, I guess?

" _Oh my god,_ I never even thought about that." I can see Amber shaking the hand she's holding with Joey in excitement. "Thank you _so_ much. I cannot believe how we lucked out, finding out Lance and you were into all of this. Right babe?"

Joey can only nod somewhat dumbfounded, still looking redder than a tomato. I can't help what comes out of my mouth next.

"I'm more than happy to help pop that bondage cherry for you, bro," I snark.

Joey snorts and says nothing, but I'm pleased with myself.

John, not so much though. "You know boy, you sure seem like you've been having a lot of fun at your friend's expense tonight. That doesn't seem very nice."

Uh oh. "Uh, just kidding, heh?"

"Mhmm." The look John gives me is...unsettling. "Does Joey know about your cage?"

Welp, that's my cue to crawl into a hole in the ground. When I don't respond, Joey and Amber both turn to look at me. 

"Like a dog cage?" There's concern in Joey's voice when he asks.

"God, no, where would I even put that?" John laughs. "I'm gonna take that as a no. Let's fix that. Drop 'em, boy."

I freeze. This was not on the menu for tonight. For a second I think about safewording. John wouldn't be upset if I did, but he also isn't doing anything he hasn't before - I've gotten more than a few orders to show my cage to strangers at the bar in the last month. But those were all to other gay men, not my straight friend and his girlfriend. On the other hand, I have spent the last fifteen minutes gleefully gathering information to hold my own personal roast. Fair is fair, I guess.

With a sigh, I undo the button and zipper of my jeans, sticking my thumbs in the waistband of my pants and jock. With another deep breath, I push both items down to my thighs, exposing my crotch and caged cock therein. I can't actually bring myself to look down at the pink plastic I can feel encasing me, but I can see Joey and Amber's faces, and they are telling a story.

"And he's not even being punished." My daddy decides to _helpfully_ add. "He's wearing it just cause he likes it."

"Wow. Just...wow." There's a laugh behind Joey's words. "You saving yourself for marriage or something buddy?"

"Do they sell those too?" It's right back to business with Amber.

"What!?" Joey's head snaps to the side.

"Of course!" John answers. "Actually, if your boy ends up being anything like mine, you may want to invest in some of these." John moves back to the still-open drawer and pulls out a gag. "Sometimes mine needs a little help keeping his mouth from getting him in trouble. And for when he _is_ in trouble, let me show you some paddles... Pick your pants up boy." John orders, making me blush again while he's already showing Amber more of his toy collection.

"Is it always like this?" Joey asks me quietly. Doesn't sound scared though, and I see the _hint_ of a smile on his face.

"It's..." It's a _lot_. Sometimes it feels like too much. But that's part of it, right? Setting your limits, and then pushing them. "It's like this as much as you want it to be."

Joey bites his lip, trying to hide a smile as he looks on at this girl who's making him question everything he knows about himself. Is that what I look like when I see John? When I look to find out, he's already looking at me.

Yeah. I'm exactly where I want to be. He's got my heart pinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! At least for now. These boys will be back, I've got plenty of plans for the sequel. I loved writing John and Lance's story, but it's time to move on to the next project!
> 
> Liked what you read? You can find and read more stories like this on my website at <https://www.dominicashen.com>. You can also email me at [dom@dominicashen.com](mailto:dom@dominicashen.com) or find me on Twitter at [@DomNAshen](https://twitter.com/domnashen) where I post updates, story art, and more!


End file.
